Star Trek: Black Diamond Dogs
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Six years after my novel Star Trek: Treason the young orphaned Vulcan, Salen, is now twenty-two and in his third year at the Academy. When a stranger enters his life with a unique opportunity the line between 'good guys' and 'bad guys' becomes blurred.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Black Diamond Dogs

NOTE from the PHOENIX: This is a continuation of Star Trek: Treason, which is the sequel to Star Trek: Extinction. It is not really the next in the series, however, it stars Salen an orphaned Vulcan adopted by Admiral Pike in Treason. This is his story six years after the events of Treason. If you wish to read about Salen's adventures in the Academy, but don't feel like getting to know him by reading the other two, send me a note and I will give you Salen's background story. I have a few paintings of Salen on my Deviant Art account (I'm also Phoenix-cry there), the 'homepage' link will send you there.

For those of you who do know and love Salen thanks for joining me in a fun, action, mystery, angst, romance based story with my own little Vulcan OC! Spock, Kirk and the gang will be checking in on our friend at some point, but this is his life and his story.

Star Trek: Black Diamond Dogs

Chapter One

Salen fluttered his eyes open and was met with nothing but darkness. He shook his head sadly as a cold wash of adrenaline prickled his skin. It had been six years since his rescue from captivity, but he still had to deal with the lingering effects now and again. The first few seconds after waking were always the worst, once that was over he was able to rein in his emotions as well as any Vulcan if he wanted to.

Taking a deep breath Salen stretched and arched his back in bed. He brought one of his knees up to his chest and stretched his hamstring muscles before doing the same with the other one. Now twenty-two years old he had grown to a full height of just over six feet, although he still remained lean he no longer had the emaciated look of his youth.

After taking some time to stretch out each joint and loosen up his muscles Salen rolled over onto his stomach. Up on the top bunk he peeked over the edge to the soundly sleeping figure below. The necklace that Salen wore swung back and forth from its chain around his neck. It was a present from Pike, the Admiral's old Command insignia pin from when he was a Captain. Salen watched the sleeper for a moment and then smiled mischievously.

"Douglas!"

"Yaaah!"

"Wake up!" Salen barked. "Rise, even if you can not manage to shine!"

"Urrgghhh...piss off, Salen."

"Get up! Come on! Up, up, up!"

"Of all the roommates in the Academy how did I end up with the galaxy's only perky Vulcan?"

"Hey, you were the one who said you wanted me to wake you up to go for a run before class."

"Salen...class isn't for another..." Douglas looked at his watch and groaned "three hours."

"I over slept." Salen admitted. "Daylight's burning cadet!"

"No it isn't, the sun isn't up for another two hours, and neither am I."

"Fine. Fail the physical endurance test." Salen shrugged. "Just do not expect me to feel sorry for you when you do."

"I won't." Douglas muttered from under his pillow. "I promise."

"I will hold you to that."

"Salen, either go back to sleep or go away."

Rolling his dark eyes Salen jumped out of the top bunk and landed lightly on his feet. He hated the closed in walls of his small dorm room and spent as little time there as possible. Walking over to his closet he pulled out the standard Starfleet exercise uniform. The green scars across his face had never faded, but all but the deepest cuts on his body had turned to a lighter shade.

Salen pulled on his light weight blue shirt and matching loose fitting pants. Despite the near pitch black dark of the room he was easily able to find matching socks and his shoes. He had long since gotten over his light sensitivity, but he had never lost his ability to see better than even the average Vulcan in the dark. Salen was just about to head out the door when he heard his roommate roll over with a heavy sigh.

"Salen..." Douglas grumbled.

"Yes?"

"You're making me feel guilty for not getting up and exercising."

"Good."

"Smart ass. Anyway, how about I meet you at the pool for some laps in a few hours?"

"Um...no, that's okay, I'd rather run."

"Okay, I'll see you in physics class."

"Big test today."

"Today?!" Douglas exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. "I thought it was next week!"

"Today." Salen corrected.

"I'm so dead."

Salen squinted as his roommate ordered the lights to turn on. He threw himself at his desk and hauled his physics tablets out. He tapped on the screen that filled with complicated equations and swore. Salen shook his head sadly causing his medium length white hair to tickle his pointed ear tips.

"Enjoy your last minute studying." Salen snickered.

"I hate you."

Knowing his roommate didn't mean his harsh words Salen flashed Douglas a sickeningly sweet mocking smile and then ducked as Douglas threw a pen stylus at him. Salen chuckled as he left his distressed roommate to study. They had been placed together randomly as roommates two years ago and had become good friends in that time.

Making his way out of the barracks Salen took a deep breath of the salty air. He looked towards the ocean and the massive Bay Bridge. Deciding to take a route over the bridge and back Salen started his morning run at a brisk pace. Once he warmed up he picked up enough speed to get his heart rate up.

By the time he got to the far side of the massive bridge there was a fine bead of sweat sticking to his skin. Pushing himself harder on the way back his lungs started to burn. Making it back to the Academy side in record time he turned around and went back across the nearly five miles of bridges that made up the Bay Bridge system.

As he ran harder the burning that had started in his lungs spread to his legs as the muscles began to become saturated with lactic acid from the exertion. Ignoring his body's cries for him to stop Salen kept going. Douglas always pointed out that they could always just run on the treadmills in the gym. However, there were few things that Salen enjoyed more than the freedom to run outdoors.

"Besides," Salen panted to himself "it is not logical to run in place."

Salen ran back towards the expansive Academy campus as the sun began peeking up above the buildings. Now that it was getting light out there was more life at the Academy as cadets and instructors began their day. When Salen got to the grassy courtyard in the middle of the campus he practically collapsed in the soft grass.

Rolling over onto his back and closing his eyes Salen panted for breath. There was a certain euphoric feeling to running himself to the point of physical collapse. The cool dew on the grass under him helped bring his body temperature back down.

With his damaged hearing he didn't hear approaching footsteps in the grass, however, he could feel the person's light foot fall reverberating in the ground around him. Salen didn't have to look at his visitor to know who it was. The perfume she wore was distinctive enough to identify her.

"Good morning, Joanna."

"Good mour'en, Salen." She relpied with a slight souther drawl. "Enjoying your runner's high?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Not very 'Vulcan' of you." She teased.

In response Salen looked up at her and stuck his tongue out.

"Neither was that." Megan chuckled.

"Do not make me nerve pinch you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You are correct." Salen admitted.

Salen sat up and stretched out his back. Joanna sat down in the grass next to him, a textbook tablet held to her chest. She was a few years older than he was, but also in her third year at the Academy, in the medical program. Joanna's long dark hair was pulled back in a silver clip to keep it out of her bright blue eyes.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Joanna asked.

"On?"

"The pool, Salen, we were going to meet at the pool tomorrow night."

"Right." Salen sighed. "I suppose I have to."

"You make it sound like it's the last thing in the galaxy you want to do."

"It is."

"You certainly know how to make a gal feel loved."

"I am sorry, Joanna, and I do appreciate what you are doing for me. I will be there."

"With bells on?" Joanna chuckled.

"Will bells help me learn how to swim?" Salen asked seriously.

"No, Salen, it's just a saying."

"Oh." Salen said sounding a little disappointed.

"You are just as cute as a bug's earS." Joanna smiled.

"Another saying?"

"Yes, Sir." Joanna reached out to tousle Salen's hair but he leaned away from her.

"I am dripping in sweat, you do not want to touch me."

"Alright, hit the showers, that big physics test is in an hour, but I'm sure you're not worried about that."

"Not really."

Joanna's musical laughter tickled Salen's pointed ear causing him to blush. She noticed the way the scars on his face brightened and once again reached out to touch him. Salen tensed and once again leaned just out of reach. Looking defeated Joanna put her hand down and looked around.

"Who's your creeper friend, Salen?" Joanna asked suddenly.

"Creeper?"

"That older guy over there has been watching us the whole time and he's staring right at you."

Salen turned to look over his shoulder. Sure enough there was a man who looked to be pushing sixty calmly watching him. He wasn't in a Starfleet uniform, but he held himself like a high ranking Officer. An e-cigarette decorated the corner of his mouth, the tip turning bright blue as he inhaled the nicotine mist. The man didn't seem to care that Salen had noticed that he was watching him, however, upon being spotted he casually turned and walked away.

"Do you know him?" Joanna asked.

"No." Salen shook his head. "Probably a friend of my fathers."

"He does have Top Brass written all over him." Joanna agreed. "I have to get to class, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I will be there, and I will attempt to procure some bells."

"Good."

Joanna got up out of the grass and left for class. The sun was shining down on the Academy and it was now fully coming to life. The man who had been watching them had completely disappeared into the crowd. Salen made a mental note to call his father and ask him if he knew the man.

After taking a shower and changing into his uniform Salen went directly to class. He finished the test in about ten minutes, but he had learned not to display this fact. Remaining in his seat he spent the next forty-five minutes drawing little diagrams on the electronic tablet while he waited for the first human to be done with the test. As soon as one of the other cadets finished the test and handed in his tablet Salen felt it safe to do the same.

As he left he saw his roommate still concentrating hard on the test. Although Douglas acted like he wasn't capable Salen knew for a fact that he was one of the brighter cadets in the class. Douglas's only real fault was his inability to keep himself organized. Sensing someone's eyes on him Douglas looked up from his test and narrowed his eyes at Salen. Salen gave him a good-bye salute and left.

The rest of the day was fairly routine, consisting of classes and various lessons. Salen had dinner with his roommate and a few friends, all of whom were complaining about the physics test. Salen always just chose to keep quiet during these sessions. Salen went to bed early, but he didn't stay there long. At about one am he woke and tried to quietly slip out of bed.

"Salen?" Douglas asked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to the gym."

"It's the middle of the night."

"Vulcans do not require very much sleep."

"Vulcans exercise their minds, not their bodies. Go study or something relaxing, I'm starting to worry about this escalating Gym Rat habit of yours."

"I just have a lot of energy I need to burn off."

"What you need is to get laid."

"Laid?"

"Never mind... Go, have fun, lift something heavy for me."

"I do not see how that will help you."

Salen ducked as Douglas chucked his pillow at him with considerable force. Avoiding thrown objects was something Salen had become skilled at since it tended to be how his conversations with Douglas ended. Grabbing a pair of shoes and his gym uniform Salen ducked out into the abandoned hallway.

The moon was full tonight and added to the artificial lights that illuminated the campus. Although it was late at night Salen wasn't the only one walking around. There were a few others coming home late from various parties. When Salen got to the gym he found that he had it to himself.

Salen preferred to use the gym at off hours. He could lift far more weight than even the most fit cadet at the Academy. It was a talent that he did not like to flaunt anymore than he wanted it to be known how quickly he could finish the academic tests. Laying down on one of the artificial gravity driven bench press machines Salen tapped the maximum setting into the weight machine.

As he worked to lift the bar against the gravity field Salen thought about what Douglas had said. His roommate was right, such attention to physical exercise was something that Vulcan culture tended to look down on. Being naturally strong Vulcans in general found that increasing physical prowess was time wasted that could be used on studies, and that physical endeavors were considered little more than an act of boastful vanity.

However, Salen didn't spend hours pushing his body to the limits out of vanity. He did it to keep sane. Years of studying meditation had never settled his mind half as well as physically running himself to the point of exhaustion. Anytime he allowed too much energy to build up in his system the nightmares returned and the sickening anxiety that came along with them.

The problem Salen was having was that as he became increasingly physically fit it became more and more difficult for him to reach the point where his body was too tired to fuel his fears. He was worried that one day no amount of running was going to quiet his mind.

"You can not run from your problems, Salen." He sighed to himself.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind Salen concentrated on the bar he was lifting. He had broken into the machine's programming a few months back and increased the power to this one so that it could offer him more weight than it was designed to do. Even at nearly two thousand pounds Salen was able to continuously lift the bar.

After an while he stopped and spent a moment reprograming the machine once again. The gravity drive started to whine slightly as he increased the power on it. Finally at a point where the lift was a true challenge Salen laid on his back again and took a hold of the bar to put all of his force into pushing it off his chest. With his eyes weld shut he didn't realize the damage he was doing to the machine. He felt the bar moving and poured all his strength into lifting it.

Salen slowly realized that he had come to a limit that even he couldn't lift the weight all the way. Relaxing against the bench he was laying on Salen once again panted heavily for breath. When he opened his eyes he gasped sharply. Instead of lifting the ultrasteel bar he had been bending it. The bar had not been made to lift so much weight and had started to give way in the middle.

"Great." Salen sighed to himself. "Wasn't I just proving this morning how good I am at physics? And yet..."

Salen trailed off. Still angry at himself for destroying the machine Salen got up and went over to the computer to type in a service request to get it fixeds. He decided to leave out the part about how the machine came to be broken in the first place. As he was typing he jerked at a sound that he was unsure if he'd actually heard or not.

"Hello?" Salen called out. "Anyone here?"

Salen held his breath, hoping it would help him hear. Over the years his hearing had slowly declined even further. He was resistant to getting anything artificial done to improve it, however he was starting to realize that the day was quickly approaching where he'd have to choose between a hearing aid or going deaf.

After a few minutes of holding perfectly still Salen decided that the noise had been his imagination. Feeling like he could try to sleep again Salen headed off for a shower before returning to his room. Although he was warm from the exercise he still turned the water on to near scalding. Cold water brought back too many memories of when Wilson used to drag him out into the snow and pour ice water down his back as a punishment.

Getting out of the shower Salen tousled his hair dry with a towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist Salen walked back into the locker room. On the way he passed a full length mirror. When something out of place caught his eye he stopped and looked closer. Douglas was right, he was spending far too much time working out. The small muscles that lined his rib cage were starting to show definition, forming an unusual lattice work down the sides of his chest.

Salen ran his hand down the green tinged ivory colored skin of his exposed stomach. The definition of his abdominal muscles was not in the same six-pack pattern as that of a human. The attachment points and tendon bands were slightly different, his ribs were also wider across to accommodate his oddly placed heart. Salen hadn't seen an undressed Vulcan other than himself in so long that he had no real memory of what he should look like. All he really knew right now was that he felt that he didn't look right.

With only the human anatomy of his fellow cadets to compare himself to Salen suddenly felt extremely alien. He had done everything in his power to blend in, to make Earth his one true home, but it wasn't working. He traced a particularly long green scar that ran over his chest where a human heart would be before turning away from the mirror. He dismissed his feeling and went over to the lockers to get dressed.

"Bending that bar was an impressive feat, even for a Vulcan."

Salen yelped in surprise at the unexpected voice. He whipped around and backed himself into the lockers. Standing about twenty feet away was the man who had been watching him and Joanna earlier that day. Panicking Salen looked for an escape, however the man was standing between him and the only exit.

"You still have a great deal of fear when it comes to humans, don't you?" The man asked sympathetically.

"Only humans who seem to be stalking me, and then sneak up to corner me while I am half naked in the locker room...at two in the morning."

"Yeah, I didn't really expect you to believe that this was a 'chance encounter'." The man smiled and took a step closer.

"No." Salen pressed himself against the cold metal lockers. "Do not come any closer...please."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Salen."

"How do you know my name?"

"If you take a moment to think about that logically I think you'll have your answer."

"I suppose I am the only Vulcan currently at the Academy."

"The white hair and scars make you fairly easy to identify as well, not to mention your well known daddy."

"What do you want with the Admiral?" Salen asked nervously. "You can not use me against him, I will not allow it."

"Easy, Salen, I don't want anything from Admiral Pike." The man assured.

"Then what do you want?"

"I just have a simple question for you."

"If I answer will you let me go?"

"I'm not holding you captive, Salen. I just want to know why you are here at the Academy and not on Natala with the rest of your kind?"

Salen furrowed his brow at the forward and somewhat racist question. He hated the fact that he was allowing this man to frighten him. His heart was slamming against his ribs and he knew if he didn't get himself under control quickly he was going to start shaking. Determined not to be intimidated by the strange human Salen pulled his shoulders back and glared defiantly at the unwanted visitor. The man seemed to notice the change in his prey and a slight smile touched his lips.

"I am here because I wish to be here." Salen growled. "I can make a difference in Starfleet, and no matter what you may think of Vulcans: I have what it takes to be an Officer."

"I think you have what it takes to be so much more."

"What do you want from me?" Salen demanded.

"I already got everything I need...for now." The man smiled and started to back away. "Thank you for your time, Cadet. Keep up the good work."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just an old Dog."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No! I am sorry, please!"

"I don't want to hear you're sorry you Vulcan rat! I want you to do as I say the first time I say it!"

Jerking in grip of a nightmare Salen believed himself to be fourteen years once more. Wilson grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him across the dirty tile of the bathroom floor towards the tub. He had been given orders to take a bath since someone was coming to drink from his flesh in person.

In a rare act of rebellion he had sat down on the floor after Wilson had left without even touching the water in the tub. Wilson had returned ten minutes later expecting his pet to be clean. Seeing that Salen had disobeyed him he struck him forcefully across the face before kicking him in the ribs.

Shoved to his knees in front of the tub Salen cowered submissively hoping that Wilson would leave. Instead the enraged man forced him to turn around and grabbed the back collar of Salen's threadbare shirt. Salen cried out in panic as Wilson tore open the shirt and ripped it off his shoulders. Unsure of what was going to happen he tried to brace himself against the thought that Wilson might actually kill him this time.

"Please give me another chance." Salen whimpered.

"Why should I?"

Salen had no answer, and Wilson wasn't interested in waiting for one. Snatching a handful of Salen's long white hair Wilson yanked him forward and roughly held his face under the cold water of the tub. Terrified of not being able to breath Salen struggled bitterly to free himself from Wilson's powerful grip. The more he fought the more pressing his need to breath became.

It didn't take long for Salen's lung to burn with oxygen depravation. The longer he was held underwater the weaker he became. Wilson waited until his victim stopped struggling before pulling him up. Coughing and sputtering for breath Salen curled up and pressed himself against the side of the tub to offer Wilson as small a target to attack as possible. Before turning to leave Wilson snatched up a bar of soap and tossed it at Salen.

"I want you clean in five minutes."

"Y...yes, Sir."

"Salen? You okay?"

Douglas' voice invading Salen's nightmare startled him awake. Gasping violently Salen jerked away from the voice. He opened his eyes and looked around for a moment before settling down. Still on his back he turned to look at his roommate.

"Bad dream?" Douglas asked sympathetically.

"Something like that."

"What are you doing in bed anyway?"

"Sleeping."

"Salen, it's four o'clock in the afternoon."

"Is it? I thought I just laid down for a second."

Salen looked around the room still feeling more than a little disoriented. He pulled his hand through his hair, noticing that it was damp with cold sweat. Douglas crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Salen critically. Ignoring his roommate Salen jumped down out of bed and pulled his uniform shirt off to trade it in for his running one. Douglas raised his eyebrows in surprise at the way Salen's spine formed a valley between the tight muscles.

"Look, Salen, I know this isn't really any of my business...but you're starting to worry me. I know Vulcans don't need a lot of sleep, but you used to keep to a more normal schedule, and you look like you've lost a lot of weight."

"I have actually gained five pounds in the past few weeks."

"That's only because muscle weights more than fat, you have like no body fat on those bones of yours. It isn't healthy."

"I was unaware that you are in the medical program."

"Sal..."

"You are comparing me to human standards and I am not human." Salen growling in growing irritation.

"Fine. You're right, I don't know anything about Vulcans." Douglas said as he put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I have certainly never understood you."

"Then I suggest you stop trying."

Salen could see that Douglas was hurt by his sharp words, but he didn't care. If anything he was angry, which didn't happen to him very often. Confused and feeling trapped in the small room Salen changed his clothes and left to go for another run. Douglas did nothing to try and stop him.

Once outside Salen felt a little bit better. In an attempt to rid himself of the memories brought on by the nightmare he set off on a hard run over the Bay Bridge once again. Several hours later he was still running. Eventually he stumbled and landed hard on his hands and knees. Dry heaving from panting too heavily Salen took a moment to recover. When he got back to his feet he looked around.

"Where am I?"

"A long way from home, Vulcan." A gruff voice replied.

Salen looked over and saw an elderly gentleman sitting on a near by park bench. Rather than engage the man in conversation Salen turned around and wandered back the way he'd come. It was getting late by the time he got back to the Academy. He dashed into his room and changed before jogging down to the pool.

Joanna was already in the water gliding through it effortlessly. Salen watched her for a moment, wondering how she managed to feel so at ease in the water. Vulcans were not known for their swimming skills, however Salen's difficultly with swimming went beyond a mere lack of skill. Joanna spotted Salen and swam up to the edge of the pool.

"You're late." Joanna teased.

"I am sorry."

"You say 'sorry' a lot."

"Sorry."

"Just go get changed." Joanna chuckled.

"I am actually having seconds thoughts about this, Joanna."

"You can't pass the final physical endurance exam if you can't swim." Joanna pointed out.

"That is illogical," Salen complained "there is no water in space."

"True, but most M-class planets are at least fifty percent water and being in Starfleet means exploring those planets."

"You bring up a good point."

"Go get into your swim suit. I promise I won't let you drown."

Salen forced a smile and nodded. Changing into a pair of black swim trunks he realized that he'd left his lycra swimming shirt back in his room. He considered keeping the shirt he had on, however that would leave him with nothing dry to walk home in. Deciding that Joanna was going to be the only there at this time of night he decided to forgo a shirt.

Walking out to the pool's edge Salen noticed the surprised look on Joanna's face. He flushed, causing the slash marks on his skin to glow brighter. Joanna saw that she was making him uncomfortable and brought her eyes off his body and up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Salen, I didn't mean to look so shocked. I just didn't know that those marks covered your whole body."

"They do."

"One day you're going to have to tell me how you got all those scars."

"I already told you, I was attacked by an animal when I was young."

"A Vulcan who can lie...a dangerous combination."

"I do not wish to talk about it."

"Now that I believe." Joanna nodded. "I won't mention it again. Come on in the water, it's nice and warm."

Salen's heart rate jumped at even the thought of getting into the pool. Swallowing his fear he made his way over to the shallow end of the pool. The lap pool did not have any steps, however it was only four feet deep at this end. Salen sat down on the edge and hopped down into the water that reached just above his navel.

"Not so bad, right?" Joanna asked as she came over.

"It is warmer than I thought it would be."

"I happen to know the manager who takes care of the pool. I told him I was helping out a Vulcan friend and he agreed to bump the temp up for tonight. I know how easily you get cold."

"Thank you." Salen smiled.

"You're welcome. Now then, what you're doing right now it not called swimming, it's called 'standing', so let's get going."

Joanna held her hands out to Salen in an invitation. He hesitated for a moment before putting his hands in hers. She held onto him gently and slowly started to back up to lead him into deeper water. When the water reached halfway up his chest he started shaking and had to stop. Joanna didn't force him any further.

"Salen?" Joanna asked gently.

"I will be fine. What do I need to do?"

"First thing is to relax. Let's just stay here and work on being comfortable in the water before we charge into the deep end. You're safe here, your feet are on the bottom."

Salen looked down at his feet to try and help convince himself that nothing was going to happen. Joanna smiled and squeezed his hands. Salen felt a jolt go up his arms and he pulled his hands away from her. He took a step back and hid his hands behind his back.

"Something wrong, Salen?"

"No." Salen shook his head. "Not, it is just...complicated."

"Oh wait..." Joanna smiled "Vulcans kiss with their hands, don't they?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to be inappropriate. However, you're not shaking anymore."

Salen brought his hands back out in front and held them up for inspection. Joanna was correct, his quaking had been cured. Stepping closer Joanna carefully put her hands on his shoulders and guided him to kneel down in the water. Salen resisted at first, but he slowly sank into the water until it was up to his neck. Surrounded by the suffocating water he began to pant heavily.

"Take it easy, Salen."

"I am trying."

"This is more than you not knowing how to swim, this is a true phobia of yours, isn't it?"

"Yes." Salen admitted. "I almost drowned when I was a teenager."

"That's horrible. What you need is to re-associate being in the water with something pleasant."

"I find being with you pleasant."

It was Joanna's turn to blush. Salen smiled nervously, hoping that he hadn't over stepped his bounds, they had only known one another for a few months. Joanna smiled and leaned in closer to give him a delicate kiss on the cheek. Cupping her hands together she scooped up some of the pool water and poured it over his head. Salen weld his eyes shut, looking about as happy as a cat stuck out in the rain.

"Hey..." Salen protested.

"You can't learn to swim if you're not willing to get wet."

Having a sudden brush of courage Salen took a deep breath and held it as he ducked under the surface. He didn't stay under long, and he came up sputtering, but he was proud that he managed to survive. Joanna smiled in approval.

"Excellent job, Salen. Next time try blowing bubbles with your nose, it will keep water from getting in."

Salen stood back up. He scooped up some water and splashed his face with it. He slicked his white hair back and looked around. This time of night they had the pool entirely to themselves. Taking another deep breath he ducked beneath the surface once more. Trying the bubble trick when he surfaced once more he wasn't as panicked for a breath.

"Having fun?" Joanna asked.

"I might not go so far as to call this 'fun'."

"But it's not torture, right?"

"No," Salen shook his head "far from it."

"Good. I'd like to teach you to float on your back, but you'll have to trust me."

"I do."

"Okay, turn around and lay back."

Salen lifted one of his eyebrows, but did as he was told. As he laid back in the water Joanna place one hand on his lower back and the other behind his head to support him. She gave him instructions on how to float on the surface, however no matter how he tried he continued to sink. The only thing that kept him from going directly to the bottom was Joanna's hands. Eventually she let him stand once again.

"I guess Vulcans don't float. You need to eat more fat."

"Douglas said the same thing." Salen rolled his eyes.

"He's right, fat floats in water, muscle doesn't."

"Does that mean I'll never be able to swim?" Salen asked distressed.

"You'll swim, it will just take a bit more effort."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Of course."

The pair spent the next half hour playing around in the water allowing Salen to become more comfortable with the aquatic environment. Vulcan had been a desert planet and the idea of learning to swim had never occurred to Salen until he'd learned it was a prerequisite to graduate the Academy. Salen still wasn't ready to wander in to the deep end, but he was making progress.

"I won't lie, you're not a natural fish, but you're learning fast." Joanna announced. "I hate to end our lesson, but I have to get up early."

"I understand."

"Same time tomorrow?"

Salen nodded. Joanna splashed Salen playfully before getting out of the pool. After she disappeared into the women's locker he got out and wandered into the men's locker. He took a shower to wash off the chlorine and changed back into his dry clothing.

Despite the several hour run and the hour of trying to swim Salen found that he still wasn't tired. Part of him dreaded going back to his room. He was becoming less able to rest as the days passed. Salen decided that heading over to the gym might be the best move, despite the fact that he hadn't eaten all day. Stepping back out into the pool room he froze at an unwelcome sight. A cadet around his age with butter blond hair had just entered. Upon spotting Salen a sneer curled his lip.

"Hello, Vulcan." He spat.

"I do not want any trouble."

"Then you should go back to your planet...oh wait, you can't, none of your ruined race can."

Salen was unmoved by the childish attack on his destroyed homeworld. Since the only way out was to go past the intruder Salen decided to just walk past him calmly. The cadet had other plans and stepped into Salen's path. Salen glanced nervously at the pool's edge that was only a few feet away.

"I saw you with her, disgusting."

"She is none of your concern." Salen replied.

"Keep your filthy alien hands off her, and the rest of the humans here for that matter."

"Get out of my way."

"Touch her again...and I'll kill you."

"Whether or not I touch her is up to her."

The cadet narrowed his eyes to slits and threw a powerful punch at Salen. Far too quick to be caught off guard like this Salen easily ducked. Thrown off balance his attacker started to fall towards the pool. Salen automatically lashed out and caught him, however, the cadet used the momentum to yank Salen off his feet.

Thrown into the water Salen panicked. He clawed at the water in an attempt to get to the surface. The clawing action did little to help his dire situation. His clothing ballooned in the water, making it more difficult to reach the surface. It wasn't long before he hit the bottom. With his lungs burning for air he pushed off against the bottom of the pool in a desperate jump for the surface.

Breaking through to the air Salen gasped painfully. Lashing out blindingly he was lucky to come in contact with the edge. Gripping the edge of the pool he pulled himself to the wall. Trembling from the near drowning he didn't have the strength to haul himself out of the water.

"Salen!"

Salen looked up in the direction of Joanna's panicked voice. She had returned and was rushing to help him. Kneeling by the pool side she helped him crawl back up onto dry land. She started to go into medical mode and checked him for injuries. Salen forced a smile and gently pushed her away.

"Salen? Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Why did you come back?"

"I forgot my key card." Joanna explained. "Salen, who was that? I saw him throw you in, and..."

"Do not concern yourself with him."

"We need to report him."

"No." Salen shook his head.

"He tried to kill you!"

"He did not know that I can not swim."

"Well he certainly didn't hang around long enough to find out, you could have drowned!"

"I am fine, please, just forget it, he was not trying to kill me."

"It still isn't acceptable cadet behavior." Joanna huffed.

"He and I have had disagreements since I entered the Academy."

"He doesn't like you because you're Vulcan?"

"It is a bit more complicated than that." Salen sighed. "I do not blame him, he has every right to hate me."

"What? Why?"

"I drove his father insane."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Beckett!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get your ass in here, now!"

Beckett winced and made his way into his Superior's office. His graying hair spoke of his advancing years, but said nothing of the things he'd seen and done along the way. Feeling a few decades beyond his years he sighed heavily. He had a feeling that he was about to get reamed over a certain young Vulcan at the Academy.

Stepping into the well decorated office Beckett put on his best smile. The silver haired man sitting behind the glass and mahogany desk glared at Beckett. He picked up a reader tablet and tossed it across the desk to Beckett.

"What the hell is this?"

"Brian..." Beckett started.

"Don't you 'Brian' me, Jack!" Brian barked. "Have you lost your Goddamn mind?"

"You asked me for my recommendations, and I gave you my recommendations."

"And this is what you came up with? The Admiral's son?"

Beckett nodded.

"No." Brian shook his head. "Absolutely not, no way, no."

"Bri..."

"We've had this conversation before, I thought I made it clear that we weren't going to have it again."

"This is dif..."

"No Vulcans." Brian said firmly.

"Brian, don't be a racist."

"I'm not a racist, and you know it." Brian said defensively. "Vulcans just don't have what it takes."

"I think Spock has proved you wrong on that one." Beckett teased. "We really missed out with him."

"I disagree."

"He is one of the most decorated First Officers in the fleet." Beckett pointed out. "He'd be a Captain by now if he wasn't so loyal to Kirk and the Enterprise."

"And I'm sure Slacen..."

"Salen." Beckett corrected.

"I'm sure Salen will make an excellent Starfleet Officer as well."

"Officer? You mean a Starfleet Robot." Beckett rolled his eyes. "Brian, trust me on this, we need this one. He's four times as strong as any human here, lightning fast, smar..."

"Eighty percent deaf."

"A minor flaw, nothing that can't be fixed. He has everything we search for."

"Except he has family in high places. Admiral Pike isn't going to believe the bullshit we feed the rest of them."

"I promise that I'll deal with the Admiral."

"I don't know, Jack..." Brian sighed. "It's such a risk. Vulcans they just...I don't trust them to do what needs to be done when it matters most. They think too much before acting."

"You mean kill, you don't think Vulcans can kill."

"I know they can kill in self defense or as a last means of action, but when it comes down to it they just don't have the instinct for it."

"This one does." Beckett said confidently.

"You really feel strongly about this one, don't you?"

"I do."

"I'm still not sold."

"Give me two months to prove his mettle to you."

Beckett held his breath waiting for Brian to answer. Brian picked up the digital file and flicked through it. After reading Salen's entire file front to back again he put it back down. Pinching the bridge of his nose Brian sighed heavily. He looked up at Beckett and stared him down for a few minutes before speaking again.

"You honestly believe this Vulcan can run with the big Dogs?"

"Given the chance Salen could run with the wolves."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Salen sat in class finding it nearly impossible to pay attention to the professor's droning. The lesson was one the physics of warp speeds, something that Salen could calculate in his head. Feeling slightly annoyed that he had to sit through this he flipped his tablet pen stylus between his fingers.

Unable to sit still he tapped his foot and shifted his weight in his chair. His skin was prickled with goosebumps from the cold temperature in the room. Feeling like he was going to freeze to death he put down the stylus and began rubbing at his arms. He barely even noticed when the lesson was over and the other Cadet's started filling out. Salen got to his feet to leave as well.

"Salen." The professor called out.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Please come here."

Nodding Salen made his way down to where the teacher stood near the large interactive screen. He stopped a few feet away and put his hands behind his back. He still couldn't keep from shivering with the cold. Salen had worked hard to learn to keep his head up high, but he slipped into his old habit of keeping is gaze on the floor.

"At ease, Salen." The Commander said sympathetically. "You're not in trouble or anything."

Salen forced himself to look at the Commander, but there was nothing he could do about the tension in his muscles. Commander Nickels looked at Salen and she flashed him a slight smile. Salen could not find it in himself to return the friendly gesture and just stared at his superior with a blank expression.

"Are you feeling well?" Nickels asked.

"I am healthy, the temperature is just a little too low for me today."

"The room is the same seventy-five degrees that it always is."

"As a Vulcan I would prefer it around ninety-five." Salen managed a slight smile.

"Well, that might not work out for any of the others." Nickels chuckled. "However, I noticed that you were highly distracted and fidgety today, something I haven't seen with you before."

"I apologize."

"I know you could teach this class, so I am not worried about your studies. However, I do want you to report to medical."

"Medical, Ma'am?"

"You say you're healthy, but Salen, you don't look healthy. You look like at any moment you are going to crawl out of your own skin."

Salen furrowed his brow and looked down at his chest, trying to figure out how anyone could crawl out of their skin. He brought his confused gaze back up to Nickels.

"I assure you, Ma'am, I am not capable of removing myself from my skin."

"I didn't mean it literally, Salen. Just report to medical immediately, that's an order Cadet."

"Yes, Ma'am." Salen replied instantly.

Salen gave the Commander a respectful nod before taking a step backwards and turning to leave. The last place he wanted to end up right now was the medical department, but it had been a direct order and he intended to follow it. Reaching medical he tapped his name into reception screen.

"Salen?"

"Joanna." Salen greeted as he turned around and spotted her walking towards him.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Orders from Commander Nickels."

"I see." Joanna smiled. "Well come on back."

"I am not in true need of a physical, I was simply ordered to report here. I have done so. I assure you I am perfectly healthy."

"Salen, I've heard men seconds away from death insist that they are 'perfectly healthy'." Joanna said sternly. "Besides it won't hurt to let us take a quick look at you, I promise."

"You are just trying to get my shirt off again." Salen smiled.

"You are cheeky for a Vulcan." Joanna chuckled. "Get your butt in here and up on the table you green blooded, pointy eared smart-ass."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Joanna smiled and held her hand out for Salen to take. Salen thought about her offer for a moment, but kept his hands behind his back. Joanna nodded in understanding and made her way back into medical expecting him to follow. Salen did follow her back into a private room.

"Alright you, off with the shirt." Joanna smiled. "Nothing I haven't seen before, anyway."

"You do not really need me to remove my uniform."

"No, I was just seeing if you would."

"Sounds like a blatant abuse of power to me." Salen teased.

"Please don't tell anyone, I just have six more months of residency before I'm eligible to sit down at the Medical Licensing Exam."

"I will not tell a soul."

"Thank you. If you could just lay down on the biobed I'll give you that clean bill of health that you need in order to get back to class."

Salen took a deep breath and suddenly fell into a slight trance. Joanna had to wave her hand in front of his face to break him from the spell. Once back to reality Salen did as he was asked and laid down. The biobed instantly went into full alarm mode causing one of the attending doctors to rush into the room.

"What is going on in here?!" The doctor demanded. "Someone having a heart attack?"

"No. It's okay, Doctor." Joanna assured. "He's Vulcan, I'm reseting the bed now."

"I see," the doctor glanced at Salen "next time make sure that you set the bed to the proper species before they lay down."

"Yes, Doctor." Joanna nodded as the doctor left.

"I did not mean to get you in trouble." Salen said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Dr. Finely is a perfectionist who is always looking for a reason to chastise us residents. It's not a big deal. Now then, just relax for a few minutes."

Salen closed his eyes and tried to follow orders, however, relaxing was something that had becoming increasingly difficult for him. He could hear the beeping of the heart monitor going crazy even after being reset for Vulcan. Attempting to lower the pace of his heart Salen tried to slip into a quick meditation, but he was unable to do so.

"Hmmmm...." Joanna mused.

"Hmmm?" Salen asked. "That is not something people like to hear a doctor say."

"I know, I'm sorry. I think I need to call in one of the other doctors."

"No," Salen sat back up "please. I am fine, I promise."

"I'm sure you are, but I'd feel better if one of the doctors took a look at these read outs."

"Please, I have had enough of being studied by doctors like a lab rat."

"Your medical history doesn't show anything other than routine physicals."

"I...I have another medical history, one that I am sure you do not have access to." Salen admitted. "Please, Joanna, just let me go."

Joanna glanced up at the monitor that showed that Salen's already elevated heart rate was starting to soar. Salen stared at her pleadingly. He forced a sad smile making him look even more pathetic. Joanna looked over the numbers from the readouts again and sighed.

"Okay, nothing here is grossly out of whack. I am a little concerned about your blood pressure, and enzyme levels, however Vulcans do have a large range of what is considered 'normal'." Joanna said reluctantly. "I'm going to let you go this time, but you have to promise me that if you start feeling even the slightest bit ill that you'll hunt me down immediately."

"I promise." Salen said with relief. "Thank you so much, Joanna."

Salen jumped down off the biobed and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Joanna blushed slightly and brushed her fingertips against Salen's hand. Salen tensed and suddenly got an extremely predatory look in his eyes. After shaking his head to once again break the spell he'd fallen into Salen hurried out of medical, leaving Joanna behind.

Still feeling chilled down to the bone Salen headed to the gym locker room. Stripping off his uniform he wrapped a white towel around his waist and went into the large steam room. He wandered over to the back corner of the hundred and four degree room and laid down on the top tier of the step like wooden benches. Staring up at the ceiling Salen tried once more to calm his racing heart.

Eventually falling into a trance Salen began to lose track of time. It wasn't until he heard a group men laughing that he jolted awake. He glanced over and saw Trevor Langin and his friends enter the steam room. They hadn't noticed him yet, but he knew there was no way out without going through them. He turned away as Langin caught his eye.

"What have we here?" Langin smiled. "A Vulcan basking in the heat like a mindless lizard in the sun?"

"Fuck off, Langin." Salen growled.

"Did you just swear?" Langin chuckled. "Not very Vulcan of you."

"I am not feeling particularly Vulcan right now, so I suggest you just leave me alone."

"And if we don't?"

Rather than answer Salen slowly sat up. He glared spitefully at Langin, tensing his muscles to increase their definition as he curled his lip in a wolf like snarl. Langin and his five friends hesitated to step further into the steam room for a moment. Shrugging off his initial fear Langin stepped closer, stopping about five feet away.

"You know my father paid to have your wretched family murdered."

"I do know, I was there."

"You should thank him, he did you a favour. If Admiral Pike hadn't taken pity on you and taken you in you'd never have ended up in Starfleet. His rank is the only thing that got you in here."

"I doubt that. It would seem that Starfleet's standards are slipping...or else they would never have accepted you." Salen shrugged. "Although I guess every military needs a few junk yard dogs to throw into the front lines. If you are lucky your death will be more honorable than your life."

"Where did you get those scars, little Vulcan?" Langin tried shifting the conversation to something he felt he could win.

"Your mother." Salen answered with a vulpine grin. "She is rough, but she is a good time."

Salen had no idea what had made him say the vulgar insult. All he knew was that for once in his life he wanted nothing more than to fight Langin. He wanted Langin to throw the first punch so that if charges were brought up he'd be on the side of self defense. Langin did not disappoint him, with his face screwed up in rage he threw himself at Salen.

Jumping to his feet Salen freely allowed Langin to strike him. Licking the green blood off his lips he smiled brightly and returned the favor. Punching Langin right across the bridge of the nose Salen felt the bone break beneath his hand with a satisfying crunch. Langin was knocked completely off his feet and landed hard on his back, blood gushing from his nose. His friends looked to one another, but no one was willing to be next.

"I'll 'ave you trown out ob da Acadamy for dis." Langin sputtered in an unusual accent due to the swelling of his broken nose.

"Really?" Salen raised a skeptical white eyebrow. "You are going to the heads of the Acadamy and tell them that you and five of your friends couldn't defend yourselves against a single Vulcan?"

"Dis isn't ober, Wulcan." Langin growled as he got to his feet.

"I will take a rematch right now if you would like. You can even include your friends, I do not mind."

Langin and the others looked over the half naked Vulcan and decided better than to engage him in a fight right now. Salen was disappointed that Langin was backing down. Rolling his eyes he stepped forward. The men moved aside and Salen went over to the showers without any further trouble.

Washing the sweat and blood off Salen still felt a great deal of pent up aggression. Clenching his fist he slammed it into the shower wall, cracking the sturdy tile into a spiderweb pattern. Looking at the damage a slight smile touched his lips. He hadn't realized just how strong he'd become over the past month. Leaving the shower he changed back into his uniform.

Salen walked outside and was surprised to find it dark out. He looked over at the glowing time on the nearest building's display and discovered it to be fairly late at night. He had spent nearly ten hours laying in the steam room before Langin had disturbed him. Which meant he had missed the rest of his classes for the day.

As Salen walked across the campus it began to rain. The cold rain was refreshing against his heated skin and he did not hurry to get in out of the gathering storm. He thought he was walking aimlessly, but eventually he arrived at the women's barracks. It was a little late to be visiting Joanna, but Salen's desire to see her had suddenly become almost painful. He walked up to the door and touched the screen that would call to her room.

"Hello?" Joanna answered sounding sleeping.

"I am sorry, did I wake you?"

"Salen?"

"Yes."

"You missed our appointment at the pool." Joanna chastised lightly. "Are you okay?"

"I do not know. I think I need to see you."

"Of course. I'll come get you."

"Thank you."

Salen stood at the door, waiting for Joanna to come and let him in. She had hurried down to greet him, her hair was down and mussed from being woken. The cold rain had ceased being refreshing and was now causing him to shiver once more. Joanna opened the door with a look of horror on her face.

"Salen, you're bleeding."

"I am fine."

"Fine? It looks like someone hit you."

"They did." Salen admitted. "I got in a fight."

"Salen...that doesn't sound like you at all."

"It is not me. I do not know..." Salen trailed off as he looked around vacantly "I do not know what is happening to me. I think I may be paying the price of not working harder to control my emotions. I...I should leave."

"Absolutely not. You're acting like you have a concussion."

Joanna took Salen by the wrist and dragged him in out of the rain. She lead him to her room and had him sit down on the edge of the bed. She dug a towel out of her closet and wrapped it over his shoulders. Salen looked around the room, he'd never been there before.

"Where is your roommate?"

"Medical students don't have roommates at the Academy, we keep such odd hours that it's just best this way."

"That is logical."

"So...who were you fighting with?"

"No one of consequence."

"I hope you hit them back."

"I did."

Joanna smiled and brought over a small medical kit. Salen couldn't keep himself from staring at her as she gently tended to the cut in his lower lip. He could hear his own pulse thumping in his ears. When she was satisfied that the worst of the bleeding had been stopped Joanna reached out and brushed Salen's wet white hair out of his face and tucked it behind his pointed ear.

An electric shiver ran down Salen's spine as Joanna's fingertips brushed against the tip of his ear. Breathing in her delicate scent Salen's eyes rolled back to nearly white. Alarmed Joanna put her hand on his cheek. Salen lashed out and carded his fingers into Joanna's dark hair and pulled her into an aggressive kiss.

Not resisting at first Joanna put her palms against Salen's chest. She returned his unexpected affection until she realized that she couldn't break free. Panicking she began to fight for freedom and pushed hard against his chest. Her struggle only served to enhance Salen's triggered instincts.

Still keeping her locked in the kiss Salen forced her onto her back on the soft bed. Joanna tried to cry out despite the face that Salen was still locked onto her mouth, but he interrupted her by pressing his weight down on her. Grabbing the collar of her shirt in both hands he tore it open effortlessly. Joanna continued to escape however Salen easily kept her under control with his inhuman strength and by bitting down on her lower lip.

Trembling in fear over the violent turn in events tears streaked from the corners of Joanna's eyes. Desperate to deter what was doubtlessly about to be a violent rape Joanna reached up under Salen's uniform shirt. Digging her long nails into his shoulder blade she raked four bleeding gashes down the length of his back.

Gasping in pain Salen instantly released his victim. She was just about to scream for help when Salen scrambled off of her and slammed himself into the far corner of the room. Joanna sat up slowly and looked at her attacker. Salen wrapped his arms over his stomach and dropped to his knees as he began dry heaving and gagging on bile.

"Sa...Salen?" Joanna asked shakily.

"I am sorry...sor...sorry...I...I..."

Joanna's fear quickly became replaced by concern. Salen was trembling almost as violently as she was and he couldn't seem to stop retching. Confused Joanna slowly got to her feet and moved towards him. Salen looked up at her, his eyes widening in fear when he caught sight of her torn shirt and the red and green blood that stained her lips.

"No!" Salen cried in alarm as he pressed himself harder into the corner. "Stay away from me...I...I do not want to hurt you!"

"Then why did you?"

"I...I do not know...call for help, I am not to be trusted."

"I don't understand."

"Nor do I..."

Salen's panting turned to hyperventilating. Joanna saw the signs of someone about to pass out, but she wasn't quick enough to help. Salen's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor. Joanna stood frozen in indecision for a moment. Looking over at her bed she pulled her sheets off and tore a long strip out of one of them.

Walking cautiously over to Salen she pulled his wrists behind his back and tied them together as securely as she could. Grabbing her pillow she lifted up his head and slipped it underneath to make him more comfortable. Panting even in his unnatural sleep he jerked as if locked in a nightmare. Looking down on him it was difficult for her to believe that he had just attacked her.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves Joanna thought about what her next move was going to be. Going over to her desk she started tapping codes into the glass computer desk top. It took a few minutes for anything to happen, but eventually a familiar voice came through the communicator.

"Enterprise, Dr. Leonard McCoy here. Who is this? This is an emergency only channel."

"I know, I didn't know who else to call. I...I need help."

"Joanna?"

"Hi, Daddy..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Salen woke with a violent gasp. It felt like someone had replaced his blood with molten silver as it burn through his veins with every pounding beat of his heart. Digging his fingers into the soft bed underneath him he arched his back and screamed. His cry started as one of pain, but it quickly escalated into one of pure rage.

Adrenaline pulsed through his chest with every breath and spiked dangerously when he discovered that his wrists were bound to the bed. Salen started pouring all his energy into freeing himself. In the back of his mind he could hear muttered words that seemed to be trying to tell him to relax. Far from calming him the soft words drove him to the edge of insanity.

Salen cried out again as something cold and damp was pressed against his forehead. Unable to free himself Salen's previous anger degraded into fear. Whimpering like a lost kitten Salen gave up on trying to break his bindings. Opening his eyes he focused on the ceiling far above. The words that he had barely been able to understand became clearer and more familiar. Turning his head to the side Salen started crying in relief.

"Father..."

"I'm here, Salen." Pike smiled sadly. "Everything is going to be alright, just try and relax."

"I am in so much pain." Salen whispered.

"I know." Pike gently stroked Salen's hair.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Spock will be here soon, he said he could explain."

"Can he stop this?"

"He assured me that he was going to help you." Pike nodded.

"Salen?" Joanna asked hesitantly.

Salen's already heated blood came to a boil at the lyrical sound of Joanna's voice. He looked past his father and saw her standing in the doorway. Salen wasn't sure how or when he'd been brought back to Pike's home, but that didn't matter to him right now. Renewing his fight with the ion restraints Salen's thoughts turned once more to carnal violence.

"Get her away from me!" Salen roared.

"Joanna, sweetheart," Pike said gently "perhaps you should wait in the living room."

"Aye, Sir." Joanna said sadly.

Joanna left, but it took several minutes for her scent to leave with her. The beautiful perfume that her own skin gave off was driving Salen wild. With her gone Salen's head cleared slightly and he recalled what he had done.

"Father, I never meant to hurt her..."

"It's okay, Salen, no harm was done."

"What I did is unforgivable."

"She wouldn't be here if she didn't forgive you."

"No, I am a monster." Salen shook his head. "I am still having these...terrible thoughts...if I was free I would tear..."

"Relax, Salen." Pike interrupted. "Spock said it was very important that you try to control this."

"I do not even know what it is!"

Rather than trying to calm himself Salen tugged at the restraints at his wrists and ankles with every intention of either tearing them or himself apart. Pike put his palm down on Salen's chest. The contact soothed Salen slightly and he began to try controlling himself. Panting for breath the more time passed the worse his condition became.

"Deep breath, Salen. Help is coming."

"Please, just end my life. There can be no help for this. I am losing my mind, and for a Vulcan there is very little else to our souls...I do not want to become an animal that is only controlled by instinct."

"That won't happen."

"It is happening now...I can feel it."

Pike's heart broke to hear such despair in his son's voice. He reached out and brushed Salen's cheek in a hopless effort to ease his pain. Salen closed his eyes and began focusing on just taking each breath. Pike heard the soft buzz of the doorbell and felt an immense relief. Salen had slipped into another fitful sleep so he backed his wheelchair up to go meet his guests.

Joanna was already at the door and hand opened it for the new arrivals. Kirk stepped in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The past six years had aged the Captain by at least a dozen years. His once blond hair now held a tickle of gray at the temples, however, the same mischief still glittered in his eyes. Spock greeted Joanna with a shallow bow. McCoy seemed unsure how to greet his own daughter. She threw her arms around him in a warm embrace before backing away.

"Joanna...I thought you were on Cerberus."

"Daddy, I left Cerberus almost five years ago."

"Bones," Kirk smiled "it's official: you are the worst father in the galaxy."

"Hey now..."

"Gentlemen," Spock interrupted "it is urgent that I speak to Admiral Pike alone."

"Right." Kirk nodded. "Joanna why don't you catch your father and I up on your adventures out on the porch."

Joanna nodded and lead the pair out onto the porch. Pike looked up at Spock who was looking unusually serious even for a Vulcan. Spock glanced over at the door where Salen could be heard moaning to himself. Spock closed his eyes and sighed.

"I apologize, Admiral. This is my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I knew this would happen, however, it was not supposed to occur for another six months. I was going to contact Salen myself in another four months to warn him."

"Warn him?" Pike repeated. "I don't understand. Are you saying that you knew all along that Salen was sick?"

"Salen is not ill. This is a normal part of Vulcan biology."

"Normal? He's in agony."

"I do not wish to explain the details to you..."

"I am his father." Pike snarled. "I deserve to know."

"I believe my time is better used assisting Salen."

Pike glared at Spock for a moment, but he nodded and backed away. Spock gave him a nod and walked off alone to confront Salen. When Spock approached Salen snapped his eyes open and snarled at him with his teeth bared. The presence of another male Vulcan had thrown him into a murderous rage.

"Coward!" Salen hissed. "You would fight me while I am bound?!"

"I am not here to fight you, Salen." Spock replied evenly. "I am here to help you."

Spock had a side bag and he brought out a hypospray with a bright blue fluid in it. Salen fought with all his strength to keep Spock from pressing the hypo against his throat, but there was nothing he could do. The hypo hissed quietly. Salen instantly calmed, it was as though he'd received a high dose of morphine. Spock noticed the change and turned off the ion restraints that had been holding Salen down. Sitting up Salen rubbed at his sore wrists.

"Wha...what is that?"

"Vulandin." Spock answered. "It will not last long and it will make you physically ill, but you will have emotional control for now. It will assist you on the trip to Natala."

"Natala?" Salen asked alarmed. "I do not wish to go to Natala."

"I am afraid that you must."

"Why? What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Salen. This is know as pon farr..."

Salen sat and listened to Spock explain the Vulcan madness that lead to securing a mate. He didn't interrupt even though he had plenty of questions. His stomach was starting to feel queazy, but he wasn't sure it was from what he was learning or the drug that was calming his instincts. Spock came to the end of his speech, which had sounded practiced.

"You knew this was going to happen to me...and you never told me?"

"This is not an easy discussion for a Vulcan to have with his own son, let alone someone else's. I was going to contact you in a few months so that arrangements could be made."

"Arrangements?" Salen asked alarmed. "Wait...does this mean I have to marry a Vulcan within the next few days or I will die?"

"Normally a Vulcan's second pon farr is not the critical one, however, your condition has been allowed to progress much to far to be halted through meditation. You also do not have the emotional training to accomplish the level of meditation needed."

"Well maybe if I had known that I might end up a mindless rapist I might have tried harder to learn to control my emotions!" Salen spat angrily. "Someone should have told me! You told me that I would be safe with Admiral Pike as my father, but you never told him how to raise me!"

"You are correct. I was wrong. I am sorry."

Salen closed his eyes against the sting of tears. His lack of emotional training was haunting him at the moment as his feelings ricocheted from fury to despair. Suddenly feeling powerfully ill he bent over and threw up on the floor.

"The Vulandin has that effect." Spock said sympathetically.

"Is there anything else I should know about being a Vulcan?" Salen asked bitterly.

"Salen, I can not apologize enough. However, to my knowledge you are the only Vulcan to enter pon farr a full six months early without medical intervention. It must have been the conditions under which you first entered pon farr that caused this drastic shift."

"What are you talking about? This has never happened to me before."

"Yes it has, I saw it in your mind back when we first met. You did not understand it then, you had no hope of understanding it. You only survived because it was your first. If you were still being held captive by Wilson this time would have killed you."

"I would not have survived another six years being bled dry by Wilson in any case." Salen snarled.

"You are still very angry."

"I have every right to be!"

"Yes, however, the Vulandin should be tempering your emotions."

"I have the feeling that if it was not for the Vulandin that I would be trying to kill you for what you have done to Joanna."

"Joanna?"

"I could have killed her!"

"Dr. McCoy's daughter is unharmed."

"That is not the poi...wait...what? Joanna is Dr. McCoy's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I...I never thought to ask her her last name."

"She is Dr. McCoy's daughter, and I assure you she is unharmed."

"Physically." Salen sighed. "She will probably never trust me again."

"Pon farr is not something that Vulcans talk about often, not even among ourselves. However, the truth is yours to tell her as you please. If she is anything like her father, she will understand and she will forgive."

"I certainly hope so." Salen forced a sad smile.

"Come, we are wasting time. We must journey to Natala."

"I am not going there to get married to a stranger, am I?"

"No."

"Good."

"You are going to Natala to have a child."

"What?!" Salen jumped to his feet and backed away from Spock. "I can not have a child, am not ready to be a father!"

"Vulcans are becoming rarer every year. Males are in particular shortage. If our species is to survive, this must be done. You will not act as the child's father, you will not be asked to participate beyond conception."

"I...I...I can not have a child with a woman I have never even met. I do not even know her name..."

"T'Pring. Her name is T'Pring."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Spock?"

"Yes, Salen?"

"What is T'Pring like? Have you met her?"

"I have." Spock replied and then paused. "T'Pring is...a typical Vulcan woman."

"That bad, eh?" Kirk chuckled. "Careful what you say, Spock, you're going to frighten our soon to be 'man' here."

"I am not frightened," Salen sighed "I am humiliated."

"Which is why we do not discuss such matters." Spock pointed out. "Captain, please, this is difficult enough for Salen."

"I'm sorry." Kirk said sincerely.

"It is not your fault." Salen replied. "I am used to this anyway."

"What do you mean?" McCoy asked.

"I spent years having my blood stolen from me. In this case instead of being consumed it will flow through the veins of a new life."

"Gentlemen," Spock said softly "may I speak with Salen alone?"

"Come on, Bones," Kirk put his arm over McCoy's shoulders "let us humans find somewhere else to be for a while."

Salen was standing by one of the floor-to-ceiling window's of the Enterprise looking out at the blue aurora of Warp speed. He glanced at the men as they left before returning his gaze to the glass. Spock walked up to the window and stared out silently as well. Salen bit back the bile that rose to the back of his throat as a result of the Vulandin.

"Salen..."

"Do you have any children on Natala?" Salen interrupted.

"I do not. My son is on Earth with his mother."

"Your son is only quarter Vulcan, how are you helping our species?"

"At the moment I am not." Spock admitted. "However, my wife is human, I will outlive her by a hundred years or more."

"Once she is gone you plan to return to Natala to increase our race's numbers?"

"Yes."

"Then it is illogical that I feel like I am being used."

"Your reaction is a normal one. I am sorry that this has worked out the way it has. If I had not been cowardly and addressed this issue sooner perhaps this could have been avoided for another seven years."

"It is too late for that." Salen sighed heavily.

"Indeed."

"Has T'Pring agreed to this as well?"

"She reserves the right to refuse you. If this occurs the Council will select another female until an agreement is reached."

"And if none of them accept me?"

"That will not happen."

"You can not know that." Salen pressed.

"Salen, you are a logical choice as a mate. You are young, healthy, physically stronger than any Vulcan I have ever met, and despite your adopted father you are still of pure Vulcan blood."

"How was T'Pring chosen?"

"The Council chose her for you. She has refused several mates in the past, she is nearing a critical pon farr."

"Critical?"

"She could die."

The pair fell silent once again. Salen put his back against the glass window and leaned against it. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes and tried to untwist the painful knot in his stomach. He had told himself long ago that he never wanted to complete the journey to Natala that his parents had been unable to accomplish.

"You are doing well among the humans." Spock said suddenly.

"Is that a question, comment or an insult?"

"An observation."

"Out of the billions of humans very few seem to mean me any harm."

"Logical." Spock nodded.

"It is more than logic, Spock." Salen opened his eyes and smiled. "I am happy at Starfleet. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Why did you enlist?"

"I calculated that I could do the most with my talents in Starfleet."

"So...that is it? It was purely a logical decision?"

"Perhaps not purely logical." Spock said with a hint of a smile.

Salen chuckled, he had seen in Spock's mind long ago the moment when his decision to refuse the Council came about as a direct result of Spock's hidden pride in his mother. Spock shook his head in a mixture of mock sorrow and defeat. The blue aurora outside suddenly snapped to a black backdrop speckled in stars. Salen lost his brush with humor at the sight of orangeish planet of Natala that was now in view. Spock attempted to straighten his already perfect posture, showing that he was not entirely comfortably with being near the new Vulcan home either.

"Salen, one last word of advice. Do not treat T'Pring as you would a human woman. Do what she asks of you without question."

"I need her more than she needs me?"

"It is not a question of need. Traditionally females had far more power when it came to choosing a mate. This new arrangement is difficult for women such as T'Pring to accept."

"I just want this over with so that I can return to Starfleet."

"And Joanna McCoy?"

Salen tried hard not to blush, but he failed. Spock raised a knowing eyebrow.

"She could have assisted you with ending pon fa..."

"No." Salen said instantly. "No, to ask that of her would not be fair."

Spock nodded in approval and walked over to the closet. Salen eyed him suspiciously as he brought out a deep red robe with dark gray symbols and accented by a garishly gold sash. Spock offered the floor length garment to Salen, which he reluctantly accepted.

"A dress?"

"It is a ceremonial robe, you will be expected to wear it."

"This is silly."

"This is our culture, Salen."

"All this formality, tradition, robes, ceremonies...they are not very logical."

"It is perfectly logical. These rites and traditions keep us civilized." Spock looked around as though double checking that they were still alone. "Salen, how much do you know about Vulcan history."

"It was bloody."

"Indeed. Vulcans would like to believe that we have lost our taste for blood, but it is still just below the surface. I know you do not prescribe to controlling your emotions, however, you must at least make sure that they never control you."

"Can any Vulcan control themselves during pon farr?"

"Most do. However, you had no warning, so you could not be expected to. I just want you to learn from this experience."

"And what exactly should I take away from all of this?"

"That as a Vulcan among humans you walk a fine line, another slip in your emotions could cost someone their life."

"You think I am dangerous."

"I think you could be."

Salen felt a sudden hot flare in his temper over the idea that Spock didn't trust him. He was already feeling betrayed by the half-Vulcan for being kept in the dark so long about his own biology. Part of Salen even resented Spock for the way he hid his half human side. Salen longed for a drop of human blood in his own veins, it would allow him to be less Vulcan without everyone always questioning why didn't strive to be emotionless like the rest of his species.

"Salen, it was not my intent to insult you." Spock said seeing the gleam in Salen's eyes.

"I know." Salen bowed his head in contrition. "I am sorry, Spock. You have given me so much, and you are correct. I wanted very much to kill someone the other night."

"Anyone in particular or just in general."

"Someone very particular."

"Would you like to share who this person was?"

"No. However, I managed not to kill him under the influence of pon farr so I believe he is safe."

"Good. Make sure he stays that way." Spock nodded. "Change your clothing. I will inform T'Pring that we have arrived."

Salen forced a smile despite the sickening feeling in his stomach. Looking down at the robe in his arms he shook his head sadly. However, he could feel the Vulandin starting to wear off and gravity of his situation was becoming clear again. Trying to control his racing heart was pointless so he simply ignored it. He pulled off his shirt and slipped the robe on. As he was tying the gold sash Kirk stepped back in the room.

"Nice." Kirk smiled. "Although I have to admit that you kinda look like we're taking you to your death."

"I certainly hope not."

Kirk rolled his eyes, not understanding that death was a distinct possibility for Salen during this meeting. He gestured for Salen to follow him. After a moment's hesitation Salen finally resigned himself to his fate and followed the Captain. He had decided against telling Joanna exactly why he had to travel to Natala. He had simply offered yet another heartfelt apology and told her that he was ill, but the Vulcans could held.

Salen smiled at the memory of Joanna giving his cheek a gentle kiss and telling him in no uncertain terms that he was to return to the Academy as soon as possible. Her forgiveness had meant a lot to him, and he was still a little shocked that he had received it. Dr. McCoy however now looked at him with a whole new suspicion and although his hearing wasn't the best Salen could have sworn he'd heard the doctor mutter something to the Captain lamenting the fact that his grandchildren were going to have pointed ears.

Kirk lead Salen down to the transporter room where Spock was already waiting for him. By the time Salen stepped on the transporter pad he could feel the painful heat returning to his blood as the Vulandin washed from his system. His first breath of hot Natala air nearly brought him to his knees. Spock reached out to steady Salen, however, Salen jerked away from the Vulcan's touch and bared his teeth at him aggressivly.

"Salen, you must regain your composure."

"I...I am trying."

"If you present yourself to T'Pring in this state she will not accept you."

"What if I can not control myself?" Salen panted. "What if I attack her the way I did to Joanna?"

"T'Pring is a Vulcan, she can defend herself. If you try to take her by force she will be within her rights to kill you, and she is fully capable of doing so."

"Vulcan mating is dangerous."

"Very."

"Great."

Spock gave Salen a quick sympathetic look before leading him through the streets of the city. Salen knew he should feel at home among the other Vulcans, but had never felt so alien before. There were very few Vulcans roaming the streets. The towering stone buildings made their foot steps echo adding to the lonely feel. No one looked at the strange pair as they made their way through the city.

"I believe this is the true reason I did not wish to return to Natala." Salen said quietly. "This world feels so empty."

"It is difficult to see our numbers so painfully diminished." Spock agreed.

"Do you really think we will survive as a species?"

"In the long run no species survives forever."

Salen fell into an uncomfortable silence. They eventually came to a large stone house. Spock turned to Salen and offered him a Vulcan salute before leaving. Swallowing hard Salen turned to activate the door alarm. Raising his hand he found it shaking. He bit down on his lower lip to try and distract himself from the growing need.

T'Pring did not answer the door herself, however it did slide open. Inviting himself inside Salen suddenly felt dizzy. There was an intoxicating ginger scent in the air that forced him to stop and breath it in deeply. Salen's eyes rolled back slightly and he automatically began following the delightful odor.

Salen wandered into the living room and came to a stop as though he'd hit a force field. Focusing his eyes he gasped sharply. The source of the scent was T'Pring herself. She was standing in the archway that lead to a large stone porch that over looked the wild lands of Natala. Her beauty took him by surprise and he found himself hypnotized. T'Pring looked Salen over and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was not warned of this." T'Pring said coldly.

"I...I am sorry. It was my understanding that you had been made aware of the arrangement. You are T'Pring?"

"I am. It is not your arrival that I am referring to, it is your condition I speak of. Is it genetic? I will not stand for this if it is."

"My condition?" Salen asked confused.

"Your ivory hair."

"No. I was born a normal Vulcan."

"What has happened to you since then?"

"I did not come here to discuss my past." Salen said firmly. "I am here to..."

"I know why you are here, male." T'Pring interrupted calmly. "Remove your robe."

Salen was a little taken aback by the demand and didn't move.

"Do as I say." T'Pring ordered. "I wish to inspect you before any decisions are made."

Salen's temper flared at the idea of being inspected like an object for sale. However T'Pring's intoxicating scent quickly soothed him and began clouding his thoughts. Suddenly willing to follow her every command Salen slipped the robe off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. T'Pring lifted a delicate eyebrow in disapproval. She had clearly expected him to be naked beneath the robe, but he had left his Academy uniform pants on.

T'Pring walked closer, stopping a few inches away. She slid her eyes across his skin, making note of each scar. Overwhelmed by her proximity Salen's eyes rolled back to white once again. Shivering violently Salen's blood flashed to ice and then began to boil with the illogical lust that was consuming his mind and possibly his very soul.

Salen forced himself to rein in his emotions and focused his eyes once more. He could have sworn that he caught a trace of a smile on T'Pring's sharp features. When she reached out and traced the large scar that ran diagonally across his chest Salen couldn't help but feel like a mouse under a cat's paw. Her touch was electrical and Salen automatically went to take a step back.

"Remain still."

"Yes, Ma'am." Salen answered automatically and frozen in place.

Clearly enjoying having power over him she ran her hand down his stomach. His mind spun and his vision turned green at the edges as it became more difficult to resist reaching out to take her. Keeping her hand on his burning skin she circled him slowly. Salen had to literally fight for breath as she scratched her nails down the same four gashes that Joanna had given him in her panic. With the wounds reopened he could feel the green blood dripping down his back. Sick with an unusual fever he found the usually unpleasant sensation intensely erotic.

T'Pring watched him closely for a reaction to the pain, but he forced himself to remain motionless and staring forward. T'Pring circled around to his front once more and brought her lips close to his own. Assuming that she was testing him for a human reaction of wanting to kiss her Salen kept his statue like visage. In what Salen felt was an act of cruelty she reached up and traced the tip of his right ear.

Being close to entering pon farr herself T'Pring's skin radiated a maddeningly inviting heat even though her eyes remained as cold as ice. Salen was becoming increasingly light headed as his heart thumped against his ribs so quickly that it began stumbling against its own impossible rhythm. He could feel himself becoming lost to the animal instinct that had been woken. Salen felt a flash of fear over the impending complete loss of control. He was certain that it would only take a few more seconds of this before he was completely under her spell.

A new sensation crept into his flesh, one that brought with it a terrifying urge to shed blood. Salen briefly glanced around the room, hoping to find a challenger to vent this new frustration out on. When he found no one he ground his teeth together. His attention was snapped back to T'Pring as her scented breath brushed against his skin.

Salen moaned against the growing agony of having her near. He took a deep shuddering breath, but that only served to enhance his desire. Still acting disinterested T'Pring brought her palm back to his chest and slowly dragged it down his abdomen. When she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants Salen finally broke. Unable to stand her torture any longer her grabbed her wrist with enought force to break human bones and cause a Vulcan pain.

"How dare you..."

"I may be at your mercy," Salen snarled "but that does not mean that I am yours to tease and torment!"

T'Pring curled her lip at him and twisted out of his grip. Fast as a striking snake she landed an open palm slap across his cheek. Salen's ears rung for a moment from the force of the blow that had left a bright green mark across his face. Infuriated he surged forward to attack her. T'Pring lashed out and dug three of her finger expertly into his throat, instantly paralyzing him with the pressure on his carotid artery.

"I will do as I please, male." T'Pring hissed. "There was a time when it would have been my right to have you fight to the death for me!"

The initial shock of T'Pring's hold on him wore off and Salen was able to reach up and capture her wrist to tear her off his throat. Salen slammed her against the nearest stone wall and pressed his well muscled body against her hard enough to force her into painting for each shallow breath. Clearly surprised by his strength T'Pring gasped as her eyes filled with fear.

"Times change." Salen spat vehemently. "Now accept me as a mate or release me to find another! I am running out of time, and every moment that passes you risk this encounter turning violent."

"You can not take me by force, Vulcan!" T'Pring cried as she struggled for freedom, but found her young opponent far to powerful. "Release me!"

"Not until I have your answer! Delay this any longer, and I will tear you apart no matter your wishes...it is taking all of my strength not to force myself on you as it is...accept me, or let me go!"

"I will accept you under one condition." T'Pring whispered.

"Name it." Salen growled.

"You will never contact myself nor the child. If we ever meet on a chance encounter you are to treat me as a stranger."

"You are a stranger!" Salen cried angrily. "I know nothing of you other than my lust for you, and even that I do not understand!"

"Then you accept my terms?"

"I do."

"Very well, I acce..."

T'Pring did not get a chance to finish and ended her acceptance in a cry of pain as Salen sunk his teeth into the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder met. Lost in his desire Salen tore at her clothing. The once commanding T'Pring had suddenly fallen submissive and passively allowed him to run his hands down her curves.

With his mind torn from him Salen's instincts ruled his actions. T'Pring's own body took control of her and logic was shoved aside. The mixture of pleasure and pain was overwhelming, proving to be both terrifying and exhilarating. Entwined in a shared passion that held no love the pair followed orders given to their species by Mother Nature back at the dawn of time.

Hours later Salen woke wondering if his encounter with T'Pring had been nothing more than a dream. Finding himself naked on a cold stone floor told him it had all been reality. Sitting up slowly Salen shook his head to clear the last traces of the pon farr madness from his mind. He caught sight of his robe and slipped it on. Standing up he tied the gold sash and looked around.

Alone in the strange house Salen hunted out his arranged partner. He walked out onto the porch and saw the sun was beginning to set. T'Pring was standing by the rail, her hair pulled tightly back and her clothing without a single winkle. Salen felt a terrible guilt crush down on him as he recalled how she had whimpered beneath him. He took a nervous step closer to her.

"T'Pring..."

"Why are you still here?" T'Pring asked coldly.

"I just felt we should tal..."

"You made an agreement to never contact me again once I was with child. The conception was a success, we need not repeat our encounter. Leave before I have you dragged before the Council for breech of contract."

"Very well." Salen sighed. "If you ever need anythi...."

"I do not need anything more from you. Leave." T'Pring ordered. "Return to the humans, you do not belong here."

"No, I do not. Good-bye, T'Pring. Good luck...to you both."


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I just wanted to say happy holidays and thank everyone who is reading this Salen based story! I never thought that I'd have enough fans that wanted to read a story that was based on an OC! Hugss to all my readers, I love you all.

Chapter Seven

"Are you alright, Salen?"

"Yes, Captain."

"You've barely said a word since we left Natala."

"I do not have anything to say."

"That never stops me." Kirk chuckled softly.

Salen glanced at Kirk as he came to stand next to him by the large window. Ever since his return to the Enterprise two days ago Salen had stood vigil at the window. Disinterested in eating or even sleeping he spent the entire journey staring at the aurora. With the madness of pon farr over he had time to reflect on the deal he had made with T'Pring.

"You're going to make an excellent Officer, Salen." Kirk said suddenly.

"What are you basing such a judgment on?"

"Intuition."

"You are renowned for your intuition, so I will take your comment to heart."

"Can I give you a word of advice?"

Salen looked Kirk and nodded.

"McCoy's daughter loves orchids."

"Orchids?" Salen repeated confused.

"Yeah, the flower, purple ones."

"I do not understand the relevance of Joanna McCoy's choice in plants."

"Just keep it in the back of your mind, I'm sure you'll get it one day."

Salen knit his brow together, but didn't question Kirk further. The Captain put his hand on Salen's shoulder and smiled before leaving. It wasn't long before Spock showed up. Salen had noticed that Spock had been avoiding him. Spock walked up to the glass window and put his hands behind his back.

"I understand that the past week was not easy for you, Salen. However, you handled it admirably."

"I do not feel the same way."

"Do you have a logical reason for your feelings?"

"It does not seem very admirable to leave my child behind."

"It is unusual for a Vulcan female to wish the father to have no contact of any kind with the child, even if the father is not her life long mate. However, it was her wish, and you agreed."

"I should not have." Salen sighed. "I hate the idea of my child being raised without a father."

"Salen, the sad truth is that most Vulcan children are being raised without fathers."

"These are difficult times." Salen nodded.

"Difficult times can bring out the best in us, you are an excellent example."

Salen looked at Spock and saw a touch of pride in the older Vulcan's eyes. Feeling better Salen smiled. He sought Spock's approval as much as the Admiral's. Outside the aurora had been replaced by the blue and green sphere of Earth. Salen had been anxious to see Earth once more. He found the planet's beauty from space to be unsurpassed by any other.

More than ready to return to the Academy Salen said his good-byes and made his way to the transporter room. McCoy had taken a breath to say something to him, but whatever it had been the doctor had kept it to himself. Salen beamed down to the outskirts of the Academy and jogged back to his dorm. He was glad to be back, although he suddenly felt exhausted and the guilt of leaving T'Pring was creeping back into his mind. It was pushing midnight, but entering his room he found his roommate was still awake and studying.

"Salen!" Douglas greeted enthusiastically. "How are you feeling? Joanna told me you were sick."

"I am fine now."

"Are you sure? What happened? You look like you've been ridden hard, and put away wet."

"I am not entirely sure what that means, but it sounds fairly accurate."

"I know just what you need."

Douglas went into his closet and rummaged around. After digging deep in the mass of dirty uniforms on the floor of his disorganized closet Douglas made a noise of triumph. He brought out a large bottle of bright blue liquid and displayed it proudly.

"Please tell me that is Romulan Ale."

"That it is, my Vulcan friend."

"I love you." Salen smiled.

"I thought your kind was supposed to be emotionless?" Douglas teased.

"Do not get me started."

"Come on," Douglas threw the bottle into a backpack "let's go find some place where we are less likely to get caught."

"Logical."

Douglas laughed and slapped Salen on the shoulder. The odd display of friendship was not something Salen had every fully understood, but he accepted it as normal human behavior. The pair left the dorm and traveled to the forest that was near by. They climbed to the top of a natural cliff that over looked the Academy and sat down. The lights of the Academy below glittered and the moon bounced off the metal buildings.

Douglas pulled out the bottled and took a swig before handing it to Salen. He had never had the illegal drink before and found that it had an impressive kick. They drank nearly half the bottle in silence. Becoming more than a little tipsy Salen shook his head.

"Good stuff, eh?" Douglas giggled. "It's making me forget today's quantum mechanics exam...which is no easy task."

"Where did you get Romulan Ale in the first place?" Salen asked as he knocked back more of the bright blue drink.

"My father gave it to me."

"He is a good man." Salen chuckled as he handed over the bottle.

"He was." Douglas said solemnly.

"I am sorry, I did not know he was deceased."

"Four years ago, an accident aboard the USS Valiant."

"Is he the reason you entered Starfleet?"

"No." Douglas shook his head. "He didn't want me to enlist, but I've always known that one day I would end up here."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't have anywhere better to be, it was this or the dilithium mines." Douglas took a pull on the bottle. "What about you?"

"I want to be somewhere that I can use the courage that Commander Spock and Admiral Pike taught me."

"How did Admiral Pike end up being your father anyway? Does it have something to do with those scars?"

"Yes."

"I see, even in a drunken stupor you're not interested in sharing, eh?" Douglas slurred.

"Do you know Langlin?"

"Trevor?" Douglas asked. "That guy's a dick. Someone broke his face, and I mean really broke it. Busted the bridge of his nose, cracked his cheek bones, and gave him a concussion."

"Really?"

"Yup, he looks like a raccoon with this huge black mask of a bruise over his face."

"He deserved it."

"No doubt." Douglas chuckled. "Wasn't his father the leader of some big alien hate group or something?"

"Yes." Salen nodded and requested the Ale. "His father paid to have my parents murdered."

"Murdered?" Douglas asked shocked.

"Slaughtered like animals to get to me."

"W...why?"

"I do not really know."

"I heard he's in a nut house somewhere."

"Yeah...I put him there." Salen muttered.

"What?"

"I used a Vulcan mind meld to rip his sanity from him when he tried to hurt Admiral Pike, and I would do it again..." Salen swallowed more of the powerful Ale. "I wish I had done it the moment I met him, I wish I had been able to help my parents...my father hesitated to use violence to defend his family and it cost us all our lives."

"You didn't die." Douglas pointed out the obvious.

"Not physically, but it cost me the life I should have had, the person...the Vulcan I should have been. If Admiral Pike hadn't taken me in...I do not know what would have become of me." Salen rambled. "Vulcan Council would probably have locked me up somewhere as a breeding stallion, the Vulcans would have given up on me, as it is they tend to see me as incurably emotionally insane...even Spock fears I will end up killing someone in a blind rage."

"Wow...you've got quite the past, Salen." Douglas furrowed his brow in a drunken attempt to put the pieces of a mental puzzle together. "Hey, was it you?"

"What what me?"

"Were you the one who pounded on Trevor?"

"I did not pound on him, I only hit him once."

"Wow...ouch, what the hell did you hit him with, a steel bat?"

"No." Salen shook his head. "Just my hand."

"Damn, Mate. Remind me to stay on your good side."

"Are you afraid of me now?"

"No...well, maybe a little."

Salen forced a sad smile and took another drink before handing it back to Douglas. Salen's thoughts suddenly wandered to Joanna. He wasn't sure why, but he was fearful of facing her. He wasn't even sure that it was fear, part of him felt it was shame. Beyond his attack on her he felt that he had somehow betrayed her.

"Something bothering you, Salen? ...I mean besides all that crazy shit you just told me?"

"The other day I had sex with a woman I had never before met, and now she is carrying my child who I will never know."

Douglas choked on the swig of Ale he had been taking. Salen lifted one his white eyebrows and looked at Douglas as he sputtered on the potent alcohol. Clearly speechless Douglas just stared at Salen for a moment.

"You're...you're kidding, right?"

"No."

Looking at the last inch of Ale left Douglas offered it to Salen. Salen gratefully accepted it and drained it. The pair sat in drunken silence for a while, neither one of them sure of what to say next. Eventually Douglas staggered to his feet, using Salen's shoulder for support.

"I gotta go find a tree, Mate."

"They are all over the place...it is a forest after all."

"I meant to piss on."

"Ah."

Feeling more conflicted than he could ever remember being Salen stared out over the Academy. In the center of the campus was a giant flag pole that proudly displayed the flags of both the Federation and Starfleet lit up by a bright spot light. Seeing the symbols helped him push aside his dark thought about T'Pring and gave him something else to focus on. He had been able to control so little in his life, but if he could make it into the Command crew of a Starship he'd finally be in a position where he could make a positive impact on the chaotic world that surrounded him.

Fearing that he was about to be sick from far too much Romulan Ale Salen forced himself to his feet. He'd never been truly drunk like this before and was surprised by his lack of coordination. Stumbling forward he headed right for the edge of the cliff and the forty foot drop below. Unable to get his feet under him he steped on the crumbling stone edge.

Salen found himself staring down over the edge of the cliff at an unnatural angle that seemed to defy gravity. Shaking his cloudy mind he looked over his shoulder and yelped. Beckett, the man who had cornered him in the locker room, had a fist full of the back of his shirt. Beckett hauled Salen away from the dangerous edge.

Falling back to the ground Salen scrambled back, nearly going off the edge of the cliff again. Beckett put his hands up in a show of peace and took a few steps back to calm the frightened Vulcan. Salen's fear quickly flashed to anger and he forced himself to his feet to confront the older man.

"Why are you doing here?!" Salen demanded.

"Keeping you from splattering your green Ale soaked blood all over the landscape below." Beckett chuckled as he stepped closer again.

"Stay away from me!" Salen snarled. "I swear I will kill you if you take more step."

"Now that's the kind of talk I like to hear." Beckett grinned.

"You are insane."

"You're not the first to say so." Beckett admitted. "However, I have a very special offer for you..."

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say. If I ever see you again I will report you to the Academy and Starfleet."

"Salen, I am Starfleet."

"What?"

"Brigadier Jack Beckett, at your service."

"Brigadier, I have not heard of that rank before."

"Special classification." Beckett winked.

"You really are out of your human mind." Salen raised an eyebrow. "Look, old man, I do not want to hurt you..."

"And I'd rather not be hurt. You're far to drunk to reason with right now, but I want to met with you. I want to offer you a place amoung the most elite of Starfleet."

"I am not interested."

"Wait till you hear me out."

Salen tensed as Beckett stepped closer again. Freezing in place Beckett put his hands back up for a moment before slowly reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small black card and laid it down on the ground before backing away and disappearing into the forest. Salen stayed on his guard for a moment.

Out of pure curiosity Salen reached down and picked up the card. The front of the shiny black card simply said 'Diamond Dogs' in bold letters. The back had a name of a local coffee house with the time 0900 scrawled on it in silver ink. Salen caught sight of Douglas returned in his peripheral vision and he tucked the card into the waistband of his pants. Douglas was weaving as he made his way back to Salen.

"Salen? Who were you talking to?"

"No one."


	8. Chapter 8

Merry Christmas, my present to you a sweet little bit of Salen/Joanna fuff. Hugs to you all!!!

Chapter Eight

"Joanna?"

Joanna startled at hearing her name. Turning around she discovered one of the other medical students standing behind her. She smiled and tried to play off being caught off guard, but it didn't work. Her friend gave her a critical look of medical disapproval.

"You've been really jumpy lately." Diane commented.

"It's nothing."

"What happened to your lip?"

"I said it's nothing." Joanna self consciously rubbed at the spot where Salen had bitten her.

"Did someone do that to you?" Diane pressed. "You've been acting a little 'off' for the past few days."

"It was just a little misunderstanding."

"It was Langin, wasn't it? That bastard bit you and you decked him."

"What? No. What are you talking about?"

"Langin came in here beaten bloody, but he won't tell anyone how it happened."

"I wish it had been me. That guy's an asshole."

"No arguments here." Diane smiled. "But you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay."

The truth was that Joanna was not as stable as she wanted her classmate to believe. Her mind kept wandering back to Salen. She hadn't heard from him in nearly a week and she was starting to worry about him. The past few nights she'd had nightmares about not being strong enough to free herself from his amorous attack. He had begged her for her forgiveness and she had gladly given it to him, but that was the last she'd heard from him.

Joanna hated that she had conflicting emotions over the fact that he hadn't come to see her. She knew he was back at the Academy, she had looked up his status in the medical computer. Part of her missed him, the other part was afraid that whatever had caused him to attack her would happen again. She had the sudden realization that maybe Salen was afraid of the exact same thing.

"I wish I could help you." Joanna sighed to herself.

Having just pulled an all night shift at seven am Joanna was more than ready to go back to her dorm and sleep the rest of the day away. Getting to her room she kicked off her shoes and fell into bed fully dressed in her uniform. She quickly fell asleep. It seemed like only seconds later that the door communicator buzzed.

"Go away." Joanna muttered at the intruder.

"Yes, of course, I...I am sorry." A mournful voice replied over the intercom. "I will not bother you again."

"Salen?" Joanna jumped out of bed. "Wait!"

By the time Joanna made it downstairs to the door Salen had already started walking away. She called out for him to stop and he turned around. Joanna smiled brightly, and Salen rewarded her with a shy smile of his own. He had a bag slung over his shoulder that he was carrying as though it held something delicate.

"Salen, come back here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"I just wanted to apologize...again."

"Come inside, please."

"I should not," Salen flushed slightly "but I would like to."

Joanna held her hand out to encourage Salen to step closer. He approached her, but did not take her hand. Understanding she turned around and lead him up to her room. Her heart was racing as she sat down on the bed, quickly rethinking that move she got back to her feet. Salen didn't seem to know where to stand either.

"This is silly." Joanna sighed.

"You have every right to be afraid of me. My conduct is unforgivable."

"I already forgave you."

"And for that I am grateful. However, I believe I must ask for it once again once you know the truth."

"You told me you were sick...is that true?"

"Yes and no."

With his eyes locked on the floor Salen told Joanna the truth about pon farr and the true reason for his journey to Natala. Joanna couldn't hide her shock at hearing that Salen was suddenly going to be a father. At first she was a little hurt to hear that Salen had lied about running off to have sex with a stranger, but she could see how miserable it had made him. As he finished his explanation Salen looked as though he expected her to come over and beat him.

"I felt that you deserved the truth." Salen whispered with his head still bowed. "I understand if you wish me to leave you alone."

"Well, if I understand this correctly I'm safe for another seven years." Joanna tried to sound light hearted.

"You are safe forever. Now that I understand this need I will ensure that you are out of harm's way the next time I lose my mind."

"At least we have some time to plan next time."

"Does this mean I still have your forgiveness?"

"Yes, Salen."

"Your answer pleases me."

"I'm just glad you came back."

"I promised you I would." Salen brought his dark eyes up to meet her aqua ones. "Besides, I still can not swim."

Joanna chuckled and Salen visibly relaxed. She offered to take the bag he was holding onto so that he could stay awhile. Salen gasped as though he had forgotten something. He carefully set the bag down and knelt down to rummage through it. Finding his prize he looked up at Joanna with a nervous smile.

"I have brought you a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes."

Salen lifted a crystal ball out of his bag that was about the size of a large grapefruit. Standing up he offered it to her. Joanna gasped in shock as she realized what it was. What she had thought was crystal was actually a round glittering forcefield. Suspended inside was a small plant with four broad deep green leaves and a single stalk that held five perfect bright purple flowers.

Joanna was almost hesitant to take the delicate plant from him. When she could see that Salen was becoming nervous again she reached out and gently took the orb. Holding it close to her chest she gazed at the stunning flowers. There was a small amount of clear gel that surrounded the plant's tendril like roots. The container was self sustaining and the tiny plant could survive for decades incased inside without care.

"Salen...it's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"It was the only purple one the grower had. He was very proud of it."

"He should be, this is a very rare orchid. It must have cost a fortune."

"Being an Admiral's son has its advantages." Salen smiled.

"It is amazing, thank you so much. How did you know I love orchids? Did my father tell you?"

"No, I am fairly certain Dr. McCoy wishes me to stay far away from you. It was Captain Kirk who told me that you enjoy purple orchids."

"My mother used to grow them."

Joanna carefully set the orchid down on her window sill where it could soak up the morning sun. She walked back over to Salen and pushed herself up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Salen smiled and reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes. Joanna put her hand on his chest, noting the fact that she couldn't feel his heartbeat since his heart was down lower in his ribs. He took a step back to break contact with her.

"Salen?"

"I do not understand the emotions I have when I am with you."

"Oh?" Joanna asked.

"It is a unique mixture of serenity, exhilaration...and fear. No one else has ever affected me this way."

"As long as you enjoy it."

"It may sound illogical, but I enjoy the sensation immensely."

"Salen, will you teach me something?" Joanna asked suddenly.

"Of course."

"How do Vulcans kiss?"

The tips of Salen's ears turned green and the scars on his face practically started to glow. He hesitated for a moment before holding his hand up with his index and middle finger extended. Joanna mimicked his hand position and waited for the next cue. Salen stared at her delicate hand before gently brushing his fingers against hers.

Joanna could see the effect the subtle contact had on Salen. He closed his eyes and took a deep slow breath. Joanna found the touch to be surprisingly intimate. She drew the edge of her fingers against his which sent the young Vulcan into a light trance. She could see the tension leaving his taunt shoulder muscles. Joanna smiled and move in closer.

"I enjoy seeing you this relaxed."

"I did not know that this was so enjoyable." Salen admitted.

"Wait...you've never kissed a girl?"

"Not like this."

Feeling her heart beginning to race once more Joanna dared to close the small space the separated them. Salen wasn't the only one who experienced the odd mix of pleasure and anxiety when they were together. Keeping their hands in contact she nuzzled his cheek so that he would bring his head up slightly.

Allowing her to guide him into a more traditional human kiss Salen returned the affection with a touch of hesitation. Chuckling quietly at Salen's innocents Joanna took the lead and increased the passion behind the kiss. When she broke away from his lips Salen was panting slightly for breath, but he had a smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy that?" Joanna asked quietly.

"Very much." Salen admit. "Would you be interested in having dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Is that what it is called?"

"Yes."

"In that case: yes, like a date."

"I would love to. Perhaps we can take a swim afterward."

"I would like that." Salen nodded. He glanced over at the clock strip and muttered a quiet curse.

"Something wrong?"

"I have a meeting at 0900."

"You'd better get going then."

"I am not even sure if I want to go."

"Is it important?"

"It might be."

"Then you should go."

"I have heard it said that humans kiss for 'luck', perhaps..."

Before Salen could finish Joanna cut him off with a kiss that was a little more involved than ones given for luck. Salen didn't know the difference and enthusiastically accepted her touch. Fearing she was going to make him late to his meeting Joanna put her palms on his chest and pushed him away. Unlike last time he was easily pushed back.

"Good luck, Salen."

"I will see you tonight."

"I can't wait."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Beckett sat at a small table for two in the back of the coffee shop next to the illusion fireplace. It wasn't cold enough to need a fire, but the hologram helped with the ambiance of the cozy hang out. Sipping at a black coffee Beckett glanced at the time as he noticed Salen walking through the front door.

"On time, right down to the second..."

Smiling to himself Beckett allowed Salen to scan the dim shop for him. The Vulcan caught sight of him, but hesitated to approach. He looked around nervously, as though expecting a trap. Beckett smiled and motioned for Salen to join him. After one more glance around Salen walked over and stood by the table.

"Have a seat, please."

"Thank you, Brigadier." Salen said as he sat down.

"Respectful...I like that."

"Why have you asked me here?"

"And to the point." Beckett smiled. "I thought a nice public place would make you feel a little more at ease."

"I had already come to that conclusion. What is should have asked is: what do you want with me?"

"Have you ever seen a black diamond?"

"No."

Beckett reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace that resembled the dog tags used by Earth's historic military. Set in the face of the silver tag was a glittering black stone. He held it up for Salen's inspection and then flipped it over so that Salen could see that unlike a traditional tag there was no personal information, just a stylized engraving of a doberman pincher.

"Salen, I want you to join our team."

"Are you a division of Starfleet?"

"Yes and no."

"That does not really answer my question."

"No it really doesn't." Beckett admitted. "We are our own division, however, we report to the few members who are at the very top of Starfleet. Everyone else is on a 'need to know' basis, and so far they haven't needed to know anything."

"I still do not fully understand."

"Let's just say that we have the same ideals as Starfleet, but not exactly the same methods."

"Why would your methods need to be different?"

"You really are Vulcan." Beckett chuckled.

"I assumed you already knew that."

"Our methods need to be different because sometimes traditional tactics aren't enough. In those cases we are called in to...solve problems."

"Illegal operations." Salen pieced together as he got to his feet. "No, thank you."

"Wait, Salen, sit back down, hear me out."

"I have already heard what I need to hear."

"You think I'm a 'bad guy'." Beckett said. "Nothing could be further from the truth. We're the good guys. The men we go up against: they are nothing short of evil. Men who must be stopped."

"That is what Starfleet and the Federation is for."

"Salen, there are times when diplomacy simply doesn't work. Black Diamond Dogs have the freedom that Starfleet Officers can't have when it comes to dealing with hostiles. Starships are a blunt instrument, we are a precision weapon."

"Starfleet Officers use violence as an absolute last resort, it sounds like you use it as a first option."

"We simply do what it takes to make sure that Starfleet and her interests are protected."

"And I intend to do exactly that, as an Officer in the fleet."

"Your talents will be wasted there. You could do so much more good with us." Beckett pressed. "We make a real difference in the galaxy. It is the hardest, and most rewarding job in the Universe. We only make this offer to the best of the best, and you are one of the best that I've seen in over a decade. You would have a chance to put your strength, smarts, skills, and courage not just to work, but to the test as well. You have what it takes to be a cunning warrior."

Beckett could see that Salen believed the statement, but was too humble to admit to it. He was still standing, looking ready to leave with his characteristic nervous edge. Beckett felt almost privileged that Salen would stay this close of his own free will, like having an encounter with a rare wild animal that could kill you if it wished, but had decided to just investigate. Beckett offered him a seat once more and Salen slowly settled back down at the table.

"Come with me, meet the others, hear their stories, then you can decide." Beckett offered casually. "We can go right now, and if you want to stay you can."

"What about the rest of my time at the Academy? I am not due to graduate for another six months."

"Salen," Beckett grinned "you and I both know there isn't a class at the Academy that you can't teach. You're better than anyone here to the point that you don't fit in, you would be right at home with us."

Salen furrowed his unnaturally white brow together in thought. Beckett could almost hear his young companion thinking over the offer. Curiosity was not something that Vulcans were particularly known for, but he could tell he had Salen's interest.

"I must discuss this with my father first."

"Okay, that's a problem." Beckett said quickly. "Your father happens to be one of those people who 'doesn't need to know', in fact he's at the top of that list."

"He is a respected Admiral."

"I know, trust me I know, and I have nothing but pure admiration for Admiral Pike. However, he can't know about any of this. You are forbidden to go public with anything you see, hear, or do while in our service. You will be given a credible and believable cover story for your time with us. However, even this conversation is strictly between you and I."

"And if I do tell my father or anyone else that matter?"

"We punish traitors the old fashion way: we put them to death."

"Perhaps you should have told me that before telling me anything else. It would have saved us both a great deal of time."

"Don't worry, we have never assassinated any of our members for treason. Black Diamond Dogs are loyal to the core because they are proud of who they are."

"That is not the issue here." Salen got back to his feet and offered Beckett a polite bow before turning to leave.

"Salen..."

"I will not lie to my father." Salen said firmly. "Live long, and prosper Brigadier Beckett."

"Okay." Beckett said sadly. "Thank you for your time. You have a bright future in Starfleet."

"Thank you."

Beckett watched Salen leave. The Vulcan had made his mind up and didn't even look back over his shoulder. For a while Beckett just stared at the door. Eventually turning his attention back to his coffee he took a sip and found it distastefully cold. Putting it down he looked at the time.

"I didn't want to have to do this..." Beckett sighed "but I guess it's time for 'plan B'."

Getting up from the table Beckett picked up the duffle bag that had been sitting at his feet. He slipped into the bathroom and changed into less formal clothing. Taking the bag with him he wandered across town to a seedy bar. He ordered a classic beer and nursed it at a booth at the back of the bar.

Beckett was on his third beer when 'plan B' arrived. Trevor Langin didn't have any of the nervous qualities that Salen had. Despite the fact that he looked like he'd been beaten up by a Klingon he strode into the bar like he was looking for a fight. Langin looked directly at Beckett, and then walked to the bartender.

After ordering a straight whiskey and knocking it back Langin gave Beckett a closer inspection. Beckett raised an expecting eyebrow. Langin chuckled and walked over. He looked down on Beckett with a grin.

"You, Nelson?" Langin asked.

"Yes, Sir." Beckett nodded. "Join me?"

"You buying?"

"Of course."

Langin sat down and called the bartender over for another round. The pair sat in silence for a moment while they waited for their drinks. Once they were served Langin quickly drained his beer. Acting far more drunk than he was Beckett kept his shoulders slumped and his elbows resting on the sticky table. Langin looked Beckett over, clearly not impressed.

"So, you said you knew my father?" Langin asked.

"That's right, a great man."

"So I've been told." Langin shrugged. "My mother left him with me when I was just a kid."

"He was an inspiration to us all."

"'Us all'? You talk like his little group still exists."

"I assure you it does."

"As much as I'd love to sit here and chat about my father and his legacy, perhaps you can just get to the part where I can at least pretend that I care."

"There is a Vulcan at the Academy..."

"What about him?" Langin snarled.

"I want him." Beckett hissed in a low snarl.

"What the fuck does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to get him for me."

"You're drunk."

"That I am." Beckett smiled. "That doesn't change the fact that I need to get my hands on that miserable pointed-eared alien bastard."

"What do you want him for?" Langin asked.

"That's my business."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because you have access to him and I don't." Beckett replied. "I am not allowed on the Academy campus."

"I'm still not really seeing how this is my concern."

"I want you to catch him and bring him to me."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Maybe." Beckett shrugged. "I will make it worth your while."

After glancing around Beckett brought the duffle bag up on the table. He opened it so that only Langin could see the contents. When Langin reached out to touch it Beckett pulled back defensively and closed the bag once more.

"Is that gold?"

"Better." Beckett grinned. "Gold-pressed latinum."

"That must be a small fortune."

"Actually it's a large fortune. It's yours if you bring me that scraggly Vulcan."

"Forget it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two were friends."

"We're not!" Langin spat. "It is simply an impossible task. I can't exactly just sneak up on him and drag him off campus."

"No, you can't...he'll kick your ass again."

"Fuck you."

Beckett chuckled and reached into his pocket. Once again looking around he brought out a small oval device with a single button on it. He held it out for Langin's inspection for a moment before pressing the contact button. To the men in the bar the only thing that happened is the button on the device turned from blue to red.

"Uh...nothing's happening." Langin said unimpressed.

"Not to our ears, however..." Beckett touched the device against his beer and the ultrasonic vibration caused the surface of the drink to dance "to a Vulcan who's never trained to control emotion and pain this little sound is sheer agony."

"Really?" Langin leaned forward in interest.

"Really."

"I still don't see how it will help me 'catch' him for you."

"The Vulcan wanders the campus late at night, particularly the path between the medical school dorms and the main campus. There are plenty of places to ambush him along the way. Set this device off and he'll be on his knees in so much pain he won't even be able to scream."

"Then what? There are few things more dangerous than a wounded animal."

"I have a hypospray full of enough sedative to bring down a bull Fengorian Yak-beast, and a pair of Vulcan-rated ion cuffs." Beckett assured. "Subdue him and take him up into the forest on the north side of the Academy, I'll take it from there."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Let's just say that your father and I were good friends and I'm looking for a little...retribution. Don't worry, no one will ever see him again and no one will care."

"I don't know about that. He may be a green blooded freak, but he's still an Admiral's son."

"I'll double the latinum."

Langin tried to look disinterested on the outside, but Beckett could see the greed and excitement gleaming in his eyes. Reaching out Langin took the sonic device from Beckett and turned it over in his hands a few times. Turning it on again Langin touched it against the glass and watched the liquid buck and jump. A broad grin spread across his bruised face as he looked up at Beckett.

"Do you want him dead or alive?"

"Alive...I need him alive."

"Shame."

"Do we have a deal?" Beckett asked.

"Get a cage ready for your new pet."

"Excellent, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Something wrong with the food, Salen?"

"Wrong? No, no I do not believe so."

"How can you tell? You haven't eaten anything." Joanna noted. "You've just been kinda pushing it around."

Salen looked down at the meal that he didn't even remember ordering. He had brought Joanna to a nice restaurant along the waterfront, however his thoughts were still stuck on his strange meeting with Beckett that morning. Although he was trying to enjoy his first official date with Joanna he was finding it difficult to concentrate.

"I am sorry, I am just not very hungry."

"You seem on edge tonight...I mean more than usual. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I am glad you are with me tonight."

"How did your meeting go?"

"My meeting?" Salen replied nervously.

"Yeah, whoever you had to run off to see this morning."

"It was not important. I should not have gone."

"You know what I like about you, Salen?"

"No." Salen answered honestly.

"You're mysterious." Joanna chuckled.

"I do not mean to be. I am just trying to live my life to the best of my ability."

"If only everyone had that same goal I think the galaxy would be a better place."

Salen smiled and nodded in agreement. He pushed away the plate of uneaten food to keep it from distracting him further. Joanna had finished as well and placed her folded her napkin on the plate. The waiter quickly came to clear the table and the pair were left with little to do other than look at one another awkwardly across the table.

"I didn't think this would be so uncomfortable." Joanna smiled anxiously. "We've known each other for months and we've never found it difficult to just talk. I feel like a teenager again, what about you?"

"My teenage years were not spent in the traditional way, so I do not feel that way tonight. However, I do feel an unusual tension that I do not understand."

"I think our first mistake was going on a true 'date'. Perhaps we should get back to teaching you to swim."

"Is there not a rule about waiting half an hour after eating before swimming?"

"That's a myth, we'll be fine. So what do you say to a late night dip?"

"I believe that would be most pleasant."

Salen got up from the white cloth table and offered his hand to Joanna. Pleasantly surprised that Salen would make such a gesture Joanna gently took his hand. Salen unnecessarily helped her to her feet and found her reluctant to release her prize. Flushing slightly Salen allowed her to hold his hand as they left.

Once outside the restaurant Joanna pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed Salen's cheek. Salen smiled and turned to look at her. He had always found himself mesmerized with how blue her eyes were, a trait never found in a Vulcan woman. She normally wore her deep brown hair up, but tonight it fell in loose curls that reached just past her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." Salen said softly.

"For a human." Joanna teased.

"For any species."

"You're so sweet."

"Really? I have found both humans and Vulcans to have more of a salty flavor to their skin."

Joanna laughed and shoved Salen's shoulder playfully. When he flashed her a confused look she snaked her free hand into his hair and pulled him down so that she could give him a more involved kiss. Salen enjoyed her new habit of this spontaneous affection and returned the kiss, taking particular note of the flavor. There was very little about her that was subtle, just like her father. Joanna released Salen and gave him an expectant look.

"Well?"

"That time you tasted of raspberries." Salen grinned.

"That would be the lipstick, not something I wear very often so feel special that I slathered some on tonight."

"I am not sure how to feel special, but I am grateful that you seem to enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours. I had become so used to being alone that I was unsure when I came to the Academy if I would still have the skills to interact with others in a manner that they would benefit from."

"Salen...you make it sound like you're some sort of social pariah."

"Among Vulcans I am."

"Luckily you're not among Vulcans." Joanna said and then furrowed her brow for a moment. "Salen, why are you so different? I've spent time with Spock, he's half human and yet you're twice as human as he is. Everyone says that Admiral Pike is your adopted father, but is that true or his he actually your biological father?"

"Why would I lie about such a thing?" Salen demanded. "I would be proud to be related to Admiral Pike by blood."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. As for why you would lie, it would be terribly scandalous for the Admiral if he had an illegitimate half-Vulcan son."

"He does not. I am full Vulcan. My parents were killed, and I found myself alone on Earth. Admiral Pike took me in because my true home was destroyed and I did not wish to live on Natala. I am different because I lost my chance to be a true Vulcan when my parents died and it is too late for me to recover those critical years."

"Do you wish you were more like the rest of your kind?"

"Sometimes." Salen admitted. "I will never know the peace that my brethren experience through the mastery of their emotions."

"True, although emotions have advantages that logic can not offer."

"So I am learning." Salen smiled.

Joanna nuzzled against Salen's shoulder briefly as they continued to make their way back onto the Academy campus. They had agreed to go to the pool for a late swim lesson, however, somehow they found themselves simply walking around the pleasant campus aimlessly. The Academy went to great lengths to provide green spaces for the Cadets. When the Academy clock tower chimed midnight the couple looked at one another in surprise.

"It is getting far too late. I will take you back to your dorm."

"We are so close to your place. You should just get to bed, I can make it home on my own."

"No." Salen shook his head. "I will not have you out on your own in the dark."

"Salen, we live at the Academy, there isn't much danger here."

"I disagree. There is always a chance of danger when a beautiful female is alone on a dark night."

"And the same can't be said for a handsome lonely male?" Joanna mocked.

"I can take care of myself."

Joanna smiled brightly and nodded. She peacefully allowed Salen to escort her back to the medical side of campus. Getting to her dorm she pressed her hand against the reader that unlocked the door before turning around to face Salen. She started to invite him upstairs, however Salen interrupted her with a head shake. As much as he wanted to accept the invitation he knew she had to be at the medical center for a long shift early the next morning.

"Thank you for sharing some of your past with me." Joanna said sincerely.

"You are welcome, it is not easy for me."

"I know, and if you never want to talk about it again that's fine with me."

"You are lying." Salen accused.

"You're right, I'm dying to know about your scars. How could you tell?"

"Because you are your father's daughter."

"McCoys are famous for wanting to be 'know it alls'." Joanna chuckled. "That's why we become doctors."

"Doctors know it all?"

"We like to think so."

Salen gave Joanna skeptical look and she laughed once again. She gave him one last good night kiss before disappearing into the dorm. Salen stayed at the locked entrance for a moment while he tried to figure out his chaotic emotions. Furrowing his white brow he looked up to the window that he knew belonged to her. The lights turned on for a moment as she prepared herself for bed.

"I believe that I love you, Joanna McCoy." Salen whispered.

Salen waited until the lights turned off again before heading back to his own side of campus. Unable to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching into a smile Salen walk through the campus. There was only a small portion of his path home that was poorly lit, and it was this section where he had worried about leaving Joanna on her own.

"Very chivalrous of you to offer the lady an escort home." A deep voice chuckled.

Startled by the sudden voice Salen whipped around. Langin was standing behind him about ten feet away. Salen looked Langin over for a moment and then glanced around for his friends. When Salen was convinced that Langin was alone he relaxed slightly. He was not particularly worried about dealing with Langin alone, particularly since he knew there were sensors all over campus that instantly set off alarms if anyone fired a phaser.

"I am going to give you two choices," Langin smiled "come with me peacefully, or make me drag you along."

"Leave me alone, Langin."

"Does that mean you're not coming with me peacefully?" Langin chuckled.

Rather than answer Salen simply turned to leave. He had yet to take a step when a painfully familiar sound split the cool night air. Knocked breathless from the explosion of unexpected pain Salen clawed at his pointed ears in a desperate attempt to block out the paralyzing noise.

"Wow, it actually works." Langin said impressed. "Gotta love technology."

Salen couldn't hear Langin gloating over him. As the sound and the agony that it cut into him escalated Salen tried to run. Everything around him had turned to disorganized fuzzy shapes that he could not discern. Why the sound should also rob him of his sight was something Salen had never understood, but it was a fact. Being disoriented when he went to run he only manage to stumble and bring himself to his knees. Arching back he took a breath to finaly scream.

With plenty of time to approach Langin stepped up behind Salen calmly. He clamped his hand down over Salen's mouth just as he cried out. With his scream muffled there was little chance of attracting anyone's attention at this time of night. Lashing out randomly Salen failed to keep Langin from jabbing him in the throat with a hypospray.

"Night, night." Langin said sweetly.

Panic kept Salen conscious long enough to land one good shot to Langin's ribs. However Salen was doubled over as Langin returned the favor by kicking him in the stomach with enough force to make him retch unproductively. Dizzy and still being assaulted by the venomous sound Salen eventually collapsed. He moaned in protest as felt his wrist being secured behind his back. A sudden wash of rage helped him fight the drugs for a moment more.

"La...Langin..." Salen panted "let me go..."

"Not a chance."

"Let me go...and I...I will kill you..."

"Don't you mean 'or'?"

"No..."


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Happy 2010 everyone!!!!

Chapter Eleven

Salen woke slowly feeling sick to his stomach. Laying on his side he tugged experimentally at the ion cuffs. The earthly stench of decaying leaves infiltrated his senses as he became more aware of his surroundings. Fluttering his eyes open Salen was greeted by a dense forest. It was still dark, the moon provided the only light that splashed silver on the dark forest floor. Salen didn't mean to make any noise but a splitting headache caused a low moan to escape his lips.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Langin snickered.

"Langin," Salen growled "what are you doing?"

"I'm following in my father's footsteps and selling you to the highest bidder, who should be along any minute now."

Langin walked around and came into Salen's limited view, cautiously keeping his distance. Acting far more drugged than he was Salen laboured for breath and made a grand show of unsuccessfully struggling to his feet. Rolling over onto his back he panted noisily and lolled his head to the side. Welding his eyes shut he whimpered in a combination of false pretense and true pain.

"You're pathetic." Langin clucked. "From what little I know about this guy your life is about to get a hell of a lot worse than this. In fact I'm willing to bet that you're going to end up in a dark basement slowly bleeding to death again."

Salen ground his teeth together but continued his broken wing act. Langin became more confident in his position over his captive and came closer. Cringing in exaggerated fear Salen lured Langin closer. With a cruel smile on his face Langin came up to kick Salen like an unwanted dog.

When Langin lashed out with his foot Salen threw his own leg up and wrapped it around Langin's. Twisting towards his opponent Salen easily brought Langin down to the dirt. Langin landed hard on his back with a cry of surprise. Despite having his wrists pinned behind his back Salen was able to get to his feet before Langin. He quickly straddled Langin in hopes that he would try and sit up, which would give Salen the opportunity to slam his head into Langin's already beaten face.

Instead of unwisely sitting up to give Salen a clear shot at his face Langin fought to get his hand into his pocket. Salen's heart raced as he realized what Langin was trying to do. He tried to stop him, but it was too simple for Langin to get a hold of the small sonic device. Still on top of Langin Salen tried his hardest to block out the razor sharp sound that only he could hear.

Salen was unable to concentrate on blocking out the pain and keep Langin under his control at the same time. Langin pushed Salen off and quickly switched places. Sitting down heavily on Salen's abdomen Langin reached down and grabbed a handful of his white hair. Salen tried to arch his back enough to buck Langin off, but he just rode it out.

Desperate to escape the agony of the sound Salen uselessly trashed. Langin smiled cruelly and brought the small device out of his pocket and pressed it against the Vulcan's sensitive ear. Salen cried out at the top of his lungs, taking a breath only to repeat his agonized cry. With his next breath catching in his throat Salen gagged as eyes rolled back. Convulsing against the assault on his senses Salen jerked at the restraints on his wrists with enough force to cause them to drip green blood into the leaf litter.

"Those pointed ears of yours are bleeding," Langin mocked "if you can call that sickly green slime 'blood'."

"Stop!" Salen finally broke down and asked for mercy. "Please..."

"I wonder if this makes it louder."

Whatever Langin did the device did indeed dramatically increase in volume. Brought well above his threshold for pain Salen stopped fighting. Too exhausted to continue the pointless efforts to escape he could only moan. Unable to even think he closed his eyes as tears slipped from the corners. Gasping for breath he shivered against the unrelenting siren call.

Just as he started to black out the pain suddenly ceased. Salen assumed that Langin had simply turned the device off. There was still a white noise ringing that throbbed in his head, but it was not painful. Able to breath freely and thing again Salen once again played being weaker than he was to trick Langin. It seemed to work and Langin leaned in to say something in his ear.

If Langin had anything to say Salen was not interested in hearing it. Instead he pushed himself up as best he could and bit down on Langin's exposed throat. Salen could taste Langin's sickeningly metallic blood but he didn't release his painful hold. Langin struck Salen across the temple causing a blinding flash that was quickly followed by a nauseating pain. Salen automatically released Langin and fell back to the forest floor.

"I was about to put you out of your misery with another hypo, but now..."

Salen made no reaction to Langin's threat. He barely even protested when Langin grabbed the collar of his shirt and tore it open. It wasn't until he felt the sharp point of a knife sinking into his chest that he renewed his struggling. Langin was still easily able to keep Salen pinned simply by sitting on his stomach.

Smiling coldly Langin dug the knife point deeper into Salen's flesh before slowly drawing it across the large scar that was already etched across his chest. Memories from the original injury flooded Salen's mind, however it was Langin who suddenly screamed in a mix of horror and pain. Dropping the knife Langin clutched his own chest in pain. Terrified he tore his collar open and stared down at his uninjured skin in disbelief.

"Wha...what the fuck are you doing to me, Vulcan?" Langin demanded.

Langin began hyperventilating in escalating panic as he continued to press his hand against his chest. With a foot long gash across his chest Salen was the one in true danger of bleeding to death. Langin cried out sharply as tears traced down his cheeks without reason. Bright red blood began running freely down his face from his nose as it began to spontaneously bleed. Salen's thoughts were too disorgainze to realize that he was projecting his own emotions and pain on Langin.

Looking down at Salen Langin lashed out in panic and struck Salen hard against the temple. Roaring in rage Salen yanked at his restraints once again. Unlike during his previous attempts this time his wrists easily escaped the ion cuffs as though they had suddenly lost power. Once free Salen spent no time questioning his luck and went right for Langin's already bleeding throat.

"How did you..."

Langin was cut off as Salen threatened to choke him. Twisting out of Salen's blood slick grip Langin rolled off him and scrambled to his feet. Salen rose to his full height and glared murderously at Langin. Completely consumed by rage he bared his teeth at Langin and roared like an angry lion who felt that his pride was being threatened.

Crying out in surprise Langin frantically fumbled with the sonic device that he had retrieved from his pocket. The threat of the device did not keep Salen from advancing and despite the fact that Langin was frantically pressing the contact button the incapacitating sound failed to rise above the sound of Salen's own blood pounding in his ears.

Rushing forward Salen slammed his fist into Langin's stomach. He quickly followed the strike with a powerful back hand across Langin's face. Falling to his knees Langin retched bile blood onto the forest floor. Picking up the fallen sonic device Salen crushed it in his hand before kicking Langin in the ribs. Even though Langin was no longer a direct threat Salen struck him again. Salen didn't even realize that all he wanted was to cause Langin pain. The purpose of violence had always been self defense, but Salen was no longer interested in mere survival.

"Salen, wai..."

Any pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as Salen grabbed a fist full of Langin's hair. Forcing Langin back to his feet Salen dug his nails into the skin over Langin's collar bone. Langin screamed as Salen opened up four raking gashes across his chest. Langin put his hands on Salen's heavily bleeding chest and put all his strength into pushing the Vulcan away.

Unmoved by Langin's efforts Salen took a hold of his victim's throat with one hand. With an icy smile Salen effortlessly lifted Langin up off the ground. Langin clutched Salen's wrists to try and relieve some of the choking pressure on his throat. Salen studied Langin's face as his fear degraded into pure animal panic.

Just as Langin was threatening to pass out Salen threw him to the forest floor. Landing on his back ten feet away Langin struggled to catch his breath. Coughing and spiting up blood Langin wasted little time in forcing himself to his feet to face down his attacker. Salen was more than prepared to block Langin's clumsy attack and landed another hit on his face.

Stumbling back this time Langin decided that running was his best option. Salen knew that he shouldn't chase after Langin, that he should take this opportunity to escape. It was only logical to return to the Academy campus. However his emotions were controlling his actions now and he sprinted after Langin.

A well practiced and trained runner it did not take Salen to catch up to Langin. Realizing he was caught Langin turned to fight once more. Salen brought his arm up and blocked all of Langin's skilled attempts at striking him. With his mind sick with the fever of rage Salen played with his enemy, delivering quick precise blows to Langin's body that were designed specifically to cause pain.

Quickly losing ground Langin was soon dripping in sweat and gasping for each breath. Not daring to turn his back on Salen he kept stepping backwards. Eventually he came to the edge of the cliff that Salen and Douglas had spent the previous evening drinking on. Langin yelped as he almost stepped off the deadly ledge.

Salen had won the fight long ago, however he found himself unable to stop. Grabbing Langin's throat once more he lifted him up. Salen stepped up to the edge of the cliff and dangled Langin over the fifty foot drop. Langin glanced down and started kicking in terror of being dropped to his death.

"Salen!" Langin cried in panic. "No! Please!"

Salen narrowed his eyes into icy slits.

"Salen, I...I'm sorry!"

Salen could see Langin's mouth moving as he cried for mercy, but the words didn't get through to him. He held Langin over the cliff internally battling with himself over whether or not he should let go. Langin gripped Salen's wrist in desperation. Closing his eyes he began to cry.

Salen furrowed his brow as he slowly came to his senses. Gasping sharply Salen stepped away from the edge of the cliff and released Langin safely on the ground. Crawling on his hands and knees Langin dragged himself away from the drop off and pressed himself against the base of a large tree. Salen stared at the bloodied and terrified human in shock, unable to believe that he had almost murdered him.

Salen pressed his hand against his chest as he felt a constriction in his lungs. He looked down and noticed that the wound across his chest was still bleeding freely. Starting to feel dizzy Salen stumbled away. Leaving Langin huddled against the tree Salen started to wander in a weaving pattern back towards the Academy.

As Salen reached the edge of the forest he jerked back in surprise as something cold and wet struck his face. Looking up he saw that a storm had developed and was beginning to rain down hard. Still disoriented Salen shook his head and stared up at the sky. He could see flashes of lightning, but something was out of place about it. It took him a moment to realize that there was lightning, but there was no crash of thunder to follow it.

Salen's blood ran cold as he realized that it wasn't only the thunder that he couldn't hear, he couldn't hear anything at all.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: I MESSED UP!! For anyone who was confused I posted chapter 11 then 13 without 12!! Sorry...uh...here is 12.

Chapter Twelve

"Joanna?"

"Salen?"

Joanna opened her eyes unsure if she'd just heard Salen calling her name or even if she had actually answered. It was easy to believe at this time of night that both had just been part of a dream. Sitting up in bed she looked around her darkened room and found herself alone. Deciding it ha just been a dream she laid back down.

"Joanna?"

"Lights." Joanna ordered and the lights came on. "Salen? Are you downstairs?"

Joanna looked over at the intercom and saw that the call light was on. Glancing at the clock she raised a disapproving eyebrow. Getting up out of bed she threw a robe on over her pajamas. She wandered over to the intercom but didn't press the contact that would open the locked dorm door.

"Salen, it's three in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Joanna, I..."

"Salen, what's going on?" Joanna demanded when Salen didn't continue. "The last time you came by here in the middle of the night things didn't go so well. Are you having another Vulcan nervous breakdown?"

This time there was only silence.

"I'm not coming down there until you tell me what's going on."

Once again there was no answer and the light that told her someone was pressing the call contact had gone off. Joanna looked over at the window and noticed that it was raining lightly. Lightning flashed across the dark night sky. With her heart racing Joanna activated the intercom.

"Salen? Are you still there?"

Joanna held her breath, but there was no answer.

"Salen, please answer...you're frightening me."

When there was still no answer Joanna started to worry. She was afraid to go downstairs, but she knew that she certainly couldn't just go back to bed. Going over to her desk she picked up her phone to call Academy security, but before she dialed she hung the phone up again. Pacing back and forth a few times she finally hung her head in defeat and headed for the door.

"Goddamn pointy-eared, green blooded..." Joanna muttered under her breath.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Joanna left her room and crept quietly down the hall. When she got to the entrance she looked out through the glass door, but couldn't see anything at first. When the lightning flashed she spotted Salen about a hundred yards away with his back turned to her. His white hair made him unmistakable. He was walking away slowly, weaving slightly. Joanna opened the door, but didn't step out into the rain.

"Salen?" Joanna called out. "Salen, are you drunk?"

Salen didn't turn around, or even acknowledge that he was being hailed. Joanna furrowed her brow as her initial fear became concern. She looked around, but didn't see anyone else that was crazy enough to be awake at this hour and out in a rain storm. Joanna called out for Salen a little louder, but he continued to stumble away.

"This isn't funny, Salen. If you don't tell me what you are doing on my doorstep in the middle of the night in the rain I am never speaking to you again."

Joanna was surprised and a little hurt that her threat had no effect on the Vulcan. She was just about to go back to her room when Salen stumbled and fell to his knees. Joanna watched for a moment as he struggled to get back to his feet. Now that she was paying closer attention she could see that his shoulders were heaving with labored breath. It was hard to tell with his back to her, but he looked like he was clutching his chest.

"Salen? Are you okay?"

Frightened that he wasn't even responding Joanna gathered up the courage to step out into the rain. She approached him cautiously, calling his name several more times. Even when she was standing only a few feet away he made no sign that he was aware of her. With a tight knot in her stomach Joanna reached out and touched his shoulder.

Crying out in shock Salen jerked away from her touch, throwing himself off balance. Landing on his side Salen rolled over onto his back. Joanna gasped sharply as the lightning flashed again and revealed that Salen's chest was soaked in bright green blood. He was pressing his hand against his chest with his shit torn open. Gasping in obvious pain he looked up at her in terror that quickly turned to relief.

"Joanna..." Salen panted and forced a smile.

"Don't talk, stay here, I'll get help."

When Joanna went to leave Salen lashed out and grabbed the edge of her robe to stop her. She tried to keep him from getting to he feet, but he was determined. Joanna slipped under his arm to support him and help him walk. His skin was ice cold and he was shivering.

"The student lab is closest, there won't be anyone there this time of night, but I can get you stabilized and bring in help. Think you can make it?"

Closing his eyes for a moment Salen looked like he was about to pass out. When he took a step forward Joanna took that as an answer. If she let him he would have just wandered aimlessly. Guiding him along they soon arrived at the student med lab, despite it being closed up for the night the contact pad reacted to her fingerprints.

"Lights!" Joanna ordered.

The small clinic lit up and the equipment automatically turned on as well. Joanna helped Salen up onto one of the biobeds and laid him down on his back. Wet with rain and slick with blood he looked close to death. The biobed had gone crazy when he first laid down, it calmed down a bit when she switched it to 'Vulcan', but it still was beeping warnings.

"That cut is deep, you've lost a lot of blood...damn it, there isn't going to be any Vulcan blood on hand. Hold on."

Salen looked up at her before closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Joanna gently tapped on his cheek. "You have to stay awake. You got that? Stay awake."

"I...can not...I can not..."

"Yes you can, you can stay awake," Joanna interrupted "just don't close your eyes."

Joanna didn't have time to argue further with her patient and ran off to get the supplies she'd need. Returning with a saline infusion she placed his wrist into the transfer machine. She couldn't replace his lost blood cells, but she could increase the blood volume he had left with the saline which would help keep his heart from failing.

"I need you to take your hand off your chest, I need to see the wound."

"I...can not...hea"

"Damn it, you stubborn Vulcan!" Joanna hissed. "If you want my help I need you to listen to me!"

Joanna put her hand over Salen's and moved it away from the cut. Salen moaned as green gushed from the slash in his chest that he had been holding closed. Working quickly Joanna found the major vein that had been severed and knit it back together with a microsurgery tool. Once the main vessel was repaired the majority of the bleeding slowed. Salen gripped at the biobed as Joanna worked to close the rest of the injury.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts. I don't dare put you under."

Salen didn't even try to respond this time. He just looked up at her and smiled sadly. Joanna paused her work long enough to lean in and kiss his cheek. Salen reached up and brushed her temple with his fingertips, smearing sticky green onto it. Joanna went back to closing the wound and after about ten minutes she had the bleeding stopped. Checking the biobed readouts she found that her saline idea was working.

With the immediate danger over with Joanna ran her fingers through Salen's wet hair. He was still breathing heavily, however the scars on his face and body were beginning to show again. With the blood loss he'd lost what little color he had, including the bright tint of his distinguishing marks. Wincing in pain Salen reached up and took her hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"It's a damn good thing you Vulcans are so tough. I'm not sure a human would have survived that kind of blood loss." Joanna picked up a surgical cloth and cleaned the blood and rain off Salen's face. "That was close, but you are stabilizing."

"Thank you..." Salen said in a barely audible voice.

"What happened?"

Salen had closed his eyes just as she had spoken and didn't answer. Since his heart rate and blood pressure were starting to stabilize Joanna allowed him to rest. He was still shivering with cold, but the bed was trying to fix that with its built in heater. Joanna pulled off what was left of his ruined shirt and tried to clean off the blood. She suddenly noticed that there was a splash of red blood mixed in with the green.

"Salen, who's blood is this?"

Joanna was starting to get annoyed with his lack of answering. Salen took a deep shuddering breath and his teeth began chattering. The biobed started to warn Joanna that the Vulcan was beginning to go hypothermic. The biobed heater didn't seem to be working quickly enough.

"Salen, get up. We need to get you into a warm shower."

When Joanna nudged Salen's shoulder he opened his eyes and looked at her. She physically encouraged him to sit up. Once he was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge Joanna stepped up and put her hands on either side of his waist to support him. Salen reached out and carded his bloody hands into her hair. Tilting her head back he gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you." Salen whispered.

"I think you're suffering from a bit too much blood loss."

Salen just smiled. Joanna helped him off the biobed and together they walked over to the showers. Turning the water on to hot Joanna pushed him under the spray. As the chill wore off he started to get stronger. Showing better balance he started to look around as though waking from a dream. He looked down at the fresh wound on his chest and touched it gingerly.

"That will be just another scar in a few days."

Salen knit his white arched brow together as he continued to stare down at the cut. Joanna stepped closer and after retrieving a cloth from the shower rack she started to help him remove the rest of the blood. He took her hands and rubbed his blood off her skin as well.

Salen wrapped his arms around Joanna's waist and pulled her under the warm spray. The blood he had dragged into her hair melted away. Holding her close to his injured chest he rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. The shower water swirled with green, but started to run clear.

"Let's dry off and get into some new clothes." Joanna said as she pulled away. "Then we can talk about what happened...and I expect to hear the truth."

"Joanna, I can not..."

"Salen," Joanna put her hands on Salen's shoulders and glared directly into his dark eyes threateningly "I swear to Space if you don't tell me who cut you open like that I'm going to drug you into telling me the truth."

Looking a little frightened Salen didn't try to speak again. Joanna found a spare medical student uniform pants for Salen to change into once he was dry. She hunted a full uniform down for herself as well. She looked Salen over and smiled, he looked so alien in the white pants that matched his hair and skin so well. Leading Salen back to a clean biobed she instructed him to lay down and covered him with a thick blanket.

The bed beeped a warning and Joanna rolled her eyes and switched it to Vulcan. She jerked in surprise as the bed continued to flash a disturbing warning. It was something she hadn't paid attention to since it wasn't a life threatening message. Rushing over to the medical tray she picked up and otoscope.

Salen turned his head to the side when she approached, anticipating that she was going to look in his ear. Gently taking the tip of his ear between her fingers Joanna placed the scope against his ear. She cringed at the damage the scope revealed and quickly inspected the other ear. Putting the scope down she stared at Salen in horror.

"Oh my god...you're deaf."

"I have been trying to tell you that I can not hear." Salen said, guessing that she'd just figured it out.

"You can't hear, and I can't listen...that's not a good combination."

"I do not know what you are telling me."

Joanna went back over to the cabinets and hunted around. Salen sat up and watched her search. Finding a tablet device about the size of a deck of cards she brought it back over and handed it to Salen. He looked down at the gift.

"This will turn anything I say into text that you can read."

"Thank you." Salen said as he read her words.

"Is it painful?"

"Yes."

"Vulcan nervous systems work differently, but I think I can use a topical spray to numb the pain."

Salen kept his eyes on her while she spoke, only looking to read the tablet when he was sure she was finished. Joanna retrieved a spray and Salen turned to expose his ear trustingly. He jerked slightly as she sprayed a cold mist into his sensitive ear. When she had finished both ears he shook his head and then relaxed.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yes. Can you repair my hearing?"

"No. The Vulcan middle ear is very complicated, however, an ear specialist may be able to help."

"May?"

"All four of what act as ear drums in humans are ruptured. I don't think they'll grow back on their own. There is also a great deal of swelling in the secondary inner ear."

"I have no future in Starfleet if my hearing can not be restored." Salen sighed. "At least not as an Officer."

"Don't worry about that right now. What I need to know is how this happened. Salen...who did this to you?"

"That is an excellent question. I must go find the answer."

Salen went to get down off the bed. Joanna tried to stop him, but he insisted. Once on his feet he started having trouble breathing and began to look like he was going to pass out. Being a little more forceful Joanna tried once again to get him onto the bed. With his strength failing Salen slowly slid to the floor. Joanna brought the large soft blanket down to the floor and wrapped it over his shoulders.

"I must leave..."

"You're not going anywhere." Joanna said firmly and then tapped on the small screen to remind him to read it. "I am going to call Security."

"No!" Salen cried surprisingly loud.

"Salen..."

"No, I can not get the authorities involved. I will never know the truth if I do."

"I don't understand, what is going on? If a stranger attacked you, we need to tell someone."

"It wasn't a stranger who attacked me." Salen admitted. "It was Langin."

"I should have known, I hate that guy. I'll have Security arrest him."

"No. No, if he is arrested I'll never learn who hired him."

"Hired him?"

"I...I let my emotions control me, I was not thinking. I should not have run away. I should have taken the truth from him."

"Salen, come back up on the bed, I think you're becoming delusional."

"Langin told me that he was waiting for a 'buyer', someone wants me and I need to know who or I will never be safe again."

"A buyer? He was hired to kill you?"

"No, just to catch me." Salen closed his eyes for a moment. "Joanna, have you ever heard about people drinking Vulcan blood for pleasure."

"No...that's disgusting. Why would anyone do that?"

"I do not know, however..." Salen paused.

Noticing that Salen was starting to shake again Joanna sat down on the floor with him. She wrapped the blanket around him tighter and rubbed at his arms to warm him. Salen shook his head and pulled away slightly to let her know that he wasn't cold.

"Salen?"

"Joanna, you wanted to know the truth about my scars. The truth is that for three years I was held captive and cut for my blood so that it could be sold on the black market."

"Wha...what?" Joanna sputtered. "That's insane. I...I'm so sorry..."

"It has taken me a long to try and put it behind me, I can not risk it happening again." Salen continued without bothering to read what she had said. "I must find Langin, I must find out who wants my blood."

"Salen there is no way Langin is going to tell you."

"I am not going to ask, I am going to take the information."

"Take it?"

Salen could see the confusion on her face without reading her words. He reached out and gently brushed her temple and at the same time gave her mind a light touch. Joanna gasped sharply and jerked back. Salen pulled his hand back.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."

"Salen you can't use a mind meld to force information out of Langin." Joanna said firmly and held up the table for him to read.

"I may not have been trained in Vulcan mind melding, but I can still accomplish it."

"I didn't mean physically, I meant that it isn't right. You'll be no better than Langin if you resort to violence. Let the Academy deal with this."

"I wish to deal with this myself."

"Please, Salen, you are in no condition to confront Langin right now. We are just starting to get close, I don't want to lose you to Langin, he tried to kill you once and almost succeed. At least rest for the night. Please...for me."

Salen read the tablet and sighed heavily. Shaking his head sadly he reached out and pulled her into an embrace. She could feel that he was close to passing out. Even if he was determined to chase Langin tonight he wasn't going to be able to. She guided him to lie down on the floor in the folds of the thick blanket. He made sure that she laid down with him and collected her in his arms. Salen kissed the edge of her ear before whispering into it.

"For you."


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: I MESSED UP!! For anyone who was confused I posted chapter 11 then 13 without 12!! Sorry...uh...here is 13...again.

Chapter Thirteen

Salen woke slowly and fluttered his eyes open. He could feel Joanna's breath brushing against his exposed chest, however, it was unsettling not to hear the air rushing in and out of her lungs as she slept. The complete silence caused his heart race painful in anxiety. He wasn't sure what would become of him if he never regained his hearing. Salen knew that there was a place for the deaf in Starfleet, but it wasn't the place he wanted.

Closing his eyes once again Salen wrapped his arms around Joanna and held her closer. Still sleeping she nuzzled against his chest. The slash across his chest protested painfully, but he ignored it. The pain was worth having her warm body near. Focusing on her he was able to calm his out of control fears a bit. She had convinced him to return to her dorm and they were comfortably settled into her small bed together.

Salen smiled as Joanna snored softly. He was certain that she would never accept the fact that she snored. It wasn't long before she woke as well. Salen could feel her entire body tense for a moment as she tried to figure out why someone else was in her bed with her. When she recalled who her guest was she gave his ribs a kiss and looked up at him.

Salen watched as Joanna's lips moved without her lyrical voice. He smiled sadly and just shrugged. Joanna's eyes widened and she clearly apologized as she blushed. Rolling over she sought out the translator that had fallen to the floor. Picking it up she returned to her place against his side.

'I'm sorry, Salen, I forgot.' Salen read. 'I was asking how your chest felt.'

"If I tell you that it hurts will you attempt to comfort me?" Salen asked.

'Of course.'

"It is terribly painful," Salen answered with a sly smile "nothing short of agony."

'Oh, poor thing. Does this help?"

Salen raised a slanted eyebrow as Joanna moved so that she could kiss his stomach. A pleasant chill swept over his skin as she ran her fingernails down the sides of his ribs. It was rare that anyone's touch brought him anything other than pain or humiliation. Enjoying the gently treatment Salen sighed heavily as he relaxed further. Joanna's touch suddenly turned more medical as she started to inspect the damage on his chest.

"Am I going to live?" Salen asked.

'I did a good job patching you up, if I do say so myself.'

"I have never been in better hands."

'Where did you learn to be so smooth?'

Salen knit his brow as he read the translator. "I am sorry, Joanna, this device must not be working properly. I have not learned my skin texture."

Joanna rolled her eyes and he could see that she was chuckling. 'It's working just fine you pointy eared literalist. I was just wondering how a Vulcan, famous for being cold fish, knows exactly what to say to warm a woman's heart.'

"My adopted father is Admiral Christopher Pike..."

'Ah, yes, the Original Ladies Man.'

Salen watched as Joanna laughed in silence. He couldn't help the way his heart felt heavy as he watched her laugh. Joanna noticed the sadness in his eyes and looked at him with a mixture of concern and pity. Not wanting anyone's pity Salen settled his face into a more emotionless expression. Not fooled Joanna put her hand on Salen's arm.

'Salen?'

"I miss your voice."

Joanna pushed herself up, and being careful not to put any weight on Salen's chest she kissed him. Salen carded his hand into her soft brown hair and returned the passionate kiss. Salen reluctantly broke off the kiss and pushed her away.

"I am sorry, Joanna, I have to go. I must find Langin."

'You need to go to Academy Security. If you don't report this now it is going to get increasingly complicated.'

"No..."

'Don't you think Starfleet is going to want to know why you're suddenly deaf?' Joanna demanded and tapped on the translator to make sure he was reading it. 'Every minute you sit here the more guilty you look.'

"Guilty? I did not do anything. I let him live."

'Trust me, men like Langin have their ways of turning things around. Twisting and bending the truth. Salen, please, let me take you to Security...I could get kicked out of the Academy for helping you as well you know.'

"What? No, you saved my life..."

'I practiced medicine without a license. The longer we keep this a secret the more danger we put our careers in.'

"I do not want to cause you such trouble." Salen said seriously.

'Then go to the authorities and tell them what Langin did to you.'

Salen hesitated, but brushing Joanna's cheek he nodded in agreement. Joanna kissed his hand and got out of bed to get ready to go. Salen sat up and noticed a tablet book on the night stand that caught his attention. He picked it up and the tablet activated. Salen smiled as he read the digital cover.

"Vulcan anatomy and physiology..." Salen read out loud.

Joanna whipped around and Salen could see her gasp in shock as her eyes widened. Blushing heavily Joanna rushed over and snatched the tablet away before Salen could see what page she had last been looking at. Salen looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"You know, if you are curious about Vulcan anatomy..."

'I...I have to make a decision soon on what I wish to specialize in.' Joanna explained, holding up the translator for him to read. 'I've decided to specialize in alien care.'

"Like your father."

'My father never wanted to specialize in Vulcans, Spock forced that decision on him.' Joanna smiled.

"He does a wonderful job, as do you."

'Thank you. As for your offer on a Vulcan anatomy lesson, I'd love one...'

"As long as it does not involve dissection I am more than happy to act as specimen for you."

'Hands on is always the best way to learn.' Joanna glanced at the clock and smiled mischievously. 'I don't think it will make a difference one way or another if we don't make it to Security for another hour or so.'

Salen read the translator, but before he could respond Joanna had taken it away from him and tossed it aside. Finding himself in another deep kiss Salen wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She slid her hands down his sides and worked them under the waist band of the white medical pants that he was still wearing. With her palms resting on his hip bones she pleasantly pressed her fingernails into his flesh.

To prove to himself that he wasn't going to lose control the way he had with T'Pring Salen let her explore his skin without doing the same. His encounter with the woman who was now with his child had been so chaotic and violent. He did not want the same thing to happen with Joanna. Salen was unsure if it was even possible for a Vulcan to remain in control once a certain threshold was reached.

Feeling that he was still himself Salen risked a soft bite to Joanna's ear. She encouraged him at first, but she suddenly jerked as though startled. Horrified that he had frightened her Salen instantly released her and took a step back. Joanna looked at the door and said something, but Salen wasn't sure where she had placed the translator. She looked frightened.

"Joanna, I am sorry..."

Joanna shook her head and pointed at the door as she searched for the discarded translator. She called out something as she continued to hunt for the device. Salen realized that someone must be at the door and it was agitating her.

"Is Academy Security here?" Salen guessed.

Joanna nodded.

"Answer the door. Everything will be okay."

Joanna didn't look so sure, but she nodded again and went to the door. There were two officers at the door, but they didn't seem to be from Security, they looked like city cops. Pushing past Joanna they came up directly to Salen and demanded something that he couldn't hear. Joanna rushed over to try and explain, but the officers were not interested in what she had to say.

"I am sorry, I can not hear. I do not know what you want, however I will follow you peacefully."

The officers were not convinced and one of them brought out a set of ion cuffs. Salen was not surprised that they wanted to restraint him, however it was clear that Joanna was furious. She snarled and growled at the officers, pointing at Salen's wrists which were already cut and bruised from Langin's cuffs.

"Joanna, please, I do not wish for you to get hurt. I will..."

Salen stopped when one of the officers raised his hand in a motion that looked to Salen like he was about to strike Joanna with his heavily armored hand. Clearly Joanna feared the same thing as she took a step back. A flash of anger surged through Salen and without a second thought he attacked the officer to protect Joanna.

It wasn't until Salen was in the middle of a fight that he realize just how disadvantaged he was without his hearing. Glancing in Joanna's direction he could tell that she was yelling at them all to stop. Realizing that he was placing her in more danger by struggling he put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. A cold contact against his back was joined by a stunning jolt of pain and quickly followed by complete darkness.

Salen wasn't sure how long it took him to regain consciousness after the stun blast. Opening his eyes he stared at a concrete floor a few feet away that was slowly moving. In the silence it took Salen a moment to figure out that he was being supported by two men who were dragging him down a hallway.

He fought to get his feet underneath himself to walk along rather than be carried like a drunk. The men helping him were in police uniforms, but not Starfleet. They allowed him to walk, but kept a firm grip on his upper arms. Pulling at his wrists Salen found them bound behind his back. Nothing around him was familiar and he was having trouble focusing in the dark hallway that was punctuated every ten feet with powerful overhead lights.

"Where am I?"

Salen could see one of the officer's lips move, but it didn't help him understand what was happening. Without the translator he had no hope of receiving an answer. Salen didn't fight the men until they came to a cell that they clearly wanted him to enter. Instinct made Salen dig his heels into the floor as best he could to avoid being locked in the small room.

"No, wait, please." Salen said. "I need to speak to my father, I need to speak to Admiral Pike. You can not lock me in here without letting me contact someone first. I do not even know why I am here."

The officer growled something.

"I can not hear!" Salen snarled. "Langin attacked me, I did what I needed to in order to escape with my life. I demand to know under what charges I'm being incarcerated."

The first officer put his palm between Salen's shoulder blades and shoved him forward forcefully. Stumbling into the cell Salen felt the other officer quickly deactivate the cuffs. As he was turning around they slid a heavy set of bars closed. He couldn't hear the noise the bars made, but he had that particular clang memorized. Instantly thrown into a panic Salen rushed up and grabbed a hold of the bars in hopes that he'd discover that they weren't real. The cold steel bit into his palms proving to him that this was not just a nightmare.

"No! You can not place me here without telling me why!" Salen cried. "I am a citizen of the Federation, I have rights! I must be allowed to contact Admiral Christopher Pike."

The cops looked at one another and discussed something between themselves. The first one turned to Salen and gave him an explanation that he couldn't hear. Panting with fear Salen shook his head.

"I can not hear you."

The officer tried again, clearly with more volume this time.

"I am completely deaf, speaking louder will not help!" Salen spat. "Anything you say to me must be written down."

Losing interest in their prisoner the officers left. When the lights that were in his cell were turned off the harsh hallway lights splashed a frighteningly familiar pattern across the concrete floor. With memories that he had worked hard to push to the back of his mind suddenly flooding back Salen doubled over and retched violently.

"Help! Please, do not leave me in here! Please, hold me somewhere that does not have bars... I can not stay in here!"

The silence that surrounded Salen only allowed the noise in his own head to roar louder. Unable to even hear himself crying out for help Salen backed up until he bumped into the wall. Welding his eyes shut he screamed for release or at least explanation until his voice was hoarse. It was more than an hour before he came to the disheartening conclusion that he wasn't the only one who couldn't hear him.

Opening his eyes he glanced around his new environment. There was a small bed on the side wall that was bolted in place. Seeking shelter Salen crawled under the bed, pulling the coarse blanket along with him. Terrified beyond rational thought Salen pressed himself into the corner in the small space under the bed, hugging the blanket to his chest. He didn't even notice the throbbing pain from the deep cut on his chest. Salen closed his eyes again, but the lack of sight did nothing to block out the fact that he was locked up and alone as he had been as a child.

"What kind of prison even uses bars anymore..."


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: I MESSED UP!! For anyone who was confused I posted chapter 11 then 13 without 12!! Sorry...uh...here is 14. Sorry.

Chapter Fourteen

"The water is cold."

"It will motivate you to get out of it faster. I have new clothes for you, so make sure you're clean."

Barely fifteen years old Salen nodded submissively. Wilson turned and left, he locked the door on the way out. The clicking sound never failed to send a shiver down Salen's spine. Pulling off his blood stained clothes Salen slipped into the cold bathwater. Although he quickly began shivering he stayed long enough to turn the clear water gray with the grim that sloughed off his skin and dripped out of his hair.

Getting out of the tub Salen quickly dried off and put on the loose fitting pair of black pants that he had been provided with. He pulled the drawstring tight and tied it, the large pants hung off his hip bones making him look even more emaciated. Salen glanced at the mirror and furrowed his brow.

"When did my hair turn white?"

Salen jolted in surprise and instinctively took a step back as Wilson stormed into the bathroom. He looked Salen over and nodded in approval before beckoning him to follow. Knowing he had no choice Salen peacefully followed his captor. When Wilson turned to go upstairs instead of back down to the basement Salen hesitated.

"Wh...where are we going?"

"We're trying something new today." Wilson grinned.

Terrified of the tone in Wilson's voice Salen refused to continue forward. Wilson's smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at the young Vulcan. He demanded that Salen follow him, but Salen found himself glued to his spot at the bottom of the stairs. Snarling in anger Wilson lashed out and grabbed a fist full of Salen's hair.

Trying to escape Wilson's painful grip Salen grabbed his wrist with both hands. No match for Wilson's strength Salen was hauled forcefully up the stairs. Wilson brought him to a small bedroom and threw him to the floor. Salen went to get up, but only got as far as his knees.

"Don't bother standing, just put you hands behind your back."

Sighing heavily Salen did as he was told. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously as Wilson restrained his wrists with a strip of cloth. Wilson checked a few other things in the room which had been decorated in deep warm colors. The room looked comfortable and inviting, but Salen doubted that this was meant to be his new home.

"Behave yourself, Vulcan."

"I do not understand."

"You will."

Salen's stomach twisted painfully at Wilson's dark chuckle. Wilson left, once again locking the door with a grating click. Salen looked around, but decided that standing was a bad idea. He wasn't sure how long he spent kneeling on the floor before he heard voices. He looked over his shoulder as Wilson returned with a middle aged man and a young beautiful woman.

The woman walked directly to the bed and sat down. She looked completely disinterested in what was going on and she certainly seemed out of place in Wilson's house. Salen had never seen a human female before and found himself staring at her. She glanced down at him and shook her head sadly.

"Please help me..." Salen whispered. "I want to go home."

"Same here, Kid." The woman sighed and looked up at the men. "I don't normally do house calls, I still expect to get paid if this doesn't work."

"It will." Wilson smiled broadly. "Have fun."

Salen's confusion turned to fear when he felt Wilson's heavy hand on his shoulder. The flash of a knife blade automatically made him tense. Wilson snaked his hand into Salen's hair and pulled his head back. Reaching over Salen's shoulder he sank the knife point into his chest. Salen whimpered in pain as Wilson drew the knife up his chest in a diagonal line. Unlike other cuts he'd received this one was slow, and far more than just skin deep.

Wilson released his captive. He put the large knife down on the night stand and left the room without another word. Panting heavily Salen looked down at the bright green slash across his chest that was dripping green blood down his abdomen. Even though he was used to the sight of his own blood this time he felt dizzy and nauseous from the gore.

"That's disgusting." The woman said distastefully. "I am not kissing you if you drink that."

"I didn't bring you here to kiss." The man spat. "If I want you to open your mouth I'll let you know, until then keep it shut bitch."

Salen didn't understand why the man was treating the woman with such disrespect, nor why she didn't appear to care. She rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed. Salen thought it was an unusual time and place for a nap. His attention was brought back to the man as he knelt down in from of him.

Salen gasped sharply as the man leaned in and hesitantly licked the blood off of his chest. Horrified Salen went to stand, however the man sunk his teeth into the injury to keep him down. Fighting harder Salen jerked back and got to his feet. He was about to rush the man when the piercing sound that always managed to cut through him rang out.

"Wilson told me you might not hold still." The man chuckled, as he displayed the device Wilson had given him. "Stay down and I'll stop, or I'll just keep this on until I'm finished here."

Sinking to his knees Salen ground his teeth together against the pain. He tried to block it out, knowing that a trained Vulcan should be able to over come such a simple thing as a sound. Failing he simply stayed on his knees with his head bowed in hopes of receiving some mercy.

The man did turn off the sound so Salen conceded to remain still. He weld his eyes shut as the man returned to drinking from the cut in his chest. Bile coated his tongue as Salen struggled to keep himself from retching. When the man ran his hands over Salen's blood slicked body Salen cringed and shivered in disgust.

The reason behind why Wilson wanted his blood was not something Salen had ever known before now. When the man had his fill he got to his feet and headed over to the bed. Relieved just to have the lecherous man away from him Salen leaned forward and vomited. He wasn't sure why it mattered, but felt far more violated than when Wilson simply collected his blood and left.

Salen spent a moment trying to control his emotions before looking up. Unsure of what he was witnessing Salen's eyes widened in shock. The man had torn off both his own and the woman's clothing and had her pinned to the bed under him. Sweat rolled off his mottled skin as he panted and moaned while driving the young woman harder into the soft bed.

"D...don't hurt her." Salen pleaded.

Salen ducked as the man winged a discarded leather shoe at him. Unsure of what to do Salen continued to watch in horror and growing disgust. It took him a moment, but he eventually came to the conclusion that they were participating in some form of matting ritual. The man suddenly tensed and roared in what Salen mistook as pain.

Getting off the woman he gathered his clothing and left. Completely confused Salen turned his attention to the woman. She sat up slowly and made a noise of frustration when she found that her shirt had been stained with Salen's blood. Rolling her eyes she put it on anyway.

"Excuse me? Are you okay, Bitch?"

"My name's not 'bitch'." The woman hissed.

"I am sorry, I thought I heard him refer to you by that name."

"Yeah, well he's an asshole." The woman sighed before looking over at Salen with a sad smile. "My name is Andra."

"It is nice to meet you, Andra. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

"No offense, Andra, but human mating rituals are...not very pleasant."

"That wasn't 'mating', Honey, that was just fucking."

"I do not understand."

"How old are you?" She asked suddenly.

"I think I am fifteen. It is not easy for me to keep track of time."

"I take it you're a prisoner." Andra said sympathetically.

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead...murdered."

Andra inspected Salen for a moment. In hopes that he had found someone that might actually help him Salen forced a shy smile. Still sitting on the bed Andra looked at Salen with an expression of pity on her beautiful face.

"What's your name?"

"Salen."

"I'll tell you what, Salen, when I get back to the city I'll tell a friend of mine in the Force that you're here."

"Force?"

"Police. They'll get you home."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Tears of joy slipped down Salen's face. "I...I can not express how much that would mean to me, to my life. I do not wish to die here, I do not even truly wish to live here."

"No problem."

Andra smiled and went to put the rest of her clothes on. Salen stiffened in fright as Wilson came back into the room. He was surprised to see that Andra wasn't fearful of Wilson in the slightest. In fact she looked up and held out her hand expectantly.

"I'm just going to leave it on the table," Wilson said "I'd rather not touch you...I know where you've been."

"Fuck you." Andra grumbled.

Wilson smiled and went over to the table. Instead of laying anything down on it he snatched up the green stained knife that he'd left on the night stand. Turning to Andra he lashed out at her with the speed of a snake and cut open her throat. Falling to the floor Andra looked up at Salen in shock and fear as she began to bleed out. Salen was left frozen in shock and couldn't even move as he watched the light leave her eyes.

"Andra!"

Back in the present Salen jerked awake from the memory turned nightmare. The fresh cut over the old wound was throbbing painfully. Trying to push the thoughts of Andra's bloody murder out of his mind Salen peered out from his place under the jail cell bed. Two men came into the cell and made motions for Salen to come out from his hiding place.

"No." Salen shook his head. "I require a translation tablet for the deaf and an explanation before I will be willing to move from this location."

Disinterested in Salen's demands the men came in to physically remove him. Fear and anger made Salen react without thinking. When one of the men reached under the bed he did the only thing he could think of to defend himself, he bit him. The guard or whoever he was jerked his hand out from under the bed with an expression of pain. The other pulled out a phaser.

"Wait, please do not!" Salen cried. "I will come pea..."

It was took late for any apologies or acts of submission. The flash of the phaser was followed by a paralyzing pain that lead to an inky darkness. Salen woke with a groan, feeling disoriented. It took himself a moment to understand that he was sitting in a chair with his arms and head resting on a table. Sitting up he pulled at the short length of ion chain that kept his wrists attached to the bolted down table. Glancing around he found himself in a small featureless room with a single door.

"Hello?" Salen called. "I want to know what is happening."

At first Salen feared that no one was going to answer his call. However after several minutes the door opened and a man backed into the room. When he turned around Salen jumped up and tried to free himself from the desk. Salen tugged uselessly at the ion cuffs as Beckett sat down in the chair that was on the far side of the bare metal table.

"Stay away from me!"

Beckett gave Salen a sympathetic look and brought out a translating tablet. He motioned for Salen to sit down and read the tablet. Salen resisted the idea at first, but eventually he sat down. Beckett pushed the tablet across the table to Salen. After glaring at Beckett Salen looked down at the screen.

'I'm here to help you, Salen.'

"I do not believe you. Even if it is true, I do not wish your help." Salen growled. "I know my rights, I want a Starfleet Officer here to represent and assist me."

'That's me, Kid.' Beckett forced a sad smile and flashed his Starfleet ID. 'No one else is willing to work with a Vulcan that has proven that he can be violent.'

"I have done no such thing."

'You bit a cop.' Beckett pointed out.

"I want to talk to my father. I have a right to contact Admiral Pike."

'True, but you might want to hear me out before you do.'

"There is nothing you can say that will make me not want to speak to my father." Salen hissed.

'Salen, your Daddy can't help you.' Beckett tapped on the tablet to make sure Salen was reading it. 'You are in a great deal of trouble, Son. I can help you, but only if you let me.'

"Why am I in trouble?" Salen demanded. "Langin attacked me, I did what I had to."

'You had to murder him?'

Salen read the tablet and looked up at Beckett in horror. Shaking his head in disbelief Salen tugged at his restraints. With his heart racing painfully he read the tablet again, in hopes that he had made a mistake. No matter how many times he read it the word 'murder' jumped out at him.

"No, no, no... No, I...I did not murder Langin. I wanted to, but I did not. I left him alive."

'The evidence points to a different story.' Beckett brought out another smaller tablet. 'Langin was found at the base of the cliff near the Academy grounds with your blood on him, and samples taken from your fingernails showed his blood on you.'

Salen gasped sharply as Beckett brought up an image of Langin's broken and beaten corpse laying among the mossy rocks. Mixed in with the congealing dull red blood there were smears of bright green blood that also stained his skin and torn clothing. Finding it hard to believe Salen reached out to touch the image.

"How did this happen?" Salen whispered to himself.

Beckett had to push the tablet closer to get Salen's attention.

'I was hoping you could tell me, Salen. Right now, everyone seems to think that you and Langin had an argument, and you threw him off the cliff.'

"He drugged me and dragged me out into the woods to torture me. He took my hearing from me, cut my chest open. I broke free of the ion restraints, I am not sure how, and fought back. I left him cowering at the base of a tree."

'Why didn't you go straight to Starfleet with this?'

"I was frightened, I had lost a great deal of blood. I was not thinking clearly."

'So you brought fellow Cadet and studying doctor Joanna McCoy into this mess instead?'

"Please, leave Joanna out of this." Salen begged. "I should not have gone to her for help."

'Why did you?'

"I felt safe with her." Salen admitted quietly.

'If you end up convicted of murder she will be in danger of being brought up on aiding and abetting charges.'

"No!" Salen cried. "I...I forced her to help me. I told her that I would kill her if she did not heal my wound."

'Perhaps if you hadn't been found half naked in her dorm room the next morning there would be some hope of a jury believing that lie. As it is you still have her lipstick stain on your face.'

Salen finished reading Beckett's words to him and instantly reached up to rub off the incriminating pink off his skin. Panicking for Joanna's safety Salen was starting to have difficulty breathing. He absent mindedly pulled at his restraints and searched the room for an escape. Beckett brought his attention back to the tablet.

'I am the only one here who can help you.'

"My father..."

'Doesn't have half the pull in Starfleet that I do.' Beckett pointed out. 'Do not think that anyone is going to give you leniency because you are an Admiral's son. The charges against you are serious, and the evidence against you is over whelming.'

"What is going to happen to me?"

'If you are convicted the usual sentence would be exile to a prison planet for manual labor, being deaf you would probably not survive a week there. So it would basically be a death sentence even though the Federation says they do not believe in them. However...since you are a Vulcan male, an endangered species, I believe that the Vulcan Council will demand that you be handed over to them on Natala.'

"Natala has no prisons."

'You would most likely be held in the underground facility that the Vulcan's built when they believed there was an illness killing the males. I am not sure if it would be a worse fate than a prison planet or not.'

"I do not understand."

'Salen, you will be used as breeding stock. They will do nothing to restore your hearing, it would not be logical to waste such effort on you. You will be caged like an animal until needed.'

Trembling violently Salen bowed his head and allowed tears to slip down his face. He was having trouble processing the idea that he had lost his freedom. The thought that Joanna might pay for his poor decisions as well was twisting his stomach in a knot. Unable to rein in his emotions Salen pushed his chair away from the table far enough to allow him to duck his head under the table. Retching violently he fought for breath.

Salen jerked and fell out of his chair as Beckett put his hand on his shoulder. Still tied to the table by the ion chains Salen fought against them like a fish hooked on a line. Beckett picked up the over turned chair and helped Salen sit back down. Beckett put the translator tablet in Salen's hands and tapped on it.

'I want to help you, Salen.'

"No one can help me. I have no proof that I did not murder Langin, I only have my word."

'Then give me your word, Salen. Swear to me that you didn't kill Langin.'

"I did not murder Langin."

'I believe you. I can fix this, if you let me.'

"What do you mean by 'fix this'?"

'I have friends in very high places, and a few in very low places. If one doesn't work the other always pulls through for me.' Beckett smiled. 'I can have you back in Joanna's bed by sundown. I even know a surgeon that might be able to repair your lost hearing. Just say the word and I can reverse the damage done here.'

"Why should you care?"

'I like you, I think you could have a bright future.'

"You want me to reconsider your original offer to work for you." Salen growled.

'I would like that, but it is not a requirement.' Beckett shrugged.

"How do I know that you did not throw Langin off that cliff yourself?"

'Just like you I have no proof that I didn't...however I'm not the one about to face a jury on the matter.'

"I want to speak to my father." Salen said stubbornly.

'Talking to Admiral Pike will make my job nearly impossible. Part of the deal will have to be that you never tell him about this, getting these charges dropped without a public trial will not be exactly...legal. I will have to pull some tight strings and grease some clean palms.'

"Once again you wish me to keep secrets from my father. I will not."

'I think you need some time to think about your situation.'

Salen read the tablet and pushed it away. Beckett nodded and called in a guard who took Salen back to the same small cell he'd spent the night in. Once behind the cold bars again Salen began to feel himself falling prey to fear once more. He jumped as Beckett tapped his shoulder through the cage door. When Salen turned around Beckett handed him the translation tablet.

'I'll come back tomorrow, you can see me or you can ask to see your father. The choice is yours.'

"I still do not understand why you are doing this for me."

'I like you, Salen, I believe that you didn't kill Langin. I honestly don't want you to end up a prisoner of the Vulcans, fathering children you'll never meet.'

"I am used to that." Salen growled bitterly.

'True. I also I have a deep respect for Admiral Pike and I know it would break his heart to lose you like this. Not to mention the damage this will do to Joanna McCoy's future.'

"Please, do not bring Joanna into this."

'I didn't...you did.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Let me out of here!"

"We're working on the problem, Ma'am."

"Don't you dare 'Ma'am' me!" Joanna snarled. "Just open this door."

"There is something wrong with the door programing on this whole floor."

"The whole floor?" Joanna asked surprised.

"Yes, Ma'am, I assure you we are working as fast as we can to get you and the others out."

Joanna knit her brow at the news that she wasn't the only one locked in her room. When Security had taken Salen she had every intention of following them. However by the time she'd thrown some more appropriate clothing on to go after them she found the door wouldn't open. She was going to accuse Security of false imprisonment for locking her in her room, but with the whole floor acting up they could easily deny any charges.

"Bastards." Joanna grumbled under her breath.

It was another two hours before the door slid open. Without a word of thanks to the technician who had reprogramed the doors Joanna stormed out and went directly to the Security building. Marching up to the front desk she glared challengingly at the man behind the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to see Salen."

"Salen?" The front desk man tapped at his computer. "Last name?"

"Pike."

"Sorry, Ma'am, no 'Pike' in the computer. However, we don't book for first offenses of D and D."

"D and D?"

"Drunk and Disorderly. We let the guys out of the drunk tank at noon, I'm sure he's still just sleeping it off."

"What?"

"We just hold the Cadets taken in for public intoxication until they sober up."

"He wasn't drinking, he's Vulcan. He was arrested this morning out of my room!"

"Vulcan? Oh...right, the guy with the white hair. He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?"

"I don't know." The man shrugged. "He's in my physics class, it's in about two hours. I'm sure he'll be there."

"He was arrested."

"Not by us."

"Who else has authority to arrest someone on Academy property?"

"No one."

"I need to talk to someone in authority."

The guy shrugged and got up from his desk to disappear into the back. He brought back a Senior Security Officer. The older man smiled at Joanna.

"How can I help you?"

"Salen Pike was arrested, or possibly kidnapped, from my room about two hours ago."

"Admiral Pike's adopted son?"

"Yes, that's right." Joanna nodded.

"I will look into it personally, Cadet...."

"McCoy, Joanna McCoy."

"Did the men who arrested him say that they were with Starfleet?"

"Yes...I...I think so. I can't really remember exactly what was said." Joanna admitted. "It all happened so fast. We were going to come to Security today anyway, but these men got to him first, they said he was under arrest. They would only talk to Salen, but he can't hear, and then one of them got aggressive and Salen sort of attacked him..."

"Wait, slow down. Can you describe the events that led up to the arrest in a little more detail for me?"

"I..." Joanna hesitated. "I think I'd rather not."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know where he is and what he's been charged with. Just...just find him for me."

"Miss if you have information..."

"That's the problem, I don't, I don't understand anything that's going on."

"Like I said, I'll get right on it. Don't leave campus."

Joanna took a step back at the threatening tone in the Officer's voice. Worried that she'd gone to the wrong people about Salen she thanked them and backed away. On her way out she noticed a young woman in tears talking to one of the other Security Officers.

"What was his name again, Ma'am?"

"Trevor, Trevor Langin." She sniffled. "He...he said he was about to fall into some money...we...we were going to leave the planet with it..."

"How long has he been missing?"

"Since last night."

Joanna's skin crawled at the mention of Langin's name, and to find that he was unaccounted for terrified her even more. Trying to look calm she walked out of the building and then ran across campus to Salen's dorm. During daylight hours the door were unlocked and she rushed up to Salen's room and banged on the door. Douglas opened the door with a confused look on his face.

"Joan..."

Barging into the room Joanna started rummaging through Salen's side of the room. After a moment of not finding what she was after Joanna turned on Douglas.

"Where is Salen's address book? I have to speak to Admiral Pike."

"I don't think he has an address book." Douglas shrugged. "He's a Vulcan, he just remembers stuff like that."

"Damn it!" Joanna raked her hands through her hair in frustration.

"What's going on? Where's Salen?"

"I let them take him." Joanna whimpered. "I was afraid, I didn't know what to do, and now they have him, and they are going hurt him..."

"Woah, hurt him? Who would hurt Salen?"

"I don't know!"

Breaking down into tears Joanna sought the comfort of Douglas' shoulder. Looking shocked Douglas tensed up and remained motionless as she cried against his uniform. Still confused he awkwardly put his arms around her. Suddenly annoyed by his clumsy attempt to comfort her Joanna pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Douglas." Joanna rubbed her tears away. "I shouldn't have come here."

"I still don't understand. What is going on?"

"I'm not sure...but I am going to find out, and I am going to get him back."

"How can I help?"

"You can't. My father, I will talk to my father. He, Captain Kirk, and Commander Spock will not allow them to keep Salen."

"Um...okay...well, uh... Good luck, I guess."

Joanna forced a smile and turned to leave. Once outside she was surprised to see how late in the day it was becoming. Everyone on campus was going about their day as if nothing was wrong. Trying to keep herself together Joanna forced herself to walk normal across the Campus towards her dorm.

When she came to the same stretch of sidewalk where Langin had first attacked Salen she felt a sudden chill. She wasn't alone here, but there were certainly far less students on this side of the grounds. Feeling vulnerable Joanna began walking faster. Appearing like wolves out of the woods there were suddenly two uniformed men that stepped into her path. Joanna automatically turned around, only to find two more had blocked off her escape in that direction.

"Joanna Meredith McCoy?" One of the men asked solemnly.

"I don't have to answer that." Joanna said evasively.

"No, you do not. Your biometrics already let us know who you are."

"Shit." Joanna muttered. "What do you want?"

"We have orders to bring you in."

"Orders? From who?"

"Starfleet Internal Affairs."

"On what charges?" Joanna demanded.

"Practicing medicine without a license for one."

"And the other?"

"Ma'am, this is not the place to discuss this."

"I want to see some ID, right now."

"Of course."

Joanna reached out and took the holographic ID that the man offered. She recognized the official Starfleet ID card, something hard if not impossible to fake. Realizing that she was cornered Joanna handed the card back and nodded. She tried to jerk back as he took her wrist but he was too quick.

"Hey!" Joanna protested as they roughly cuffed her wrists behind her back. "You can't trea..."

Joanna was cut off as they suddenly beamed away. They were now in a featureless room that had the feel of being underground. Before she could make any further demands for an explanation one of the men who had brought her here took her by the upper arm and lead her away. Feeling a little unbalanced Joanna allowed herself to be dragged along until they came to a cell.

"Wait, what is going on here? Where am I? What are you doing?"

Before Joanna could get any useful information she was shoved forward into the small cell. The ion cuffs were released and she rubbed at her sore wrists. She turned around as the bars slammed closed. She glared spitefully at the man as he left her. Once alone she allowed herself to show a touch of the fear she felt inside.

"Pull yourself together, McCoy." Joanna growled at herself.

Looking around her new situation she sighed heavily. After about ten minutes of waiting Joanna gave up and went to sit down on the small bed. She listened to the silence around her in hopes that she could figure out if Salen was near. She wasn't sure how long she waited before hearing footsteps. The man who came up to the bars was in plain clothes, but his every motion spoke of the confidence of a high ranking officer. Joanna got up and walked up to the bars. She looked her visitor over and narrowed her steel blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Beckett." He smiled.

"Are you the one who is going to be telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"Sort of. What can you tell me about Salen Pike?"

"I am not answering any questions until I get a chance to talk to my father and possibly a lawyer."

"I'm the closest thing to a lawyer that you're likely to talk to, Hon. But don't worry, I'm here to help you, and Salen."

"Why do we need your help? Langin's the one who should be caged up like the animal that he is!"

"Langin is dead."

"Dead?" Joanna repeated in surprise. "You...you don't think Salen..."

"Murdered him?" Beckett finished. "Honestly the thought has crossed our minds."

"No, no, not murder, not Salen. He's not a criminal..."

"Well with Langin it certainly was murder, I'm still iffy on whether or not it was a crime." Beckett smiled.

"Wha...what?"

"You and I both know that Langin was little better than a junk yard dog."

"Are you...joking?" Joanna asked incredulously.

"You're right, I need to be more serious. After all the charges against you are very serious indeed."

"What exactly are these 'charges'?"

"Beyond practicing without a license there is the touchy subject of aiding and abetting a murderer."

"I had to help him, he was going to die if I didn't do something!"

"So you admit to helping him of your free will?"

"Of course! But I'm telling you, Salen didn't murder Langin! He told me that he didn't, he's a Vulcan, he can't lie!"

"Oh I doubt that. He told us that he forced you to help him. So either he's lying or you are."

"He's just trying to protect me..."

"But that means that he can lie." Beckett pointed out. "Besides you and I both know that Salen isn't exactly your average Vulcan, he has a lot of trouble with those emotions of his."

"He's not a murderer!"

"I want to believe that, but the fact of the matter is that Langin was found dead with Salen's blood on his body."

"Langin attacked him!" Joanna cried.

"And yet he's the one who is currently decomposing down in the morgue. Joanna the fact of the matter is that Salen is in big trouble, and if you don't turn evidence against him you are going to be in just as much hot water."

"We haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why didn't you report this 'attack' when it happened. Forensics place Langin's death somewhere just after midnight, and yet at nine am the next morning Salen was in your bed."

"Salen and I were going to go to campus Security..."

"Why didn't you?"

"Salen was so weak, he'd lost so much blood..."

"All the more reason for him to go to the Emergency Room."

"He was frightened..."

"Why?" Beckett interrupted harshly. "Joanna, why was Salen afraid to go the authorities?"

"I don't know...he was delusional at that point."

"So you concede that it was possible that he was frightened that someone would find out that he had Langin's blood on his hands?"

"Salen didn't kill Langin!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am!" Joanna snapped. "Is he here? I want to see him."

"So you two can get your stories straight?"

"No, I just want to know that he's alright."

"He's not." Beckett assured. "The evidence against him is piling up."

"He didn't kill Langin." Joanna repeated firmly.

"Then who did? You have to admit that it sound kinda fishy that Langin would supposedly attack Salen, and then some third party stepped in and killed him."

"Wait...wait, Langin's girlfriend, she said something about Langin getting a lot of money. Salen was afraid that Langin had captured him to sell him..."

"Who would want to buy a Vulcan?   
"Whoever it was he's your guy, the buyer must have killed Langin when Salen got away."

"Sounds far fetched. Do you have a name of this mysterious 'buyer'? A name could really help this case."

"I don't have a name!" Joanna snapped. "Damn it, I'm a doctor not a detective!"

"Technically you're neither...and I doubt you ever will be."

"What?"

"If Salen is found guilty you will most certainly be charged as an accomplice."

"No...I...we..." Joanna's heart was racing. "I...I...I need to call my father, please."

"At some point you kids are going to learn that your famous daddies can't get you out of trouble. Besides I'm not sure how understanding your father is going to be about all of this."

"I couldn't just let Salen bleed to death!"

"It's not the fact that you brought Salen into your clinic that is going to make your innocents difficult to prove."

"Then what it is?"

"It's the fact that you brought him into your bed..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"What are you doing, father?"

"I am using the remnant magnetic field in these igneous rock crystallizes to determine the amount of polar wandering that has occurred over the past eight point seven million years by calculating the angle of the field in the rock as opposed to the planet itself."

"Why?"

"I do not have time to explain 'why', Salen." Salen's father replied sternly.

"I am sorry. May I assist you?"

"No. Go help your mother."

"Yes, Sir."

Seven years old Salen left his father's side and made his way through the lush jungle of Venti-8. On his way to find his mother he came across a beautiful purple flower growing next to the path. Smiling brightly Salen bent down and picked the delicate flower and brought his prize along with him.

Salen found his mother not too far away in a small clearing. Sitting on the mossy ground she was tapping on her catalogue tablet as she inspected the plant life before her. Salen stepped up to her side and knelt down. His mother glanced up from her work, tucking her straight black hair behind her pointed ear. He offered her the flower with a shy smile. When she raised a disapproving slanted eyebrow he removed the smile from his lips.

"I brought this for you, mother."

"Cypripediens apostialanii...common in this area. I already have this one catalogued. Do not pick the flowers without permission, Salen. This part of the plant is now dead."

"I did not mean to cause harm. I simply wished you to have it."

"It is not logical to bring me a common flower."

"I am sorry."

"Go help your father."

"Yes, Ma'am."

With directions from each parent to go to the other Salen was unsure of what to do. Going back towards his father Salen returned to the place where he had picked the flower. He had finished his studies for the day, and had nothing constructive to do. Sitting down in the middle of the path he passed the time by rearranging the pebbles in front of him in a geometric pattern. Hours passed before he heard his mother approaching.

"Salen?"

"Yes, mother?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was told by father to help you and you instructed me to help him. Since I am not needed in either place I am waiting here until someone needs my assistance."

"You have nothing better to do than sit in the dirt and arrange stones?"

"I am sure I could find a most industrious use of my free time."

"Then why have you not done so?"

"I do not know. It is hard to explain."

"Do you lack the desire to do anything more?"

"I believe that is accurate. Sometimes I wish..." Salen trailed off.

"What do you wish?" Salen's mother pressed.

"Nothing." Salen whispered. "It is not important."

"Why not?"

"Because my wish is not logical."

Salen's mother looked down on him, a brief look of sadness passed over her stoic face. She offered her hand to Salen to help him stand. Once on his feet his mother lead him to where his father was still hard at work.

"Talan, I am concerned about our son."

"Has he not been completing his studies?"

"It is not his education that worries me. He is excelling in his studies."

"Then what is the concern, Llandris?"

"He is lonely."

"That is an emotion he must learn to control." Talan answered icily.

"Talan...I do not believe that it is right to be raising our son so far from Vulcan. He has no peers with which to interact with."

"The sub-space allows him to communicate with his cohort."

"It is not the same." Llandris replied. "We should return to Vulcan."

"No." Talan said firmly. "Our work on other worlds is too important."

"More important than our son?"

"More important than his illogical need to be with others." Talan said seriously. "Salen still does not have full control of his emotions, he is better off here."

"Where he can not embarrass you?" Llandris asked.

"Embarrassment is illogical, I simply meant that isolation gives him more time to learn to Vulcan ways without distraction."

"How can he learn Vulcan ways if he is not among them?"

"He has you and I, that is all he needs."

"I disagree."

"Salen," Talan turned on his son "do you wish to disrupt our work here and return to Vulcan?"

"N...no, Sir."

"Then there is no issue." Talan stated as he returned to his work.

"Salen...are you sure?" Llandris asked.

"He is a Vulcan, Llandris, he can not lie."

Salen jerked awake from his dream of the past. In the years he had spent in Wilson's prison he had tried not to think of that first lie he had told his father. Sometimes he had felt that the torment he had been going through was punishment for that lie. If he had admitted to his father that he wanted to return to Vulcan, one of his greatest desires at the time, he would have had the privilege to die along side the rest of his race.

Feeling sick to his stomach Salen sat up and looked over at the bars that were keeping him here. It was impossible to keep his heart from racing painfully at the sight of being imprisoned. Beckett had offered him an escape, he had offered him freedom, but he still wasn't sure that he could accept.

"I would have to do is lie to my father...although, is it still lying if you are simply keeping a secret?"

Salen shook his head at the mere thought of entertaining Beckett's offer. Getting to his feet he wandered over to one of the solid walls and pressed his hand against it. He wondered if the Vulcans would keep him underground until he was needed or if they would allow him a cage with a window. He didn't like the color of the Natalian sky, he preferred the deep blue of Earth's, however any sunlight was better than darkness.

"I may live two hundred years, what am I going to do with all that time within the confines of a cell? Perhaps I will be allowed to chose death."

Despite being unable to hear his own words he still spoke them aloud. Feeling like his heart may actually stop right now Salen closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the stone wall. Still locked in a silent world Salen did not know that Beckett had arrive. When Salen finally opened his eyes and turned around he gasped sharply. He pressed his back against the wall and stared apprehensively at Beckett. Beckett smiled sadly and said something.

"I still can not hear you." Salen informed.

'Of course, here you go.' Beckett handed Salen a translator. 'Time is running short for me to be able to get you out of here. If you are going to accept my help I need your answer now.'

"I have an answer for you. I appreciate all that you have offered to do for me. However, I have made the decision to speak with my father and tell him the truth. I did not kill Langin, I will trust that a jury will see that."

'The only thing a jury is going to see are those pointed ears of yours.'

"I do not believe that is true. I have lived among the humans for many years now, very few of them have judged me based on my Vulcan appearance."

'You're deaf and blind, Salen.' Beckett rolled his eyes. 'Humans look at you and they see an alien, and now they will see a dangerous alien, a terrifyingly intelligent, destructively strong, out of control Vulcan who has every reason to hate humans.'

"I do not hate humans."

'No one is going to believe that.' Beckett laced his arms through the bars, resting on the cross bar. 'Salen, you know that your past is going to get dragged into any trial you're put through.'

"My past has nothing to do with this."

'Oh really? You don't think that it's important that the victim happens to be the son of the man who murdered your parents and sold you to captivity? The court is going to ask you to detail everything that has happened to you, the media is going to have a field day. I can already see the headlines now 'The First Cold-blooded Killer to Actually have Cold Blood.'."

"Vulcan blood is only a few degrees cooler than human."

'That's not the point. They are going to tear you apart. I would hate to see you put through all of that, and risk losing your freedom...not to mention what it would do to Admiral Pike.'

"Why are you doing this to me?" Salen demanded with a sudden flash of anger.

'Me? I'm not doing anything to you. I want to help you.'

"I can not help but feel that your 'help' comes with a large price tag."

'Have I asked anything of you so far?' Beckett crossed his arms over his chest. 'Have I asked *once* for you to reconsider my offer to you to join my team?'

"No." Salen admitted. "I just do not see why you should care about me."

'I care for a few reasons, however, the main reason is that I feel that this whole situation is my fault.'

"How is it your fault?"

'Langin was allowed into Starfleet Academy on my recommendation.' Beckett admitted.

"Your recommendation?"

'When he applied to the Academy Starfleet was a little hesitant. I recommended him.'

"Why?"

'Because I thought he'd make a good Dog. It didn't take me long to realize that I'd made a mistake, but by then it was too late. I'm sorry, Salen, it it hadn't been for my recommendation you would have never even known that Langin had a son.'

Salen wasn't sure how to take this new news. On the one hand it gave Beckett some motivation to help him, on the other it showed that he'd been involved all along. Salen read the conversation they'd just had on the translator again. Pacing back and forth he eventually stepped up to the bars and handed Beckett the translator back.

"I want to talk to Admiral Pike." Salen said firmly.

Beckett looked disappointed, however he nodded without further argument. Salen relaxed slightly, he had feared that no matter how many times he said he wanted to talk to his father that he would be denied. Beckett turned to leave, but before he could even take a step another man approached.

Salen wished he could hear what the man had said because Beckett had a strong reaction to it. He looked shocked at first and then angry. To Salen it looked like Beckett was demanding more information, but the other man did not seem to have it. Becoming anxious again Salen stepped closer to the bars.

"Beckett? What is happening?"

Beckett turned his attention to Salen and looked as though he was heaving a heavy sigh. He muttered something, but Salen had returned the translator tablet to him.

"I do not know what you are saying."

Beckett pulled the translator back out and spoke directly to it before handing it back over to Salen. Reading Beckett's words Salen gasped sharply.

'Joanna McCoy has been arrested.' The type coldly informed Salen.

"No, no, please, please let her go." Salen begged.

'Salen, you act as though I arrested her. I don't know if I can help either of you now that she's involved.'

"Please, she has nothing to do with this."

'Yes she does. Salen, I can't just set her free.'

"You have the power to release me, but not her?"

'It's not as simple as that. I could probably get her out of here no problems, except for the fact that Joanna McCoy is Joanna McCoy.'

"I do not understand."

'She is too much like her father, there is no way that she'll stay quiet about suddenly finding herself free of all charges. If I help her and not you she's going to be a consistent thorn in my side. She'll want answers, she'll use her connections to figure out which palms got greased to spring her and yet leave you still rotting in prison. In fact she'll probably just get herself arrested again or worse.'

"Worse?"

'No one likes it when they get exposed for not playing by the rules, and as I mentioned before rules will need to be broken.' Beckett shrugged. 'However, if she had what she wanted... Well in that case, I doubt she'd cause any trouble.'

"What does she want?"

'You.'

Salen took a step away from Beckett, suddenly fearful of him. It all seemed too good to be true that this man would want so desperately to help him. Beckett watched Salen for a moment before calling one of the Officers over. They spoke too quietly for the translator to pick up on their conversation. The Officer looked argumentative at first, but eventually nodded and turned to unlock the door. Salen backed himself into the corner.

"What are you doing?"

'I want you to see Joanna.'

"W...why?"

'Because your decision affects her as well.'

Salen felt a knot twisting in his stomach as Beckett stepped to the side to allow him to step out of the cell. Swallowing hard Salen nodded and joined Beckett in the hallway. Beckett took the translator away and placed his hand on Salen's shoulder in a paternal manner that didn't make Salen feel any more at ease.

As he was lead down the hall and through several doors Salen began to becoming increasingly fearful. He felt more like he was being taken away to be tormented rather than to see the woman he had fallen in love with. Salen wondered if she was going to be angry with him. When the Officer indicated a particular cell Salen froze, unwilling to step closer.

Beckett nudged him gently to encourage him to keep moving. Reminded of other times in his life when he had no choice other than following orders Salen stepped in front of the cell. Joanna was sitting on the bed in the back corner with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her crossed arms. Seeing her caged was more than he could handle and he started shaking.

"Joanna?" Salen whispered.

Hearing her name Joanna snapped her head up. Her eyes were rimmed in red from tears, however when she saw Salen her face lit up with a radiant smile. Salen could see her lips cry his name, but in his muted world he could only imagine her voice. She rushed up to the bars and reached through them to card her fingers into his hair.

Joanna started talking at a hundred mile an hour, but Salen couldn't understand any of it. Suddenly realizing that Salen wasn't getting a word of what she was saying she stopped and forced a smile. Joanna used her hold on his hair to bring his face to the bars. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes Joanna kissed him. When she released him she glared at Beckett defiantly for a moment before bring her eyes back to Salen with fear sparkling in their blue depths.

"It is alright, Joanna, he is here to help us..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Joanna woke gently. It took her a moment to figure out her surroundings before she remembered that she was safe. Her head moved slightly with the slow rise and fall of Salen's chest. Already awake he was softly smoothing out her hair in a comforting manner. She enjoyed the fact that his every touch didn't hold sexual tension behind it the way most of her male encounters did. His relaxed energy spoke only of wanting her to be at ease.

The biobed that Joanna was currently sharing with Salen had the headrest section raised up to form more of a lounge than a bed. Joanna pressed against him harder and closed her eyes once more. She felt Salen lean down slightly to kiss the top of her head.

Smiling Joanna sought out Salen's hand. Finding her prize she ran her fingers against his in a traditional Vulcan show of affection. Joanna's skin tingled pleasantly as he returned the gentle touch. It never failed to amaze her how sensual the usually casual touch could be. She tilted her head back to look at Salen and he smiled at her with his facial scars practically glowing from his deep blushing.

"You know most human children explore their first tastes of sexually by holding hands...what do young Vulcans do to experiment boundaries?"

Salen could see her lips moving so he took his hand away from hers to pick up the small translator tablet that was lying on the bed next to him. He read her question and furrowed his white brow. After a few moments of thought he shrugged.

"I do not know the answer."

"So you never had a crush on some cute little Vulcan girl growing up?" Joanna teased.

"Why would I crush anyone?"

"I didn't mean literally." Joanna chuckled. "You never had anyone you liked more than just friends on Vulcan when you were young?"

"I was not raised on Vulcan. My parents had work that kept them off world."

"So that's how you survived the destruction of Vulcan, you weren't there."

"I was not."

"I'm glad you weren't."

"I have had mixed emotions about the fact that I did not die along side the majority of my species."

"It's called 'Survivor's Guilt', it happens when someone survives a catastrophe and others around them do not. The survivors sometimes don't understand why they were spared, and will even sometimes wish that they had not because they don't feel they deserve to live when others died. It's a perfectly natural reaction."

Salen read Joanna's words on the tablet and thought about them before responding. Having given it some thought Salen nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Joanna. It helps to know that it is not unusual."

"Speaking of surviving, how is the cut on your chest?"

"It is painful."

"What?" Joanna replied in surprise as she sat up. "Why were you letting me rest my head against your chest?"

"You appeared comfortable and I enjoyed having you close."

"Can I see it?" Joanna asked.

Salen nodded after reading the request. After trying to figure out the best way to get a good look at Salen's injury Joanna decided to simply straddle him. Salen didn't protest as she sat down on his hips, however when she pushed up the white shirt he'd been given he turned his face to the side and closed his eyes. She still didn't know the origin of his scars, but it was clear that he didn't want to witness the birth of a new one.

"Sale...oh, hello, Joanna."

Joanna gasped at the sudden deep voice. She looked over towards the door. At first she didn't see anyone until she glanced down found that Salen's father had just joined them. He had brought his wheelchair to a sudden halt and was already backing up.

"Admiral!" Joanna exclaimed in shock.

"I...uh...I'll come back later." Pike chuckled.

"No, please come in." Joanna blushed bright red. "I...I was just checking Salen's injury...honestly."

"I believe you." Pike moved closer. "Is he really compleltly deaf?"

"Yes." Joanna sighed sadly.

Joanna pulled Salen's shirt down and brushed his cheek to get him to open his eyes again. She got off of him and when he opened his eyes she guided him to look in his father's direction. Salen's face lit up upon spotting his father. He jumped down off of the biobed and knelt in front of Pike. Even after all these years Pike shook his head sadly to see Salen act so submissively. Salen took Pike's hand and held it tightly.

"I am sorry, father, I did not mean to cause so much trouble."

"It's not your fault, Salen. You were attacked and had every right to defend yourself. I'm proud of you."

Not being able to hear his father's words Salen looked back to Joanna for help. She spotted the translator on the bed and brought it over. Pike repeated his last sentence for the translator as Joanna handed it to Salen. He read the screen and smiled.

"I did not murder Langin." Salen said.

"I know." Pike replied. "Don't worry about it right now. How did you end up here at Walter Reed?"

"Walter Reed?" Salen repeated. "I do not know who that is."

"Salen, that's the name of the hospital that we're at." Joanna clarified. "It is Starfleet's oldest and most advanced medical facility. You slept most of the way here."

"Joanna, who brought you two here?" Pike asked.

"A man named Beckett."

"Beckett?" Pike tensed visibly.

"That's right, Admiral." Beckett's voice broke in as he joined them in the room. "Starfleet asked me to help these kids out after the arrests. I'm friends with a great surgeon who believes he can restore Salen's hearing...although he admits he's never tried it on a Vulcan before."

Joanna could feel the chill in the room from Pike's icy glare as Beckett stepped into his view. Beckett smiled brightly and held his hand out to Pike in greeting. Looking around like he expected someone to jump out and attack him Pike declined the friendly gesture. Beckett looked genuinely hurt for a moment, but brushed it off. Salen sensed the tension as well and leaned closer to his father when Beckett put his hand on his shoulder.

"Salen," Beckett tapped on the translator "the doctor is ready for you. Come with me, we'll fix your hearing and then you can get back to the Academy."

Salen looked to Pike for guidance. Joanna didn't like the way that Pike hesitated to give his son permission to go with Beckett. She had not like their mysterious benefactor from the start and the fact that Pike didn't seem to trust him didn't help her opinion of him any. When Pike didn't say anything Salen glanced at Beckett nervously.

"Admiral, you're frightening the boy." Beckett sighed. "Now you don't have to let us help him, but the doctors here have the best chance of restoring his hearing. This is the best facility that Starfleet has to offer and I called in a lot of favors to get Salen seen right away."

"Should I not have the surgery?" Salen asked Pike. "I would not let them touch me until I saw you, I was not sure what to do."

"You need the surgery, Salen." Pike forced a confident smile. "You're in good hands here. I'll take you down to the OR myself."

"I'll let them know you are on the way, just down the hall on the right." Beckett announced and disappeared.

"May I have a moment alone with Joanna?" Salen asked.

"Of course." Pike looked up at Joanna. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for one, and saving his life for the other."

"Is everything okay between you and Beckett?"

"Don't worry about us old men and our petty bickering."

Pike gave Salen's hand a squeeze before he left. Joanna had a knot in her stomach that was twisting painfully. There was something more happening here and she was afraid that even if the surgery was successful that they weren't going to be able to just go back to their lives at the Academy. Joanna jerked as Salen brushed her shoulder.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

"It's okay, Salen, I was just lost in thought."

"Everything is going to work out. My father is here now, he'll keep us safe."

"I'm glad he's here."

"So am I. I am sorry for everything I've put you through over the past few days."

"I don't blame you for what happened Salen. I'm honored that you felt comfortable enough to come to me when you were in trouble."

Salen read Joanna's words on the translator and smiled. Tossing the device onto the biobed he wrapped his arms around Joanna and drew her into a soft kiss. Returning the affection she felt the painful knot in her stomach loosen somewhat. Salen broke off the kiss and stared at her intensely.

"Back in the clinic when you were trying to keep me from bleeding to death I told you that I loved you. I do not believe you took me seriously at the time, so I wish to repeat my words to you. I love you."

"Salen...I..."

"No." Salen reached up and put his fingertips against her lips. "I'd rather wait till I can hear your voice before we continue this conversation further. I just wanted you to know in case I do not survive surgery."

"Salen, you are going to survive, even if they can't fix your hearing, they certainly aren't going to kill you!"

"I can guess what you are saying, and if I was human I would believe it. However, anytime a Vulcan is operated on by even the most skilled human there is a risk of death."

"Don't say that, you are going to be fine."

Without the translator in hand Salen could only guess at what Joanna was saying. He smiled and kissed her once more before heading for the door. Feeling sick with worry Joanna followed him. Pike was waiting for them in the hallway and lead them down to the OR. Joanna didn't pay much attention to the doctor as he introduced himself to Pike and Salen. She was too busy watching Beckett who was standing to the side with a mischievous glint in his eyes. There was something about the man that rubbed her the wrong way.

Salen reached out and touched her shoulder to bring her back to the present. Returning her focus to Salen she squeezed his hand for courage. Joanna noticed the detailed diagrams of the Vulcan auditory system on the screens near by and felt better about the doctor knowing what he was doing. The doctor guided Salen to lay down on the metal table and had a nurse hand him a hypospray.

"Is that hydocloritide?" Joanna asked the doctor.

"Yes, that's right."

"It doesn't work very well on Vulcans."

"I realize that, I have plans for a heavier dose."

"Tresimiazole would work better with less side effects." Joanna pointed out.

"Tresimiazole? Where did you learn that?"

"It's what my father uses with Commander Spock."

"You're Dr. McCoy's daughter." The doctor smiled. "Okay, tresimiazole it is."

The nurse exchanged out the hypospray. The powerful drug had Salen in a deep sleep in seconds. While the doctor finished the rest of his prep work Joanna reached out and ran her fingers through Salen's snow colored hair. When the surgeon was ready he politely asked Pike and Joanna to step outside. Once back in the hallway Pike took Joanna's hand gently.

"Can I talk to you?" Pike asked.

"Of course."

"What really happened? All I have is fragments."

"Salen walked me home late the other night. From what he told me he was attacked by Langin and dragged him out to the forest outside the Academy grounds. Salen managed to get away, leaving Langin there. He came to me with a life threatening gash in his chest that Langin had given him. I patched him up, and...uh..."

"You both went back to your dorm where he was arrested the next morning for murder." Pike supplied.

"That's right. I was trying to figure out who had taken him when they arrested me."

"Is that when Beckett showed up?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to help us. However apparently before things went any further a witness stepped forward who claimed to have seen Langin attack Salen initially...basically proving the whole self defense thing. Charges were dropped and Beckett brought us here."

"I can understand Langin assaulting Salen, but why drag him out into the woods?"

"Salen said that Langin was going to sell him to someone."

"I see."

"Personally I think whoever was going to buy Salen is the one who killed Langin."

"Maybe." Pike mused. "Had you ever seen Beckett before you two were arrested?"

"No. Wait...maybe."

"Maybe?"

"A while back there was this older guy on campus that looked like he was watching Salen."

"Was it Beckett?"

"Maybe. I don't really remember, I just recall that at the time I thought it was odd."

Joanna could almost hear Pike's brain whirring with theories and thoughts. Beckett came out of the OR and informed the pair that the surgery was going well. Pike watching him go down the hall and suddenly excused himself from Joanna's side. Going after Beckett Pike followed him until he went into one of the offices.

Without knocking Pike followed Beckett into the office. Beckett pretended to not notice that he'd been tailed and went over to the coffee machine and got himself a cup. He turned around and smiled as he caught sight of Pike. Still smiling brightly he walked over to his guest.

"Admiral, would you like some coffe..."

"Stay away from my son." Pike growled darkly.

"Christop..."

"I mean it, Jack. Leave Salen alone."

"Do you still hate me after all these years?" Beckett asked sadly as he put his coffee down on the desk.

"I let got of the anger a long time ago, now I simply don't trust you."

"Your son might still be locked up in a cell if it wasn't for me, or deaf for the rest of his life. I'm doing everything I can to help Salen."

"That's what worries me." Pike hissed. "What are you really up to?"

"Up to? I'm working my tail feathers off and calling in a great deal of favours to make sure that Starfleet doesn't lose an excellent Officer in the making. Salen is the top of his class...as I'm sure you know, being the proud father and all."

"Cut the shit, Jack. Why wasn't I informed of Salen's arrest the instant it happened? Why did it take three days for me to get that particular phone call?"

"Bureaucracy?"

"Jack..."

"Okay, truthfully? I didn't call you because Salen asked me not to."

"What?"

"He was terrified of what you would think of him if you learned that he was being brought up on murder charges. It wasn't until his name was cleared that he wanted us to contact you."

"That doesn't sound like Salen..."

"Admiral, you know that he worships you, the only thing he wants in this world is to make you proud. Don't blame him, he was frightened and conflicted. I felt it was only fair to give him some time to work everything out in his own mind before calling you."

"You're full of shit, Beckett."

"What were his first words to you when you saw him? Did he say anything about not being allowed to call you? Did he say anything about me mistreating him? What did he say to you first thing?"

"He said...he said he was sorry." Pike admitted.

"Exactly, he apologized to you while kneeling at your feet like a beaten dog."

"Salen always kneels, he is just trying to bring us both to eye level..."

"You don't have to explain your relationship with your son to me, Admiral. I was just pointing out that perhaps he's not as quick to come to you with his problems as you might think."

"Even if that's true, your a goddamn snake in the grass and I don't want you anywhere near Salen ever again."

"That's really Salen's choice, now isn't it?"

"If you hurt him..."

"Admiral, I will politely remind you that I am now a high ranking Officer in Starfleet. I am also not the same man you knew thirty years ago."

"You may have changed sides, but your basic nature hasn't changed."

"How do you know? You been keeping tabs on me?"

"Your service record is pure fiction, and that tells me all I need to know." Pike said evenly. "You got into Starfleet with smoke and mirrors, and I know you're who they come to when they need cloak and dagger work."

"I can assure you that I have never done anything that hasn't been fully backed by the highest ranking among Starfleet."

"That doesn't make it right."

"Yes it does."

"Even murder?" Pike asked seriously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you pushed Langin off that cliff yourself."

"Really?" Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do something like that?"

"To gain Salen's loyalty once your managed to somehow miraculously get him out of the charges."

"Interesting piece of fiction you have there. I suppose you think I paid Langin to attack Salen in the first place?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Admiral, unless you are here to officially press charges against me, and embarass yourself in a joke of a court martial, might I suggest that we end this conversation before one of us says something that we regre..."

Beckett was cut off as Pike lashed out and caught his wrist. With a powerful twist Pike dropped Beckett to his knees. Using his grip on Beckett Pike jerked him closer. Pike bared his teeth an brought his lips against Beckett's ear to growl his sincer threat.

"If I find out you had _anything_ to do with what happened to Salen there won't be a court martial...I will kill you myself."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Ground floor is clear."

"Clear, but certainly not clean. It's a goddamn blood bath."

"Yeah, it's times like this that I'm glad it's not my job to clean this type of shit up. However, it is our job to make sure the whole house is secure so let's check out the basement."

"Alright, cover my back."

Salen weld his eyes shut and pressed himself harder into the concrete corner. He could barely hear the conversation that was happening in the hall at the top of the stairs. It had been five days since he'd heard what he assumed was Wilson and his friend's brutal murders. Even though he was starving and slowly dying of dehydration Salen was still too fearful to call out to the unknown voices for help.

Unable to escape or even hide effectively in his cell Salen cowered in the corner, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. The door at the top of the stairs opened and two figures cautiously stepped onto the stairs. The man in lead tried to find a light, but failed. His female partner brought out a flashlight and swept it around the room. Salen bit his tongue to keep from crying out as the painfully bright light pierced the darkness that he'd grown used to.

"Damn it reeks down here." The man complained.

"Man up, David."

"Yes, Ma'am, Sarah." He chuckled.

"Eyes sharp, there's no telling what's down here."

"My guess is more dead bodies."

Paralyzed with fear Salen remained as still as a stone sitting in the corner of the twelve by twelve space he'd called 'home' for the past three years. After the first four days of being abandoned in the basement after Wilson's death Salen had finally accepted the fact that he was going to die here. For reasons he didn't fully understand he was now horrified by the idea that he might be denied that death. It didn't take long for the pair of invaders to move to inspect the unusual prison.

"What the fu..." David whispered in shock as he stared through the bars at Salen.

"Ohmygod," Sarah breathed with equal horror.

"What is he?"

"Don't be an idiot, David." The woman hit her partner's shoulder. "He's a Vulcan."

"He doesn't really look Vulcan...are you sure?"

"Positive, look at the green blood caked to his skin. Now shut up, you're frightening him. Go get something to cut this door."

"Right."

"Hey there." Sarah spoke directly to Salen.

Feeling like his throat had turned to sandpaper Salen just stared at her.

"My name is Sarah." The officer crouched down to be closer to Salen's level. "We're here to help you. Okay? What's your name?"

Shaking violently Salen simply countinued to stare at the human. Wilson had become increasingly violent with him over the past few months and he was in no condition to trust another human right now. Sarah gave him a look of pity and shook her head sadly. David returned with a cutting beam and easily sliced through the lock on the metal door.

With the threat of the officers invading his space Salen lost control of his fear and started screaming at the top of his lungs. The hours that followed where chaotic and his memories of the events were scattered, partly due to the fact that he spent a good deal of the time unconscious.

In the end he found he had only managed to exchange his dirty prison for a clean one. After attacking one of the medical staff and proving amazingly resistant to their attempts to sedate him Salen had been left in a plain room alone. Leaning against the wall in the back corner he stared blankly at the padded floor.

The sound of the door sliding open was too faint for Salen's damaged hearing to pick up on. Pike came into the room, staying near the door that had just closed behind him. From his place in his wheelchair he looked the miserable Vulcan over for a moment. Salen was completely unaware that the Admiral was even there.

"Hello, young man." Pike greeted softly.

Startled by Pike's voice Salen jumped to his feet and bolted in the direction he was facing which caused him to slam into the wall. Knocked back to the floor Salen scrambled into the corner once again. When he took the time to look at his visitor he furrowed his brow at the unusual sight. The wheelchair bound man was looking at him with not sympathy, but actual empathy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Pike apologized. "I'm not used to being able to sneak up on Vulcans, they usually hear me coming."

Unsure of how to respond Salen said nothing at all. The man didn't look like he meant him any harm, but Salen feared that it could be a trick. Standing in the corner Salen just stared at him, waiting for him to make a move. Pike's only move was to fold his hands in his lap.

"My name is Admiral Pike."

Salen took a closer look at Pike and the insignia that he still wore despite being out of uniform. The symbol sparked something in Salen's memory that helped him relax slightly.

"Star...Starfleet?"

"That's right, I'm with Starfleet." Pike smiled warmly. "I'm not here to hurt you, please let the doctors look at your injuries."

Distrustful once again Salen shook his head.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Spock."

"Is that your name?"

Salen shook his head vacantly.

"Do you mean that you wish to speak to Commander Spock?"

Afraid to make demands Salen simply did not answer. Pike nodded to himself and watched Salen for a moment. Feeling the Admiral looking at him Salen looked up at him with a few stray tears streaking down his face. Pike wheeled his chair a few inches forward causing Salen to once again press himself against the wall. Seeing the young Vulcan's fear he backed away again.

"I am going to make sure that you get to talk to Spock, he is not on Earth at the moment, but he will return to help you."

"Tha...thank you."

"Not a problem, if I were you I wouldn't trust humans right now either. I do not expect you to give me your trust simply because I ask for it, however, I hope in time that I can earn it."

Salen woke from the memory of first meeting his adoptive father. At the time he had told himself that there was nothing Pike could ever do to earn his trust. It hadn't taken long for all of that to change. Taking stock in his currently situation Salen realized that he had painful headache. Moaning softly against the pain Salen gasped as he realized that he could hear himself.

Opening eyes Salen looked up at the darkened ceiling of his hospital room. Feeling behind his left ear his fingertips came in contact with a tiny disk that felt embedded in his skin. What he couldn't see was that it was a small jewel like addition that was glowing a soft green. Leaving the device alone he started to take inventory of everything that he could hear. The biobed beeped and hummed as it kept tabs on his vitals. There was a nurse walking through the halls, the heels of her shoes clicking against the title floor. An unfamiliar noise touched his now sensitive ears that took him a moment to identify.

"Joanna..."

"Salen?" Joanna replied sleepily.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Salen replied amazed. "It's beautiful."

"You can hear?" Joanna pushed herself up on her elbow. "Salen that's wonderful."

"Yes, I did not enjoy the silence. Where is my father?"

"Sleeping." Beckett's voice broke in.

Salen tensed at being startled by the man who was sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room. It was clear that Joanna hadn't known that Beckett was in the room either. Salen sat up and put his arms around Joanna protectively. Beckett chuckled and got to his feet. Walking over he put his hands in his pockets.

"You don't trust me anymore, do you, Salen?"

"I am uncertain that I ever truly trusted you, Sir."

"Fair enough." Beckett nodded. He pulled one hand out of his pocket and brought out a small device. "Recognize this?"

"Where did you get that?" Salen asked in distress as he stared fearfully at the ultrasonic device.

"A broken one was found near Langin, I had my boys fix it. It took us a while to figure out what it does..." Beckett trailed off as he went to press the button.

"No!" Salen cried out.

"Salen? What is that?" Joanna asked.

"Nothing to be afraid of." Beckett answered and pressed the contact.

Salen gasped sharply and weld his eyes shut in anticipation of the painful sound. It took him a moment to realize that although there was a high pitched sound, it wasn't lancing through his mind or causing any kind of pain. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at Beckett.

"Salen? What's going on? What happened?" Joanna asked nervously.

"Can you hear that sound?"

"Sound?"

"We can't hear it, Salen." Beckett informed. "It is still above human hearing."

"You did not fix that device properly. It is the reason I lost my hearing, that sound is supposed to be painful to Vulcans."

"We fixed the device perfectly, Salen. It's your new hearing that we changed. Your new 'ear drums' have a dampener setting."

"What?"

"No one will ever be able to hurt you with sound ever again." Beckett smiled and tossed the device to Salen. "My gift to you."

"What happens to us now?"

"You'll both be returned to the Academy in the morning."

"That is it?"

"I came to help you, and I did. Good luck, Salen, I know you'll do Starfleet proud."

Salen looked down at the device in his hands and turned it on and off a few times. Each time he could hear its shrill call, but it was clear that Joanna was completely unaware of the noise. Turning the now harmless device off Salen looked up at Beckett and found that the man was just about to leave.

"Beckett?"

"Yes, Salen?"

"Thank you...for everything."

"Anytime."

"Will I see you again?"

"That is entirely up to you, Salen."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Salen stumbled into his dorm room and instantly crawled into the top bunk and collapsed face first into his pillow. With one arm dangling over the edge of the bed he debated whether or not he had the strength to haul his hand up onto the bed with the rest of him. In the end he decided that it wasn't worth the effort.

When Salen felt a light touch on his arm he yelped and jerked away. Baring his teeth Salen prepared to attack the uninvited guest. When he caught sight of his roommate who was standing his hands up in surrender Salen relaxed. Letting himself fall back down into bed Salen rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Sorry about that, Salen."

"Do not worry about it, Douglas."

"So...uh...where have you been for the past three days?"

"I was kidnapped, tortured, rendered deaf, nearly bled to death, arrested, accused of murder...the list goes on."

"Um....okay, that's not what I was expecting to hear. What's that green thing behind your ear?"

"Medical experiment."

"Wow, you've had a busy few days."

"Indeed." Salen turned onto his side with his back to Douglas. "Now, if you do not mind I am in desperate need of sleep."

"I thought Vulcans needed like no sleep." Douglas joked.

"We all have our limits." Salen mumbled.

"Fair enough. Okay, well I'm going to go to class...I assume that you're not coming."

"Your assumption is correct."

"Are...are you okay?" Douglas asked with hesitant concern.

"No. However, you can not help me."

"I'm...uh...I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk to."

"I do not."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"Go away, Douglas."

Douglas gave Salen a shocked looked, but the Vulcan couldn't see it. He took a breath to say something more, but decided against it. Shaking his head sadly Douglas left the room and headed off to class. Salen was just glad to have some quiet. Breathing slowly he quickly succumb to sleep.

Salen once again slipped into dreams of his past. He was used to these dreams since they were a nightly occurrence for him. He didn't even realize that most people had dreams that were mostly fantasy. Dead to the world around him Salen slept deeply.

Alone in the quarantine room at Starfleet Headquarters Salen curled up in the corner thinking of all he had learned from his involved mind meld with Spock. Despite the half Vulcan's assurance that he was in good hands Salen remained fearful of what the future would hold for him. He did not wish to be sent to Natala, he did not want to complete the journey that his parents had failed to make with him.

Feeling sorry for himself he rubbed away a tear that slipped down his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the door opening. He watched apprehensively as Pike entered the room. Spock had assured him that he could trust the Admiral, but he still had reservations. Pike came to a stop about ten feet away and smiled.

"Hello, Salen."

"Hello, Admiral." Salen returned respectfully.

"I was talking to Spock, and he told me that you would rather not return to Natala, is that true?"

"I can not 'return' to a planet I have never been to."

"Good point. Natala is not really a home to you, is it?"

"No, Sir. I have no home."

"Would you like to live with me until we can figure out where you'll be happiest?"

"Will I be locked in a room as I am here?"

"No." Pike shook his head.

"Then I would prefer to go with you."

"Okay, then let's go."

"N...now?"

"Yes, unless you would like to stay here longer."

"No." Salen answered quickly.

Salen got to his feet, but found himself unable to take that first step closer to Pike. He wondered if he was making the right decision by trusting the human. Pike waited patiently for Salen to make up his mind. Too fearful Salen didn't move.

"Salen," Pike said gently "you do not have to come with me, however, I am sorry to say that your options are limited. Starfleet can not allow you to roam the streets of Earth homeless and alone."

"You are admitting that I am a prisoner?"

"In a way, yes."

"What if you take me to your home and I run away?"

"I'll be in big trouble, and Starfleet will look for you."

"You mean hunt me down."

"We just want you to be safe."

"If I am caught by Starfleet, will I be beaten?"

"Beaten?" Pike repeated with concern. "No, no one will hurt you. You'll simply be returned here."

"In that case, if there is no consequence to attempting to escape, I can not promise that I will not try to run from you."

"I understand."

"You said that you would be in trouble if I left you, and yet you are still willing to take a chance on me?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because I think it is unreasonable to ask you to trust me without even knowing me, so I am taking the risk of being the one to trust you first."

"Why take such a risk on me?" Salen asked suspiciously.

"Because I know you're worth it."

Pike's smile was so genuine that Salen was able to gather the courage to take a step towards him. In the original scene Salen had quietly followed the Admiral out of the room and had journeyed with him to the house that eventually he'd come to call home. With the stresses of the past few days the dream twisted and deviated from reality.

Salen approached Pike and when the Admiral reached his hand out Salen hesitantly took it. The moment he touched his future father's hand he changed. Salen jerked his hand back as Beckett smiled up at him from his new place in Pike's wheelchair. Beckett looked hurt that Salen had pulled away from him.

"You don't trust me?" Beckett asked. "Even after all I've done for you?"

"I do not know what to think of you."

"Just remember what I said: 'I'm one of the good guys'." Beckett chuckled. "You didn't trust Pike at first either. You were going to bolt on him."

"No..."

"Yes." Beckett insisted. "I didn't say that you did, but you were thinking about running away...right about the time you started cutting up your own arm."

"I was confused."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Salen. I am just pointing out the facts. You didn't know what to think of Pike when you met him, and look how well he's treated you. I'm offering you a once in a life time opportunity to really make a difference in the galaxy."

"I can make a difference without you."

"Maybe...maybe not. After all you are just a Vulcan outcast. Do you think you would have made it as far as you have if it wasn't for the fact that your 'father' is an Admiral? You should take all the friends in high places that you can get, Salen, and a few friends in low places couldn't hurt either."

"I do not know..."

"I'll give you my number in case you change your mind."

Salen tried to back away however in his dream Beckett was faster than a striking snake. Having caught Salen's wrist Beckett pulled out a small sharp knife and twisted Salen's wrist so that his under side of his forearm was facing up. Beckett calmly carved a set of numbers into Salen's skin as calmly as one would write on a piece of paper. Salen cried out and tried to pull away as the numbers bled heavily.

Waking with a sharp gasp Salen hugged his injured arm to his chest only to find that it had been a dream. Salen stared at the scared, but unbroken skin on his arm. Shaking his head to clear it he looked around to get his bearings again. It seemed so unreal to be back in his own dorm room after facing the threat of imprisonment for life.

Sitting up Salen scratched behind his ear. When he came in contact with the jewel like implant he froze. He had avoided touching the implant until now, fearful of damaging it or causing himself pain. He gingerly touched the cold gem. It didn't hurt, and it didn't seem to be picking up any sound when he gently tapped on it.

"What if this has nothing to do with my hearing?" Salen mused out loud.

Concerned by his thought Salen jumped down out of bed. He was about to leave when he realized he was still wearing the white hospital outfit that he'd been given. Not wanting to draw attention to himself on campus he went over to the closet and changed into his uniform. Feeling more comfortable in the red uniform Salen left the dorm and headed directly to the engineering section.

Salen made his way carefully through the dangerous work shop that helped teach the Cadets about engineering disasters and how to fix them. He was looking for someone in particular. Weaving around he finally found who he was looking for. The young engineer was cursing up a storm at a dilithum crystal based power source.

"You worthless piece of cubic zirconia!"

"Try recalibrating the resonating frequency." Salen suggested.

"Salen!" The Cadet cried happily as he looked up from his work. "Damn it, Mate, where the fuck have you been?"

"You do not want to know. Brian, I need a favor."

"A favor? You?" Brian pushed the device he'd been working on aside. "I get to have a Vulcan owe me a favor?"

"Only if you help me."

"Of course I will." Brian chuckled. "Actually I think I owe you a couple after you helped me out with the neo-gyroscopic stabilizer fiasco. What can I do you for, Salen?"

Salen looked around to make sure that no one was watching them. He'd tucked his hair behind his ear to hide the green device. Salen pulled his hair away from the back of his ear and showed the jewel to Brian. With his interest instantly captured Brian reached out to touch it. Salen pulled away slightly and released his hair to hide the device again.

"Whoa...that is freaky." Brian said. "What is that thing?"

"That is what I need to know. I fear that it might be a transmitter."

"A transmitter? Like a listening device or a tracking system?"

"Exactly."

"Can I ask an obvious question?"

"I am sure you can."

"How in the entire fucked up Universe did you end up with something that you don't understand implanted behind your pointy ear? I thought Vulcans were supposed to be smart."

"I was told that it is to correct my hearing loss."

"But you think you were lied to?"

"That is a distinct possibility."

"Awesome." Brian smiled brightly.

"Awesome?"

"I love mucking around with technology that I have no clue what it does. It's exciting, particularly when there is conspiracy involved."

"As thrilled as I am that you are so excited do you think you could avoid 'mucking around' and just tell me what it is with as little damage to myself as possible."

"I'll see what I can do."

Brian beckoned Salen to follow him. He led Salen into a room full of beeping and whirring machinery. He cleared off part of a desk and patted on it in invitation for Salen to have a seat. Feeling like they were doing something wrong Salen looked around to make sure they were alone once more before accepting the offer.

"Relax, Salen."

"Do I seem nervous?"

"Like a virgin on his wedding night." Brian chuckled. "So who put this gizmo in your ear?"

"A surgeon at Walter Reed."

"Starfleet's finest hospital? And you're worried they bugged you? Salen, you need to get your actual head checked, not this high tec hearing aid."

"Please, Brian, can you just look at it?"

"Okay, but I still say you're nuts."

"Noted."

Salen took a deep breath and pulled his hair up once again. Brian picked up a scanner and gave the jewel a quick once over. Looking at the read out he clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Salen's heart was starting to pound painfully as he waited for the engineer's opinion.

"Hmmm...well it doesn't seem to be giving off a signal of any kind." Brian concluded. "It does appear capable of receiving one, but if it is for hearing that makes sense. It has no recording properties, so what we're saying now isn't being heard by anyone. All in all I'd say you're safe."

"Thank you, Brian."

"Of course if you really want to know what it does you've come to the wrong guy."

"Who should I go to?"

"It's a medical device, you should go to a doctor."

"I...I have caused her so much trouble, I did not want to bother her with this."

"Her?" Brian raised a knowing eyebrow. "You got a lady friend, Salen?"

"I do, a very good one."

"I see. Well I suggest you go see her and forget about your new neck jewelry."

"Brian, I need to know exactly what it does before I go back to her. I need to know she's safe."

"Safe from what, Salen? Starfleet fixed your hearing. If you've got your knickers in such a twist over it why did you let them do it in the first place."

"Because I didn't have a choice."

"Salen are you sure they fixed your hearing properly? I mean can you hear yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know that you sound like a lunatic. There is no way the doctors at Walter Reed implanted you with some listening device. Who would be listening in on you anyway? What good would it do Starfleet to spy on a Starfleet Cadet? To steal a Vulcan catch phrase: it's just not logical."

"You are right. I am sorry to have bothered you."

"Not a problem." Brian patted Salen on the shoulder. "Now go see your lady friend."

"I told her we should spend some time apart..." Salen sighed sadly.

"Well go tell her you were wrong."


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Warning: this chapter is a bit...erm...racier than my usual stuff.

Chapter Twenty

"Helllooo? Earth to Joanna, this is Starfleet Command."

"What do you want, Tanya?"

"I want you to pay attention."

"I am."

"No, you're sitting there staring at that silly little purple flower like you expect it to start talking to you."

Joanna rolled her eyes before pushing the orchid in its protective sphere away. She had brought the gift that Salen had given her to the infirmary for her shift and when things had slowed down she'd become lost staring at it. She was afraid that he had pulled away from her for the last time. He had seemed so guilt ridden over what had happened that she feared that he figured that he wasn't worth the trouble.

"You want to talk about it?" Tanya asked seriously.

"Talk about what?"

"Your man troubles."

"I don't have man troubles."

"Honey, you've got 'a boy broke my heart' written all over your face."

"He didn't break my heart." Joanna said defensively.

"Ah, but you do admit that there is a boy?" Tanya chuckled. "Wait a minute...it's not that albino Vulcan, is it? He's hot, a total weirdo, but hot."

"He's not an albino."

"No? Why is his hair white?"

"I...uh, I actually don't know." Joanna furrowed her brow in thought. "I think it's kind of like a scar, I know that extreme stress can turn a human's hair gray. I'm guessing stress turns Vulcan hair white."

"How did he get those marks across his face anyway?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know about him?"

"Not much." Joanna admitted.

"Joanna, do you want some advice?"

"Not really."

"If I were you I wouldn't get too close to that one." Tanya said seriously.

"You're not me."

"I mean it, Joanna. He's trouble."

"You don't even know him." Joanna said with a touch of anger.

"Joanna..." Tanya hesitated before continuing "I noticed the bruises around your wrists."

"What?" Joanna self consciously rubbed at the bruising caused by the cuffs when she'd been arrested. "No, that wasn't..."

"And the cut on your lip a few weeks back, there is still a faint scar. I didn't really put two and two together until just now... Just exactly where have you been the past few days?"

"Salen is not abusing me, if that's what you're asking." Joanna said firmly, as she licked the spot on her lip where Salen had struck her during his brush with pon farr.

"If you say so."

"Don't you have patients to see?" Joanna snapped.

Putting her hands up in peaceful surrender Tanya backed off and went back to work. It was near the end of Joanna's shift and she was just going over her records to make sure everything was in order. With her mind more on Salen than the task at hand Joanna's eyes once again wandered back to the orchid that Salen had given her.

"I hope I haven't seen the last of you." Joanna sighed.

Joanna had just brought her attention back to her paperwork when she heard a soft hiss. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Tanya trying to get her attention. As soon as Joanna made eye contact with her Tanya pointed over to across the clinic. Joanna glanced over in that direction and caught sight of Salen stepping into the infirmary looking unsure if he should be there or not.

"Speak of the pointy-eared devil..." Joanna muttered.

Joanna smiled as Salen looked over at her and froze in place. She had to wave her hand to beckon him to come closer. Salen around like he expected someone to kick him out of the infirmary for trespassing before walking over to her. He stepped up to her with his hands held behind his back and his head bowed.

"I thought you said we shouldn't see each other for a while." Joanna mocked. "By my watch it's been less than twenty-four hours."

"A friend of mine suggested that I come to you and admit that I was in error."

"Smart friend."

"However, if you desire not to see me I will leave. It would be logical for you to never wish to be near me ever again."

"Trouble does seem to follow you." Joanna smiled.

"Indeed."

"Luckily for me I adore trouble."

"I believe I am the one with all the 'luck' in that respect." Salen brought his gaze up off the floor with a slight smile.

"No doubt you could use a little more luck in your life."

Salen smiled and nodded in agreement. Joanna tapped on the glass desk computer and signed herself out of the medical records. Standing up she held out her hand for Salen to take. Some of the tension visibly relaxed in his shoulders and he took her hand gently.

"Have you eaten?" Joanna asked.

"No."

"Neither have I. Take me out to dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The pair chuckled together and left the infirmary. Joanna led Salen to a small restaurant that served a variety of intergalactic cuisine. As they waited for the food to be served she noticed that Salen kept rubbing at the spot behind his ear that held the jewel like implant. He wasn't very talkative, but that really wasn't out of the ordinary. He was definitely on higher alert than normal, constantly looking over his shoulder and turning to look at source of every noise.

"You okay, Salen?"

"I don't think I like my new Vulcan hearing."

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear everything, every conversation in the room, the heartbeats of everyone within twenty feet, the dish that someone just broke back in the kitchen, the cat yowling out in the alley, the footstep of everyone who walks by on the street...it is very distracting."

"Your mind just needs a little time to learn to filter out the stuff that isn't worth paying attention to. I'm sure it's a little over stimulating right now, but you'll adjust."

"I hope so." Salen sighed as he once again brushed his fingertips against the implant.

"Is that piece painful?"

"No. It just feels...strange."

"In time you won't even notice it."

"That would be very welcome. Right now I think about it constantly."

"We just need to think of something else for you to put your mind to." Joanna suggested. "Where are you hoping to go once you graduate the Academy?"

"I would accept being assigned to any starship with the exception of the Enterprise."

"Really?" Joanna said in surprise. "The Enterprise is every Cadet's dream assignment, except for mine of course...I can't imagine trying to work with my father. Why don't you want to be aboard the Enterprise?"

"I find it difficult to be near Commander Spock."

"I don't understand. I would think that it would be comforting to be around another Vulcan."

"Far from it. He is a constant reminder of who I should be, but what I can never attain."

"Salen, no one expects you to be like Spock."

"I expect it of myself." Salen said simply.

"Are you sure that you really want to live without emotions?"

"Spock is not without emotions, however he controls them, they do not control him."

"Salen, if you ask me Vulcans try to control too much. There is nothing wrong with letting your heart lead your head now and again."

"Perhaps for a human, but not for a Vulcan."

"That's the real problem, isn't it? As long as you are in the company of humans you feel comfortable with who you are, but a soon as another Vulcan steps into the picture you suddenly are ashamed of yourself for not being more like them...and of course shame is a human emotion so the cycle just builds on itself."

"Something like that."

"Sounds like it may be more than just that." Joanna said with a raised eyebrow.

"Truthfully there is one emotion that always surfaces when I am with Spock, and it is one that I do not enjoy."

"Which one is that?"

"Jealousy."

"Jealousy? Because of his rank? Salen, with your talent and skill I wouldn't be surprised if you made Captain one day..."

"Not his rank. His heritage."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"I wish..." Salen looked around and sighed in defeat "I wish that I was at least half human. It would give me a logical excuse for my emotional side, it would give me a reason to not fit in with the rest of Vulcan kind."

"Salen, you don't need a reason or an excuse for who you are. Besides, Spock doesn't exactly fit in with 'the rest of Vulcan kind'. From what my father has told me the Vulcan Council treats him like a disease."

"True." Salen nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps it would just be best to be fully human."

"Now don't say that," Joanna smiled "I don't think I'd be half as attracted to you if you didn't have those pointy ears."

Salen reached up and self consciously touched the tips of his ears before breaking into a bright smile. Joanna reached out and warmly took Salen's hand. Looking more relaxed Salen brought her hand to his lips and gave her a cordial kiss.

"I suspected all along that my ears were the only thing keeping you at my side." Salen teased.

"The real question is what keeps bringing you back to mine?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Joanna blushed slightly as Salen stared into her crystal blue eyes. The moment was interrupted as dinner finally arrived at their table. Looking down at the plate Joanna found that she wasn't particularly hungry any more. Salen didn't appear any more enthused about the prospect of a meal and picked at his meal with little interest. After forcing down a small portion of the meal Joanna pushed her plate away and Salen did the same.

"Salen, it's gotten dark out...can you walk me home?"

"Of course."

Leaving the restaurant they leisurely walked back to campus. Although he was clearly trying to look relaxed Salen was once again on full alert. He visually scanned every shadow and gently guided her away from any obstacle that an enemy might hide behind. Anytime someone went to walk by, even if they were dressed in an Academy uniform, Salen place himself between Joanna and the stranger.

"Salen, relax."

"I am sorry. I realize that my behavior is not very logical."

"After what happened with Langin I think it's perfectly rational for you to fear another attack, but I think we're safe."

"I believed myself safe before."

"Stay with me tonight." Joanna said suddenly.

"What? No, I do not believe that is a good idea."

"I'm worried about you, Salen. I don't want you walking across the campus back to your dorm alone."

"As you said, I am safe. Langin can not hurt me again."

"I know, but I still want you to stay with me...just for tonight. It would make me feel better."

"If it would put your mind at ease...I would enjoy your company."

Joanna chuckled and leaned against Salen as they continued to walk. She brought him up to her room and found her heart racing in a way that it hadn't done for longer than she cared to remember. Salen looked like his heart rate was up as well, but he looked more anxious than anything else.

"Easy, Salen. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Sorry. I can not help but feel that at any moment someone is going to break down the door and drag me out of here once again."

"I'll kill anyone who tries."

Salen smiled and relaxed slightly. Joanna stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. In the embrace she could feel his heart beating against his ribs in its unusual location. Knitting her brow together she place her hand over his heart.

"Something wrong?" Salen asked.

"No, I was just wondering why Vulcans developed to have their hearts here, it's not very logical to have the main circulatory organ so far off center."

"I once heard it said that Vulcans pushed their hearts to the side so that it would not get in the way of logical thinking."

"I like that. Is it working?"

"No." Salen shook his head. "My heart tends to take control when I am around you despite its position."

"You know that reminds me of where we were when you did get dragged away last time." Joanna smiled.

"Where was that? I do not recall."

"I believe it was somewhere around page fifty-seven."

Salen knit his brow together, not understanding. Joanna glanced over at her Vulcan anatomy book with a mischievous smile. Suddenly understanding the scars on Salen's face turned a vivid green as he flushed. Joanna smiled and engaged him in a seductive kiss. When he didn't fight her she sought out the edge of his uniform shirt. Salen suddenly broke free and held Joanna out at arm's length.

"I...I am not certain that I am ready to have another child. My first is not even born yet."

"Child?" Joanna asked in shock. "Salen, I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Spock has already proven that our species are capable of intermixing."

"You're so cute." Joanna chuckled. "I won't get pregnant because I'm on medication to prevent it."

"I do not understand."

"I take it for other medical reasons as well, however, it means we can enjoy a physical relationship without that particular consequence."

"I am uncertain if it is acceptable to engage in mating practices without the intent of creating a new life."

"I'm sure it's not acceptable on Vulcan...but this is Earth."

"Logical." Salen admitted.

Joanna laughed and shook her head in mock sorrow at Salen. Feeling that he was receptive to the idea of becoming closer Joanna moved in once again for a kiss. Salen allowed her to run her hands down his sides and this time did not protest when she went to pull his shirt off. His chest was already starting to heave with labored breath, but Joanna was unsure if it was excitement or fear that was causing it.

Looking to encourage him Joanna gently ran her fingertips across his skin. He hesitated at first, but then pulled her closer. Excited that he was receptive to her touch Joanna became bolder. Salen growled in pleasure as she continued to explore his abused skin. She kissed down his neck in increasing passion. When she got to his shoulder instinct made her gently bite down on his exposed muscle. Salen reacted to her teeth on his skin, but not in the way she had hoped.

"Stop!" Salen cried sharply.

"I'm sor..."

"I do not like that." Salen said firmly as he pulled away. "This is a mistake."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

"I am not sure that it is wise for us to continue this."

"Salen, part of a relationship is exploring what one another enjoys and what they don't."

"I fear that we will discover that I do not enjoy sex...it is too violent."

"It doesn't have to be, it can be passionate without being aggressive."

"T'Pring cried out in pain many time because of me, and it did nothing to deter me...I can not risk losing myself and hurting you as I did her. You may not even survive, Vulcan mating can be extremely dangerous."

"Spock's mother survived."

"Spock's father was a highly trained and disciplined Vulcan, I am not."

"Salen, I don't think you are going to hurt me. I am willing to take the risk."

"I am...I am not." Salen looked around for an escape. "This is torture. I need to leave, I am sorry. Good bye, Joanna."

"Salen, no, please, stay." Joanna stepped up and put her hands around his waist. "If you are not ready for this that is fine, but don't leave."

"You do not understand, you are in danger." Salen whispered as he tried to pull away from her. "My blood feels like it is on fire. I am on the verge of losing control...Joanna, please let me go...this is becoming physically painful."

"If I let you leave now, you're never going to return."

Joanna put her hand on Salen's chest to keep him from moving towards the door. She knew she wasn't physically strong enough to stop him, however he respected her touch and did not attempt to move. She could feel him trembling with the effort it was taking to remain a gentleman. Salen looked down at where her hand rested and closed his eyes with an animalistic growl. The idea of having such a powerful creature barely under her control on served to heighten Joanna's own excitement, but she did not wish to force him into anything.

"Salen, I love you, and I trust you...do you trust me?"

"With my life. It is myself that I do not trust, I fear that I will become a mindless animal."

"You're not an animal, Salen." Joanna said softly. "Let me prove that to you."

Salen took a breath to protest however Joanna pressed her lips against his before he got the chance. She found herself trembling slightly with a hint of fear that made her heart pound harder. Salen heard the new rhythm of her heart and pressed his hand against her chest to try and calm its frenzied paced. Joanna put her hand over his and kept his hand over her heart while she reached out with her free hand and pressed it on the side of his ribs.

Salen's heart was fluttering wildly beneath her touch. Joanna took a deep calming breath and then nudged under Salen's chin with the bridge of her nose to encourage him to do the same. She took another deep breath and he did the same. The next breath they took was in perfect unison. After another shared breath both of their hearts settled into a more controlled rhythm. Salen's tense shaking came to a halt as he relaxed. Joanna brought her lips to Salen's ear to whisper to him.

"Salen, please, I want this...but only if you do as well."

"More than anything." Salen admitted quietly. "I just do not want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Joanna smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. She pressed both of her palms against his chest to guide him to lay down in the soft bed. A brief look of confusion touched Salen's expression when she joined him in a position of dominance over him. When she ran her fingers through his hair he relaxed and closed his eyes, peacefully allowing her to take control of the events.

Straddling Salen's taunt stomach Joanna sat up and pulled her own uniform off. Taking a hold of one of Salen's wrists she brought his scared palm up to her face and nuzzled against it. Salen moaned softly and arched his back to press against her harder. Leaving his palm against her cheek Joanna reached down with both hands and carded then into Salen's alabaster hair.

Salen opened his eyes and looked up at her with a smile. He ran his hand down her neck and over her chest and down until it rested on her shapely abdomen. Joanna closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a quiet purring sound. Leaning down she dragged her hands out of Salen's hair and down the sides of his ribs till she found the waistband of his uniform.

Joanna feared that Salen would protest when she started to remove the last obstacle between them, however he peacefully allowed her to free him from the increasingly restrictive clothing. Laying against Salen's scared chest Joanna locked Salen in a deep kiss and with a graceful adjustment of her hips she settled herself against his own.

Salen gasped sharply, tensing and staying motionless he seemed to need a moment to work through his fear. Joanna waited for him to enjoy their new contact as much as she was. After a moment Salen relaxed and then arched his back to press deeper into his willing partner.

Suddenly panting for breath Joanna weld her eyes shut and lost herself to the pleasant chill that prickled the skin at the back of her neck. As the powerful sensation of the intimate encounter spread up her abdomen she took a deep breath and released it as a soft cry of ecstasy. Joanna put her palms on Salen's chest and pushed herself up causing Salen to gasp again as a pleasant shiver stabbed up his spine. Salen looked up at Joanna and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Joanna asked light heartedly with a knowing smile.

"I do not know...this is just so...so different."

"This is what love is supposed to be like, Salen."

"I never loved T'Pring, she had something I need and I took it...right now I am far more interested in giving than taking."

"Same here, which is the key to making it wonderful." Joanna leaned in and kissed Salen before sitting up again. "Now then, be quiet, and enjoy. And as a warning: that's the last time I want to hear you use another woman's name tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Joanna giggle and hit Salen's chest playfully before engaging him in another kiss. When she felt that Salen was ready to trust himself she slipped one hand under his shoulder blade and encouraged him to allow them to switch places. Salen was hesitant at first, but he sudden brought his hands up to grab a hold of her hips and before Joanna could figure out what had happened he had her back pressed against the warm bed sheets.

Salen didn't continue right away, still afraid to abandon himself to the experience. Desperate for further contact Joanna wrapped her leg over his lower back and brought him down against her. Salen cried out breathlessly and reached down to sink his fingers into the back of her thigh. Her encouragement was the last invitation he needed. Matching his now steady rhythm Joanna began to take increasingly shallow breaths as Salen's passion intensified.

Lost in the sensation Joanna didn't even care that their entire floor could probably hear her begging Salen to continue. Sweat beaded against their skin and dripped from Salen's ivory hair as the encounter became wonderfully exhausting for even Salen's Vulcan body. Joanna reached over Salen's shoulder and dug her nails into his flesh as she felt herself coming to the edge of not being able to control the inevitable release.

Joanna gasped sharply as Salen suddenly froze. She experienced a flash of fear as he pressed his fingertips against her temple. However the fear was instantly washed away in a breathtaking wave of shared ecstasy. The brief mind meld at the point of climax was almost too much to bear and Joanna felt the edge of her conciseness actually begin to blur as she arched back and cried out in a voice that could be mistaken for one of agony.

Far from being in pain Joanna relaxed completely and growled in pleasure as they both found relief in release. When she opened her eyes she found that Salen was looking down on her, searching her eyes for approval. Joanna smiled and brought her head up to give him a quick kiss before falling back again. Looking like he was going to pass out Salen laid down on his back next to her. Rolling over onto her side Joanna curled up against him and allowed the after glow to spread across her body. Salen reached over and smoothed out her hair.

"I love you, Joanna McCoy."

"I love you, Salen Pike."

"Thank you, for trusting me enough to show me that physical love can be a beautiful experience."

"Anytime..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

"Home sweet, home."

After stretching out his back Beckett pulled off his shirt. Despite his advancing years his muscles still had much of their definition. Although not as powerful as during his youth his every motion spoke of years of training and combat. Etched across his back was a series of crisscrossing scars that had never truly faded with time.

Beckett reached up and rubbed at the blast pattern mark on chest over his heart from the phaser shot that had nearly ended his life twenty years ago. When he became overly exhausted the reconstructed bones beneath the mark still ached. So tired that he was afraid he wasn't going to be able to sleep Beckett was experiencing one of those time when the phaser blast felt nearly as painful as when it had first happened.

"One of these days I'm going to have actually think about retiring." Beckett muttered to himself.

Kicking off his boots Beckett deemed himself undressed enough to crawl into bed. He took a step towards the inviting bed when his vision suddenly blurred. The distinct sensation of being beamed away washed over him. When his sight returned he discovered himself standing on a transporter pad. His Superior was standing a few feet in front of him with a steely look in his ice blue eyes.

"Damn it, Sir!" Beckett barked. "I was almost in bed. Couldn't you have at least called first rather than just tear me out of my home?"

"No time, Jack." Brian Thomlin said curtly.

"You know I normally sleep in the buff..."

"Shut up. We have a serious situation here. Come on."

Thomlin turned on his heels and walked off. Sighing heavily Beckett followed the General. The stone floor was freezing against his bare feet, but he knew better than to complain. Thomlin led Beckett into his office and went over to the small conference computer table. Thomlin put his palm against the glass surface and the computer read his handprint before springing to life.

"Things are going well with Salen so far." Beckett announced.

"I wouldn't mention the Vulcan to me right now if I were you." Thomlin growled. "If I had any time to waste yelling at you about how much money you've poured into your little pointy eared pet I'd scream at you till I was hoarse."

"He'll be worth every credit."

"You didn't really put that thing in his neck did you?"

"I did."

"Damn it, Jack, you know we've had bad luck with those things."

"Salen will be different."

"You've got way too much faith in this kid."

"He's a go..."

"Shut up, end of Vulcan discussion, right now I don't give a rat's ass about him." Thomlin snapped. "We have bigger problems."

"What's going on?"

"Councilman Ringer's daughter has been abducted."

"What?!" Beckett cried. "How the fuck did that happen?!"

"No idea."

"Do you know who has her?"

"The..." Thomlin paused and pinched the bridge of his nose "the Ka'scene cartel."

"Oh shit."

"'Oh shit' is right."

"I should have known that the Ka'scene cartel would just grow a new head after we cut the last one off."

"That's part of why I brought you down here in person."

Thomlin tapped on the table surface causing a series of profile pictures to splay across the screen. Beckett's stomach turned when Thomlin enlarged a photo of a particularly civilized looking man. Far from looking like a blood thirsty criminal the dashing man looked like a high profile dignitary. The only thing about him that gave a hint to his true nature was the glint in his green eyes, a confident, greedy, power lust that radiated from his photo.

"Why are you showing that soulless wretch to me?" Beckett snarled.

"Vinel Ka'scene is still the cartel boss, he took her." Thomlin announced.

"No! No goddam way! He is dead!" Beckett roared. "I lost seven of my best men bringing that son of bitch down! I ripped apart half of Ialus 9 to get him! We turned his compound into a smoldering crater!"

"He survived."

"No!"

"We have proof. He's alive, and powerful again, and making demands of Starfleet that we can't possiable agree to."

"How did he get this powerful again right under our noses!"

"We can't keep our eye on every scumbag in the galaxy, particularly ones that we already think are dead."

Beckett was paralyzed for a moment. Finding himself shaking with rage he raked his hands through his hair. Screaming a choice profanity he turned to the nearest wall and punched it with all his strength. The flash of pain as his flesh hit the unyielding stone was practically soothing compared to his emotions.

"Calm down, Jack." Thomlin said softly. "I need your head together on this one. We have 72 hours to get Amelia Ringer back from these animals."

"Dare I ask what happens in 72 hours?"

"They are going to publicly execute her."

"She...she's eight years old..." Beckett stuttered.

"They don't care, they will kill her."

"What do they want?"

"They want Starfleet and the Federation out of the Tallon System."

"Tallon? I don't know that one."

"A small Neutral System, once an Earth colony, but declared independant a few hundred years ago in a blood free agreement. Starfleet is there on a peaceful humanitarian mission to keep the Tallon people from starving to death during the current drought."

"What the hell does that have to do with Ka'scene?"

"They want us out so that Tallon people will die. The Ka'scene cartel is going as far as spitting the Prime Directive back in our faces. They say we are interfering with the natural development of the Tallon society."

"We are allowed to go into Neutral Systems if they ask for our help, particularly if they are ex-colonies." Beckett pointed out. "What does Tallon have that the Ka'scenes want? I assuming that they want the Tallons to all die so they can take something."

"There is evidence that there may be a very rich vein of Pergium on Tallon."

"Expensive and useful stuff." Beckett nodded.

"Yup, and in all fairness Starfleet made it a priority to save the Tallons from starvation in hopes of getting the mining rights."

"So Starfleet and the Ka'scenes want the same thing out of Tallon."

"I think we have a better way of getting it." Thomlin pointed out.

"How's Councilman Ringer taking this?"

"Better than you might think. As far as the general public they've been told that both he and his daughter have fallen ill and are under quarantine."

"Good trick for explaining his absence from Council meetings."

"Old tricks are the best. Right now we've convinced him and everyone else who knows that the best thing they can do is nothing at all. He's being far more rational about this than I would be. He fully understands that Starfleet and the Federation can't negotiate with these bastards. He also knows that Ka'scene wants more than anything for him to go public and make a huge spectacle out of this. Ka'scene wants to see Starfleet humiliated over this when we fail to save that little girl, hence why he's going to take it public himself in 72 hours."

"There is no way the Dogs are going to let Ka'scene live for another 72 hours!" Beckett spat. "Tell me where he is, I'll have my boys saddled up within the next hour, and this time I'll put a knife in his heart personally."

"Since, as you stated before, you've reduced his old compound to rubble, we don't know where he is. However...we do have one of his men."

"Is he here? Now?"

Thomlin nodded.

"I want to see this son of a bitch."

Thomlin hesitated, but nodded. They left the General's office and made their way down the hall. Even within the secure building there were two more levels of security to get through in order to see the prisoner. Beckett stepped up to the glittering forcefield that glittered in front of a small cell.

The man on the far side was not being allowed to rest. With his bloodied wrists held over his head by an ion field he had to keep on on his tip toes to keep the strain off his arms. Stripped to the waist his chest and stomach held evidence of recent abuse. Gasping for each breath the man shivered despite the sweat that dripped of his skin.

"He's not talking." Thomlin sighed. "We do know his name is Rudy Garris, but we know that from his pervious record."

"What have you tried?"

"Everything."

"Give me five minutes with him and a acetylene torch..."

"Toby worked on him for six hours while you were off at Walter Reed. He got nothing out of this guy, not even lies."

"Wow...impressive. Toby is one sick puppy." Beckett remarked with genuine awe. "Still, let me try."

"At this point I think any further torture is pointless."

"I'm not going to torture him, I thought I'd try the honey approach."

"Tried it." Thomlin shrugged. "He knows if he's set free that Ka'scene will do far worse things to him than we have. He's a dead man and he knows it. If he dies here his family gets to live, if he forces Ka'scene to kill him he has to watch his family die first."

"Fuck."

"I agree." Thomlin sighed as he stared at their useless prisoner. "The answer is in his head, he knows where that little girl is...I wish we could just reach into his mind and take what we need."

"Maybe we can..."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Salen woke from a pleasant dream with a content sigh. Stretching out he discovered that Joanna was curled up against his side. Smiling to himself Salen was pleased that the pleasantness didn't have to end when the dream had. Her warm breath brushed against his ribs. Running his hand over her deep brown hair he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Wuh...Salen?" Joanna muttered sleepily.

"I am here."

"Mmmm...good."

Joanna pressed against Salen and threw her arm over his chest. Nuzzling against his chest she seemed to fall asleep once again. Salen took a deep breath and spent a moment just enjoying having her close. Eventually she began to stir again. Tilting her head back she stared up at Salen and smiled. Entranced by her deep blue eyes Salen found himself smiling back. She suddenly closed her eyes and groaned softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I must be dehydrated," Joanna grumbled "I feel like I was up all night drinking heavily."

"Marry me." Salen sad suddenly.

"Uh...what?"

"I want you to be my bonded mate. I love you. Marry me, Joanna McCoy."

Joanna got a slightly panicked look in her eyes. She suddenly pushed herself away and jumped to her feet. Concerned Salen sat up in bed. Joanna rushed into the small bathroom and threw up noisily. Unsure what was happening Salen waited for her to return. He could hear her brushing her teeth and then the sound of a bottle of pills rattling as she took something for her headache. With her face buried in a towel Joanna stepped back into the room.

"So is that a 'no'?" Salen asked.

"I just don't think I'm quite ready to...uh...I don't know...it just seems so soon. I mean..."

"Relax, Joanna. I have already made my decision to be with you, I will give you as much time as you need to choose me." Salen said seriously. "Is there a human ritual where a potential mate must prove himself? Spock informed me that before the destruction of our homeworld that Vulcans would sometimes fight to the death to win the favor of a female."

"Vulcans fighting to the death? That doesn't sound very logical."

"If you look too closely at any Vulcan tradition you'll find very little logic in them."

"I guess the same can be said of humans as well." Joanna smiled uneasily. "Salen, I am very flattered by your...er...proposal, however, I need a little more time."

"Of course. I will be ready whenever you are and I will wait my entire lifetime for you if that is what you desire."

"You're so sweet."

Salen smiled and held out his hand for Joanna to take. She hesitated for a moment before accepting the offer. Salen brought her hand to his lips and gave her a courtly kiss. Chuckling Joanna jumped on Salen and pinned him to the bed with a passionate kiss. Releasing him she propped herself up on her hands and looked down on him with a mischievous smile.

"You are a difficult creature to understand."

"All women are, Salen, get used to it."

"I am trying."

Salen flinched as Joanna punched his shoulder playfully. When she leaned in for another kiss Salen got the distinct feeling that she was trying to encourage him to engage in another amorous encounter. He reached up and ran his hands down her sides just as she glanced over at the clock.

"Oh shit!" Joanna gasped. "I'm late for my shift at the infirmary...Dr. Pellos is going to tan my hide if I'm not there ten minutes ago!"

"I fear your hide is in danger then, time travel does not seem like a viable option at the moment."

"Just get dressed, Salen, I have to go, and I'm sure you've got classes to get to as well."

"Indeed."

Joanna collected Salen's uniform from off the floor and threw it at him while she rummaged through her own closet. Salen pulled his uniform back on and tussled his hair in a hopeless attempt to get it to lay down nicely. He was about to step into the bathroom to get his unruly hair wet, however Joanna grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of her room.

It did not escape Salen's attention that Joanna looked cautiously out into the hallway to see if anyone was out there. When they stepped out into the hall and the door closed behind them Salen saw a sheet of cello-paper stuck to her door. He went to read it, but before he got the chance Joanna snatched it down off the door. Her eyes scanned the print and she gasped with a bright blush.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing." Joanna said curtly.

"Someone put a sign on your door that says 'nothing'...I find that hard to believe."

"It's nothing important."

"Let me see." Salen went to the take the sheet away from her.

"No!" Joanna squawked with a chuckle as she pulled it away.

Not easily deterred Salen wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her from escaping and reached for the sheet once more. Joanna leaned away from him and stretched her arm as far from his reach as possible. Quickly degrading into a game of keep away Joanna laughed helplessly as Salen mercilessly tickled her to get at the sign. Laughing to the point of tears Joanna was eventually out foxed by the Vulcan and he got a hold of the sheet. Salen read the sign with a raised eyebrow.

"'Do Not Disturb: Endangered Species Conservation Program in Progress.'"

"I'm so embarrassed." Joanna muttered.

"It does not bother me."

"I'm still going to kick the ass of whoever put this up."

"I am sure you will."

"I think we'll have to be quieter next time. Now go get to class."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Salen walked with Joanna to the infirmary and gave her a quick kiss before heading across campus. Classes had started half an hour ago so the campus was mainly deserted. Salen stepped into the marble front entrance of the science building and started towards the lecture halls when an eerily familiar sound brought him to a sudden stop.

"You can no longer sneak up on me, Colonel Beckett." Salen announced coldly.

Smiling brightly Beckett stepped out from the shadow of an ornate archway. He was wearing a traditional Starfleet uniform with a Command pin secured in the deep blue fabric. It was the first time Salen had seen him in uniform and he was surprised to find that Beckett did not look out of place in it.

Salen glanced around nervously and found that he was alone with the Colonel. Taking a defensive stance Salen squared his shoulders and held his head high in an unusual display of defiance. Beckett didn't seem to care or notice that he was putting the Vulcan on edge.

"How did you know it was me?" Beckett chuckled. "Please don't tell me it was the smell."

"Your heart sounds different than that of other humans. It was something that I noticed when I awoke in the hospital with my improved hearing."

"My heart sounds different because it's not real."

"I do not understand."

"I'm heartless." Beckett tapped on his chest. "Literally."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Not at all. The thing pumping in my chest is artificial. A replacement part from when the old one was broken."

"What happened?"

"I caught a phaser blast to the chest."

"And you survived?"

"The blast went through my partner's heart before it got to mine." Beckett sighed. "We were on a somewhat unauthorized rescue mission. He reacted on instinct when he saw the muzzle flash."

"He shielded you at the expense of his own life."

"He did." Beckett nodded solemnly. "It's why your father hates me."

"What?"

"He has never forgiven Jonathan for saving my life, and he has never forgiven me for surviving."

"That does not sound like my father."

"Well, Kid, you've known the Admiral for six years, I've known him for thirty."

"You served together?"

"That's right. I wasn't a Dog at the time...but I've always been known as a risk taker. Pike used to say: 'Jonathan, one day that asshole Beckett is going to be the death of you.'. And what do you know...he was right."

Salen relaxed his threatened stance somewhat, but still remained suspicious of Beckett. Smiling sadly Beckett reached up to the collar of his uniform and stretched it out to show off the scar left by the shot. It chilled Salen's blood to see someone with a scar as devastating as the ones he bore. Shaking his head Salen took a step back.

"What do you want with me?" Salen demanded. "I thought it was up to me if I saw you again or not."

"It was suppose to be your choice. However, something has come up. I desperately need you help."

"No." Salen said instantly.

"Hear me out. Give me thirty seconds to plea my case and then you can tell me to go jump in a lake if you want to."

"I do not see how making you jump into a body of water would help my situation unless you are unable to swim."

"Wow, you really do have a lot of Pike in you."

"You are wasting your thirty seconds of my attention."

"Right. Do you know Councilman Ringer?"

"Only by reputation. He is a good man."

"Yes he is. And a not so good man has kidnapped his little girl."

"Kidnapped?" Salen repeated with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"That's right. She's in the hands of particularly nasty bunch of criminals."

"Why did they take her?"

"Leverage. They are trying to force Starfleet into giving up on a star system."

"Starfleet does not respond to such threats."

"No." Beckett shook his head. "No they don't, at least not with negotiations. Which is why if the Black Diamond Dogs don't get her back in 68 hours they are going to kill her."

"I do not see how I can assist you."

"We have one of the men who took her, but he is not talking."

"I still do not understand."

"I need you to look into his mind and tell us where she is. We will take everything from there, I just need that location."

"I...I can not." Salen said nervously. "I am sorry."

"Salen, please. She's only eight years old, she's just a child."

"It is not that I do not wish to help, it is that I can not help. I am untrained in the art of the Vulcan mind meld."

"You did it to Langin."

"And I drove him insane." Salen said coldly. "Do you even understand the danger of your request?"

"I don't care if this sick fuck doesn't even remember his own name when you are through with him...I just need to know where that girl is. Get the information for me, and I will personally bring you back to the Academy. I am not asking you to join the Dogs, I am simply begging for you for help this once."

"And if I say 'no', then what?"

"I can't force you to do anything, Salen." Beckett sighed. "The decision is purely yours."

"Can I tell my father of what transpires while I am in your care?"

"Um...no." Beckett admitted. "That freedom is not mine to give you. This is the kind of operation that Starfleet is not willing to admit to. Tell anyone what you see with the Dogs and you'll end up with a dishonorable discharge from Starfleet."

Salen automatically took a step away from Beckett. He was feeling vulnerable alone with the Colonel despite the fact that they were standing in the heart of the Academy. Beckett did not seem like the same confident or jovial man that he had encountered before. He had a much more serious aura around him that prickled the hair on the back of Salen's neck. After glancing at the door to make sure he had an easy escape Salen turned to Beckett to give him his answer.

"I am sorry, Colonel, I can not help you."

"Salen...she is going to die without you." Beckett said desperately. "What can I do, what can I give you, to change your mind? Anything you want, anything you need, I'll make it happen."

"Anything?"

"Name it."

"I want the truth."

"The truth?"

"You are so desperate to have me look into this man's mind...let me look into yours first. Let me see your true intentions."

Beckett didn't hesitate for a second. He stepped directly up to Salen and held his hands behind his back. A little surprised that Beckett was so quick to submit to a mind meld Salen himself hesitated. Slowly he reached his hand up to touch Beckett's face and noticed that the Colonel didn't even flinch. Salen waited a moment before putting his hand back down.

"I will help you, Colonel Beckett." Salen announced. "Take me to your man."

"Was that it? Did you look into my mind?"

"No." Salen shook his head. "I do not dare. I fear that I would drive you to the edge of madness even if I did learn that your motives were pure."

"If you don't have the proof that you needed...why are you agreeing to help?"

"You were willing to trust me with your life, I am willing to try trusting you with mine."

"On my honor, Salen, I will not betray your trust." Beckett said seriously. "If it ever takes my life to save yours, I will give it gladly."

"Do not make promises that you do not intend to keep."

"I have made and broken promises in the past...this is not one of those times."

"Why should you be so quick to give your life for mine?"

"Because I believe that you are one of our best hopes for the future."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

"Having second thoughts, Salen?"

"I am simply nervous."

"Don't worry, you're safe here."

"I don't even know where 'here' is." Salen pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry about that, regulations."

Salen looked over at Beckett with a raised eyebrow. The older man didn't seem to notice the disapproving look he was getting. Salen sighed quietly to himself and continued to follow Beckett through the steel lined corridors. They had beamed into the building from Beckett's house originally so Salen was unsure how far from the Academy they were.

There was far more life and activity here than Salen had expected to see. There were uniformed men and women roaming the criss crossing hallways, each with a job of their own to do. Everyone they passed by gave Beckett a respectful nod. Their reactions to Salen were a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Feeling out of place Salen automatically moved a little closer to Beckett.

"Don't mind them, Salen," Beckett chuckled "they look at anyone new that way. We're a tight knit crew, strangers are always held at a distance until they prove themselves."

"I have no need to prove myself to anyone here."

"No you don't."

Beckett stepped up to a heavily fortified door and held his hand against the scanner set into the wall. The door seemed reluctant about giving way, however it slowly opened and allowed the men to pass. A man with midnight black hair and equally dark eyes a few years older than Salen approached them. He looked Salen over and held his hand out for Salen to shake.

"You must be the Vulcan kid I've heard so much about." He greeted. "Name's Razor, well at least that's what everyone calls me."

"Salen." Salen replied without shaking the man's hand.

"So you're the one they are going to start calling when Toby can't get his birds to sing?" Razor chuckled as he put his hand down.

"I do not understand."

"Razor," Beckett interrupted "why don't you go make yourself useful somewhere?"

"Yes, Sir." Razor nodded and looked Salen over again. "Good luck, Vulcan."

"Salen." Salen corrected coldly.

Razor narrowed his eyes slightly before walking away. Salen watched him leave with a slight look of distain etched between his white brow. Beckett noticed the silent exchange between the two and shook his head sadly.

"Don't worry about, Razor, he's always hard on the new comers. It's an alpha dog thing."

"I am not a new comer," Salen said quietly "I am here for single purpose."

"Very true. He's in here."

Beckett lead Salen to another locked door and persuaded it to open for him. Thomlin was waiting for them. Moving with the confidence of a man in command Thomlin walked up to them. Unlike the way the others had studied Salen's ears first Thomlin brought his eye directly to Salen's eyes.

"Cadet Pike," Thomlin greeted in a business like manner "I feel I must remind you that you are under no obligation to Starfleet to perform this mind meld for us. I am a Commanding Officer, however, in this situation I have absolutely no authority to make this an order. Are you here to offer your services of your own free will?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now is the time to turn back if you wish to."

"No, Sir."

"Very well. Come with me."

Feeling increasingly nervous Salen glanced at Beckett for guidance. Beckett's entire demeanor had become suddenly very serious. He put his hand on Salen's shoulder and encouraged him to follow Thomlin. Salen followed them to an entranceway that was guarded by two armed men. A forcefield was dropped and the trio stepped through.

Salen was surprised to find himself in an infirmary. The biobeds were currently unoccupied and the various machines were humming quietly to themselves. Beckett gently took Salen's upper arm and guided him to follow Thomlin. They took him over to the back corner of the infirmary where there was a smaller room sectioned off with glass walls.

The center of the room held a metal table with a man stretched out onto it. Half naked he had dozens of wires connected to his skin by sharp barbs that dug into his flesh leaving droplets of blood running down his bruised skin. His chest rose and fell slowly in a peaceful rhythm. Another man in a medical uniform stood by keeping an eye on the various monitors.

Beckett had to encourage Salen to step up to the prisoner laid out on the table. He looked more like a corpse waiting for autopsy than a living soul on the sterile metal. Becoming increasingly anxious Salen backed away again until he bumped into Thomlin. Suddenly panting for breath Salen felt trapped and dreaded the thought of even touching this man's skin, let alone his mind.

"I...I am unsure if I can perform a mind meld on an individual who is unconscious."

"He's not unconscious, he's paralyzed." Thomlin informed.

"Paralyzed?"

"An electrical blocking agent keeps him from being able to move, but he is awake. He can hear us." Beckett clarified. "It is for your protection, Salen, he is a violent man. This is the best way to keep a prisoner from harming others, or himself for that matter."

"You believe that he would kill himself to keep his secrets?" Salen asked.

"He already tried once." Beckett shrugged.

"You understand that I may end up killing him or worse?"

"I understand." Beckett leaned over the man on the table and stared him down. "You hear that, Asshole? Unless you start giving us some answers my Vulcan friend here is going to pry his way into that drug addled lump of mush you call a brain. He'll take what we want, and probably what's left of your sanity with it. Now is the time to start asking yourself if you want a Vulcan to see you every secret. He'll see everything, from where Ka'scene is down to every last woman who has seen that pathetic little dick of yours and laughed so hard that they've pissed themselves. What do you have to say? Want to give us something to work with so we can all avoid this unpleasentness?"

Thomlin made a motion to the doctor to release some of the blocking agent. Able to move his head Garris turned to face Beckett and curled his lip into a snarl. When Garris went to spit at Beckett the Colonel calmly reached out and clamped his hand down on Garris' mouth and pinched his nose shut, forcing him to choke and swallow the slime he'd been planing to spray at Beckett. Beckett held his hands down on Garris' face tightly until the prisoner's eyes started to roll back as he became starved for breath.

"I take it that means you're not interested in talking." Beckett sighed as he released his victim.

"Fuck you!" Garris hissed. "No Vulcan would help you, you're lying!"

"This one has a particular distaste for kidnapping fuckers such as yourself." Beckett smiled sweetly.

Salen had take a few steps back and tried to stay out of sight of Garris during the exchange. Beckett now stood to the side so that Garris could get a good look at him. Salen tried to look confident, but he couldn't keep himself from trembling. The prospect of sharing a mind with this animal was not something he was looking forward to. Garris smiled brightly and turned his head to look at the ceiling and chuckled to himself.

"Go ahead you fucking pointy-eared freak, look into my mind...I think you'll find that you'll lose your sanity a hell of a lot faster than I will."

"Doc, shut this arrogant prick up." Beckett ordered.

The doctor tapped on his handheld screen and Garris stiffened as the current stole his ability to control his muscles. Salen's heart pounded painful as Beckett looked to him. Swallowing hard he stepped up to the table side, but found himself unable to lay his hand on Garris.

"Thomlin, Sir," Beckett said respectfully "do you have an image of Amelia that Salen could use to help him find what he's looking for."

Salen knew that Beckett was showing him the little girl to help him find courage, not the girl herself. Thomlin nodded and walked over to the glass wall and tapped a computer program to life. A young girl materialized on the clear surface that caused Salen's heart to stumble in its fast paced rhythm. With her thick curly brown hair and her light blue eyes he felt as though he could be looking at a young Joanna.

"Salen, this is Amelia. She was stolen right out of her bed twenty-seven hours ago. Find her."

"Yes, Sir."

With an inexperienced hand Salen reached out and placed his fingertips on Garris' temple and cheek. Closing his eyes Salen poured all of his concentration into making the intimate connection. At first nothing happened until he slightly shifted his weight, changing where his fingers made contact with Garris' skin.

A visceral pain forced Salen to wail in agony in a voice that did not sound like his own. Terrified Salen tried to pull away only to find his wrists secured tightly above his head. Thrashing against the escalating pain in his stomach Salen's toes brushed the floor. Suspended in the air just about the cold floor his ankles were similarly bound to keep him from kicking. Unable to see through a tight blindfold Salen could only focus on the twisting knife in his gut.

"Intense, isn't it?" A deep voice breathed in Salen's ear. "A device of my own making, I call it a nerve knife. The energy blade slices through the tissue without causing damage, however, your nerve endings don't know that...as far as your mind is concern you're being slowly gutted. Ever wonder what it feels like to be skinned alive? Let me show you...unless you have something you'd like to talk about that would prove more interesting to me."

"F...fuck you!"

Salen gasped sharply as his unseen tormentor turned the imaginary blade on its side and slipped it under his skin of his right wrist. In a slow steady motion he flayed the skin off of Salen's flesh down his stretched out arm, across his chest, along the left side of his ribs, and down his leg, moving in an arc so that it raked down his inner thigh before reaching his ankle. There was no hot wash of blood, the skin did not physical peel away, however by the time the energy based knife was removed Salen's frame shook uncontrollably in sickening pain as he screamed to the point of cracking his raw voice.

"Salen!"

Beckett's desperate voice invaded the darkness and pain. Heavy hands on shoulders pulled him back violently. Feeling like he was falling backwards into an abyss Salen fought to free himself. No longer bound he surge away and fell to the floor. The bright lights of the infirmary blinded him as his eyes struggled to adjust to the change in scenery. Free of Garris' mind Salen pitched forward and threw up on the floor. Beckett knelt by his side and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Salen? Are you okay? What happened?"

"You...you tortured him!" Salen cried angrily.

"Of course we did," Beckett replied without a trace of shame "I told you that you were our last hope for information. You think we would just ask him nicely?"

"You should have warned me!" Salen gasped for breath as he fought to keep from retching again. "As his strongest recent memory I must endure it as well."

"I'm sorry, Salen, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"How did he stay silent through that..."

"Did you find her?" Beckett pressed.

"No." Salen sighed. "I...I must try again."

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Beckett asked concerned. "You're drenched in sweat."

"I am fine." Salen said as he forced himself to his feet.

"Are you sure?"

"I told you I am fine." Salen snarled. "I will find her."

"Beckett," Thomlin said sternly "I don't like this. What is the point of saving the Councilman's daughter if it costs us the Admiral's son? Cadet Pike, I can not allow this continue."

"Please, Sir," Salen said "give me one more chance. I can do this, I was simply unprepared. I can find her."

"Brian, this is our only chance." Beckett begged.

"Fine, however, if he screams like that again I'm terminating this experiment."

Salen nodded and slowly walked back to the table. Despite his resolve Salen had difficultly reaching out and touching Garris again. After a few deep breaths he placed his fingertip against Garris' pale skin. Determined not to go through the man's torture once again Salen concentrated on going directly to the first time Garris laid eyes on Amelia.

A cool night breeze brushed against Salen's cheek. It was dark, but the moon provided enough light to see. Hidden in the trees surrounding a wealthy estate Salen turned to look at his five comrades. Orders were not give among these men, yet they still managed to work as a team towards a common goal. With the plan already laid out they fanned out and moved in on the well guarded house.

With phaser fire being too loud Salen gripped the handle of a sturdy field knife. Sneaking up on the first man was almost too easy. He smiled to himself as he grabbed the man from behind and lanced the blade into his lungs. Unable to cry out the guard struggled weakly until Salen jerked the knife up into his heart. Dropping the dead man Salen looked to the others to make sure that everything was going well and found that they had managed to drop their own men as well.

The tech rat that they had hired did an excellent job of getting them in the front door and disabling the internal alarms. Councilman Ringer was off world at a Federation meeting about the continued aid to the Tallon System. With his wife five years dead the only ones home were the house staff and their young target.

Without need for communication the pack of wolves entered the house and slaughtered the lambs within. Salen raced up the stairs to the third door on the left. Opening it slowly he smiled when he saw the little girl still sleeping peacefully. Stalking across the room he towered over her like the boogie man that she was becoming too old to still believe in. Licking his lips Salen moved in to claim his prize. Ka'scene had placed a large bounty on this particular hunt.

Amelia stirred just as Salen was about to grab her. With her eyes widening in fear she only managed to gasp before there was a heavy hand clamped down over her mouth. Screaming anyway her muffled cry was little more than a kitten's mewling as she kicked and beat against his chest. Forcing her head back Salen sunk a hypospray into her neck. Seconds later she relaxed and Salen was able to lift her up as though she was just a rag doll. Raising her up to his chest he took a deep breath of her scent.

"Garris?" A voice called.

"What?"

"We got her?"

"Oh we got her." Salen chuckled.

Salen jumped ahead in time to a dark hallway. Scratching at his inner thigh he came to a door with a simplistic slide lock on the outside. Casually knocking the bolt on the lock to the side he pushed the door open with a creak. The room beyond was dark until he stepped inside causing the lights to snap on.

The only furniture in the room was a small bed in the far corner with an equally small Amelia curled up on it sleeping in the same pink pajamas that she'd been in when she'd been stolen. Smiling to himself Salen walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Amelia woke with a squeak of fright and stared at Salen in horror. Salen reached out to touch her leg causing her to cower into the corner to get away from him.

"Please, Mister...I...I want to go home."

"Soon, little one, but we need something from you first."

"Don't hurt me, please." Amelia whimpered. "Where's my father?"

"Daddy's a long way from here."

Amelia started to cry as Salen carded his hand into her hair. He used the purchase on her hair to drag her out of bed as he got to his feet. Amelia grabbed his wrist and screamed as he hauled her out into the hallway. Irritated by her screeching Salen released her and backhanded her across the face. Knocked to the ground Amelia whimpered quietly to herself.

"Much better."

Salen reached down and snatched her wrist and continued to force her down the hall. Going upstairs they were suddenly in a lavishly decorated home. Salen took his captive into a large bookshelf lined office. Behind a large mahogany desk sat a well dressed man looking down at a ledger.

Amelia yelped when Ka'scene looked up from his reading revealing that part of his face was scared with his left eye a blind milky blue. Salen pushed Amelia closer to Ka'scene. There were two other men leaning casually against the bookcases who snickered at the girl. One of the blew her a kiss causing her to cringe away from him as tears streaked down her face.

"Hello, Miss Ringer." Ka'scene greeted.

"I want to go home...please." Amelia begged once more.

"In time." Ka'scene turned to the other two. "Do you have the recorder?"

"Right here, Sir."

"Good. Garris, keep a hold of Precious here for a moment."

"Yes, Sir." Salen nodded.

Salen wrapped his arm around Amelia's waist and pressed her back against his stomach. He ran his free hand through her hair as Ka'scene started recording his demands into the digital tablet that one of the other men was holding up. Amelia shivered with fear as Ka'scene starting barking threats. Eventually Ka'scene held his hand out and Salen shoved Amelia into his waiting embrace.

"I know what you're thinking Councilman," Ka'scene growled "you're thinking that we wouldn't dare hurt, let alone kill such a sweet little angel. However, don't fool yourself. I will kill her, and it will be public and...messy. Let me show you my resolve."

Ka'scene took a hold of Amelia's wrist and started to bend it backwards. Trying to keep from crying out Amelia whimpered and tried to pull away from Ka'scene. Ka'scene kept increasing the pressure until Amelia was on her knees. Tears streamed down Amelia's face as she started to beg Ka'scene to stop. With a slight smile Ka'scene snapped the delicate bones in Amelia's wrist.

"No!" Salen screamed.

Tearing himself away from Garris Salen stumbled back and fell to the floor. Gasping for breath Salen screamed again as Garris' memories mixed with his own and took over his senses. Unable to believe that he just stood back and watched Ka'scene break Amelia's wrist Salen broke down into tears. The longer he cried the more out of control his emotions became. Overwhelmed he wailed repetitivly in misery.

"Salen, Salen, take it easy." Beckett said softly. "Breath."

"Stay away from me! He hurt her, and I did nothing to stop him!"

"Salen it wasn't you, snap out of it. You're the one trying to help us save her."

Wrapping his arms over his stomach Salen began dry heaving violently. Beckett snaked his hand into Salen's hair and forced him to look at him. Shaking violently Salen looked right through Beckett at first, struggling to bring the man in front of him into focus. The genuine concern in Beckett's eyes helped calm Salen as he slowly separated himself from Garris.

"Salen...you're bleeding."

Salen reached up and touched his fingertips under his nose. Looking at his hand he found it stained in bright green blood. Beckett took Salen's upper arm hand helped him to his feet and started leading him away. Salen glanced over at Garris who also had a heavy nose bleed.

"Wa...wait...where are you taking me?" Salen asked nervously.

"Over to one of the biobeds. Just relax."

Nodding vacently Salen allowed Beckett to help him onto one of the biobeds. The machine instantly sounded various alarms as it reacted to his Vulcan physiology. The doctor had followed them and quickly reset it. Feeling dizzy Salen closed his eyes and took a few slow breaths.

"Damn it, Jack," Thomlin growled "if he dies..."

"Well, Doc?" Beckett asked. "He okay?"

"I'm not a Vulcan expert, but..."

"I am fine." Salen said quietly. "I am just tired. Please, may I have a moment alone with Colonel Beckett?"

"Sir?" Beckett asked Thomlin.

"Fine. But if he starts to go down hill..."

"I'll call you right away, Sir."

Thomlin glared at them both before sighing in defeat and beckoning the doctor to follow him out of the infirmary. Beckett handed Salen a small surgical towel. Thanking him quietly Salen took the towel and cleaned the blood off his face.

"Salen?"

"I am fine." Salen repeated.

"That's good."

"I also know where Amelia is."

"Where is she?"

"Before I tell you, you must promise me one thing."

"Anything." Beckett said instantly.

"I am going with you to save her."

"No."

"Yes."

"Salen..."

"You wanted me to be a Black Diamond Dog, and I am telling you that I want in on this mission."

"Salen, I can't just throw you out into the field. You don't have any training."

"I am two months away from graduating from the Academy as an Officer. I have enough training."

"This mission will be different." Beckett insisted. "I can't take you out there not knowing if I can trust you to kill if you have to."

"I can kill these men." Salen growled darkly.

"Prove it."

Narrowing his eyes Salen jumped down off the biobed and stalked into the glass room where Garris still laid paralyzed. Salen felt an odd tingling behind his ear and briefly brushed at the jewel like device. Dismissing the sensation he looked down on Garris and pressed his palm under the man's lower jaw. Salen had so much anger flowing through his veins from all he'd seen that it took little effort for him to make the decision to break Garris' neck and even less effort to actually accomplish the deed.

The sickening sound was followed by an unusually pleasant sensation that started at the back of Salen's ear and ran down his spine. He stared down at the dead man, unable to believe that he had been the one to end his life. Suddenly frightened by what he had just done Salen slowly backed away. He bumped into Beckett who put his hand on Salen's shoulder.

"I...I killed him..."

"I'm proud of you, Salen. I would be honored to have you on the team. Where is she?"

"The last place you would ever look...she is right here on Earth."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

"Joanna?"

"Salen? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry I can't meet tonight, I have been missing a lot of classes and the work has piled up."

"Tell me about it." Joanna sighed.

"I just did...do you require more detail?"

"Stop being such a Vulcan."

"Um..."

"Just an expression, Salen, don't worry about it." Joanna chuckled. "So when I can I see you next?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Perhaps we should go for a swim."

"That is a wonderful idea."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the pool after my shift at nine."

"I will be there." Salen agreed. "I love you."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop making me feel guilty for not agreeing to marry you."

"The offer still stands." Salen grinned.

"Go get to work, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Very well, good night Joanna."

"Good night, Salen."

Salen pressed the contact that ended the voice transmission. He hated to lie to Joanna, however, he didn't want her worrying about him if she had tried to call and had been unable to get a hold of him. Dragging his hands through his white hair he sighed heavily, wondering if he'd made the right decision to come on this mission. The hair on the back of Salen's neck suddenly prickled as he felt Razor step up behind him.

"So...correct me if I'm wrong," Razor chuckled with his deep voice "but I do believe that I just heard you lying to your little girlfriend there."

"I certainly could not tell her the truth."

"I thought Vulcans couldn't lie."

"You thought wrong, but at least you are thinking...which is a start."

"Why you little poi..."

"Boys, boys," Beckett broke in "play nice."

"This is insane, Sir." Razor growled. "This green blood is going to get someone killed."

"Why should the color of my blood matter?"

"You idiot," Razor snarled "I meant it figuratively, you're green because you haven't seen a second of field action."

"That's not true." Beckett smiled. "Salen saved the Enterprise from Romulans when he was only thirteen."

"Romulan." Salen corrected.

"Whatever, this is a terrible idea."

"Get used to it, because I'm partnering you two up."

"What?" Salen and Razor said in unison.

"Razor, you're my top fighter, Salen has the best intel on this one. Now stop your childish bellyaching, Razor, and suit up. We're out of here in thirty minutes. Salen, come with me."

"Yes, Sir." The new partners both sighed.

Beckett smiled and threw his arm over Salen's shoulders. Salen glanced back at Razor as he was led away. Razor narrowed his eyes slightly at him and stormed off in the opposite direction. Salen's apprehension about his new partner was painted clearly on his face.

"Don't worry about Razor, he'll keep you safe."

"He looks like he wants to kill me himself."

"Razor just believes that trust must be earned, but he follows orders to the letter and if I tell him to lay his life down for you he will."

"Maybe he's right..."

"Nonsense, no one knows the inside of that compound like you do now that you've looked into that scum's mind. We need you on this."

Salen nodded and followed Beckett into a large locker room where the rest of the team was getting ready. Beckett gave a quick round of introductions, and then hurried Salen over to the far corner. He looked Salen over for a second and then pawed through some pure black uniforms that were hanging in a locker. Beckett pulled on out and held it out for Salen's inspection.

"This should fit."

"I hope so. Considering it has my name on it." Salen pointed out.

"What?" Beckett flipped the uniform over so that he could see the chest where it had 'Pike' embroidered into it in small gray letters. "Shit. They weren't supposed to put your name on it yet."

"Yet?"

"These aren't just uniforms, Salen, and they have to be specially made. I got your measurements from the Academy...just in case, of course."

"Of course." Salen replied doubtfully. "What makes it more than a uniform?"

"Cobalt, come over here." Beckett called.

A young man with hair that at first looked black, but revealed itself to be deep blue, broke away from the others. He was wearing the same kind of skin tight single piece uniform that Beckett had offered Salen. The black fabric had a subtle hexagon pattern stitched into it that only appeared when the light bounced off it just right. Cobalt came to a stop a few feet away and put his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Sir?"

Without a word of warning Beckett pulled out his phaser and shot Cobalt point blank in the chest. The muscular man staggered back a few steps, but he was unharmed. Brushing some white dust off his uniform from where the phaser had struck him Cobalt looked up at Beckett calmly.

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes, Cobalt, thanks."

"Anytime, Sir."

"That was amazing, that phaser was set to kill." Salen said in awe. "I did not realize that Starfleet had the technology to deflect phaser energy so efficiently."

"It's new." Beckett shrugged.

"Why is it not standard issue? So many lives could be saved."

"Sadly the material is almost impossible to get a hold of, and I don't even want to tell you what it costs." Beckett pushed the uniform into Salen's arms. "So dry clean only, okay?"

"What?"

"Just a joke, Kid, put it on."

Salen nodded and pulled off the red shirt of his Academy uniform. With his green scars exposed the general chatter in the locker room came to an abrupt end. Salen glanced over and saw that all eyes were suddenly on him.

"What are you girls gawking at?" Beckett barked at the men. "If anyone sees something they like feel free to come over here and blow him, if not then get back to minding your own business."

"Blow?" Salen asked confused. "I do not think I like the sound of that."

"Don't worry about it, Salen, just get dressed."

Nodding once more Salen continued to exchange uniforms. The new black material clung tightly to his skin, expanding with each breath he took. It was an uncomfortably feeling at first, but it quickly began to take on the characteristics of a second skin. Beckett looked Salen over and smiled.

"You look like you were born to wear that." Beckett said with approval. "Oh, here, I almost forgot."

Salen's breath hissed across his teeth as Beckett brought out a small gold command insignia on a silver chain. Beckett offered him the necklace and he took it gently. Salen stared at the insignia and a slight smile touched his lips.

"I thought I had lost this." Salen said quietly. "My father gave it to me when I entered the Academy, after Langin attacked me it was gone."

"The police found it in the leaf litter at the top of the cliff. I got it back for you, but it slipped my mind until now."

"Thank you for returning this to me. It means a great deal to me."

"I thought it might."

Salen secured the necklace around his throat and tucked it into the neck of his new uniform. The second skin stretched over the insignia so that its outline could be seen through the material. Beckett reached back into the locker and brought out a heavy belt that held a wide variety of pouches as well as a phaser. He looped it around Salen's waist and clipped it closed.

"I'll have Tyger brief you on everything in the belt along the way."

"Everyone here has an unusual name."

"Code names...you'll get one someday."

"I am only here for this one mission."

"Of course. In that case, let's get to it. The sun set over the coordinates you gave us two hours ago, we should arrive just after midnight. The perfect time to strike."

The ride towards their destination in the high altitude ship was little more than a blur to Salen. As promised Tyger spent a majority of the time explaining in painful technical detail what all of the devices around Salen's belt were for. Salen memorized ever word of the explanations, however he doubted that he would be able to remember that he had the devices available if he was placed in a life threatening situation.

Unable to fly directly over Ka'scene's new compound they beamed down into a field a few miles away. Salen was no stranger to fast paced runs and was easily able to keep up with the others as they made their way into the hills around Ka'scene's. In the darkness of a nearly moonless night the team of seventeen men huddled in the cover of a grove of trees.

Ka'scene's compound was actually a beautiful sprawling home made of white stucco walls. It looked like little more than a rich man's house at first glance. A closer look through a set of binoculars revealed the high tech security and guards that roamed the grounds. Salen had already given them a basic lay out and a plan was already in place.

Five men acting as scouts moved in on the compound get eyes on all of the guards between the team and the entrance. Hugging the shadows they crept into the compound like a toxic liquid. Ka'scene's greatest weakness was his arrogance in believing that no one would even look for him on Earth. He flaunted this by keeping his house more like a home than a prison. It wasn't long before the team had their in and the scouts called the all clear.

Salen's heart raced as he heard the signal that gave them the go ahead to enter the fray. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air he glanced up at the stars. When he had entered the Academy he had expected his first mission to be among the lights above, not hiding in the shadows. Salen felt Beckett's hand on his shoulder.

"Razor, you watch Salen's back." Beckett whispered. "Salen, you get that little girl. The rest of us are going to circle and lay low until you give us the green smoke to light this place up."

"Yes, Sir." They replied together.

"You two are going to make a great team, I can feel it."

"Stick close, you tell me where to go and I'll make sure we can get there." Razor informed. "Got it, Vulcan?"

"Salen." Salen corrected.

"Right." Razor nodded. "You ready for this, Salen?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Razor looked around one last time before dashing off into the next available cover. Salen wasted no time in following him. The scouts in place gave them constant updates on where the guards were which came up in a small video screen in Razor's contact lens. They each wore a small ear piece that worked in tandem with a voice transmitter that was woven into the collar of the uniform. The communicator was easily switched on with a quick double nod of the head, making it hands free.

It was vital that no shots were fired until they had the girl in hand. Beckett knew Ka'scene well enough to know that he'd kill the girl and flee if he even smelt a rescue attempt. The plan was for the two of them to slip in unnoticed and reach Amelia before the rest of the team descended and caused enough chaos for them to get out.

The lavish home was surround by a lush garden that was filled with statues and fountain, giving the pair the perfect cover. Razor suddenly stopped and whipped around, putting his hands on Salen's chest he pressed him into the trunk of a large tree. Salen was about to protest when he heard someone walking their way. Razor pressed himself against Salen so that they could share the cover.

Salen held his breath as the guard slowly walked past them. Razor's eyes were tracking back and forth as he looked over the information that was being streamed to him. Once the guard was gone he swore under his breath.

"Salen, they've changed the security since we took Garris. Our best entrance is no good now. There are too many of them at all the ground level entrances."

"Fuck," Beckett's voice came over Salen's ear piece "regroup and we'll do this the old fashion way and hope to catch him too much by surprise to give him a chance to think about killing the girl."

"Wait..." Salen said "the drawing room should be empty at this hour."

"The drawing room? On the second floor?" Razor asked. "How the fuck are we supposed to get up there?"

"Wait here."

"Salen, no..."

Salen didn't bother listening to Razor's protests or the ones from Beckett that suddenly buzzed in his ear. Instead he simply turned to the tree that they had been using as cover and scaled into the high branches. Ka'scene wasn't a complete fool and he had made sure that all of the trees near the house had been trimmed back. However, he hadn't counted on a Vulcan attempting an assault on his house.

Climbing as high as he could Salen surveyed the balcony that now lay below. Bunching up his muscles Salen leapt out into the air. The trick was landing without killing himself. Salen put one hand out and allowed himself to roll when he hit the balcony so that his impact was spread out. Getting back to his feet Salen crawled over the metal railing and hooked one foot into it so that he could dangle himself down off the railing to offer his hand to Razor.

Razor glanced around before leaving cover to accept Salen's offer for a hand up. Razor had to jump up to grab Salen's hand, but they were able to grasp one another. Salen lifted Razor up off the ground high enough to allow Razor to grab a hold of his belt. Razor scaled up to the railing using Salen's belt as a purchase and then offered Salen his hand. Salen took his hand and Razor pulled him back up onto the balcony just as another guard rounded the corner on the ground.

"That was insane." Razor smiled. "I'm starting to like you."

"What the hell is going on, boys?" Beckett hissed in their ear pieces.

"We're just bonding, Sir." Razor replied. "We're in."

"Good job, go get her."

"Yes, Sir."

Once inside it was more difficult to move around freely. Without the scouts intel on where the guards were they had to creep slowly through the hallways. Salen grabbed Razor's collar and pulled him back before he had a chance to peek out into the next intersection. With his improved hearing he could hear someone breathing in the hallway. He brought Razor back down the hall to talk to him.

"We must get past that guard, he is in front of the stairs that lead to where Amelia is being held."

"I'll take care of him." Razor assured as he pulled out a knife and a small marble that had a mirror finish on it.

"Are you going to kill him?" Salen asked in alarm.

"That's the plan, unless you have a better idea."

Salen was at a loss for words for a moment so Razor assumed that he didn't have a better idea. Creeping back up to the intersection Razor flicked the small shiny marble into the hallway. It wasn't long before the guard stepped up to inspect the curious object. When he bent over to pick it up Razor jumped him and slashed open his throat.

Although horrified by the sight Salen felt an oddly pleasant sensation run down his spine once again upon witnessing the violent death. Concerned by his reaction he absent mindedly rubbed at the spot behind his ear. Razor gave him an expectant look.

"You coming or what, Salen?"

"I am."

Salen snapped out of his trance and stepped over the dead man. The door to the stairs was locked with a digital code. Razor reached into one of his belt pockets for a small explosive, however Salen stopped him. Stepping up to the door lock Salen punched in the code and it unlocked for him.

"Just how deep into that guy's mind were you?" Razor asked.

"Our minds were one."

"That's messed up."

"It was not pleasant."

"I don't even care to imagine."

Razor shook his head sadly and drew out his phaser before slowly opening the door. With the all clear Salen and Razor made their way down stairs. Salen took them directly to the door that Amelia was trapped behind. This time Salen didn't have the door code so Razor got a chance to use the small explosive. It made only a hissing sound as the thermite based device burned through the lock. When the door opened Razor stepped into the room and looked around.

"Salen, she's not here."

"Yes she is."

Salen went over to the bed and got down on his hands and knees. Amelia caught sight of Salen and she tried to curl up smaller in her hiding place under the bed. Putting on his friendliest smile Salen slowly offered his hand to the frightened girl. Hugging her injured wrist to her chest she shook her head and pressed her back harder into the wall.

"Sta...stay away from me."

"I am not here to hurt you. I am here to take you home."

"Go away."

"I can not leave you with these men, please come with me."

"Are...are you human?" Amelia stuttered.

"No." Salen tucked his hair behind his ear. "I am Vulcan."

Amelia looked at Salen's ear and thought about this new information. Salen remained motionless, waiting for her to make the decision to trust him. He vividly remembered being violently dragged out of his prison home in Wilson's basement. At the time the prospect of leaving familiar territory with unfamiliar people was terrifying, even if the conditions that he was living in were nothing short of a living hell. Amelia looked equally unsure about leaving her hiding spot, however she relaxed slightly.

"You promise you'll take me to my father?"

"I promise." Salen agreed

Amelia glanced nervously from side to side, still unsure if she was willing to trust this new stranger. Razor started pacing back and forth impatiently, but Salen just ignored him. Thinking that she would be more likely to come out on her own Salen went to pull his hand away. Terrified that she was missing her last chance Amelia lashed out and grabbed his hand desperately.

"Please, please don't leave me here." Amelia whimpered.

"I will not." Salen assured. "Come with me, my friend and I will take you home."

Wincing in pain as she moved Amelia slowly uncurled herself and came out from under the bed. Salen gave her a reassuring smile as he sat back. Amelia suddenly threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him in a powerful embrace. Sobbing uncontrollably Amelia hid her face against his chest. Feeling the sting of tears himself Salen reached up and gently stroke her hair to comfort her.

"It is alright." Salen said softly. "I will keep you safe."

"Alpha," Razor called for Beckett "we got her, we might be abl..."

Razor was cut off as there was suddenly shouting and alarms at the top of the stairs as someone stumbled across the body that they had left behind. Amelia whimpered in fright. Salen put one arm under her legs to support her as he stood up. Despite her injury she put her arms around his neck and held on tight. With his free hand Salen brought out his phaser and walked over to Razor's side.

"Can you hold her and fire?" Razor asked.

"I can."

"Good." Razor clicked his communicator back on. "It's showtime, Alpha, we're in a death trap down here."

"Well get out of there." Beckett replied simply.

"A diversion would be nice."

"Already started."

Salen's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of phaser fire striking the building as the rest of the Dogs descended on Ka'scene's home. Three men came racing down the stairs to check on their captive only to be brought down by Razor's phaser.

"Time to go, Salen. Any minute now they are going to realize that they can't win this one and they'll probably chuck a fire bomb down here...that's what I'd do."

"The shortest route outside is upstairs and to the right."

"Then that's our path."

Razor raced out into the hallway and made sure everything was clear for Salen to follow. Carrying Amelia Salen stayed on Razor's heels as they made their way up the stairs. The main floor had erupted into chaos. Salen suddenly realized that one of the greatest challenges in the fire fight was figuring out who was the enemy and who was a friend with only a split second to decide.

"Razor!" Salen cried as he spotted a man holding the fire grenade that Razor had been worrying about. The man threw the grenade at them before either one of them could get a shot off. Salen tossed his phaser into the air to lashed out to catch the grenade. He threw it back at their attacker as it burst into an intense fire ball. Even Salen was surprised when he managed to catch his phaser on the way back down.

"Nice!" Razor chuckled.

Salen didn't have time to acknowledge Razor's approval as three more men rushed towards them. Razor expertly shot two of them directly through the heart as Salen tagged the last one through the chest as well. The adrenaline rush that followed made the rest of their escape a bit of a blur. Through the smoke and fire Salen was uncertain how many men he killed, after the first it no longer seemed to matter.

Once they were out in the garden the cold night air hit Salen's lungs like a lance. Razor protected his back as he made a break for the tree line. They had instructions to get back to the field where they'd been dropped off no matter what state the rest of the mission was in. However, Razor hesitated at the edge of the woods. The air was filled with the cries of men and the hiss of phaser fire.

"Alpha," Razor called Beckett "Alpha? Someone talk to me."

"Razor," Cobalt's voice came over the communicator "we're getting shredded down here, Alpha's gone after Ka'scene himself."

"Shit." Razor growled. "Salen...can you get her back to the drop point alone?"

"I can, however..."

"Do it."

Razor didn't leave any more room for arguments. Turning back towards the fight he dashed back towards the house. With Amelia still in his arms Salen knew he couldn't follow Razor, however he found himself unwilling to simply abandon the rest of the team to what sounded like a losing battle. Amelia shivered in Salen's arms reminding him that the most important thing at the moment was making sure that she was safe.

Salen ran as quickly as his legs would allow through the dark woods. The high altitude ship that they had arrived in had eyes on him and he'd barely made it to the field when he felt the tingling sensation of being beamed aboard. He looked around the interior of the small ship and caught sight of one of the Officers.

"I have to get back, they're in trouble."

"Orders are for you to stay with Amelia."

"But..."

"Don't worry about Alpha Dog, he can take care of himself. Your job is to keep the girl safe."

Salen wanted to protest further, but he knew it was pointless. Sighing heavily Salen walked over to the far wall and sat down. Amelia was still firmly attached to his chest and shaking with fear. Salen took another breath to relax himself before reaching up gently rubbing between Amelia's shoulder blades to comfort her.

Worried about the others the next ten minutes felt like hours. However, it wasn't too long before Beckett's voice came over the communicator requesting a pick up. Salen counted fifteen of the seventeen who had gone on the mission returning to the ship. Beckett was the last to arrive and he rushed straight to Salen.

"How is she?" Beckett asked anxiously.

"She is frightened, but no further harm came to her."

"Good, no let's go finish this job and get her home."

"Where are the last two?"

"Simmons and Yin were beamed directly to the sick bay, they should live. With your intel this has been one of the most successful missions we've ever had."

"What about Ka'scene?"

"This time I made sure he ended up dead personally."

Razor strode over with a bright grin on his face. He sat down on the floor next to Salen and punched his shoulder playfully.

"You should have seen this guy, Alpha," Razor chuckled "he snatched a fire grenade right out of the air without even losing his phaser."

"Impressive."

Amelia pressed herself against Salen's chest harder. Razor and Beckett noticed that she was becoming increasingly frightened and quieted down. The ship was taken on a course directly to Councilman Ringer's house and when they arrived Amelia was still firmly attached to her rescuer even though she was now fast asleep.

"Come on, Salen, I'd like you to bring Amelia to her father yourself." Beckett offered.

"Yes, Sir."

The reunion between father and daughter was a tearful one. Salen felt a little awkward standing there during the family moment, but Beckett had insisted that they stay. Eventually Amelia was taken to see a doctor about her injuries. Councilman Ringer stepped up and held his hand out to Salen. Salen accepted the offer and Ringer shook his hand before pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I can not thank you enough." Ringer said heartfeltly.

"No thanks are needed, Sir."

"You are Admiral Pike's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I know him well, he'd be proud of you. I wish I could tell him what you've done for me and my family tonight."

"Councilman..." Beckett warned gently.

"I know, Jack." Ringer sighed. "We can't let anyone know that someone like Ka'scene was able to pull this off right under the Federation's nose. Still, Salen, thank you, if you ever need anything, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Sir." Salen replied. "Right now you should be with your daughter."

"Yes." Ringer nodded. "Yes, and thank you...I don't know what I would have done if...I can't even think about it."

Ringer seemed torn between continuing to thank his daughter's rescuers, and going to be with her. Beckett gave the flustered father a gentle push towards the door and he nodded gratefully. Salen watched him go with slight smile touching his lips. Beckett threw his arm over Salen's shoulders and smiled brightly.

"Tell me truthfully, Salen, what did you think of your first mission with the Diamond Dogs?"

"Truthfully...it was..." Salen searched for the right word "...rewarding."

"Your first mission doesn't have to be your last."

"I need more time to think about it."

"You graduate in three months, this uniform will be ready and waiting for you when you do."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

"This can't be normal."

Joanna sighed as she retched violently once more. Spiting bile into the toilet she got up off her knees and turned to the sink to wash her face. After brushing her teeth she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It had been three months since she and Salen had started their physical relationship, something they had continued with increasing regularity. However, after each encounter the results were always the same.

"I've heard of morning sickness, but never morning after sickness." Joanna grumbled to herself. "I wonder if Amanda or Nyota ever had this problem."

Stepping out of the bathroom Joanna found Salen still fast asleep on her bed. Laying on his back he was caught in a tangle of bedsheets. His deep breathing caused his exposed chest to slowly rise and fall. Joanna mentally started naming the muscles that stood out in such stark definition under his marred skin. The board test for her Vulcan medicine specialty license was in three days and she was a little nervous about it. Although humanoid Vulcans were far from being human and any similarities between the two were only skin deep.

Sitting down on the bed next to her alien lover Joanna reached out and gently traced one of the scars on his stomach. Joanna jerked her hand away when Salen gasped in pain. Although clearly still asleep Salen's frame tensed and his once even breathing turned to what she believed as a panicked panting. It wasn't the first time Joanna had seen him in the throws of a nightmare, but every time she witnessed it her heart broke. Hoping to release him Joanna put her hand on his shoulder to wake him.

Salen jolted awake and instantly threw himself at Joanna. Taken by surprise Joanna yelped as Salen drove her across the room and slammed her into the wall with his body. Terrified she tried to push herself away from the wall, but Salen had her pinned. Grabbing her wrists he pinned them above her head. With his lips against her ear he growled in what sounded like pleasure as he increased his grip on her wrists.

"Salen," Joanna whimpered "you're hurting me..."

"Joanna?"

Salen stumbled backwards away from her in horror. He reached up and pressed his hand behind his ear with a winch of pain. Still caught in the now torn sheets Salen stepped further away and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Joanna stayed against the wall for a moment before hesitantly stepping towards him. She had noticed that over the past few months he was becoming a bit more aggressive during sex, but this attack was still a surprise. Salen cowered from her slightly as though afraid that she was going to strike him.

"I am sorry." Salen said honestly. "Are you injured?"

"No." Joanna shook her head. "Just a little rattled."

"I...I...I am sorry, I was having a...bad dream."

"I thought I heard somewhere that Vulcans don't dream."

"Trained ones do not." Salen replied bitterly. "If I had more control of my emotions and thoughts I would not continue to pose such a risk to you."

"You haven't lost control like that since you were in pon farr. Is it happening again?"

"No, it will not occur for another seven years. I have no excuse for what just happened."

"Salen, are you sure everything is okay?"

Unwilling to answer Salen simply turned away. Joanna stepped up to him and sat down on the bed next to him. She hesitantly reached up and traced the marks on his shoulder, believing that his past was the current source of his pain. Salen jerked away and got back to his feet. Hunting around the room he found his uniform pants and pulled them on. He was unsuccessful in finding his shirt, which Joanna knew was under the bed, however he started to head for the door as if he was going to leave without it.

"Salen? Where are you going?"

"I do not believe that you are safe around me anymore."

"Wait, don't go. I shouldn't have startled you while you were clearly having a nightmare."

"Joanna, you can not be blamed for what just happened. What alarms me most is that this is not the first time I have lost control around you."

"You always come to your senses before you actually hurt me."

"Were you sick this morning?" Salen asked bluntly.

"Yes." Joanna admitted.

"Then I am hurting you...and I do not even know how."

"Salen..."

"It can not be a coincidence."

"I've had my coworker check me out from top to bottom. There is nothing wrong with me."

"I can not risk hurting you, I love you too much. I should leave, and not return."

"Don't say that." Joanna got to her feet and held her hand out for Salen to take.

Salen hesitated and kept his distance.

"You're awake and in control, Salen. You're not going to hurt me right now. Come here...please. I love you, I'm not just going to let you walk away."

Looking a bit like a cornered animal Salen glanced at the door. Fearing that she was about to lose him Joanna closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. This was not the first time over the past few months that he'd started to try and break his connection with her. Salen started to pull away however when she did not release him he gave in and returned her embrace. Joanna nuzzled against his chest and noticed that his heart was pounding harder than usual.

"Salen, what is truly bothering you? Why do you keep trying to end this?"

"We will both be graduating next week...I am unsure what will happen after that."

"You still don't have an assignment?"

"Yes, and no." Salen sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not wish to talk about it."

Joanna sighed and pulled away from Salen. She took his hand and led him back over to the bed. Forcing him to lay down she crawled into bed with him and curled up against his side. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his oddly placed heart. After a few minutes in silence Joanna took a deep breath.

"Salen...I've been having nightmares as well."

"What?"

"The thing is that I don't think they belong to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they are yours. I remember you telling me that someone used to cut you for your blood...I think I've been seeing it."

"What?"

"I have been having this violent visions, parts of a memory that I know aren't mine."

"I am sorry for that, it was never my intension for you to share those memories. It is instinct for me to touch your mind during our intimate interactions, it is another reason for me to leave...I do not believe that I can resist the temptation."

"I don't want you to." Joanna said instantly. "It is an amazing feeling. I enjoy it, it makes me feel so close to you."

"And I you." Salen brushed Joanna's cheek with the back of his hand. "I just wish you didn't have to see what happened."

"I was horrified when you first told me, now it feels so much more real."

"It is the past," Salen said quietly as he held her closer "it is over."

"It still bothers you."

"At times."

"I want to help you."

"You already have." Salen said simply. "Your love has nearly made me forget the abuse of the past."

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" Joanna demanded. "If the past is not the problem, what is?"

"The future." Salen admited in defeat. "I am sorry that I have been acting so strangely lately. As graduation approaches I have a difficult decision to make, I do not know what to do."

"Care to talk about it?"

Salen fell silent once more. Joanna reached up and ran her hand through his hair. Salen turned his head to face her and smiled sadly. Trying to encourage him into telling her what was wrong Joanna gave him a gentle kiss.

"I made a request to be assigned to your ship." Salen admitted.

"The USS Intrepid?"

"Yes. However, the request was denied."

"That is not particularly surprising, you're top of your class and the Intrepid is one of the smaller Starships. Where are you assigned?"

"I have been offered two different assignments, I must choose between them."

"Sounds simple enough."

"I wish it were."

"What makes it so difficult?"

"One of them is the Enterprise."

"I know that you dread the idea of working along side Spock, however the Enterprise is every Cadet's dream."

"It is not mine."

"Well, I'm sure they offered you the other assignment knowing that you might not want to serve in the shadow of Commander Spock. They wouldn't have offered you a secondary ship if they didn't mind you taking it. Don't worry about killing your career by turning down the Enterprise, you wouldn't be the only one to pass up the chance."

"You know someone else to turn down the Enterprise?"

"Yeah, me." Joanna giggled. "My supervisor assured me that it was my skill as a doctor that got me on the Enterprise, but I'm fairly certain that it was my father pulling strings. I applied for a transfer the next day, which is why I'm on the Intrepid."

"I think that you could do a lot of good aboard the Enterprise."

"So could you, however, I think one McCoy is all that ship can handle."

"We could have been together if we had talked about this sooner."

"No." Joanna shook her head. "I knew you'd never choose the Enterprise."

"I wonder if he knew that too?" Salen said quietly.

"Who is 'he'?"

"No one." Salen sighed. "I am still unsure."

"Which one feels right?"

"My logical mind tells me to take the offer to serve aboard the Enterprise."

"I didn't ask which one your 'logical mind' wanted, I asked which one feels right."

"My heart tells me to take the other assignment."

"Then that's your answer."

"I do not know..."

"Salen, if it's one thing I've learned in life it's that you're always better off following your heart over your head."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. So what is the name of this other ship?"

"It is...classified."

"Classified? How mysterious." Joanna beamed. "A test-class Starship?"

"I believe so."

"Salen, that's exciting! I can see why you were having trouble choosing between her and the Enterprise. I bet that they've finally outfitted a full Starship with the Romulan cloaking device that you helped Starfleet get from Cel'esta."

"You know about that?"

"I do." Joanna admitted. "My father told me. He also told me that Scotty was mad as a wet hen when it was discovered that it gave off a radiation that over time was harmful to humans. They must have found a way around that...or they are crewing the ship with all non-humans. This is an amazing opportunity for you, Salen, you have to take it."

"You do not believe there is anything wrong with accepting a classified assignment?"

"Wrong?"

"Morally."

"No, of course not. It's still Starfleet, they run classified missions all the time. Even the Enterprise has been on her fair share of them."

"That is true..."

"Salen, you have to get on this ship." Joanna pressed.

"You believe so?"

"Yes!" Joanna said with excitement. "She'll have the best of everything. I'm jealous, and dying to know what they've named her."

"If I tell you do you promise not to share it with another soul?" Salen smiled.

"Cross my heart."

"USS Black Diamond."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

"Salen!"

Salen looked up as Razor approached him with a little too much enthusiasm for Salen's taste. Taking a step back Salen eyed Razor warily. Smiling brightly Razor put his hands up in surrender.

"I come in peace, Vulcan." Razor chuckled.

"I never questioned your intentions. I would just prefer not to be touched unnecessarily."

"You're so weird."

"Razor," Beckett chastised "remember what I said about being on your best behavior?"

"This is my best behavior." Razor said innocently.

"Go find somewhere else to be while our newest member settles in."

"Aye, Sir." Razor lashed out and gave Salen a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Nice to see you back, partner."

Salen sighed heavily and just nodded. He looked over his shoulder as Razor followed orders and went to find somewhere else to be. Salen had not been expecting such an exuberant reception to his arrival from Razor.

"Something wrong, Salen?"

"I do not understand his behavior." Salen answered truthfully.

"Razor doesn't impress easily, but you really impressed him on your last mission together. Razor doesn't hold grudges, nor is he afraid to admit when he's wrong. You'll quickly find that there are no enemies within this team, each Dog would die for the other without hesitation."

"You would find that same loyalty anywhere in Starfleet."

"Bullshit." Beckett smiled. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the ship."

Salen nodded and followed Beckett through the rounded corridors of the USS Black Diamond. He had officially been assigned to the USS Excelsior, however, he had only stayed aboard the Excelsior long enough to be delivered to Tarlin-10 where he and three others were picked up by the Black Diamond.

Half the size of the Enterprise the Black Diamond was built for stealth and speed. The cloaking device had been modified to try and reduce its effects on human tissue, but the modifications were still in their experimental phase. It was a last resort, not the Black Diamond's main weapon. The sleek ship's speed and unparalleled maneuverability was what kept her one step in front of any known enemy craft.

Beckett acted as Captain, but he still preferred his title as Colonel. It was the second in command, Flash, who spent the most time on the bridge and was also the main pilot. The ship itself ran on what a Starship would consider less than a skeleton crew. With only fifty-two aboard there were many who performed dual functions. The ship itself was not heavily armed, it was the men aboard her that acted at the arsenal.

"Colonel?"

"Yes?"

"We have not encountered any females aboard."

"Every new comer notices that sooner or later." Beckett smiled. "There are no women assigned to the Black Diamond, and there never will be as long as I'm in charge."

"Why is that?"

"Too dangerous."

"Females have every right to expose themselves to the same dangers as men in the service of Starfleet."

"I didn't mean that the job was too dangerous, it's the men aboard this ship."

"I do not understand."

"Rape, Salen, the risk of being raped by one of the Dogs is too great to allow any women aboard."

Salen stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Beckett in horror. It took a second for Beckett to realize that Salen wasn't walking along side him any more. He stopped and turned around with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Salen, it's just a fact." Beckett said sadly. "The kind of Cadet that catches the eye of the Black Diamond Dogs tends to be more...aggressive. The pressure that black ops puts on the Dogs sometimes clouds their judgment even more. Allowing a woman on this ship would be like leaving a lamb in a wolf den and then expect the wolves to not eat it. You wouldn't even be able to blame the wolves for killing it, it's just their nature."

"Is that what you thought of me when I first caught you attention?" Salen demanded. "That I am more 'aggressive' than your average Cadet?"

"Than the average Cadet? No, absolutely not. More aggressive than your average Vulcan? You betcha."

"Sir..."

"It's not an insult, Salen. It's just a fact."

"I could never rape anyone."

"That's something we'd all like to believe of ourselves, however the cold fact is that the risk is always there. I have too much to worry about when it comes to keeping my men safe during these dangerous mission to have to be constantly fearful that one of my own would attack a fellow Dog in such a manner. So to simplify things we made the rule of no women allowed."

"It is sexist."

"Yup. However, it's also logical."

"True." Salen was forced to agree.

"You still look pissed." Beckett smiled. "Salen, I'm not calling you or anyone else aboard a cold hearted rapist. I'm just explaining to you why we decided against allowing such temptations into our fold. Spend a month on this ship and then come to me and let me know if you'd sleep well at night if Joanna was on this ship or if you'd spend twenty-four hours a day guarding her."

"I believe I can already answer that."

"Would you get a moment's rest?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Salen glanced out one of the windows at the vastness of space that lay beyond it and wondered for a moment where Joanna was among the billions of stars. Beckett resumed their tour and ended it with Salen's quarters. Salen pressed his hand against the scanner to unlock the door, it had already been programmed to his finger prints.

"Get some rest, Salen. I have a big assignment for you in the morning."

"Assignment?"

"The USS Ticonderoga picked up a 'person of interest' they are dropping him off at a small Starbase to be sent to trial, and we're going to pick him up."

"I assume he will not be receiving a trial."

"Trust me, he doesn't deserve one." Beckett said with obvious disgust. "I need you to look into his mind."

"Who is he?"

"A drug runner, murderer, extortionist, slave trader, the list goes on."

"You are sure of his guilt?"

"150%."

"That percentage is not logical, but I understand your meaning."

"Don't worry about fucking up his mind, he's as good as dead anyway. If he is sent to trial he'll end up on a prison planet, and he won't last a day there."

"I am unsure..."

"Would it makes you feel better if I made it an order?"

"Yes."

"Then consider it an order."

"Yes, Sir."

"Get some rest, Salen."

Salen nodded and stepped into his quarters. Looking around he wondered once again if he had made the right decision. The window suddenly lit up in a bright blue aurora as the Black Diamond jumped into warp speed. Not feeling particularly tired Salen wandered over to the glass desk that was against the right wall.

Hesitating for a moment Salen kept his fingertips a fraction of an inch away from the contact surface that would activate the computer in the glass top. Needing to talk to someone else who at least partially understood his circumstances Salen tapped on the glass surface.

"H...hello?" Joanna's sleepy voice lifted into the air.

"I am sorry to wake you, Joanna."

"Salen." Joanna purred happily. "I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you as well."

"I know it's only been a week, but it seems like forever." Joanna sighed.

"Are you happy with your assignment aboard the Intrepid?"

"So far so good. They have a nice infirmary, and they keep me busy. How about you?"

"I am uncertain yet."

"Give it some time." Joanna assured. "I don't suppose you know when or where you'll get shore leave."

"No."

"One of the downsides of the job."

"I do not know how long I am going to accept this assignment, perhaps my next can bring us closer."

"If we were married Starfleet would make more of an effort to keep us together."

"My offer still stands." Salen pointed out.

"And I'm still thinking about it."

"Take your time, I will wait for you."

"Just don't go getting yourself killed." Joanna said only half jokingly. "Do they have a doctor onboard that knows anything about Vulcans?"

"I am uncertain."

"If you get injured make sure they call my father, okay?"

"I do not know if that will be allowed."

"Can't hurt to ask."

"Joanna, I..." Salen hesitated, knowing that their conversation was being recorded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Salen. Call me anytime, I love to hear your voice."

"Good night."

"Night, Salen...I'm proud of you."

Salen wasn't sure how to respond so he simply wished her good night again and broke off the communication. Joanna knew that she couldn't talk to him directly about his choice to join the black ops team, but he knew that she had been referencing it. It made him feel better to know that he had her approval, however he still felt miserable that his father believed that he was aboard the Excelsior.

"What am I doing here?" Salen asked himself.

Looking down at his chest Salen studied the gold emblem on his uniform. When they weren't on a mission they had a similar to regulation Starfleet except that it was all black and the emblem wasn't quite the same. The traditional emblem had been fattened a bit so that it more closely resembled the middle pad in a dog's paw. There was an additional four ovals that completed paw print look.

After pacing his room for a few hours Salen was no more interested in sleep than when he'd first entered the room. Raking his hands though his white hair Salen decided against continuing to sit around. Stepping out into the hallways he began to pace his new home. The ship really was far more beautiful than any he'd ever seen. Every detail spoke of a streamlined craft made for fast and deadly strikes before disappearing into the stars.

Coming to the main observation deck Salen was surprised to find Razor staring out into the blue void of warp speed. His first instinct was to back away and avoid his incidental 'partner'. However before Salen had a chance to retreat Razor looked over his shoulder and motioned him to come over. Salen stepped up to the viewing window and put his hands behind his back.

"Why do you always stand like that?" Razor asked.

"I stand like this because this is how I am most comfortable."

"You look like you're a prisoner, hands tied behind your back."

"It is simply how I stand."

"Gives the impression that you've been beaten and abused into submission. Of course with all those scars I suppose that could be true."

"The origin of my scars are none of your business."

"I know. I wasn't asking, I was just talking out loud." Razor shrugged. "Most of the boys here have pasts that they're not proud of, myself included. You don't have to tell me anything, and in return I expect you to respect my privacy as well."

"I will."

"It must be harder for you, wearing your reminders on your face for all to see." Razor noted as he looked at the marks under Salen's eye. "But don't worry about that here, if you catch anyone staring at you it's the ears not the scars. Even then it won't be long before the novelty of your Vulcaness wears off."

Salen raised a disapproving eyebrow at Razor. Razor just shrugged. Salen still didn't know what to think of Razor, but the more he spoke to him the more comfortable he began to feel about his decision to join the Dogs. Razor was one of the few humans he'd met that didn't seem to secretly fear him. His roommate Doug had flinched every time Salen had made too quick a motion. As much as he hated to admit it he had noticed that even Joanna tensed warily at his touch sometimes.

"So..." Razor said casually "couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Too much energy?"

"Yes."

"When I'm like that I find the only thing that really helps is a good sparing match."

"You spar?"

"It's one of my favorite past times." Razor smiled.

"That may help me."

"You want to spar with me?" Razor asked skeptically.

"Indeed."

"I don't know." Razor looked Salen over. "The Colonel will be pissed at me if I hurt you. I usually only play with Tyger cause he out weights me by ten pounds. I'd have you on the floor in seconds."

"I can take care of myself. I will also take responsibility for any injuries I may incur."

"Okay, if you say so. I'll spar with you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Razor chuckled "I'm going to kick your ass."

"You seem to assume that I will be turning my back on you during the event."

"Figure of speech my literal friend. I'll try and go easy on you your first time."

"There will be no need for that."

"We'll see."

Razor pushed himself away from the viewing window that he had been leaning on. He and Salen made their way down to the large training room. Walking over to the far wall Razor activated a panel that side open to reveal a large variety of weapons. He selected two plain sparing canes and threw one in Salen's direction.

When Razor pulled off his uniform shirt Salen caught sight of a set of white scars that ran diagonally across Razor's back. Razor turned and looked at Salen expectantly. After a moment of hesitation Salen removed his own shirt. It was late at night and they had the large arena to themselves. Razor twirled his fighting cane before bringing it into a combat position.

"Ready?" Razor asked.

In response Salen brought his own weapon into a fighting stance. Razor smiled brightly and with a cry of mock rage he rushed Salen with his staff held high. Salen easily blocked the powerful attack and the canes struck one another with a loud cracking sound. It was one of many such strikes as the pair faced off.

Salen felt the now familiar wash of adrenaline as he got more into the match. Razor was not only powerful, but quick and highly skilled at both attack and blocking. Salen found himself making mostly defensive moves, which was no way to win a fight. Razor tagged Salen several times, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to let Salen know that he was losing. Taking the offensive Salen managed to land a strike on Razor's ribs.

"You are stronger than you look, I'll give you that much." Razor said approvingly as he gingerly rubbed his side.

Salen took a step back and put his weapon into a resting posture to show Razor that he respected the break they were taking. Salen suddenly became aware of the fact that they were no longer alone. About a dozen men had snuck into the arena and were watching the mock fight. Razor saw the look Salen was giving the new crowd and chuckled.

"Don't mind the boys, this is one of our only forms of entertainment around here and nothing draws sharks to the scene like fresh blood."

"I do not mind. Are you ready to begin again?"

"You bet. Although how about we make things a little more interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Cobalt," Razor called out "turn the gravity down."

Cobalt nodded and went over to a computer panel on the wall. Salen suddenly felt very light on his feet. The gravity had not been turned all the way off, but it had been significantly reduced. This time when Razor launched himself into the fight he leapt in an arc that took him a good ten feet off the mat. When Salen went to defend himself he over compensated for the lowered gravity and ended up a few feet in the air himself. Unexpectedly in the air Salen was easy prey and received a painful whack to his chest that sent him right back to the floor. Landing hard on his back Salen found himself momentarily breathless.

"Careful there, Vulcan!" One of the men in the crowd laughed. "Razor will slice right through you if you let him."

Getting his feet under him again Salen was just in time to defend himself from another blow. The crowd was slowly getting larger as the match became more heated. It took Salen a moment to get used to the new level of gravity, but once he did he found the ability to move in three dimensions exhilarating.

Meeting in mid air it took more than just power to land a good hit, it took grace and speed as well. Once Salen got the hang of it he started to time his jumps so that he could get above Razor and tag him in the shoulder. Gaining more confidence Salen leapt up and flipped in the air just as Razor was landing and managed to smack Razor against the backside hard enough to send him stumbling forward to his knees.

The crowd, which now included most of the crew, roared in approval as Salen landed lightly on his feet. Smiling brightly Salen waited just long enough for his opponent to get back to his feet before launching himself at Razor again. With a yelp of surprise Razor was just fast enough to raise his staff and deflect Salen's attack.

Becoming increasingly lost in the physical exertion Salen bared his teeth at Razor and roared like a lion defending his pride. Razor had been smiling during the whole match, but now he no longer had the concentration to spare. With Salen's instincts awoken he became a formidable enemy that Razor was starting to have trouble keeping up with.

The tables turned and suddenly it was Razor who was on the defensive, making every move to simply keep from being struck. Feeling as though his actions were not his own Salen beat Razor back until he was nearly up against the far wall. Razor tried to gain ground back by clashing canes with Salen and then physically pushing him back. Salen allowed himself to be driven a few steps back before ducking under Razor's guard to get behind him.

When Razor turned around to face his opponent Salen lost his control for just a second. In a move that was very much against the rules Salen grabbed his staff with both hands and smashed it horizontally against the bridge of Razor's nose. Razor stumbled back with bright red blood pouring from his now broken nose.

The sight of Razor's blood caused Salen's own blood to run faster, however he kept himself back knowing that the match was over. Fearing the fact that he was still tempted to continue Salen dropped his staff to keep him from attacking again. Razor took a moment to clear his head before looking at Salen. His nose was bright red and clearly broken as blood continued to drip down his face.

Taking a step back Salen glanced fearfully at the now silent crowd of Razor's friends. Razor strode up to him and Salen weld his eyes shut in anticipation of a retaliation blow. Instead of enacting any kind of revenge Razor slung his arm over Salen's shoulders and pulled him close with a booming laugh.

"I underestimated you!" Razor laughed. "A Vulcan with a true taste for blood, I never thought I'd see it."

"Are...are you okay?" Salen asked.

"Just a little blood not a big deal."

"I am sorry..."

"Don't be. I think you've just earned a nickname." Razor smiled and turned to the crowd. "What do you think boys? Personally I think this house pet dog is really a Dingo in disguise!"

The men there cheered and roared their approval.

"It's settled then." Razor held his hand out for Salen to shake. "Dingo it is!"

"'Dingo'?"

"It fits you perfectly. They may look cute and cuddly like a normal dog that someone might be tempted to keep as a pet, but at heart they're just as dangerous as any wolf. Domesticated at one point, but no more!"

"I see." Salen said even though he didn't.

"And of course they've got those big pointy ears."

"Of course. I suppose I should be honored..."

"Hells yeah! Welcome to the pack, Dingo!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

Salen woke with a jerk after a violent nightmare. As he slowly separated fact from fiction something seemed out of place. It took him a moment to realize that he was laying on the floor. Sitting up slowly he looked over at his bed on the other side of the room. After spending so many years on the hard basement floor it had been difficult to adjust to sleeping up on a bed. He decided that it must be the stress of lying to his father about his assignment that had driven him to curl up on the floor once again during the night.

Stiff from laying on the floor Salen stood up and stretched out. Shivering from the cold sweat that beaded his skin he stepped into the bathroom and into the shower. Turning the water to as hot as it would go Salen let the steam fill his lungs as the water ran off his skin. Reluctantly getting out of the shower Salen dried off and hunted down a clean uniform.

Running his hand over the golden Black Diamond Dogs insignia Salen knit his brow at the mixed emotions it gave him. A voice in his mind kept telling him that he was doing something wrong, something dishonest. However, despite the gnawing teeth of guilt from the voice his primary emotion was still that of pride.

"Of course pride itself is something any true Vulcan would suppress."

Growling in frustration at himself Salen gave one last glance around his room to make sure everything was in place before leaving. As Salen made his way to the bridge he was greeted by congratulations on landing both a nickname and a solid strike on Razor in such short order. Not really enjoying the attention Salen just gave every one in his path a tight smile and moved on.

Razor and Beckett were already on the bridge talking to one another with their backs to Salen. On the view screen was a massive Starbase that they were slowly circling. The rest of bridge crew went about their duties. Flash, the second in command, gave Salen a bright smile.

"Hey, Razor," Flash called "better watch your back, your partner's here for round two."

"Ack!" Razor yelped in mock terror. "Down, Dingo!"

"Dingo, eh?" Beckett chuckled. "I like it."

Salen gasped as Razor turned around and revealed the dark butterfly shaped bruise across his face. Seeing Salen's reaction Razor just shrugged and motioned for Salen to come over and join them by the Captain's chair. Salen approached hesitantly and came up to them with his hands held behind his back. Razor suddenly looked down on Salen disapprovingly.

"You see, Colonel?" Razor complained. "This is exactly what I was talking about."

"Go easy on him, Razor."

Razor made a noise of frustration and reached out to take Salen by the upper arms. Alarmed Salen took a step back before he could be touched.

"Hold still for a second." Razor demanded.

"What are you doing?" Salen asked.

Razor didn't answer, he reached around Salen as though he was going to give him a hug. Salen couldn't back away any further without falling off the small dais that the Captain's chair was set on. Razor got a hold of Salen's wrists which were still behind his back. Razor brought Salen's arms forward and guided Salen to cross his arms over his own chest. Razor took a step back and inspected his work.

"Much better." Razor nodded.

"My body posture truly bothers you?"

"Yes. You look like a slave when you do that."

"Razor," Beckett shook his head sadly "let Dingo hold himself however he wants...hmm, that didn't sound right, but you know what I mean."

Salen brought his hands down to his sides and after a moment of indecision returned them to behind his back. Razor threw his own hands up in frustration. Beckett smiled and then turned to talk to the man who had just arrived on the bridge.

"We got him." The new comer announced.

"Good." Beckett nodded. "Any complications in the transfer?"

"None, Sir."

"Perfect, alright Flash, get us out of here and turn that blasted cloaking device off before we all drop dead of radiation poisoning."

"Aye, Sir."

"We are cloaked?" Salen asked.

"Yup."

"Why? This is a Starfleet Starbase."

"Yes it is, which means there are at least six sharp eyed Starfleet Captains that would take notice of our shiny new toy and want one of their own."

"We wouldn't exactly be 'black ops' if everyone in Starfleet knew about us." Razor added.

"We even had the Enterprise chase us once, thinking that we were Romulans."

"That sucked." Razor lamented. "I seriously thought we were going to die."

"Captain Kirk is not someone you want to tangle with," Beckett agreed "even in a craft this advanced."

"Particularly when you can't fire back." Razor smiled.

"I was seconds away from calling Starfleet to get him off our backs. Which would have been beyond embarrassing. If it wasn't for that nebula field he would have found us even with the cloaking device on."

"He would have made a damn fine Dog." Razor said wistfully.

"Why was he not chosen to be one?" Salen asked.

"He became too famous, too fast. Too many people would have wondered what happened to him if he suddenly disappeared into black ops. By the time we were ready to make the offer he was already suddenly Captain of the Enterprise." Beckett explained. "We thought about asking him if he wanted to fake his death to work with us, but in the end I knew that he'd never give up his post on the Enterprise. Would have been nice though, might have been able to get Spock too."

"Bah," Razor huffed "we don't need him, we've got a Vulcan of our own now."

"So you don't want Dingo looking like a slave, but you don't mind treating him like one?" Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that things are fine the way they are."

"Very true, and speaking of Dingo, it's showtime. Let's go down and meet West."

"West?" Salen asked.

"The drug running scum I was telling you about last night."

Salen felt a knot suddenly twist itself into his stomach. He was not looking forward to another mind meld with a criminal. He had to remind himself that he'd known that this was part of the assignment from the beginning. Recalling the feeling he'd had when Amelia had been reunited with her father Salen found the courage to follow Beckett and Razor down to the infirmary where they were keeping their prisoner.

Just as before the man was being kept still with the unnatural paralysis. Razor and Beckett walked right up to the metal table that held West and crossed their arms over their chest as they looked down on him. With a look of disgust on his face Razor reached out to touch West. Beckett grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No," Beckett shook his head "if you hurt him Dingo has feel it too."

"Right, I forgot."

"Okay, Dingo, get whatever you can from him."

"You do not wish to give him a chance to talk?" Salen asked.

"He'll just lie to us. Just go in and take anything that looks useful."

"That is not exactly how it works."

Beckett looked over his shoulder and noticed that Salen was still standing back. The Colonel's brow knitted in concern for a moment. He walked up to Salen and gave him a sad smile.

"Ding...Salen," Beckett used Salen's given name softly "if you're not ready for this..."

"I can do it." Salen said quickly.

"We'll be right here to pull you away if it looks like things aren't going well." Razor said.

"I am unsure if it is safe to pull a Vulcan away from a mind meld forcefully." Salen said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Razor asked.

"I could lose a piece of my soul."

"Woah, I don't like the sound of that." Razor said sincerely. "Colonel, perhaps we should just do this the old fashion way, and let Toby work his magic on West."

"No," Salen stepped up to the table "I will be fine."

Razor still looked doubtful, but he stepped back and gave Salen some space. Even motionless the man on the table looked dangerous. West was sickly thin, but still looked to have a good deal of wiry muscle on his long bones. His face was sallow with sharp features. Salen took a deep breath and slowly placed his fingertips on West's face. Salen instantly began to struggle for breath as West's memories and violent nature seeped into his mind.

"I don't like this, Colonel." Razor said quietly to Beckett.

"Don't worry, Dingo will find out more in twenty seconds than any of us could get out of West in twenty years."

"At what cost?"

"Salen has done this before, everything will be fine."

With a quiet sigh Razor nodded. With his eyes closed Salen ground his teeth together and growled in anger and frustration as West's emotions flooded his senses. Razor took a step forward but Beckett put his arm out to keep him from going any further. As Salen looked deeper into West's mind he cried out in pain as West began to fight against him.

"Fuck you, you goddam Vulcan freak!" Salen shouted angrily. "Get off me or I will rip your intestines out myself!"

When Salen pressed his free hand against his stomach and began to dig his fingers into his own flesh Beckett's breath hissed across his teeth as he gasped in horror. As the scene became increasingly chaotic and violent Razor looked to Beckett and silently implored him for permission to physically separate the pair.

"No." Beckett shook his head and then turned his attention to Salen. "Salen, Salen listen to me, come back. Forget this scum sucker, just release him, that's an order."

Unresponsive to Beckett's voice Salen dug his fingernails into West's face until there were rivulets of red blood dripping down onto the cold metal table. Although he was unable to move it was clear that West was having a seizure and that Salen was probably next.

"Razor, pull them apart."

"Aye, Sir."

Razor put his hand on Salen's shoulder and jerked him away from West. Snapping his eyes open Salen glared spitefully at Razor for a split second before launching himself at him in a vicious attack. Taken off guard Razor shouted in alarm as Salen wrapped his hands around his throat. Razor was able to grab Salen's wrists, but there was little he could do to get the crazed Vulcan to calm down. When Salen went to snake one hand up to Razor's temple the human feared that he was next on Salen's mind meld list.

Battling to keep Salen under control Razor found himself losing the fight. Razor tried to to back away, but Salen kept on him until he backed into the wall. With a vacant look in his eyes Salen grabbed Razor's head with both hands. Razor suddenly started having flashes of memories he knew didn't belong to him as a strange siren voice invaded his mind inviting him to become one with the foreign thoughts.

"Get him off me!" Razor roared.

"Salen, enough!" Beckett barked without effect. "Shit..."

Beckett brought out his phaser and gave Salen one last chance to come to his senses. When that failed Beckett wasted no further time and shot Salen in the back. Arching his back from the stunning blast from the phaser Salen cried out and fell back unconscious. Razor lashed out before Salen fell to the floor and caught him.

"What the fuck was that?" Razor demanded.

"I have no idea, that wasn't anything like the last time." Beckett admitted and then activated the intercom. "Doc, get in here."

The doctor had been instructed to wait outside the infirmary during the meld, but he must have been standing right at the doors. He instructed Razor to bring Salen over to one of the biobeds and lay him down. Razor laid Salen down just as the Vulcan was regaining consciousness. Salen moaned and resisted being kept down. Insisting on sitting up Salen pressed his hands against his face and groaned once again. The doctor jabbed him with a hypospray and he relaxed somewhat.

"Salen?" Beckett asked in concern.

"I am unharmed." Salen shook his head to clear it and looked up at Razor. "I am sorry for attacking you. Some of West's mind was still with me when you separated us. I asked you not to do that."

"You were about to tear your own guts out." Razor said defensively.

"No." Salen shook his head. "West was trying to control me, and I let him think that he was to get him to drop his guard and let me deeper into his mind."

"I can't believe that Vulcans do this shit on a regular basis," Razor huffed "it goes against just about everything I've ever heard about your kind."

"Mind melding is very similar to sex, if both parties involved are in mutual agreement it can be a beautiful exchange."

"So...you're telling me I just witnessed a mind raping?" Razor curled his lip in disgust.

"Yes." Salen shrugged. "West deserved far worse, he is a disgusting creature. He stole from his own mother, sold his sister into slavery, even he does not know how many have died from over dosing on drugs he sold."

"Speaking of drugs," Beckett interjected "you didn't happen to get any information on his supplier, did you?"

"I did. You will not like what I have learned." Salen said with a yawn. "However, I am painfully tired...may we continue this conversation in a few hours?"

"Of course. However, I want you to sleep here in the infirmary."

Salen nodded as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You sure you're okay, Dingo?" Razor asked.

"Yes, just tired."

"You managed to keep all of your soul?"

"I believe so."

Too exhausted to stay awake Salen eased himself down onto the biobed. The doctor ran a medical scanner over Salen and assured the others that the Vulcan was healthy. Salen closed his eyes and was quickly asleep. Razor crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on Salen.

"He's fine, Razor." Beckett assured.

"He tried to kill me."

"He said he was sorry."

Razor rolled his eyes and turned his attention to West. Still motionless on the metal table there was a trail of pink foam running from the corners of his lips. Beckett gave the doctor a silent order to check West out. The doctor gave West a once over.

"Well, Doc?" Razor asked.

"Physically he's stable. Mentally...well, not so much. His brain waves are all over the place. If I released him from the nerve block he'd probably start babbling and throwing himself around. I'd be surprised if he ever regained anything that resembles sanity."

"Keep him quiet for now." Beckett ordered.

The doctor nodded and adjusted a few setting on the table before going back to tend to Salen. Razor stepped up to West and stared down at him. Despite the nerve block West's eyes were rolling around under his eyelids. Beckett stepped up to Razor and they shared a few minutes of silence.

"Thoughts, Razor?"

"I'm just thinking that I'd rather be physically tortured than have my mind scrambled like that."

"Same here."

"You want me to kill West?" Razor asked casually.

"No...I'm thinking that I might want to let him go."

"Let him go?"

"Word spreads fast in the underworld. West has a lot of friends, someone would take him in. It might be advantageous if they knew we have a new weapon."

"West would certainly show them what Salen can do."

"It might keep him from having to do it again."

"If you threatened me with a mind meld I'd sing like a canary." Razor admitted.

"Exactly."

Turning away from West Razor wandered back over to where Salen was laying. Unlike West the Vulcan looked like he was sleeping peacefully. He took slow deep breaths, his whole frame looking relaxed. Razor still wasn't sure how he felt about what he'd just witnessed, however, Salen looked no worse for the wear and he knew that without a similar mind meld that Amelia would never have had the chance to grow up.

"Sir?" Razor asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Would you have chosen Salen if he wasn't a Vulcan?"

"No." Beckett admitted.

"I didn't think so."

"Do you think I made a mistake in enlisting him?"

"No. I just hope he can take it."

"He can. Salen is a survivor...just like you."

"Is that why you made us partners?"

"Partly. Mostly it was because I felt you two would work well together. Salen needs someone strong who can keep watch over him, you need someone smart to keep you out of trouble."

Still looking troubled Razor stared down at Salen. He bought his attention to the new thoughts and memories that were still in his mind. He discovered that this wasn't the first time that Salen had driven someone to insanity with his touch. There was something in Salen's heart that even Salen feared, a wild animal that was barely tame waiting to be released to hunt and kill.

"Razor?"

"You know I would lay down my life to protect his in the line of duty..."

"I do."

"However, if he tries to take my mind again...I'll kill him."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

"Dingo? You okay in there? ...Salen?"

Salen didn't have a chance to answer as he violently retched again. When he'd woken in sick bay his stomach had instantly rebelled on him. Barely making it to the bathroom he'd spent the last few minutes vomiting. Now he was just uselessly dry heaving against his empty stomach. Forcing his stomach back under control Salen stood up and washed his face off. Stepping out of the small bathroom he was confronted by a concerned looking Razor and the doctor.

"Ding..." Razor started.

"I am fine." Salen interrupted. "Do not concern yourself with me."

"I'll be the judge of that." The doctor said firmly. "Please lay back down."

Salen thought about protesting, but he decided that it wasn't worth the effort. Going back to the biobed Salen laid down. Razor came over by the bedside like a worried mother hen and stood over Salen while the doctor checked over the various readings. Sale looked up at Razor with a puzzled look.

"Why do you care so deeply about my health?"

"It's what partners do." Razor shrugged. "If I end up in the infirmary I fully expect you to hover over me until I'm better."

"I will make a note to remember that."

"Don't worry about it." Razor smiled. "I don't end up in the infirmary."

"You did the other night." The doctor pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was Dingo's fault, so it doesn't count."

"I am sorry for breaking your nose."

"Not a problem."

Salen smiled at Razor's ability to forgive him so easily. Razor still wore a deep bruise across his face. Noticing a red mark at Razor's temple Salen suddenly remembered trying to claw his way into his mind. Salen sat up suddenly despite the doctor's protest.

"Doctor, can you give us a moment alone?" Salen asked.

"Okay, your basic stats are looking good...I think."

"You think?" Razor asked.

"I'm not a Vulcan expert."

Razor rolled his eyes as the doctor left. Salen jumped down off the biobed and went to put his hands behind his back. Thinking better of it he just kept them down at his sides. Razor watched the doctor leave before turning his attention back to Salen.

"What's going on, Dingo?"

"I recall now trying to attack your mind after being pulled from West."

"Yeah," Razor forced a smile "you kinda freaked me out."

"If I ever attempt it again please use all force necessary to stop me."

"Dingo..."

"Even if that means you must kill me."

"What?" Razor asked in surprise.

"I am giving you permission to kill me if I ever attempt such an action again. I placed your sanity in terrible risk, it is an unforgivable crime. It is not something I would do on purpose, however, I was not myself at the time and if it happens again treat me as you would a rabid dog."

"Interesting choice of words."

"They fit."

"You don't really trust yourself, do you?"

"No." Salen admitted. "I can be dangerous, even to those I call friends."

"Which is why you fit in so well here. I don't think there is a Dog here that hasn't lost control once or twice. Beckett himself went completely insane on Ka'scene, shot him in the chest over a dozen times to ensure that he was dead and then whipped around and shot Tyger when he stepped into the room."

"Beckett shot Tyger?" Salen asked in horror.

"Yup, it's okay though, Tyger was in his uniform so there was no damage. Beckett was just working on instinct when Tyger got in the way. So don't worry, you're not the only one who losses himself to violence around here."

"You must still defend yourself against me if need be."

"I fully intend to."

Salen couldn't keep himself from looking at Razor warily. Smiling brightly Razor lashed out and shoved Salen's shoulder playfully. As he did so Beckett and the doctor returned.

"You two playing nice?" Beckett asked.

"Just clearing a few things up." Razor replied.

"Sounds good." Beckett turned to Salen. "Now that you're awake, care to tell us what you learned from West?"

"West was selling a drug nicknamed 'Stargazer' produced by a man named Evans. West knows some about the operation, including the planet where it is located. However, he has never been there personally."

"Evans, there's a name we've all heard before." Beckett growled. "Where is he?"

"Enaria."

"Enaria?" Beckett repeated. "That's a peaceful world. We've been there, doesn't really look like a place to be harboring a giant drug ring."

"They are not harboring it, it is being forced upon them. The factory is underground, natives are used as slaves there and Evans has threatened to poison their entire world if they resist or alert the Federation of their plight."

"Flash?" Beckett called over the intercom.

"Aye, Sir?" Flash's voice responded.

"Get us to Enaria as quickly as possible, and cloaked."

"Aye, Sir."

"Enaira is a fairly low tech world," Razor pointed out "I bet we can detect any large scale underground factory and zap it from space."

"You can not destroy the facility from space," Salen shook his head "to hit it with a photon blast would be to poison the world with the Stargazer drug. It is a liquid and intensely powerful. One drop puts a man in a state of ecstasy, half a teaspoon kills. There are supposedly thousands of gallons of Stargazer underground that could spill into the water table."

"Then we'll storm the place..."

"Evans is a very careful man, the Federation has tangled with him before." Beckett sighed. "I'm sure he is prepared for such an invasion and will easily escape and most likely poison the world out of spite."

"So wha..."

Razor was cut off as the monitor in the next room started beeping. The doctor looked more annoyed than concerned as he strode off into the room where they were keeping West. Everyone followed the doctor. Beckett folded his arms over his chest and looked down at their prisoner. The doctor tinkered with a few settings on the biobed and injected West with a hypospray.

"What's going on, Doc?"

"He's dying." The doctor answered casually.

"What? Dying?"

"Yup," the doctor looked at the monitor "oh wait, hang on, wait for it...he's dead."

"What the hell happened?" Beckett demanded.

"Not really sure. He started going downhill after that whole mind meld thing, but I didn't think that mind melds were lethal."

"They should not be." Salen said.

"Looks like they can be." Razor poked West's side.

"I'm not fully certain that Dingo killed him." The doctor said as he went over the readings. "West's brain had erratic wave patterns, however, the brain was still healthy. It was his heart and lungs, they simply started to slow down and despite intervention they continued to become weak until his heart shuddered to a stop. Could have been a preexisting condition that the stress of the mind meld simply brought to the surface. Anyway, nothing to be done."

Looking down at the dead man Salen tried to feel sorry for him or even guilty that he may have lead to his death. However, the thoughts, and actions that Salen had seen in West's mind made it impossible to mourn over his death. As far as Salen could tell it was perfectly logical to be glad that he was dead. The galaxy was a better place without West. Thinking about it Salen realized that West wasn't the real problem, Evans was.

"Sir?" Salen asked.

"Yeah?" Beckett replied.

"I have an idea to capture Evans."

"This I want to hear." Razor smiled.

"I have enough knowledge of how his buyers operate to pose as one of them. Once inside I could learn the lay out of his security, and find any weakness. Possibly assassinate him."

"I like how this Vulcan thinks." Razor chuckled. "Of course that's just plain suicide. These kingpin types tend to surround themselves with men willing and able to kill and/or die for them. Take an aggressive move towards him and you'd be dead in seconds."

"That is certainly a possibility. However, I believe that the recon of such a mission would be valuable, even if the opportunity to kill him never arose."

"I agree about the recon." Beckett nodded. "However, I also agree with Razor that any attempt to assassinate him in person is suicide. If we can learn more about his security we'll have a better chance at a strategic strike."

"So you agree to my plan?"

"Yes, but I think it would be better to send Cobalt and Ice, they have far more undercover experience."

"It would be exceedingly difficult for me to teach Cobalt and Ice all that I have learned of Evans' business. He will most likely only accept an audience with someone who appears to have years of experience in the drug world."

"Salen, you don't have that either."

"With everything I obtained from West I can easily act as though I have. I know the names of all the key players, drop off points, details about drug quality, the worth of various compounds, not to mention the slang and lingo used by the runners."

"You remember all of that?" Beckett asked.

"Yes. I am the only logical person to approach Evans with a business proposition."

"But you're a Vulcan." Razor said bluntly.

"Thank you for pointing that out to me...again." Salen hissed.

"All I meant by it is: what drug dealer is going to believe that a Vulcan is running drugs?"

"I will present myself as a Romulan criminal looking to move into Federation territory. I can use the scars on my face as proof of my supposedly nefarious past."

"That could work." Razor nodded.

"Razor," Beckett said "you up for playing the part of Dingo's bodyguard?"

"Hell yeah, let's get this bastard!"

"Recon only, boys." Beckett said sternly. "Don't you dare go after Evans on your own."

"No promises." Razor smiled.

"Dingo, keep Razor out of trouble while you two are down there."

"That is a promise that I will most likely be unable to keep, so I will not make it." Salen said seriously.

"You two are nothing but trouble...I love it."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Salen looked at himself in the mirror and had trouble recognizing himself at first. It had been a long time since he'd worn anything other than a uniform of some description. The layered organic look of his Romulan clothing along with the syn-leather duster went a long way to enhance his true alien nature.

Even his skin seemed slightly greener against the deep ox-blood color of his clothing. They'd added something to his hair to give it a greasier look that caused it to separate into straight locks. A hint of blue eyeshadow drew extra attention to his slanted brow. With his unnaturally white hair Salen felt that he didn't look particularly Vulcan or Romulan. He'd long felt more like a species of his own, the first and last of his kind. Now out of his human clothing the sense was stronger than ever.

"You know," Razor beamed "I think this might just work."

"You do make a damn fine Romulan, Dingo." Beckett added.

"No need for insults." Salen said with a knowing smile.

"Although I still say we should be wearing our phaser suits under these get ups." Razor complained as he looked down at his own plain clothes.

"We'd be in more danger in them." Salen shook his head. "If we are detected as being Starfleet they will kill us, the phaser suit would just mean that they'd have to kill us manually, and the suits may give us away."

"I supposed I'd rather take a phaser to the chest than a knife to the throat...if those were my only options."

"Let's not talk about those kind of options." Beckett interrupted. "Let's focus more on how this is going to work."

"The two of us go into town and start asking around for Evans, throw some gold and latinum around to prove we've got the coin, and wait for an invitation." Razor reviewed the plan. "Once inside we make friends, talk about doing some trade into the Star Empire, and hopefully get a nice personal tour of the facility from Evans."

"And what are you not to do under any circumstances?" Beckett asked sternly.

"We are not to begin a fight." Salen answered.

"However," Razor grinned "if one does happen to start we're allowed to finish it."

"Do your best to ensure that doesn't happen." Beckett chastised. "If we don't hear from you two in forty-eight hours we'll do what we can to come get you. But understand that if you are captured for ransom Starfleet can not negotiate for you release."

"Understood, Sir." Salen and Razor replied in unison.

"Don't make me come down there and get you."

"That won't be necessary, Sir." Razor assured and then looked to Salen. "Well, 'Za'ire', you ready for this?"

"I am. What should I call you on the planet?"

"Razor works as a bodyguard's name." Razor shrugged. "For you though 'Salen' is far too Vulcan, and 'Dingo' doesn't sound believably Romulan."

Salen nodded in agreement. He and Razor followed Beckett to the transport room. Along the way the other Dogs offered their wishes of good luck and expressed envy that they had to stay on the ship and miss out on any action that might be incurred along the way. The pair stepped up on the transporter pad and turned to face Beckett.

"Good luck, boys, come home safe."

"Aye, Sir."

Salen's vision blurred for a moment along with a familiar tingling sensation as they were beamed down to the surface of the planet. Taking a deep breath of the warm dry air of Enaria Salen was suddenly reminded of the rare times in his youth when he had actually been on Vulcan. Enaria had far more vegetation than Vulcan, it had all evolved to need very little water but didn't look particularly like typical desert plants. Razor looked around unimpressed.

"We're both going to die of heat exhaustion before we get anywhere near Evans." Razor complained.

"The town is less than a mile from here." Salen said as he started walking. "You will survive."

"Why do Vulcans take everything so literally?"

"Because to not say exactly what you mean is to lie, and Vulcans do not believe in lying."

"You're about to go tell a drug lord that you're a Romulan criminal looking to get into bed with him. Sounds like lying to me."

"I do not have the same reservations about lying for a good cause that the rest of my species has...and I have no plans of sleeping with Evans."

"You are one weird creature." Razor shook his head sadly. "I mean you're weird by anyone's standards, human or Vulcan."

"You are not exactly the model of normalcy yourself." Salen pointed out.

"Point taken." Razor looked ahead. "There's the town. I'm not really used to just walking into a place in broad daylight."

"We wish to be noticed."

"Trust me, we will be."

"Stay a pace behind me." Salen instructed.

"What?"

"No Romulan would allow a hired guard to keep equal stride with him."

Razor paused in his step long enough to allow Salen to be slightly ahead of him. Falling into his role as body guard easily Razor scanned the surroundings vigilantly. Salen walked with his head held high, ignoring the stares of the natives as he walked down the streets. The buildings were made of the same red sand that covered the terrain making them look like they had simply risen from the desert. The walls also had the native vegetation sprouting from them giving the town a pleasant natural feel. Wasting no time Salen walked up to the first person he saw.

"You," Salen growled "where is your main market place?"

"Wha...what are you?" The man asked in shock as he stared at Salen.

"I am getting angry, that is all you need to know about me. Now answer my question."

"To the East, near the fountain."

The man pointed the way and Salen turned sharply and walked off without another word. Razor caught up with Salen with a broad smile on his face. Salen narrowed his eyes at his partner and Razor sobered up his expression.

"You're frighteningly good at this." Razor noted.

"I am allowing the memories of West guide my behaviors. He was an exceedingly unpleasant man."

"Really? I'm kinda liking this side of you."

"Do not get used to it, this is not me."

"I don't know, I think it might be. You don't seem to have much control over who you are from one moment to the next. You're constantly surprising me. It's a good feature to have in this line of work."

"I do not understand."

"How can the enemy know what you're going to do next when even your partner can't quite figure it out?" Razor giggled. "Sometimes I'm not even sure you know what you're going to do next."

Salen said nothing and continued to walk though the town in sullen silence, catching the eye of everyone he passed by. Razor had unknowingly hit a nerve with Salen, and it was making him thirst for violence. Salen traced this new unpredictable side to his intense brush with pon farr. As far as he was concerned he had never been the same since. His blood was now quick to boil, and he was uncertain how to quiet this new beast in his chest. He wasn't even sure he wanted too.

"Something wrong behind your ear?" Razor asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You're rubbing at it like it hurts."

"No." Salen brought his hand down, he hadn't even noticed that he'd had it up. "Over there, that store is a front for a drug runner."

"How can you tell?"

"The good luck symbol on the sign is slanted to the left. It is a call sign to those who know to look."

"How do you know that?" Razor asked impressed.

"I learned it from West."

"Nice."

"Just follow me and stay quiet, remember you are my bodyguard not my friend."

"Yes, Sir."

Salen nodded in approval and strode into the store. The shop itself had antiques and various junk for sale. Everything was covered in a fine reddish dust from the sand that made up the walls. At first it looked like the store owner wasn't home. However an older gentleman soon came out from a back room. Unlike the rest of the town folk this man didn't looked surprised to see Salen.

"You look like you're a long way from home." The shop keeper chuckled.

"So do you." Salen replied evenly. "You are from the Gelin colony on Inara 9."

"How do you know that?" The shop keeper took a step back nervously.

"The whites of your eyes have a slight blue tint to them, a harmless side effect only caused by spending a great deal of time under the unique solar radiation of Inara 9's sun."

"Not bad." The shop keeper nodded and relaxed. "You're a little harder to figure out, you dress like a Romulan, you speak like a Vulcan, you hold yourself like a human, and yet you don't really look like any of the above. Are you a hybrid?"

"My heritage is not important. This is." Salen reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a bar of gold pressed latinum and tossed it at the shop keeper. "I've got two more of those for anyone who can get me in touch with a candy maker named Evans."

"Got a sweet tooth, eh?" The keeper smiled.

"Sugar is a weakness of mine."

"Who pointed you in the direction of this little corner of the galaxy?"

"Phoenix."

"And how do you know him?"

"Her." Salen corrected. "And that's none of your business."

The shop keeper thought about his options for a moment before pocketing the gift he'd been given. When the shop keeper took a step towards Salen Razor pulled his broad shoulders back in an aggressive move that showed he was ready to fight. Fear flashed over the shop keeper's expression before he composed himself and relaxed once more.

"I'll tell you what," the shop keeper smiled "you find yourself a room at the Targon Inn and I'll see if I can get room service to get you something to fit your tastes."

"Do not take too long." Salen hissed. "I do not wish to spend anymore time on this dusty backwards rock than I must."

Salen whipped around and stormed out of the store as though he was already late for the appointment. They wordless went to the the Targon Inn and paid for a room. Once in the small room Salen started pacing back and forth. Razor took his communicator out of his pocket and hid it under the mattress, knowing that it would give him away as being Starfleet. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he watched Salen for a few minutes.

"You look like you're suffering from 'mission high'." Razor smiled knowingly.

"Mission high?"

"Yeah, it's like a constant adrenaline rush that one gets while on mission."

"That would explain a great deal of my symptoms. How does one cure it?"

"Cure it? Just enjoy it, it will make you sharper when the real action begins."

"You do not appear to have this 'mission high'."

"Oh, I do. I've just learned to control it over the years. Inside my heart is thumping at a hundred miles of an hour."

"Can you teach me this control?" Salen asked.

"It's something that just develops over time." Razor shrugged.

Salen furrowed his brow at the idea that one could develop control simply by waiting. On the one hand it made some sense, but he had always believed that all emotional control had to be won by mentally fighting for it. Salen stopped pacing and crossed his arms over his chest, however even just standing he had the compulsion to shift his weight from side to side. He couldn't even keep his arms over his chest and started to fidget.

"So...so it is not unusual for me to be unable to hold still right now?"

"Not at all." Razor assured. "You're still rubbing at your ear. What is that little light there? Does it hurt?"

"No. It is simply a hearing aid." Salen answered as he put his hand down. "I am deaf."

"Deaf?" Razor repeated in shock.

"A recent accident. My hearing is now equal to that of any Vulcan. In fact I hear someone approaching now."

"Shop keeper?" Razor asked as he got to his feet.

"Not unless he brought friends."

Salen went over to the door and opened it a second before the visitors had a chance to knock. Looking momentarily surprised the well built man who lead a small pack of others regained his composure and put his hand down. He looked Salen over before glancing at Razor.

"Mr. Evans would like to extend an invitation to you to join him for dessert." The man announced.

"I would be delighted."

"Please leave your weapons here."

Razor tensed in protest until Salen gave him the silent order to comply. They had known from the start that they'd never be allowed to bring phasers into Evan's compound, but they felt it would look suspicious if they didn't carry them at all. Salen tossed his phaser, which had been modified to mimic a Romulan weapon, on the bed and Razor did the same.

Salen followed the men who had come to retrieve them calmly. He had expected to experience some fear as they placed themselves into the hands of the drug lord. However, he found himself actually enjoying the danger they were in. Razor remained on high alert, but as a body guard that was his job.

The men had arrived in what looked to be the only ion powered vehicle on the planet. Getting into the craft they skimmed across the sands and low lying vegetation for nearly an hour. It did not escape Salen's attention that the craft moved in a large arc meaning that they were not traveling as far from the town as the men wanted them to believe.

Eventually a large sprawling mansion surrounded by an energy gate came into view. The plant life was richer and more colorful around and on the structure than in the rest of town, however, it was the same basic architecture as the rest of the world making it the perfect way to blend in. When Salen and Razor were invited inside they found that the interior was nothing like what they had seen in the town.

The red sand mud had been added to the outside, however inside was pure luxury. The hardwood floor had a high gloss shine and was littered in the finest Orion rugs. Salen glanced at the art on the walls and had to admit that Evans had good taste. They were lead to a large set of double French doors that were guarded by four muscular men. Two of the guards stepped forward to search the guests for weapons. Salen held his arms up to allow the pat down and Razor did the same.

"Don't worry," Razor chuckled as the guard ran his hand up Razor's inseam "that's all me."

The guard gave Razor a disgusted look, but gave a nod to the other two to let them know that neither man had any hidden weapons. The other two opened up the double door which lead into a heavily decorated office with a large mahogany desk where Evans sat. Evans looked up at his guests and smiled. He had gray at his temples from his slowly advancing years, but he still had some youth left in him. His face was open and friendly, but his bright blue eyes sparkled with the gleam of a true predator.

"Ah, hello there," Evans greeted warmly "thank you for coming, Mr..."

"Za'ire." Salen supplied.

"'Za'ire'," Evans repeated "so you are Romulan, that's certainly not a Vulcan name."

"Indeed."

"Excellent." Evans gestured to the chair across from his desk. "Have a seat and tell me what I can do for the Star Empire."

Salen nodded and took a seat. Razor took his place standing a step behind Salen and kept his eyes scanning the room. The righthand wall had a set of glass shelves that held a variety of expensive and rare looking artifacts highlighted by floating light strips. Salen glanced around before bringing his gaze back to Evans who was waiting patiently.

"I am looking to purchase Stargazer."

"Right to the point, no foreplay." Evans replied. "I like that about your kind. Nice and direct. Take your Nero, he wants vengeance on one Vulcan ,and what does he do? Slaughters an entire race, and erases their very home world. I like that kind of ambition."

"I did not come here to talk about the ambition of others." Salen snarled. "I came to speak of my own. Are you wasting my time or can you assist me?"

"I am not wasting your time." Evans assured. "In fact I've been looking for a way into the Star Empire black market for quite a while now. I assume Phoenix told you that I was the galaxies largest producer of liquid Stargazer."

"Indeed. However, I am interested in purchasing it already candied. Can you do that?"

"The crystalizing process is expensive..."

"Can you do it?" Salen repeated. "I was told that you have a facility here that is more than capable of processing the Stargazer into all three of its forms."

"And I do."

"I am looking to purchase four to five tons on a yearly basis. Can you fill that order, and what kind of price are you willing to offer me?"

"How do you plan to move that kind of quantity right beneath the noses of the Federation?"

"Did your sensors detect my ship approaching this world?"

"No."

"Exactly. I know you have what I need, the only question is: how much is it going to cost me to get it?"

"I think we can come to a figure that we can both live with."

"I will need to see your facility."

"No can do." Evans shrugged in apology. "It is based on another world."

"No. It is below us."

Evans suddenly lost the smile on his face. Salen feared that he may have shown that he knew too much. Despite the elevation in his heart rate Salen forced himself to stare calmly into Evans' eyes. Salen could feel Razor shifting his weight behind him as he prepared for what might be a fight. Evans leaned forward and placed his forearms on his desk.

"You seem to know a great deal about my trade...and yet I've never heard of you."

"I work hard to keep from being noticed."

"Can't be easy with a face like yours." Evans suddenly relaxed and sat back, looking at Salen with a catty grin. "You know I didn't think your kind could lie, but you're putting on a great show. However, I'm tired of playing games."

"Games? I do not play games." Salen hissed darkly. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Evans shook his head sadly.

"Excuse me?"

"I have something I want you to see."

Salen's heart started pounding painfully against his ribs as Evans slowly got to his feet. Razor stepped up closer to Salen so that he was now touching the back of the chair. Unsure of what to do Salen stayed seated while Evans went over to the display shelves. The drug lord looked over the various collectables until he found a small ornately carved wooden box.

Sitting back down across from Salen he pushed the box towards Salen. When Salen made no move to take the gift Evans made a friendly gesture to encourage him to open the box. Swallowing his fear Salen reached out and took the box. His sensitive ears heard Razor swearing under his breath as he sensed that things were somehow going wrong.

Opening the box carefully Salen knit his brow in confusion as he looked inside. At first he thought he was looking at three large crystal shaped emeralds laying on a bed of black velvet. However when he moved the box to get a better look he realized that the stones were actually a thick green liquid sloshing around in a clear crystal prison. Salen's blood flashed to ice as he finally recognized what he was looking at. Shocked Salen stared at the three beautiful crystals motionlessly, not even able to breath.

"I used to buy and sell a lot of this." Evans said in a conversational tone. "I decided to keep a few samples for myself, as a future investment. One day this may be all that is left of a once great race."

"Is...is this..." Salen stuttered in horror.

"Vulcan blood." Evans confirmed with a bright smile. "The middle crystal belongs to you, Salen Pike."

"No..."

"And if Wilson is to be believed: the other two are from your parents."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty-nine

"Do you remember me now?"

"No..."

Razor had barely heard Salen's answer. The Vulcan's voice had been reduced to vacant ghost of a whisper. Salen was just staring into the jewelry box of blood crystals as though hypnotized by them. Razor had been more than a little surprised to hear that Evans was somehow connected to Salen's past, and he couldn't even imagine how shocked Salen was.

The more Razor looked at his partner the more the word 'shock' seemed to fit, he looked almost completely shut down mentally. Thinking furiously about how to get out of the situation gracefully Razor glanced around to see what they were up against. The two guards that had been in the room had been joined by four more. They were all keeping their distance, but they were clearly ready to act at a moment's notice.

"Hmmm," Evans purred "well it was just the one meeting and you were very young. Your hair was was still black then, but you had those marks on your face. You were Wilson's pet for a long time. Part of me was amused to hear that Admiral Pike had taken you in under his wing after Wilson's untimely death. Does the Admiral know you're here?"

Salen didn't answer, he didn't even seem to hear the questions. Razor had always assumed that Salen's hair had always been white. It had never occurred to him that it had turned the ivory color because of something someone had done to him. However, seeing how much this reminder of the past was affecting him it was becoming painfully clear that he wore his scars far more than just skin deep.

"Why are you here, Salen?" Evans asked gently. "You certainly aren't looking for vengeance on me for selling your blood to the highest bidder, you don't even remember me. So what are you doing here?"

Salen paid no attention to Evans and reached in and gently touched the crystals that held all that was left of his parents. Knowing that Salen was in no mental condition to think on his feet Razor stepped up.

"My boss doesn't go by that name anymore." Razor growled angrily. "He's left that life behind, you will address him as Za'ire."

"Your boss?" Evans chuckled at Razor. "You don't really expect me to believe that the Admiral's adopted son has turned to a life of drug running, do you? I think it's far more likely that you're both Starfleet."

"Starfleet?" Razor repeated in disgust. "Fuck them and you. Come, Za'ire, you do not need to do business with these bastards."

"What's your name?"

"Razor."

"I like that. Playing the part of some sort of paid bodyguard?"

"I am not playing, face me one on one and I'll prove it to you."

"I respect a working man, you're free to go, Razor."

"What?"

"I don't need you." Evans shrugged. "My boys will give you a ride back to town."

"He comes with me."

"What do you care of the fate of this Vulcan?"

"He is my employer."

"What is he paying you? I will give you ten times as much to just walk out of here and never think of him again."

"Forget it."

"Salen's not for sale, eh?" Evans chuckled.

"I'm the one who is not for sale. Za'ire hired me in good faith."

"Such loyalty, to the point of foolishness...sounds like Starfleet brainwashing to me."

"My reputation would be ruined if I walked out of here." Razor corrected.

"I'm sure it would, but at least you'd still have your life." Evans pointed out.

"My life is not worth much if I have no way of making a livelihood."

"You are determined to deny that you are Starfleet, aren't you."

"I am not Starfleet."

"I don't believe you. I want the truth and one of you is going to give it to me."

Realizing that they were not going to talk their way of out this Razor decided that he was out of sane options. Choosing the most insane coarse of action he went to rush Evans in hopes of at least killing him before being killed himself. Razor had not counted on how quick and powerful Evans' men were. Before he'd even taken two steps he was grabbed from behind and hauled back. Three men pinned his arms behind his back, quickly securing them with a pair of ion cuffs. For good measure the third man pressed the muzzle of phaser against Razor's throat to keep him still.

The action in the room seemed to wake Salen somewhat from his trance. However it was far too little too late. Evans made a silent gesture to two of his other guards and they forced Salen to his feet. Evans reached out and made sure to carefully take the box of blood crystals away from Salen. Having the crystals taken away from him finally released the hold they'd had over Salen.

Lashing out at one of the men holding him Salen struck him in the chest hard enough to drop him to his knees coughing up bright red blood. Free of one of the men Salen quickly attacked the other. The guard tried to regain control of Salen, however he was quickly knocked out by a crushing blow to the temple. When Salen went for Evans the drug lord grabbed a dagger from the shelf and slashed at the air.

Seeing the familiar glinting flash of the knife Salen hesitated for a fatal second. Razor fought like a bear to free himself as the man holding the phaser to his throat adjusted his aim to bring Salen down. Everything happened too fast and Salen collapsed to the floor from a stunning shot before he could get to Evans and before Razor could do much of anything.

Hearing the commotion several more men had joined them in the room. Evans had one of his men check the two guards that Salen had attacked and was informed that they were both in desperate need of medical attention. Snarling at Salen in disgust Evans reached down and grabbed a handful of his white hair. When Evans lifted Salen's head up with the knife still in his hand a stab of fear lanced through Razor's heart.

"No!" Razor roared.

"Don't worry, Razor, I wouldn't spill Salen's blood on my rug...it's far too valuable."

"No one is going to pay you anything for either one of us."

"Do you know anything about your friend's past? " Evans asked seriously. "Vulcan blood fetches an unbelievably high price on the market."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's rare. People drink it as an aphrodisiac."

"That's disgusting." Razor growled.

"I agree. But I'm not above selling it."

Evans made a motion to two of his men and they picked Salen up off the floor by the shoulders. Razor closed his eyes and swore under his breath as they started to drag Salen away and jabbed him in the ribs in a physical demand that he follow. Evans lead the way to a barren room that actually turned out to be a large elevator.

Once down in the depths of the planet the elevators opened up to reveal a large scale factory. Supplying Stargazer to the entire galaxy was big business. The maze of catwalks, vats, pipes, and various machines looked a lot like the bowels of a Starship. As they were lead through the factory Razor noticed that there were two kinds of people at work: the cowering native slaves, and the imported whip masters.

Razor started to think about what it would take to trigger a revolt among the slaves. There were a quarter as many guards as slaves and it might not take much to tip the balance of power if the right motivation was provided. Before Razor could come up with a workable plan they were brought into a medium sized room that had four small cells set into the back wall that were closed off by dark blue glittering force fields. The rooms had just enough room for a small bed, a toilet and about four feet of floor space to pace.

"Solitary confinement." Evans explained. "Punishment for any of my workers who can't get along with the others. Probably not a good place to keep a Vulcan long term, but it will do for now."

"And what about me?" Razor asked with little interest. "You think you'll have me working down here like a well trained pet?"

"No." Evans shook his head. "You are go..."

Before Evans could finish his threat Salen began to wake. Groaning in pain he took a moment to open his eyes. Even with two guards standing besides him Salen caught sight of Razor before anyone else and started to get to his feet to go to him. Razor cursed himself and Beckett for allowing themselves to believe that Salen was ready for the field. He'd only been a true Dog for a week, he didn't have nearly enough training for this. Salen only got as far as his knees before Evans was on him.

"Stay down." Evan's hissed as he pressed the knife against Salen's throat. "You think Wilson used to bleed you dry? Piss me off and I'll have your palms sliced open a dozen times a day. Cooperate and I'll grant you the courtesy of using a painless hypo. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Salen answered in a shaky voice.

"Much better." Evans smiled. "Lets see if that mark I gave you is still there."

Razor watched helplessly as Salen began shaking in terror. Razor had seen the look in Salen's half focused eyes before in the faces the unfortunate few Dogs who had been captured and tortured. Sometimes even years after rescue something seemingly innocent would trigger them. They would suddenly drift back to dark times, and even the most caring hand often had a hard time brining them back to reality.

Evans hands were far from caring as he gripped the back of Salen's shirt and tore it open to expose his shoulders. Smiling brightly Evans traced several of the marks on Salen's right shoulder blade with the tip of the knife that he still carried. He came to one in particular and stopped.

"Ah, here it is." Evans crowed. "Wilson let me have a free sample to see if I wanted to become a regular customer. I cut it from you myself. You were just a boy then. I had expected you to cry out...but you didn't."

Salen gasped sharply as Evans sunk the knife into his skin to reopen the old wound. Trembling violently tears ran freely down Salen's cheeks as his breathing became increasingly labored. Razor felt physically sick seeing Salen cruelly reduced to the torment and frightened child he'd once been. Razor strained at the ion restraints that he wore, but could do nothing to help himself or his partner.

"Sir?" A man's voice suddenly came over the intercom.

"Yes?" Evans answered.

"Harris and Tyler are both dead."

"What?"

"The Vulcan bruised Harris's heart and he was bleeding internally, Tyler took a blow to the head so hard that the resulting brain swelling just killed him."

"It would seem that you are going to make a dangerous pet, Salen." Evans mused. "Wilson's fate was a gruesome one, and I hear even Langin met with insanity at your hand..."

"He is worth more to you alive than dead." Razor said quickly, fearing that Evans was beginning to think twice.

Razor hated to think of Salen living a life of captivity as a forced blood donor for even a day. However he also knew that alive Salen had a chance at escape. If they could both make it through the next forty hours there was also hope of rescue from Beckett and the rest. Knowing Beckett he wouldn't even wait the full time to hear from them before launching an attack. He was not one to leave a Dog behind without a fight.

"Alive he is high risk, yet high gains." Evans started placing Salen's life in business terms. "Or I could simply liquidate him with a one time high yield return on what has been a free investment and avoid any future risk."

"You sick fu..." Razor was cut off as one of the guards slammed his elbow into his ribs.

"Salen, I am going to let you decide." Evans stepped out in front of Salen and reached into his own pocket. He brought out a glass vial of bright purple liquid. "This is enough Stargazer to kill a dozen men. Drink it and your death may not be pleasant, but it will be quick and I can sell what I drain from your corpse as Stargazer laced Vulcan blood. Or you..."

Evans didn't even get a chance to give Salen the alternative before he reached up to take the vial of the potent drug. The guards reacted swiftly and snatched Salen's wrists and jerked them behind his back. Realizing that Evans wasn't just going to hand over such a dangerous weapon Salen tilted his head back and opened his mouth in an invitation to have it poured down his throat.

"Death it is." Evans shrugged. "Makes things easier for me."

"No! Damn it, Salen!" Razor roared in fury. "Don't you dare take the easy way out on me!"

"I am sorry, Razor." Salen whispered in defeat. "I...I can not return to that life. You do not understand what it is lik..."

"I understand that you're being a coward!"

"Yes, I am."

Razor fought against the men holding him back, but he quickly found the phaser muzzle against his throat once more. Salen glanced around the room as though memorizing it before turning his attention back to Evans and repeating his invitation to be poisoned. Razor watched in horror as Evans poured the entire contents of the vial down Salen's throat. One of the guards slammed his palm against Salen's bottom jaw to ensure that he drank the dangerous chemical rather than just spit it back at them. The drug was deadly even to the touch and Razor knew that the instant it had touched Salen he was beyond help. The precaution was unnecessary as Salen willingly swallowed without even attempting to spray his captors with it.

The Stargazer didn't even have time to hit his stomach before Salen jerked in a sickening convulsion that was instantly followed by a violent seizure. Razor's heart slammed against his ribs as Salen fell back and clawed at the floor in agony. Arching his back into an unnatural curve Salen cried out before suddenly going completly limp.

"No! Salen, no! Salen!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

"I want every green drop out of his veins, throw the rest of him into freezer for now. I'm sure we can find a market for most of it."

Razor grit his teeth together against the rage in his heart. He stared at his fallen partner desperate for any signs of life, but found none. Salen's frame was completely relaxed as two of the men grabbed him by the wrists to drag him away. The purple drug oozed from between his parted lips. Evans was watching Razor's reaction with a smile on his lips.

"You feel responsible, don't you?" Evans purred. "Salen was young, particularly for a Vulcan. So what was Starfleet thinking when they sent him on a mission like this?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Razor hissed murderously.

"So you admit that you are Starfleet?"

"I admit that I want you to come close enough to give me a chance to kill you."

Evans shook his head sadly and sighed. He looked to one of the men behind Razor and gave him a slight nod. Razor had been thinking about how best to fight back against the three men holding him when there was a breath taking explosion of pain at the back of his knee. One of the guards had kicked him hard enough to do considerable damage to the sturdy joint. Unable to stay on his feet Razor dropped down to his knees and shifted his weight to the unaffected side.

"What was your name again?" Evans asked in a conversational tone.

"Razor."

"I can't imagine that you were born with that name. Why do they call you 'Razor'?"

"Because of my wit." Razor flashed Evans a sickenly sweet smile.

"If you have any wits at all you'll tell me how Starfleet tracked me here, and even if I don't let you live at least I'll grant you a quick death."

"Well, I can't speak for Starfleet, but I found you the same way I'd find any rat...just follow the stink."

"Funny."

"Actually I don't think it was one of my better insults, but I'm a little off my game right now."

"Clearly."

Trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his knee Razor tugged once again at the ion restraints. He cursed himself once again for trying to talk his and Salen's way out of this rather than just throwing himself at Evans' throat the instant he recognized Salen. He doubted that he or Salen would have survived such a move, but at least there would have been a chance of taking down Evans and Salen wouldn't have been forced to commit suicide.

"Are you still paying attention, Razor?" Evans asked. "You look a little lost in thought."

"I was just fantasizing about slowly killing you with my bare hands."

"That little Vulcan orphan meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. How about I give you something to remember him by?"

Razor did not like the sound of that particular threat. Evans still had the blade that he'd used to defend himself against Salen. He stepped up to Razor and rested the cold metal tip of the knife on his neck. Razor remained motionless as Evans lazily drew the knife up his throat to his ear. Evans hadn't broken the skin, but now that he had the blade up where Razor's ear was attached he dug the blade into the flesh. Still unflinching Razor passively allowed the blood to trickle down his jaw.

"Tell me how Starfleet found me or you are going to have pointed ears just like your dead friend."

"Starfleet didn't find you, I..."

Razor was cut off as Evans lashed out and grabbed his ear. With one quick motion Evans carved a large piece of Razor's ear away. The sickening pain caused bile to leap to the back of Razor's throat, but he managed to not cry out. A hot wash of poured down the side of his neck from the injury. Evans had sheered out a semicircular piece from Razor's ear, giving it a distinct point.

"You expect me to believe that you don't have Starfleet training? You didn't even whimper." Evans snarled. "I want you name, rank, and Commanding Officer. That's a standard list that any captured fleetman is allowed to give."

"Razor, I have no rank, and my mother was the only who could ever give me orders."

"Fine. You let me know when your ready to answer, until then I'm going to give you a taste of your friend's past. It will help you understand why he took his own life. First let's get that other ear to match this one."

When Evans went to cut into his other ear Razor did his best to press his ear to his shoulder to fight the inevitable. Evans had one of his men grab Razor's hair to force his head up. Grinding his teeth together Razor weld his eyes shut in preparation for another painful mutilation. Just as the blood slicked metal touched his skin there was a piercing cry of pain.

Everyone in the room froze as the noise repeated itself. From beyond the door came the sounds of panic and phaser blasts. Evans backed away from Razor as the chaos outside drew closer. Razor had mixed emotions about the rescue. He wasn't interested in dying at Evans' hand, but if Beckett had come just a few minutes earlier Salen could have survived as well.

"Evans, if you want to live to see a trial put the weapon down and tell you men to do the same."

"No!" Evans roared. "They could not have passed through the shield!"

"Shield?"

Razor suddenly remembered seeing a blue flickering when they had approached the property in the vehicle. Force shield were not something that even the Dogs could willfully penetrate without making considerable noise and destruction. Beckett would have had to bombarded the complex from above, risking spilling the Stargazer into the soil. Razor ignored that fact, Beckett must have found a way because there was a war going on beyond the door.

"What the hell is going on out there?!"

"Evans, it's over..."

Screwing his face up in fury Evans launched himself at Razor with the knife held high. Further injuring his disabled knee Razor forced himself to his feet and slammed into the men behind him. In fray Razor was able to crack the back of his head against one of the men's faces causing them to stumble back in pain. Pivoting on his good leg Razor brought his other foot up in a high arc and kicked Evans in the chest.

The knife dropped with a clatter as Evans was forced back. With his wrists still bound behind his back Razor couldn't secure the weapon. It only took a few seconds for the other men to regroup. Razor was dropped once more to the floor by a powerful blow between his shoulder blades. Forced forward Razor had to twist around to avoid falling flat on his face. Landing on his back instead he stuck his head against the unyielding floor hard enough to break bone.

When Razor's vision began to darken from the blow he was convinced he wasn't going to survive. Dizzy from the hard landing Razor battled to focus. He felt Evans straddling him and managed to focus his eyes just in time to see the crazed drug lord raise the knife over his head. Razor's mind cried out for his body to do something, but he didn't have time.

Welding his eyes shut Razor held what he feared was going to be his last breath. An animal cry of rage suddenly tore through the room. The knife fell from Evans' hands and bounced harmlessly off Razor's chest. Evans himself had been knocked off his victim with surprising force.

With his head starting to clear Razor was startled by a scream of agony mixed with panic. Still on his back he turned his head and found himself staring directly into a set of dead glazed over eyes. The guard had a light purple froth dripping from his parted lips. When the animal wail repeated itself Razor turned to look the other way.

"Sa...Salen?" Razor asked in confusion.

Forcing himself to sit up Razor had to close his eye for a moment against the splitting headache that radiated from the back of his head. The men out in the factory had finally organized themselves enough to set off alarms which only served to add to the confusion and commotion.

Opening his eyes again Razor looked over at where Salen had Evans pinned to the wall. At first all Razor could do was stare. Salen was covered in blood that was clearly not his own since it was bright red. With his hands weaved into Evans' hair he had his forehead pressed against Evans'. With every muscle in his body tensed Razor could suddenly see what made the Vulcan so powerful.

However it wasn't physical power that was causing Evans to scream and howl as Salen pressed against him harder. It didn't take long for blood to begin dripping from Evans nose as his eyes rolled back. When Evans began to shake violently Salen followed him to the floor as Evans legs gave out on him. When they reached the floor Salen took one hand out of Evans' hair and grabbed his jaw. Salen effortlessly broke Evans' neck with a sickening crunch as Evans began drooling a purplish froth.

Despite the shouts of alarm outside and the clanging of the alert siren for a moment everything seemed still and quiet in the room. Salen slowly rose off his victim and got back to his feet. When he turned around Razor gasped sharply. Bright emerald blood trickled down his face from his heavily bleeding nose. Just like Evans Salen's eyes were rolled back to white. He stood motionless for a moment taking deep even breaths.

"Salen?" Razor asked carefully. "You okay?"

Salen jerked at the sound of his name. His eyes suddenly returned to their usual deep hazel, although it didn't look like they had much focus. Salen stared vacantly at Razor for a moment before reaching up and scratching behind his ear. Licking his purple stained lips Salen took a step towards Razor who had only made it as far as getting to his knees.

"Woah, okay, scary..." Razor forced an uneasy smile. "Hey there, Salen, um...please don't kill me."

Salen knit his slanted brow together in a look of confusion that didn't make Razor feel any safer. Razor's knee was throbbing in pain, but he forced himself to his feet anyway. As Salen approached he started to back away, nearly tripping over the three dead bodies of Evans' men. When he was pressed up against the wall he forced another smile at Salen.

"Salen, it's me, it's Razor...actually my name is Sam, but no one calls me that anymore." Razor tried to keep his tone light and friendly. "Salen, you should sit down, you don't look so goo..."

Razor was cut off as Salen lashed out and grabbed his shirt. Before he had a chance to fight back Razor found himself suddenly facing the wall rather than having his back against it. In the process Salen ripped out the chunk of shirt he'd grabbed a hold of. Razor was just about to push himself off the wall to hit Salen the same way he'd knocked into the guards when his wrists were released from the ion cuffs.

"Thank you, Salen." Razor rubbed at his wrists as he turned around. "Salen?"

For a moment Razor thought Salen was gone, however the violent retching sound directed his attention down. Salen had fallen to his hands and knees and was puking purple onto the blood soaked floor. Razor crouched down to Salen's level and reached out to put his hand on his shoulder. Salen scrambled back in horror before Razor could make contact.

"Do not touch me!" Salen roared.

"Okay," Razor put his hands up in surrender "no touching, I'm not going to hurt you."

Salen gave Razor a confused looked, but his thoughts were interrupted when several phaser bolts struck the heavy metal door. Razor was shocked by the speed with which Salen got back to his feet. With an enraged cry Salen threw himself at and then out the door. The phaser fire was quickly replaced by panicked cries.

"Salen! Wait!" Razor shouted after his partner. "Don't kill any of the natives!"

Hobbling to his feet Razor tried to catch up with the blood thirsty Vulcan. Razor hadn't realized that Salen had it in him to go so berserk. Remembering the Stargazer that had been poured down Salen's throat Razor wondered if the ecstasy drug sent Vulcans into a murderous rage instead.

Razor limped past several more corpses. Some of them had clearly died from external injuries, however just as many had no real external signs of a struggle on them. They were just dead and sprawled across the floor. Razor rounded the corner in time to see Salen rushing towards a group of Evans' men who were down on their knees with their hands held up in terror.

"Salen, stop!" Razor barked. "That's an order! These men have surrendered!"

Salen paused and turned to look at Razor. The men were too terrified to take advantage of Salen's diverted attention. Razor approached with his hands held up as well to make sure not to trigger Salen's rage once more. Salen took a step back from Razor and then wrapped his arms over his stomach as he retched again.

"It's going to be okay, Salen, it's over. Just relax."

"Do...do not touch me..." Salen stuttered as he backed away. "Stay back, do not touch me."

"I'm not going to touch you, I just want to help you."

"What have I done?" Salen asked mournfully as he looked at the blood on his hands. "I...I do not remember... Where are..."

Salen didn't finish his question. He gasped as though he suddenly remember the answer. Razor could only watch as Salen turned away from him and sprinted away from him. Closing his eyes for a moment Razor pinched the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the group of Evans' men and decided that they were no longer a threat. With their boss dead they were more interested in keeping their own lives. The slaves that ran the factory had taken to hiding.

Deciding to go after Salen Razor limped along. Salen was easy to track, there was a trail of red and green blood that spattered the floor behind him. When the trail ended at the elevator Razor had a theory as to where Salen had gone.

Razor carefully approached the office where they had first met with Evans. Salen was sitting on the floor against the wall staring at the two crystals that he was holding. The third crystal had been smashed against the floor next to him, leaving a small green stain. Razor guessed that the destroyed one had once held Salen's blood. Salen looked over at Razor with tears silently streaking down his face.

"Do not touch me." Salen repeated.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"I can fell them in here." Salen said sadly as he turned his attention back to the crystals. "I can tell that this one belonged to my mother, this one to my father."

Razor was unsure of what to say, so he said nothing. He quietly allowed Salen to grieve as he stared down at the crystals. Suddenly struggling for breath Salen turned to the side and began to dry heave violently. The retching wracked Salen's body and for a moment Razor feared that he was going to go into a seizure.

"Salen, are you dying?" Razor asked seriously.

"No." Salen whispered.

"You drank a lot of that Stargazer stuff. How can you not be dead?"

"It is exceedingly difficult to poison a Vulcan. Stargazer is not lethal to Vulcans, it is simply making me very ill."

"It certainly looked lethal."

"My initial reaction was my body going into shock." Salen explained quietly. "As the seizure threatened to claim my life my body shut down almost completely to protect me from further injury."

Silence fell over the pair again. Razor reached up and gingerly touched his newly pointed ear and winced in pain. Salen continued to stare at the emerald crystals, lost in thoughts of the past and the future that could have been. Grinding his teeth together Salen tried to control another fit of dry heaves. When Salen had himself under control again Razor shifted his weight, causing his knee to flare in pain angrily.

"Salen..." Razor hesitated "did you know that Stargazer wasn't lethal to Vulcans when you made the deal?"

"Yes." Salen nodded. "I would never leave you behind like that."

"I am sorry that I called you a coward."

"You had no way of knowing, and your reaction made the ruse more believable."

"Just doing my part." Razor chuckled. He offered Salen his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Do not touch me." Salen said as he shied away from Razor's offer.

"Salen," Razor sighed in frustration "I am not going to hurt you."

"You do not understand. I am poisonous."

"What?"

"The Stargazer, my body is attempting to rid me of it. I am sweating the drug. To touch my skin is to over dose. I can not be touched by any humans for the next three days."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense...I guess."

"What happened to your ear?" Salen asked.

"Nothing." Razor shrugged. "We should still get back to the ship, we can have you beamed directly to isolation."

"I do not know what to do with these." Salen whispered as he stared at the shards of Vulcan blood.

"I think I have an idea..."

Back on the Black Diamond Salen had spent two days in isolation as he worked the Stargazer out of his system. During that time Razor had asked Beckett for permission to travel to the Vulcan black hole, which had taken an addition three days. Salen was currently standing by one of the large viewing windows staring at the inky hole in space that was once his home. The crystal shards had been sent to join the rest of Vulcan in the gravity well.

Razor was watching his partner from across the room, giving him the space he needed. Salen had been extremely quiet during his time in isolation, and wasn't getting any more talkative now that he was free again. The rest of the crew wanted to hear about the blood bath on the planet, all of them duly impressed, however Salen insisted that he remembered very little. Salen had just started looking like he felt at ease among the Dogs, now he just wanted to be alone.

Beckett stepped up to Razor and put his hand on his shoulder. Razor understood the silent request to talk somewhere private. They traveled in silence to Beckett's quarters. Beckett offered Razor a glass of Romulan Ale, which he took gratefully. Beckett looked at Razor's cut ear critically.

"Doc said that he knows a plastic surgeon that can fix that." Beckett offered.

"No." Razor shook his head. "It doesn't bother me."

"Something's bothering you. I've never seen you so reserved."

"I'm worried about Salen."

"How so?"

"He really lost control down there."

"He was full of Stargazer." Beckett shrugged.

"It seemed like more than that. He seemed to be...enjoying it. Now that it's over he so filled with remorse that barely speaks to anyone."

"I'm sure he has a lot on his mind. I feel like an idiot for not thinking about the fact that Evans might know him. That is the last undercover mission I'm sending either one of you on. Although you both did amazing, you guys don't have the right training for it."

"No, I prefer to stick to the shadows. However, I'm not sure Salen is ever going to be ready for another mission. He is lost in his own thoughts, and none of them are good."

"I have an idea." Beckett went over to the intercom. "Flash, how far are we from the USS Intrepid?"

"About two days, Sir."

"Good, take us there, make sure we're cloaked."

"Aye, Sir."

"The Intrepid?" Razor questioned. "What's on the Intrepid?"

"Not what...who."


	32. Chapter 32

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this OC story! I know it's hard to get readers for OC stuff so I really appreciate it!

Chapter Thirty-two

"Well, Doc, am I going to live?"

"I'm afraid so." Joanna clucked. "You know, Michaels, if I didn't know any better I'd say you keep getting hurt just to come see me."

"Can you blame me? I'd be your patient any da..." Michaels yelped in pain as Joanna jabbed him with a hypospray full of antibiotic. "Ow."

"Start trying to be more careful."

"When do you get off duty?"

"Never."

"Just come and have one innocent drink with me." Michaels pressed.

"I don't date patients."

"Who said anything about a date?" Michaels smiled sweetly. "I said 'innocent' drink."

"Michaels, nothing about you is innocent. Now get back to your post."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't need a follow up, the cut was mostly superficial."

"Yeah, but it's dangerous down in Engineering, besides I think I feel a fever coming on."

"Get out of my sick bay." Joanna chuckled. "You're healthy as a horse."

"Damn."

"Go."

"You still owe me a drink sometime."

"The only thing I owe you is a swift kick in the seat," Joanna shoved his shoulder "now get out of here."

Michaels chuckled and flashed Joanna his most charming smile. She hated the way she flushed. Sensing that he wasn't completely out of the running he blew her a kiss and hopped down off the biobed. Joanna rolled her eyes and then threatened him with another hypo when he leaned in to get a real kiss. Holding his hands up in surrender Michaels smiled and backed away.

This was n't the first time Michaels had flirted with her and she doubted that it would be the last. Sighing heavily Joanna found herself missing Salen more than ever. He hadn't conntacted her since his first arrival on his new ship. She had known from the beginning that he wouldn't be able to contact her very often. She just hoped that he was alright. Starfleet could be dangerous even under the best conditions, being in black ops just made it more so.

"They would have contacted my father if anything happened to him." Joanna muttered in an attempt to make herself feel better. "At the very least they would tell Admiral Pike. Either way, someone would let me know."

Joanna rubbed at her suddenly sour stomach. No matter what she told herself she was still afraid that if something happened to Salen that it could be weeks or even months before she heard anything about it. Glancing at the time strip Joanna noticed that she was well over due for a mid shift break. She decided to go back to her quarters for the short break.

Picking up a digital chart pad she took it with her to review along the way. As she walked through the ship's halls Joanna kept her attention focused mostly on the electronic charts as she went over some of the lab results. She didn't even notice that she had wandered into a lesser used corridor and was currently alone.

When Joanna stepped past a darkened alcove a sudden motion caught her the corner of her eye. Before she could react Joanna felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach from behind. Her blood flashed to ice as another hand suddenly clamped down over her mouth. Unable to see her attacker Joanna gave a muffled cry for help as she was pulled against the assailant's chest.

It had not occurred to Joanna that Michaels might turn to force, however she had noticed a growing frustration in his attempts to court her. Dropping the digital chart Joanna reached up to try and pry his hand away from her mouth. She panicked as she discovered just how powerful he was. She froze as she felt his hot breath against her neck. He forced her to look over her shoulder at him and as soon as their eyes met he relaxed his grip on her.

"Salen!" Joanna gasped.

"Joa..."

Salen was cut off as Joanna twisted around in his arms and attacked him with an amorous kiss. Returning the affection Salen chuckled as she gently bit down on his lower lip. When released Salen nuzzled against her neck and kissed the exposed flesh. Joanna embraced him tightly before putting her palms on his chest and pushing him away.

"You nearly scared me half to death!" Joanna admonished.

"I am sorry." Salen apologized. "You were so focused on your charts that I feared you'd cry for help if I startled you or kick me in the stomach...neither one of which seemed acceptable."

"You could have just come to find me in sick bay."

"I can not be discovered by the crew of this ship."

"What?"

"I am on a mission." Salen smiled.

"What kind of mission?"

"Testing out Starfleet security. My orders were to infiltrate the ship and steal something without being detected."

"Well you've failed." Joanna grinned and pressed herself against him. "I've detected you."

"True, I guess that makes me your prisoner. Are you going to turn me over to your Captain?"

"No, I think I'll interrogate you myself."

Salen smiled brightly and leaned in for another passionate kiss. Joanna reached up and ran her hands through Salen's ivory hair before tracing her fingernails down his neck and onto his chest. Pushing him away once more Joanna gave Salen's black second skin outfit a critical once over. The inky black uniform showed off his strongly muscled frame perfectly.

"What are you wearing?" Joanna snickered.

"You like it?"

"Actually I do." Joanna reached out and traced his stitched in name tag. "'Dingo'?"

"Please do not ask." Salen suddenly turned his head to the side. "Someone is coming, I really can not be spotted aboard this ship. May I meet you at your quarters?"

"I have to be back to sick bay soon."

Salen looked around and spotted the digital chart on the floor. He picked it up and started typing into to the screen. After a few seconds he handed the chart back to her with a smile. She glanced at it just in time to see it change from some sort of systems screen back to the normal one.

"You are now not due back to sick bay for another two hours, Dr. Grenvich has been called to duty."

"How did you do that?"

"Another part of my mission was to hack into the ship's computer system."

"You're really good at this black ops thing." Joanna teased.

"Sometime I am too good."

Joanna was a little alarmed by the suddenly mournful tone in Salen's voice. His smile had instantly disappeared and he was once again the haunted Vulcan that she was used to seeing. She took a breath to ask him what was wrong, however a noise made her glances nervously over her shoulder. When she looked back Salen was gone. Startled she looked up, the only direction he could have fled to so quickly, and caught a fleeting glimpse of his shoe as he disappeared into the ventilation system.

"Doctor?" A deep voice called. "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah, I'm fine." Joanna answered somewhat vacantly as she turned to greet the invader, a young Commander.

"Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No, I'm okay. Have a good day, Commander."

"You as well, Doctor."

For a moment Joanna wondered if she had seen a ghost. Looking down at her chart she checked and saw that she really wasn't due back to the infirmary for another two hours now. With her heart racing and a few butterflies bouncing around in her stomach Joanna tried to look calm as she hurriedly made her way to her quarters. She stepped into her room, but she didn't seem to have any guests.

"Salen?"

"I am here."

Joanna jolted slightly as Salen seemed to materialize behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Joanna closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as Salen softly kissed up the side of her neck. When he reached her ear he took it captive between his teeth.

Joanna was receptive to affection until he reached up and with a sudden burst of violence tore open the back of her uniform. Joanna wasn't sure what to do, Salen wasn't hurting her, but he was acting oddly aggressive. He bit down harder on her ear as he ran his hands up her stomach and onto her chest. His touch sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, but his powerful embrace also caused her blood to turn to ice with fear.

"Salen...stop."

To Joanna's relief Salen instantly released her. Holding the front of her torn dress up Joanna turned around to face Salen. He had put his hands behind his back and had adverted his gaze to the floor. Feeling guilty Joanna leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Salen."

"Did I hurt you? It was not my intent to hurt you."

"No, I...I guess I just needed to know that I could stop you if I needed to."

"You have full control over me."

"Oh really?" Joanna smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Let's test that theory. Look at me."

Salen obeyed and raised his gaze to meet hers. He looked like a child that had just been scolded.

"Very good." Joanna smiled with a nod of approval. "Kiss me."

Smiling mischievously Salen leaned in and gave her a quick peck to the cheek.

"Oh you're going to have to do better than that." Joanna admonished. "How about this for an order: remind me exactly why I miss your touch so much."

A bright smile spread over Salen's face. He reached out to touch her cheek, but stopped just a fraction of an inch from her skin. The hesitation in Salen's touch made Joanna feel guilty for having distrusted him. Trying to make up for it she closed the small space between them. Salen gently caressed Joanna's cheek and guided her into a deep kiss.

Taking on a more aggressive role herself Joanna let her ruined uniform fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around Salen's neck. Tugging on his neck she lead him over to the bed and pushed him down on it. Landing on his back Salen looked up at her and offered her his hand. Accepting his offer Joanna joined him on the bed.

Straddling Salen's taunt stomach Joanna started to seek a way to get Salen out of the form fitting black uniform. As far as she could tell it didn't have and seams or zippers. Salen enjoyed her touch as she ran her hands over him in an attempt to figure out. Joanna couldn't figure the uniform out, nor could she tear the unusual cloth.

"What did you do? Paint this thing on?"

"Only I can remove it." Salen informed.

"What?"

"The uniform is coded to my fingerprint, only I or someone with the override code can open the closure."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Your orders." Salen chuckled.

"Take it off...now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Salen reached up to neck of the uniform and pressed his finger against the closure. Giving way the black material split open down the front as though it had been held together with magnets. Joanna ran her hand across his scarred chest before helping him out of the rest of the uniform. With his skin finally exposed Joanna leaned down and bit his shoulder. Salen ran his hands up her curved sides and sighed in contentment.

"I have missed you so much."

"Did I say you could talk?" Joanna teased.

When Salen took a breath to answer Joanna stopped him by leaning down and pressing her lips against him. She kept her position of dominance over him while he followed orders and did his best to remind her why she missed his touch. Joanna was already breathless with the passion of their intimacy by the time Salen snaked his hand up her throat and brought his finger tips to rest on her temple. With their connection now both body and mind the pair cried out in fully shared ecstasy.

Panting heavily Joanna fell against Salen's chest. Nuzzling against him she purred in the warmth of an intense afterglow. Salen took a deep breath causing Joanna to rise and fall along with his chest. He reached up and ran his fingers through her sweat dampened hair. Stretching out like a cat in a warm sunbeam Joanna looked up at Salen. Her heart jumped in her chest when she saw that he was staring up at the ceiling with a troubled look on his face.

"Salen?"

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I should not have been intimate with you tonight." Salen admitted. "It was not my intention when I first arrived, but as soon as I saw you I could not keep myself from falling in love with you all over again."

"And...that's a problem?"

"I came here tonight to set you free from our relationship."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve better."

"Better?" Joanna propped herself up on her elbows to look into Salen's eyes. "Salen, what is going on? A month ago you wanted to marry me, now you don't think you're good enough?"

"A month ago I wasn't a murderer."

Joanna sat up with alarm and stared at Salen. He sat up as well, but he refused to look at her. With his leg swung over the edge of the bed he leaned forward to rest his forearms on his lap. He licked his lips nervously and rocked back and forth slightly. Terrified to see him suddenly looking so lost Joanna reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. For the first time she noticed that he had a recent wound carved into his back.

Salen didn't shy away from Joanna's touch, however he did close his eyes and shake his head sadly. She got the feeling that he desperately wanted to cry, but couldn't find any more tears. Joanna grabbed the tangled blanket on her bed and after snuggling up close to him she wrapped the blanket around them both. Salen was forced to smile. Joanna saw the glimmer of the Salen she knew and loved and took the chance to kiss his cheek. Salen turned to look at her. His dark eyes softened as he stared at her. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful, and I love you, however..."

"Salen, there is no 'however', I love you and I know you're a good man. I don't care if you killed Langin."

"Langin?"

"That's what this is about, right? You finally remembered what happened to Langin?"

"No." Salen sighed. "No this isn't about Langin at all."

"Tell me what happened."

"It's classified."

"So is you being on this ship, but you didn't mind telling me you were here." Joanna smiled. "Salen, I already know far more than I should about your assignment. What harm could there be in telling me more, particularly if it helps me to help you."

"Logical." Salen nodded.

It took Salen a few more minutes to start telling his tale to Joanna. As he spoke of the crystal shards that had contained his parent's blood his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. Joanna's eyes brightened with tears as he admitted that he had lost all his courage when confronted with the possibility of being caged and cut for blood again. His description of the violence that had followed was sickening to listen to, but she felt no sympathy for the men who had tormented him. Salen went quiet and stared at the floor, lost in the memory.

"Salen, that's horrible. I can't imagine what it must have been like to have been confronted by that disgusting man." Joanna said gently. "However nothing you told me is murder, that's defending yourself and the Federation in the line of duty."

"It is not the Vulcan way to take lives in such a manner, it is still murder in their eyes."

"To hell with the Vulcans!" Joanna spat angrily. "Besides, you think Spock hasn't taken his fair share of lives? My father has told me stories about Spock that would make your blood run cold."

"My blood already runs cold."

"What?"

"Vulcan blood is five degrees colder than their core temperature to keep our brains from overheating."

Joanna shook her head sadly and then wrapped Salen in a tight embrace. He looked like he desperately wanted to push her away for her own good, but couldn't quite find it in himself to do it. Sensing his conflict Joanna crawling into his lap so that he couldn't escape her. Joanna pressed her lips against. He resisted at first, but quickly succumb to her affections and kissed her back with equal passion. Joanna broke free and reached up to trace the marks on his face.

"Yes." Joanna whispered softly.

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Yes I will marry you."

"Despite what you have learned of me?"

"Because of it. You are more courageous than anyone I know...and I know some pretty top guys in Starfleet. At the same time you are compassionate and loving, no one treats me the way you do, no one looks at me with such awe the way you do. I want to be your mate for the rest of my life. I love you."

"I love you."

"Then your offer still stands?" Joanna teased.

"Absolutely."

Joanna felt the butterflies in her stomach returning, but she enjoyed them this time. With her heart racing over the commitment she'd just made she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him savagely. Salen chuckled and wrapped his arms around Joanna and returned the aggressive affection. Sitting on his lap Joanna noticed something she wasn't expecting. She pulled away and looked at Salen with a raised eyebrow.

"Again?" Joanna chuckled.

"If you are up for it."

"I'm up for it, I'm just surprised that you are."

"Why?"

"Well with humans males..."

"Need I remind you that I am not human?" Salen teased.

"Remind me one more time tonight..."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Joanna squealed with delight as Salen pinned her down to the sheets. Half an hour later Joanna was breathless once more. Salen leaned over her and kissed his way down her chest to her belly button. She ruffled his hair and giggled. Salen came back up and gave her one last kiss before getting to his feet and getting into his uniform.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I was meant to be back on my ship a long time ago, and I have yet to steal anything."

"You stole my heart." Joanna chuckled, and then reached over to her night stand. "Take this, it's an access card to the restricted areas of sick bay."

"You will need that."

"I can get another one, they change the code weekly anyway."

"Thank you." Salen said as he tucked the card into his pocket."

"When will I see you again?"

"I...I do not know." Salen admitted.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you, Joanna McCoy." Salen purred.

"Call me Joanna Pike." She teased.

"I like that."

Salen closed his uniform and leaned in for another kiss. Joanna didn't want him to leave, but she knew she had to let him go. Salen pulled away slowly and brushed her cheek once last time.

"Thank you."

"Thank you." Joanna chuckled. "That was quite a night of passion."

"I meant thank you for understanding about Evans, and helping me understand it myself."

"Anytime...and I mean that."

Salen smiled brightly and kissed Joanna once again. She laughed and pushed him away reminding him that he had to leave. Joanna wouldn't normally have been so insistent that he leave, but her stomach was already beginning to rebel from her Vulcan encounter. She hadn't been sick once since he had been gone so she knew now that he must be the cause. However, it was a price she was glad to pay. She didn't want Salen seeing her being sick though, he had enough guilt to live with.

"I love you, and I will be back for you."

Having made his promise Salen walked over to the far wall. At first Joanna had no idea what he was doing until she saw him pull off an access panel that she hadn't even known was there. With amazing dexterity he slipped into the inner workings of the ship and closed the panel behind him.

"Stay safe out there, Salen." Joanna whispered once he was gone.

Unable to win over her stomach any longer Joanna rushed into the bathroom and threw up. Once her stomach was empty she felt better. Getting into the shower she washed the sweat from her skin. Joanna threw away the uniform that Salen had ruined and slipped into a new one.

She had totally lost track of time and discovered that she was due back at the infirmary in just a few minutes. She hurried down the hallways to the sick bay. Getting back to her post she found herself oddly out of breath. She reached out and grabbed the edge of a biobed to steady herself as dizziness washed over her. One of the nurses looked up and gasped.

"Dr. McCoy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fin..."

Joanna stopped as blood unexpectedly dripped from her nose. Confused she reached up and rubbed at the crimson wash, staining her hand. The nurse was already rushing over to aid Joanna, but she wasn't fast enough. Gasping sharply Joanna arched her back in pain as her vision turned to black. Unable to keep a hold of consciousness she collapsed to the floor.

"Dr. McCoy!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Twenty-three

"How are the sensors, Spock?"

"No irregular readings, Captain...same as ten minutes ago."

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Spock?" Kirk chuckled.

"Mocking? No, not at all."

"Good."

"However, may I suggest that I can handle the bridge without your assistance."

"I get annoying when I bored, don't I?"

"I am merely stating that we are on a standard course that does not require the supervision of two Commanding Officers. If you have a more pressing matter to attend to..."

"Sadly, Spock, I really don't have anything better to do than pester you."

"In that case perhaps I may retire?"

"Sure, go spend some time with Daniel."

"Thank you, Captain."

"No problem, it's not everyday that your son is on board."

"Indeed not."

"If he has any interest in playing around on the bridge now is as good a time as any."

"I will ask him."

Kirk watched as Spock left the bridge before returning his attention to the front view screen. The haze of a purple nebula moved across the view screen sluggishly as they made their way through it on impulse power. They were on assignment to categorize all the various chemicals that made up the nebula and take other scientific readings that Kirk had little to no interest in.

Staring out into the haze Kirk realized that the stunning view of the heart of a star nursery still managed to take his breath away. Despite all his years exploring space he still found wonder in its beauty. The color of the nebula reminded him sharply of the Romulan type vessel he'd chased after a few years back. It still irritated him to this day that they some how managed to slip past him using the nebula as cover.

"If I ever see that damn ship again I'm going to blast first, ask questions later." Kirk muttered.

"Captain?" Sulu questioned.

"What? Oh, no, nothing, I was just talking to myself. How is she handling through all this muck?"

"The nebula isn't affecting the ship's performance at all."

"Good to hear."

The pair settled back into silence as the nebula outside turned from purple to a deep blue. Kirk suddenly got the feel of being deep beneath the waves rather than out in the far reaches of space. Making himself more comfortable in the Captain's chair Kirk hummed quietly to himself as he watched the colors swirl and change on the view screen.

Half an hour later Kirk was still mesmerized by the haunting nebula. He heard the bridge turbo lift open and assumed that Spock and Daniel were coming to inspect the bridge. Daniel had grown tremendously in the past six years. He had Spock's pointed ears, however his expressive out going personality was purely his mother. Kirk looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see that it was McCoy stepping onto the bridge.

"Bones," Kirk greeted happily "to what do we owe this honor? You almost never come up here anymore."

"Jim, can we..." Bones looked around apprehensively "Captain, may I speak with you in private?"

"Is everything alright?" Kirk asked concerned.

"I just...I need to talk to you in private."

"Sulu, the con is yours."

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk furrowed his brow in concern as Bones rushed back to turbo lift. The doctor always seemed to have a worried expression on his face, but now that tension spread throughout his whole body. Getting onto the lift with his friend Kirk started to ask what was wrong, but Bones just shook his head.

McCoy led Kirk to sick bay and then back into his office. He offered Kirk a chair, but remained standing and pacing himself. Deciding to just lean against the desk Kirk crossed his arms over his chest and watched his anxious Chief Medical Officer.

"Alright, Bones, what is this all about? Please don't tell me Spock is sick again..."

"No, not Spock...it's Joanna."

"Your daughter? What's wrong?"

"That's part of the problem, no one can figure it out."

"Where is she?"

"Aboard the Intrepid. They have sent me her medical chart...but it doesn't make any sense."

"How ill is she?"

"Gravely." Bones whispered. "This came on late last night, and she's already barely responsive."

"Sulu," Kirk barked into the intercom "how far are we from the Intrepid?"

"Two days at Warp 5." Sulu answered.

"Contact them, tell them to change course to meet us, get to them at the highest possible Warp Scotty to manage."

"Aye, Sir."

"Thank you, Jim." Bones said with relief. "I didn't want to ask you this personal favor in front of the crew."

"This wasn't a personal favor, Bones. A member of Starfleet is dying and the most skilled doctor in the fleet is aboard my ship. It is my responsibility to get her to the man who can save her."

"I hope your faith in me is well placed." McCoy sighed.

"It's going to be okay, Bones. We'll get her aboard the Enterprise by tonight."

"We have a superior sick bay as far as technology goes. I'm praying that we can find something that the doctors on the Intrepid missed."

It didn't more than two seconds for Spock to contact Kirk to see why they had moved to Warp speed. He was informed of the change in plan and offered to take bridge watch until further notice, which for Spock could mean three to four days since his need for sleep was so greatly reduced.

The Enterprise met with the Intrepid in record time thanks to Scotty kicking her into high gear. Joanna was brought aboard and Kirk's heart skipped a beat. Her skin was deathly pale and despite her father calling her name she didn't even try to open her eyes. It didn't take a medical doctor to see that she was dying. Rather than allowing the Intrepid's medical team to move her Bones lifted Joanna up himself and placed her carefully on one of the biobeds in the ICU room.

Kirk didn't like the way that Bones looked at the monitor as the readings came to life. The normally steady noise of the pulse was weak and terrifyingly slow. McCoy barked some orders to Nurse Chapel and she calmly carried them out. Bones worked professionally as he tried to asses his daughter's condition, however, every so often he would stop and gently brush her cheek or tuck a stray lock of her slightly curly hair behind her ear.

After a flurry of activity that Kirk had no hope of understanding the nurse handed Bones a hypospray that he gently pressed against his sleeping daughter's throat. Kirk found himself holding his breath as Bones hovered over her. He was clearly waiting for a reaction from the drug he had just injected. Joanna moaned and fluttered her eyes open for a moment. Bones took her hand in his own and held it tightly.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, Sugar." McCoy assured.

"Wha...what's happening?"

"Everythin's s'alright." Bones slipped back into his deep Southern drawl. "Can ya tell me anythin 'bout what happened?"

Joanna weakly shook her head.

"Can you..."

"I...can't," Joanna panted "I can't feel anything below my knees..."

Bones looked up at Kirk in horror. Being near the end of the bed Kirk reached out and ran his fingertips up the sole of her foot. Bones asked her if she could tell him which foot Kirk was touching. Joanna shook her head and started to pant as he breathing became increasingly labored.

"Relax, Sweetness, just rest." Bones whispered. "You're safe."

"I love you." Joanna forced a brave smile.

"I love you too."

Bones kissed the back of Joanna's hand as she slipped back into unconsciousness. He had managed to keep his tears at bay until her eyes closed and then they ran freely down his cheeks. He spent a moment making sure she was wrapped in a warm blanket, tucking her in to bed for the night as he did when she was young. After a few final checks on the read outs he stepped away and shook his head. Kirk moved closer to offer what little support he could.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's dying." McCoy whispered.

"Dying?"

"My little Honeybee is dying...and I have no idea why."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Twenty-four

After leaving Joanna Salen knew that he should be getting back to the Black Diamond. However during their brief mind meld he had picked up on a memory of hers that he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. Slinking through the ventilation shafts Salen made his way deeper into the belly of the Intrepid.

When he came to the sprawling heating and cooling system of the Starship Salen dropped down onto one of the water recycling tanks. Being careful to keep out of sight he searched the intricate network of machines until he found what he was looking for. Perching like a panther on top of a large heating unit Salen stared down at his prey.

Michaels was humming quietly to himself as he worked on some wiring through an open access panel. Salen narrowed his eyes in a growing jealous rage. Grinding his teeth together Salen looked around to make sure that they were alone. With no one else in sight Salen bunched up his muscles and leapt off his perch.

Falling fifteen feet Salen came down hard on Michaels causing them both to collapse in a tangled heap on the grated catwalk floor. The surprised Engineer managed to cry out once before Salen clamped his hand over his mouth. Salen had grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him backwards to the floor. Somewhat pinned to the floor by his opponent Salen wrapped his legs around Michaels' waist to capture him. After a brief struggle Michaels found himself unable to free himself. Salen brought his lips to Michaels' ear.

"Joanna McCoy is my mate," Salen growled darkly "you are never to touch her!"

Michaels whimpered as Salen strained his neck nearly to the point of breaking it. Salen had to take a deep breath and remind him that the man in his grip was a member of Starfleet to keep himself from murdering him. As the temptation became stronger Salen released his victim with a powerful shove. Michaels slammed into the panel that he had been working on and was knocked unconscious.

Salen felt a wash of satisfaction course through is veins. Getting to his feet he licked his lips and looked around. They were still alone, but he could hear others approaching. He checked to make sure that Michaels was still breathing. Salen suddenly had an idea and touched Michaels' temple. He forced a thought into Michaels' mind before letting him go and scrambling back up into the piping and scaffolding. Hiding in the shadows Salen waited for the others to arrive.

"Michaels?" One of them called. "Are you okay?"

"Urgh..." Michaels moaned as he woke.

"What happened?"

"I...uh...nothing...I just tripped." Michaels lied.

"Well we'd better take you up to the Doc."

"No." Michaels said quickly with an edge of fear. "No, that's okay, I'll be fine..."

Smiling to himself Salen retreated back to the ventilation system. He returned to the hiding place where he had left his communicator and requested to be beamed back to the Black Diamond. Quickly finding himself on the transport pad on the Black Diamond Salen looked around. Beckett was standing there with a sly grin on his face.

"Feel better?" Beckett chuckled.

"Yes, Sir." Salen answered truthfully. "Thank you."

"No need for thanks, I just thought it would be important to get you out on another mission to get your confidence back."

"I do not believe you. You sent me to the Intrepid because you knew who was aboard."

"No idea what you're talking about." Beckett winked. "In any case you did a fabulous job, the Intrepid has no idea she was boarded."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Steal anything while you were over there?"

Salen reached into his pocket and handed Beckett the access card. Nodding in approval Beckett took the card and broke it in half. Salen gave him a confused look.

"It's a security risk to have this left whole. The mission was just to see if we could take something, we don't need to keep it." Beckett informed.

"Why did you need anything at all?"

"Proof. My superiors don't believe that even we are good enough to sneak onto a Starship. The next time maybe we'll trying hitting the Enterprise." Beckett smiled. "The data from this mission will help us improve Starship security so that next time I ask you to do this it won't be so easy."

Salen nodded and Beckett dismissed him. Walking through the halls of the Black Diamond Salen had to admit that he did feel better. It helped to have Joanna's approval. Salen had been instructed to get some rest, but he was feeling far to energetic. He was about to head for the gym when he caught sight of someone who he had previously been avoiding.

"Toby?" Salen called.

The Black Diamond's main interrogator turned around upon hearing his name. Catching sight of Salen he smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey there, Dingo."

"May I speak with you?"

"Sure, I don't think you've ever said more than a word or two to me."

"I have been fearful of you."

"Me? Why?"

"When I looked into Garris' mind I experienced your torture of him first hand."

"Oh shit," Toby breathed in horror "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It is not something you could have known. However, I must ask: do you have that knife aboard this ship? The one that causes pain without harm?"

"The force blade, yeah, I've got it. Why?"

"I need your help." Salen looked around to make sure they were alone. "I need you to use it on me."

"What?"

"I need you to cut me."

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Toby asked seriously.

"No, but I was. During my mission with Razor to bring down Evans I was confronted by one of my greatest fears and I was completely paralyzed. I can not allow that to happen again. I must face my fear of knives and conquer it."

"I don't know..."

"Please. As a Vulcan I am supposed to be able to block pain, it is a construct of the mind to be controlled. However I have never had the chance to practice such control."

"I think we should ask the Colonel..."

"No, please, I do not wish anyone else to know in case I fail. Please, I almost got my partner killed because of this."

Toby thought about Salen's reasoning and nodded. Salen knew that Razor was a good friend of Toby's and he'd be willing to do anything to help protect Razor. Shaking his head sadly Toby lead Salen to the underbelly of the ship to a room that Salen didn't even know existed. Toby put his hand against the access panel and it read his biometrics before the heavy metal door slid open.

"You know you are the first Dog who has ever asked to come down here."

"I can not see any reason for the others to ask you to cut them."

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant in general. The boys respect me, but no one wants to know what it is that I do. They don't call me 'Pariah' for no reason."

"Pariah?"

"My nickname...no one uses it to my face, but I've heard it."

Toby disappeared through the archway that had opened up. It took Salen a moment to swallow his fear and follow the professional torturer. He expected the room beyond to be straight from his nightmares and he was not disappointed. The center of the room held a metal chair that looked much like one that would be found in an dentist's office. Rather than advanced ion restraints it had traditional leather and metal buckles. The walls were lined with various cruel looking tools that gleamed in the low blue light.

"Don't worry about the shit on the walls, I don't use any of it."

"Why is it there?"

"For show." Toby shrugged. "I've had more than one customer who sat in the chair just staring at the metal on the wall for five minutes before telling me everything he ever knew. The imagination is a powerful tool when torturing someone for information. Anticipation is often worse than any pain that can be inflicted."

"It was the mere threat of pain that stole my courage on the planet."

"Not uncommon."

Feeling like he was learning something already Salen tried to force his racing heartbeat to slow down. There was no sense in fearing the pain if he wasn't currently being harmed. Toby went over to a set of drawers and pulled out a black case. He brought it over to Salen and opened it revealing an ornate knife handle that had a glittering blade.

"The blade is a hologram, there is nothing there other than the nerve splicing field." Toby explained. "Go ahead, take it."

Salen swallowed hard and reached out to take the blade. With the unusual knife in his hand he felt some of the fear draining away. He inspected the blade and handed it back to Toby. Toby nodded his head over towards the chair.

"Take a seat."

Frozen in renewed fear Salen found himself unable to to move.

"We don't have to do this." Toby said quietly. "Truth be told, I'd rather not hurt you."

"I have to do this."

Straightening his back Salen purposefully walked over to the chair and sat down. He could almost hear the cries of the other men who had been brought her by force. before he lost his brush with courage he reached down and strapped his ankles in tightly.

"I don't think there is any need to tie you down." Toby said.

"It is for your safety, I have attacked people I know and love before. It will also help me with my fear of restraint."

"This is a bad idea."

"Perhaps, but I wish to continue."

Toby sighed and helped Salen with the rest of the restraints. Salen tested the strength of the leather and found himself unable to break free.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Salen said firmly.

"Okay, the room is sound proof so feel free to scream. If you need me to stop say 'Diamond'. Repeat that now."

"Diamond."

"Good, remember it."

Toby gave Salen a moment to calm himself before stepping up and placing the force blade close to Salen's chest. Looking at the blade was too much for Salen to handle. He looked away and closed his eyes. He could feel every muscle straining against the restraints as his instincts told him to not do this.

"No, don't tense up like that." Toby instructed. "Half of surviving torture is to accept it, don't try to shield yourself from what is happening, embrace it."

"Embrace it?"

"I know it sounds strange, but try and convince yourself that you enjoy it. Pain lets you know you're alive."

"Has anyone ever tortured you?"

"Yup, the man who taught me how. He took the expression 'learn by example' to heart. I've never done anything to anyone that I haven't experienced myself. If you are going to control your fear you can't start by letting it control you."

"Thank you for the advi..."

Salen was cut off as Toby suddenly slashed open his chest with the force blade. Taken by surprise Salen arched back and cried out in pain. Trembling already he was instantly taken back to his dark past. Angry at himself for so quickly falling prey to fear he pushed thoughts of his former life to the side.

"Again." Salen instructed.

Toby wordlessly followed the order and drew a line down Salen's stomach. Salen fought tears as the knife repeatedly bit into his flesh. He panicked when the pain proved to only escalate as Toby continued to bloodlessly cut him. Determined to control his mind Salen concentrated on the pain rather than trying to block it out. The concentration brought a new level of awareness that actually helped reduce his fear.

"Salen?" Toby asked concerned.

"Continue...I am not afraid."

"Good."

With his eyes still weld shut Salen grit his teeth together as the knife sliced through his arm once again. Remembering to not tense his body Salen took a deep breath and relaxed. The next cut had a different sensation along with it, although still painful he found that it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Focusing on the odd reward Salen slowly began to gain control of both the pain and his own fears.

"You are not trying hard enough," Salen hissed "try to make me scream."

"I take that as a direct challenge."

"You will fail."

Salen opened his eyes and stared Toby down with a smile. Smiling himself Toby sunk the phantom blade into the side of Salen's ribs where his heart was. Arching his back Salen took a deep breath and released it as a deep growl. When Toby twisted the blade Salen chuckled.

"Does that tickle?" Toby asked.

"No, it is intensely painful, but it has no power over me."

"I still get to try and get you to sing unless you say 'Diamond'."

Salen shook his head, refusing to give in. Toby ripped the knife out of Salen's side and drew an X across his chest before forcing it into Salen's stomach to the hilt. Panting for breath Salen smiled once more. The blade slashing his flesh now only brought a wash of adrenaline. Toby pulled the knife back out and looked Salen over.

"Okay, I give in." Toby chuckled. "Diamond...there I said it for you."

"Why?"

"Because after all these years I know when someone can't be broken and I'm looking at one of them right now. Salen, that was amazing, you went from quivering in terror to practically enjoying this in less than twenty minutes."

"I am not sure that I am to the point of enjoying this. However, I can truthfully say that I do not fear the blade as I once did. Thank you, I believe this has helped."

"I hope so. Do not come to me if you start having nightmares about what just happened here."

"I will not."

Toby released Salen from the restraints and he got back to his feet. After thanking Toby once again Salen stepped back out into the halls. Feeling a familiar tingling behind his ear Salen scratched at it. Rather than having less energy he felt more awake and alive than ever. Returning to his original course Salen hunted out the gym. He glanced at the treadmills, but decided that the fight simulator was more what he was looking for. Setting the equipment to the highest setting Salen surrounded himself with holographic foes. Locked in an endless battle he quickly began to lose track of time.

Sitting in his office Beckett was completely unaware of Toby and Salen's treatment session. Believing the Vulcan to be back to an even keel after his visit with Joanna Beckett had returned to his office and was going over some paper work. It wasn't until six hours later that Beckett was disturbed by a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Razor stepped inside and walked over to Beckett's desk.

"Sir, there is something wrong with Salen."

"Again?" Beckett sighed. "What is it now?"

"He's been in the fight simulator for nearly six hours straight."

"Six hours?" Beckett repeated. "Well he is a Vulcan..."

"You keep saying that, but I'm telling you there is something not right. He has far too much energy, his violence is practically out of control. I came in here because I honestly think that if he's not stopped soon Salen is going to drop dead in that simulator. If I hadn't stopped him down on the planet I think he would have killed everyone down there."

"Calm down, Razor. I'll take care of this."

"That thing behind his ear isn't a hearing aid, is it?" Razor growled.

"No." Beckett admitted.

"What does it do?"

"Don't worry about it. Its job is done, I'm going to go have it turned off."

"Sir..."

"You're dismissed, Razor."

"Sir..."

"Stand down, Sam." Beckett ordered. "It is none of you concern. Every Dog needs to be trained, some more than others. Salen just needed a push, he'll have more control over himself from now on."

"I certainly hope so, Sir...for all our sakes."

Razor gave Beckett a shallow bow and left. Beckett went down to the gym where a small crowd was watching as Salen skillfully tore the digital life out of enemy after enemy. No one had every lasted even a fraction of this time on the hardest setting. The holograms were given substance by force fields that made them punch and kick as hard as any human. Seeing the Colonel the crowd quickly dispersed.

Beckett went over to the programming and shut it down. It took Salen a moment to realize that there was no one left to fight. Panting hard and dripping in sweat he looked around for something else to kill. Spotting Beckett he smiled brightly and stepped up to him.

"Hello, Sir. I was just getting some exercise."

"So I can see." Beckett nodded. "Hit the shower and met me in sick bay."

"Sick bay? No, Sir, I'm feeling better than I ever have."

"I'm sure you are. This is just a routine check."

"Yes, Sir."

Beckett went to the sick bay to wait for Salen. The doctor already knew about Salen's implant, in fact he had originally developed it. When Salen arrived they had him lay down on one of the biobeds. The doctor asked him some questions about how he felt and Salen reported once again that he felt perfectly heathy.

"Are we nearly done here?" Salen asked. "I would like to get back to the gym."

"The gym? Six hours isn't enough?" Beckett asked.

"Six hours? Really? I did not realize how much time had passed. I still feel like I have energy to burn."

"Just one last thing and you can go." The doctor answered.

Beckett watched as the doctor brought a small scanner like device up to Salen's ear. He typed in a deactivating program and the jewel lost a little of its brilliance. With the device off the doctor gave Salen the go head to get up.

"Thank you." Salen said.

"No problem." The doctor smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little more tired than I was a few minutes ago, but other than that I am fine."

"Good." Beckett said. "Go get some rest."

"Yes, Sir."

Salen jumped down from the biobed and went to leave. He only got a few steps before he looked like he was dizzy. Taking a staggering step forward he reached up as bright green dripped from his nose. Confused he turned around to face Beckett and the doctor who both gasped in surprise.

"Salen?"

"Sir, I..."

Salen suddenly collapsed to the floor. Acting fast Beckett gathered him up and hauled him back onto the biobed. The doctor looked at the new readings with concern. Grabbing the scanner he quickly turned the device back on. Salen reacted instantly and sat up. He looked a little dazed, but it passed.

"Sorry about that. I guess I stood up too fast."

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked concerned.

"Yes, Sir. In fact I think I will head back to the gym."

"Actually, I'd like you to stay here for a while."

Salen looked disappointed, but he nodded. The doctor had him laying down and instantly sunk a hypospray into his throat. Salen slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Beckett paced back and forth for a moment.

"What the hell was that?!" Beckett demanded.

"That has never happened before. I'm not sure exactly what went wrong, but I do know one thing: the instant I turned the AmygdaStim off he started to die."

"Die? Of what?"

"I have no idea."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-six

"Father?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Why is everyone walking on egg shells?"

"I do not understand what you mean."

Daniel wrinkled his slightly arched brow together as he tried to find a way to make his father understand what he meant. Huffing in frustration he tucked his loosely curled hair behind his delicately pointed ear. After looking around the bridge for a moment he returned his attention back to his father.

"Everyone is so quiet. The Captain seems particularly stressed...even you do not seem to be yourself."

"I am constantly amazed by your ability to detect even the slightest emotional change in those around you, it is a useful skill."

Daniel smiled brightly upon hearing the approval of his father.

"To answer your question, Dr. McCoy's daughter is ill."

"I hope that she will be okay."

"So do I."

"Comman'deer?" Chekov asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?"

"Ze Intrepid, she is hailing us."

"Open a channel." Spock ordered. An older Captain appeared on the screen. "Yes, Captain Yule, how may I help you?"

"Commander Spock, we have another member aboard that is showing similar symptoms as Dr. McCoy, an Engineer named Michaels."

"Has Michaels had any recent contact with Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, she is our Chief Medical Officer, he was her last patient just before she fell ill."

"Then this is contagious." Spock concluded.

"That is our fear as well. Have there been any new developments?"

"No."

"I will contact Starfleet and give them this update. In the mean time I believe it would be best if our ship stay close to one another until more can be learned."

"Agreed. Michaels should also be moved aboard the Enterprise."

"But if he is also contagious..."

"Precautions will be taken, however the Enterprise has already been exposed. Our sick bay is more capable of handling both his condition and a break out than the Intrepid."

"True." Captain Yule nodded. "Very well, I will have Michaels transported to your sick bay."

"Thank you, Captain. I will alert medical on the new development."

Spock got to his feet and Daniel scrambled out of the way. Looking down at his young son Spock found himself lost for a moment in thoughts of what he would do if Daniel fell critically ill. In a rare display of affection Spock lifted Daniel up to carry him. Smiling in delight Daniel wrapped his arms around his father's neck and kissed his cheek. Spock raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest.

"It is far past your bed time." Spock announced.

"I am part Vulcan, I don't need the same amount of sleep as humans."

"Your mother would disagree." Spock looked over his shoulder. "Mr. Chekov, you have the con, I will be in sick bay if there is need of me."

"Aye, Sir."

With Daniel still perched on his hip Spock took the turbo lift down to the main quarters floor. He put Daniel down and instructed him to get ready for bed. Disappearing into the bathroom for a while Daniel came back out dressed in soft black pajamas. He went to seek out his place on the couch that had been made up into a bed, but Spock stopped him.

"You may sleep in my bed tonight, I will not be using it."

Daniel didn't have to be told twice and jumped into the large bed and bounced around for moment before settling down. As Daniel made himself comfortable in the sheets Spock walked over to tuck him in. Leaning down Spock kissed the top of Daniel's head.

"I wish mother and I could live with you here." Daniel said quietly.

"Space is no place to grow up, and the Enterprise can be a dangerous place."

"I know." Daniel sighed. "It's just that mother and I miss you terribly."

"I saw very little of my father as a child. It is not always an easy life. However, the important thing is to know that I love you and your mother very much."

"I love you too."

"Sleep now."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could be a Starfleet Officer one day?"

"You can enter any profession that you wish."

Daniel smiled and snuggled further down into the sea of blankets. For a moment Spock found himself wanting to join his son to take advantage of the short time they had together during this visit. Brushing off the thought Spock lingered only long enough to watch Daniel fall asleep.

Returning to duty Spock walked briskly down to sick bay. It was getting to be late at night after what had turned out to be a very long day. The infirmary was eerily quite and mostly vacant. Spock made his way back to the ICU room where Joanna was being held. Stepping into the room he found a somber scene.

Laying on the biobed Joanna seemed to be struggling for every breath. She looked as through she simply didn't have the energy for her next breath. The pulse monitor was tapping out a frightfully slow rhythm. An IV dripped fluids into her arm. A slight shimmer on her skin told him that they'd had placed an isolation barrier over her skin to protect her system from any invading particles.  
McCoy was sitting in a chair next to his daughter's bed with her hand held in his own. Looking ready to drop from exhaustion himself he didn't seem to notice that Spock had joined them. Staring at Joanna he barely even blinked. Silently watching the pair Kirk was leaning against the far wall. Kirk looked up at Spock and shook his head sadly.

"Doctor." Spock said quietly.

"Yes, Spock?"

"I am afraid that I must inform you of a second case aboard the Intrepid."

"Another case like Joanna's?" McCoy asked in alarm.

"Yes."

"We should have them brought over here into isolation." Kirk said.

"I have already instructed the Intrepid to do so, Captain."

"This can't be contagious." McCoy muttered. "I have run every test possible and there isn't a single trace of a pathogen."

"Perhaps it is toxicological."

"I've thought of that, I can't find anything in her system that shouldn't be there."

"What exactly is happening to her?"

"I'm not sure, all I can say is that her sympathetic nervous system is shutting down, at a slower rate her endocrine and immune systems are also becoming disabled. Right now I am dripping adrenaline into her system just to keep her heart and breath rates up."

"Fascinating."

"It's not 'fascinating' you ice-hearted halfbreed!" McCoy snapped with sudden anger. "It's killing my little girl and I don't even know where to begin treating it."

"My apologies, Doctor."

"Spock, tell us more about this second victim." Kirk interjected.

"His name is Michaels and he was Dr. McCoy's last patient. He is showing similar symptoms. That is all I know of him."

"Let's take a look." McCoy sighed as he gently put Joanna's hand down. "There must be something more than just doctor/patient that connects them."

Michaels was transported directly into another ICU room and an isolation shield was placed over his skin. He was slightly more alert than Joanna had been, but not by much. There was a deep bruise over his left eye. McCoy checked the vitals and confirmed that Michaels was suffering the same fate as his daughter.

"Michaels, what can you tell us about becoming ill?" McCoy asked.

"Not much, Sir." Michaels panted. "I starting getting really tired, and I guess I passed out."

"When was that?"

"I'm not sure, about an hour ago or so." Michaels closed his eyes. "I feel so weak."

"Are you and Dr. Joanna McCoy in a relationship?" Spock asked suddenly.

"No." Michaels answered quickly. "No, I am not to touch her."

"'Not to touch her'?" Spock repeated. "That is unusual wording, Engineer. Have you and Dr. McCoy had an altercation?"

"No."

"Michaels, have you had any recent contact with any Vulcans?" Spock asked.

Michaels shook his head weakly.

"Any contact with any telepathic beings?"

"No."

"Spock," McCoy broke in "why are you asking about Vulcans? They were in the middle of space when this happened."

"Just a thought that has occurred to me."

"Well keep it to yourself."

"Very well, Doctor."

"Did you get that bruise when you fell?" McCoy asked Michaels.

"No, I got that down in Engineering."

"What happened?"

"I don't...I don't really remember."

Before anyone could press Michaels for any more information he passed out. Kirk stepped over to the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. McCoy started setting up an adrenaline drip for Michaels to keep him breathing. Spock was left with his slanted brow firmly knit together in thought. He walked over to the computer and began typing before returning to look at Michaels.

"Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Class, Sir?"

"Never mind. What are you thinking? You look like you've got a theory."

"I do, however...it is illogical."

"Illogical?" McCoy repeated. "Now this I have to hear."

"The Engineer and your daughter share the symptoms of an exceedingly rare Vulcan disorder."

"I didn't realize that Vulcans had disorders." McCoy grumbled.

"We have our diseases as any species does. It is known as Pa'nar Syndrome."

"Spock, how could two humans have a Vulcan disease?" Kirk asked.

"They can not. Hence why my thoughts were illogical." Spock admitted. "However, although it has never been recorded I believe that it may be possible for a Vulcan to transmit Pa'nar Syndrome to a human. Of course Michaels and Joanna would have needed to have contact with a Vulcan."

"Salen." McCoy said instantly.

"That was my first thought too, Doctor." Spock nodded. "However, it should have been at least a month since Joanna has been with Salen, and there is no reason that Michaels would have had that particular contact with Salen."

"That 'particular contact'?" McCoy repeated. "Please don't tell me you're talking about sex."

"Not directly. Pa'nar Syndrome is contracted through an improper mind meld. In order to contract Pa'nar Syndrome from Salen he would have had to perform a mind meld with them both. With Joanna I can understand how that would have happened..."

"I don't!" McCoy interrupted angrily. "What in the hell would Salen be doing mucking around in Joanna's mind?!"

"A sharing of the minds is part of the Vulcan mating ritual."

"Oh God," McCoy moaned "I did not need to hear that."

"It is not a full mind meld, it is more like a brief brush to share..."

"Stop right there, Spock." McCoy said firmly. "Damn it, man, when did you become so chatty about Vulcan rituals?"

"I am only trying to help you understand."

"Perhaps I don't want to."

"Gentlemen, none of this explain how Michaels got sick." Kirk broke in. "Unless you think Salen's been sleeping with Michaels too."

"I highly doubt that, Captain. I checked the records, Michaels has been aboard the Intrepid for as long as Salen has been in the Academy and Salen has never been aboard the Intrepid."

"So Salen and Michaels should never had met, let alone melded." Kirk mused. "Could Joanna have given it to Michaels?"

"No. Impossible, Pa'nar Syndrome can only be contracted through a mind meld. During the improperly executed mind meld both individuals become damaged neurological. It breaks down the sympathetic nervous system which is what cases the heart rate, breathing, and metabolism to shudder to a stop. It also inhibits the endocrine and immune systems."

"Sounds like what we're dealing with." McCoy nodded.

"Wait, if it was Salen, he would be dying as well, right?" Kirk asked.

"Yes." Spock confirmed. "He would be more affected than either human."

"Meaning he'd be dead." McCoy said bluntly.

"Most likely."

"I can't imagine not hearing even a whisper about Admiral Pike's son dying." Kirk noted.

"There are many reasons that this theory does not make sense, however, there is a quick way to tell if they are suffering from Pa'nar Syndrome."

"And that would be?" McCoy asked.

"Pa'nar Syndrome can be detected and possibly corrected by a skilled mind meld."

"Possibly?" McCoy repeated.

"It is not something I have ever attempted." Spock replied calmly before turning to Kirk. "Since Michaels is no longer conscious to give his permission I must ask you, Captain."

"Will it harm him?"

"He is already dying, Captain."

"Good point. What about you? Is there a chance you'll get this Pa'nar Syndrome?"

"That is not something I thought of." Spock knit his brow together. "I do not know. Pa'nar Syndrome has not been seen among Vulcans in hundreds of years."

"Spock, I can't let you take that chance. We already have two people dying."

"Captain, if I discover that it is Pa'nar, and I can not correct it, and fall ill myself all three of us will need to be brought to the Vulcan Council. If it is not Pa'nar then there is no danger."

"In other words there's not much actual risk."

"Correct."

"Okay, see what you can find."

Spock nodded and approached Michaels. Kirk and McCoy held their breaths as Spock laid his hand on Michaels' face. Spock closed his eyes and remained motionless for a moment. Kirk didn't like the concerned look that fell across Spock's face as the meld continued. After a long five minutes Spock opened his eyes and released Michaels. The concerned look returned to Spock's dark brow.

"Spock?" Kirk asked when Spock didn't say anything.

"It is indeed Pa'nar Syndrome." Spock confirmed.

"So you can help them?" McCoy asked hopefully.

"I believe so. It will take a few days for a full recovery, but I believe I have corrected the damage."

"How did Salen and Michaels come in contact?" Kirk asked.

"I do not believe it was Salen. Michaels was violently attacked from behind, the meld that took place was actually a Vulcan forcing his way into his mind to erase the events, and push new thoughts on him."

"Vulcans can do that?" McCoy asked nervously.

"Yes. Under most circumstances it is considered a crime. Michaels memory is not intact and he did not know his assailant."

"If Joanna was also attacked perhaps she has a better memory of it."

"That is possible, I will need to see her in any case to reverse the syndrome." Spock nodded. "We should also inform the Intrepid that they have an intruder on board."

"Take care of Joanna first." Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

Leaving Michaels with a nurse the team returned to Joanna's side. McCoy became increasing nervous as Spock spent nearly twice as long with Joanna as he had with Michaels. When Spock opened his eyes again he looked troubled.

"Is she going to be okay?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, Doctor, she will recover."

"Thank you, Spock...I can never repay you." McCoy said meekly.

"You have saved my life many times in the past."

"It's not the same as having someone saving the life of your child. Joanna means everything to me."

"Understood." Spock nodded. "Captain, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course. Bones, can we use your office?"

"Sure."

McCoy didn't care that they other two were leaving. He hovered once again at his daughter's side, checking the readings and adjusting her care as needed. Kirk followed Spock into McCoy's office and closed the door behind them. Once again Spock went to the computer to check something. When he was done Spock paced for a moment in uncharacteristic anxiety.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"It was Salen."

"Salen?"

"He attacked Michaels, most likely in a jealous rage over Joanna who he has taken as a mate."

"Whoa, wait a minute, what was Salen doing on board the Intrepid?"

"Captain, it would appear that Salen is involved in some form of black operations within Starfleet. He was aboard the Intrepid without Captain Yule's permission nor knowledge as part of a mission."

"Starfleet doesn't have black operations."

"That was my understanding as well. However, I checked to see where Salen is stationed, he was originally assigned to the Excelsior, but upon closer inspection there are several transfers that lead to him being stationed on a research station that I do not believe exists. Such subterfuge would not be needed if Salen had gone rouge."

"We need to find him."

"Captain..." Spock hesitated "...it is too late."

"Even if he is in black ops, someone knows where he is."

"From what Salen told Joanna he has been using mind melding as a way to extract information from Starfleet prisoners. With no formal training each time he went into someone's mind his condition would worsen. Considering how close to death Joanna and Michaels were there is no chance that Salen has sur..."

"Spock, no..."

"I may have saved Dr. McCoy's daughter, but I am afraid that Admiral Pike's son is dead."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Salen?"

"I need..." Salen hesitated and looked around Beckett's office. "I would like to speak to Commander Spock."

"Spock? You know that's easier said than done."

"Most things are." Salen replied seriously. "However, I feel strongly that I must speak with him."

"The problem with hailing Spock from the Diamond is that he happens to be the husband of Starfleet's most talented Communications Officer, and I can't imagine that he hasn't picked up a trick or two from her over the years. If we contact him he will no doubt instantly know that it is not the Excelsior that is calling."

"I had not thought of that complication."

"Is there something wrong?"

"It is...difficult to explain. The doctor has told me I am perfectly healthy, however, something still seems wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"I would rather not discuss the details." Salen said quietly. "I think I need to speak with another Vulcan to fully understand it myself."

"You think he can give you some insight into this that a human can't?"

"Precisely."

"Perhaps not. Salen, every Dog has trouble adjusting to this life at first. It's not unusual. Plus your last mission was a particularly stressful one." Beckett said paternally. "I could take you off the next mission if yo..."

"No." Salen answered quickly. "No, please, I wish to go on the next mission."

"Well that was going to be my other suggestion. Another mission might get your mind off the last one. It's a very straight forward one as well, illegal arms dealer."

"I do not..." Salen shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I do not need to look into anyone's mind for this, do I?"

"No." Beckett shook his head. "We know everything we need. We're just going to drop in, and say hello. Perhaps blow up some of his merchandise, and hopefully get him killed in the process."

"You do not plan to simply arrest him?"

"Dogs only take prisoners if they need something from them...and they don't tend to last long in our care."

"So I have noticed."

"Salen, go on this next mission, if you still feel the need to talk to Spock afterward I will make arrangements to get you on the Excelsior to make the call."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Anytime, Dingo."

Salen forced a smile and turned to leave. Beckett watched him with concern. The doctor hadn't been able to tell him why Salen had suddenly passed out when the device was deactivate. It had looked like a sudden drop in heart rate that had lead to his blood pressure dipping so low that it couldn't keep blood pumping to brain upon standing. However, there was no root cause. Now that it was back on Salen appeared healthy according to the medical read outs.

Salen paused at the door and turned around once more. He walked back up to Beckett's desk. He started compulsively rubbing at his forearms, stopping only to scratch behind the ear that held the small green gem. He looked agitated in his own skin and indecisive about speaking again.

"Salen?"

"I was just wondering..." Salen hesitated again "I was wondering when the Excelsior is due for shore leave?"

"Looking to get back to Joanna already, eh?" Beckett chuckled. "Not that I blame you."

"I was actually hoping to see my father."

"I see, well the Excelsior, and therefore you, are due back to Earth for shore leave in about six months."

"Thank you, Sir."

Salen looked around the room and shifted his weight once more. Still rubbing at his arms he looked like he wanted to say more. Instead he turned and left. Beckett stared thoughtfully at the door for a moment. Pressing the intercom he cleared his throat.

"Razor?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Do me a favore and makre sure that Salen is okay."

"He need to talk to a shrink." Razor grumbled.

"He needs to talk to a friend."

"Alright." Razor sighed. "Doc give him a clean bill of physical health?"

"Yup."

"That's a start. I'll go see if I can cheer him up."

"Good man."

Stalking the hallways of the Black Diamond the last thing Salen was looking for was a friend. Feeling restless and exhausted at the same time he paced around aimlessly. Salen wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that if he laid down to rest that he would never wake again. He could feel his heart slowing down as he continued to pace, each breath took more effort than the last.

Salen didn't understand, had felt so alive and energetic after his painful encounter with Toby and his force knife, but it was wearing off now. The depression that was settling over him now worried Salen. He had wanted to ask Spock if Vulcans kept such tight reins on their emotions to avoid the extreme highs and lows that he'd been suffering from lately.

Without really realizing what he was doing Salen brought his arm up and sunk his teeth into his own flesh. Even through the tough fabric of his uniform Salen was able to inflict a painful bite. The pain brought with it a wash of adrenaline that helped raise his heart rate and made it easier to breath.

"Hungry, Salen?"

Salen jumped at the sound of Razor's voice. He quickly brought his arm down and then wiped the drool from his lips with the back of his other hand to help hide the evidence. Razor forced a smile and Salen flushed causing the scars on his face to turn bright green.

"I...uh...I had an itch."

"One you can't seem to scratch, eh?"

"Something like that."

"So...um...you okay?" Razor asked uncomfortably.

"I am fine."

"Right, good. Nothing that you need to...er...talk about?"

"Beckett put you up to this."

"Yes, yes he did." Razor smiled.

"I thought so." Salen chuckled. "I am okay, just adjusting to Dog life."

"It's not easy, but it's worth it. This next mission should be a fun one. We get to blow some shit up."

"Do you trust me to come along?"

"Salen, you got us out of a situation that I didn't think either one of us were going to live through." Razor said seriously. "I can't think of anyone else in the galaxy that I'd rather have by my side in a crisis."

"Thank you, Razor, that means a lot to me." Salen replied. "I feel the same about you."

"Things can only get better from here Salen. No more of this undercover shit, we'll just go in and do what we do best."

"And what is that?"

"Kicking ass."

Salen laughed along with Razor. He stumbled forward slightly when Razor gave him a powerful playful slap to the back. Assuming everything was alright Razor told Salen that he was going to get some rest and advised that he do the same. Salen agreed, but once again returned to roaming the halls in an attempt to stay awake. Without realizing it Salen made his way to the door way that lead to Toby's lair.

"Just walk away, Salen." Salen muttered to himself. "This is not right, no Vulcan feels this way, no Vulcan seeks this..."

Even as Salen was trying to talk himself out of it his mind was starting to figure out how to get past the security. Looking around to ensure that he was alone Salen stepped up to the access panel. Getting into the computer system was actually easier on the Diamond than on the Intrepid.

"Of course the Diamond's greatest safe guard is the fact that so few know it even exists."

After five minutes of slinking around inside the door's computer codes Salen managed to convince the door to slide open for him. Knowing that what he was about to do was a criminal act Salen hesitated. When he started struggling to breath Salen decided that he had no choice. Stepping into the elaborate torture chamber he went directly to the drawer where Toby kept the force knife.

His original plan was to simply use the knife a few times on his arm and satisfy the odd craving he was having. However, once the knife was in his hand he wasn't sure that he could leave it behind. He gripped the bland handle tightly and stared at the gleaming illusionary blade.

"Logically Toby should never need to use this again. Now that I am here there is no longer a reason to gain information through torture and force...it will not be missed."

Salen put the knife back in its case and tucked the case under his arm. Leaving the room Salen closed the door and replaced the panel that he had removed. It was getting late and the halls were mostly deserted. Salen tensed when Cobalt came down the opposite direction, but the young Dog simply greeted Salen and moved on.

Getting back to his quarters Salen closed the door and locked it. His heart rate was already higher just from stealing the knife and he wondered if he still even needed it. Salen placed the case down on his bed and paced back and forth for a moment. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his heart. He could feel and heart the vital organ struggling to maintain its fast paced Vulcan rhythm.

"I am not dying, the doctor says I am healthy...it is all in my head."

Turning his back on the case Salen crossed his arms over his chest and tried to put it out of his mind. Failing miserably he eventually turned his attention back to the case and the knife it contained. Looking around Salen made sure that he was alone before opening the case and pulling out the knife.

Sitting down on the floor Salen leaned his back against his bed. With the knife firmly held in his right hand he held his left palm just above the sharp tip. Holding his breath he stared at the blade as his hand began to tremble above it. Feeling the edge of his consciousness turning black Salen slammed his palm down on the imaginary blade.

The frictionless knife plunged effortlessly through the sensitive flesh and bone of Salen's hand. Throwing his head back Salen ground his teeth together to keep from screaming. The act of violence against himself caused the gem behind his ear to glow and flooded his system with a combination of adrenaline and endorphins. His heart which had been slowly succumbing to Pa'nar suddenly got the kick it needed.

Salen weld his eyes shut as the conflicting sensations of punishment and reward swept over him. With the knife still in his palm he twisted the blade. His nerves sang out to his damaged sympathetic nervous system and forced it to react. When he felt that his heart still wasn't performing as it should Salen pulled the blade from his hand and buried it into his side. Gasping from the illusion of having his heart pierced Salen finally got the reaction he was looking for.

Feeling truly alive once again Salen slowly pulled the knife from his side and laid it gently on the floor. Breathing as though he'd just run a marathon Salen chuckled and pulled his hands through his hair. Enjoying the high Salen arched his back and growled. Eventually he got to his feet. Bending down he picked the knife up and put it back in its case. He slid the case under his bed and looked around with an expression of guilt.

Salen's mind wandered back to when Admiral Pike had found him cutting himself just a week after being set free. He had needed the familiarity of the pain to help him cope with the stress of having his entire life changed, even though it had been for the better. Salen didn't truly understand how it had helped then and he certainly couldn't fathom why the self inflicted pain removed his symptoms now. All he knew was that this was what it was going to take to perform at his best.

"I am only hurting myself...and there is no blood. So where is the harm?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

"Spock? Spock, are you okay?"

Spock looked at Kirk with an expression that told the Captain that his First Officer was far from okay. Closing his eyes Spock reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose hard enough to blanch his skin. Kirk stepped up to Spock to put his hand on his shoulder in a sign of support. Spock pulled away from his friend's touch and began to pace. When the pacing didn't help alleviate his agitation Spock stopped and stared vacantly at McCoy's desk.

"Spock..."

"How am I to tell Admiral Pike that I murdered his son?" Spock asked mournfully.

"Murdered? Spock by the time we figured out what was happening it was already too late. You said so yourself. There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have insisted that Salen receive a Vulcan education. I could have taken the time to impress upon him how important it was for him to understand who and what he really is."

"Spock," Kirk said gently "you're not responsible for Salen's death."

"Salen never showed any interest in anything Vulcan, if anything it seemed to repulse him." Spock continued as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I foolishly allowed myself to believe that Admiral Pike could raise Salen to be human."

"Spock..."

"I failed them both."

Kirk sighed heavily as he searched for the words to help his guilt ridden friend. Spock closed his eyes and with his head bowed he became completely motionless. Kirk got the feeling that Spock would remain a statue in McCoy's office until starvation took him if something wasn't done.

"I never thought I would say this but, we need to think about this logically." Kirk announced. "What's done is done, and assigning blame can't change any of that. I know how much admiration you have for Admiral Pike, and I know Pike gave that kid a second chance on life that no one else could have offered him. However, it was Salen who made the decision to ignore his Vulcan heritage, and then turn around and play with fire."

"Your argument is not logical. You stated that assigning blame was not the answer and yet now you are blaming Salen for his own death."

"I suppose I am." Kirk admitted.

The pair fell back into silence once more. Kirk rubbed at his templed to try and help ease his mounting headache. Experimenting with pacing himself Kirk found that the pointless motion didn't help his emotional state anymore than it had helped Spock's.

"I wish he'd accepted my offer." Kirk sighed.

"Offer?"

"Well, maybe not an 'offer' per se. I told the Academy that I wanted Salen assigned to the Enterprise. They told me that Salen had already informed them that the Enterprise was the one Starship that he did not desire assignment to."

"Did they say why?"

"No. They just told me that he had put in a request to not be assigned here. Actually he made the request the day he entered Starfleet."

"Then the reason is clear."

"It is?"

"It is because of me that Salen desired to be placed on another ship."

"I don't understand, he admires you, I know that he does."

"He admires me as a successful Starfleet Officer, he wishes...or rather wished, to avoid me because I am Vulcan. I have always suspected that he does not feel comfortable around other Vulcans, this simply confirms my suspicions."

"Poor kid. Too Vulcan to be human, too human to be Vulcan. You two have a lot in common."

"Yes. We did."

The sorrow in Spock's tone was heartbreaking. Kirk raked his hands through his hair and shook his head sadly. Spock continued to stare at McCoy's desk. Kirk suddenly noticed that it was the sub-space communicator that was holding Spock's gaze. His blood flashed to ice when he realized that Spock was probably trying to work up the courage to call Admiral Pike and inform him that his son was never coming home.

"Spock, you know that we can't call the Admiral...right?"

"I fear that I must."

"If Salen was in black ops they will contact Pike..."

"And lie to him." Spock interrupted.

"Yes. I'm sure they'll tell him that there was an accident of some sort aboard the Excelsior, but perhaps that is for the best."

"The best?"

"I think it will help Pike with the grief if he believes that nothing could be done to prevent this."

"I can not lie to Admiral Pike, he deserves to know the truth."

"I'm not arguing that he deserves to know the truth, but I think it will destroy him. Accidents happen, and Pike will not be able to blame himself. If you tell him that Salen died because he was never taught how to be Vulcan Pike will take that personally and he will never forgive himself."

"Captain..."

"Spock, not telling Pike the truth about Salen is an act of mercy. Please, I am begging you, don't tell the Admiral."

"What about Joanna McCoy?"

"What about her? I thought you said she was going to be fine."

"She will never believe Starfleet's lie, she knows that he was not aboard the Excelsior." Spock pointed out. "Someone must tell her that her wedding will never happen."

"Wedding?"

"During their last meeting Joanna McCoy and Salen became engaged to be married."

Kirk's heart stumbled in its rhythm as the full weight of the situation crushed down on him. He was trying to figure out the best next move when suddenly Spock looked at the door with concern.

"What's wrong Spock?"

"Joanna is awake, she is asking for answers that her father does not have. And he is asking her questions she is unwilling to answer."

"Alright, let's go." Kirk sighed. "I was almost hoping that she would sleep for a few more days."

"Are we going to tell her the fate of her mate?"

"Not if we can help it."

"She will need to be told the truth."

"Now doesn't seem like the right time."

Spock nodded and followed the Captain back to the ICU. Joanna was awake, but she was still weak. She struggled to sit up, but her father gently kept her down. Too tired to fight she peacefully laid back. McCoy brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"There has been a mistake," Joanna whimpered "he didn't attack me, I swear, he would never hurt me..."

"I don't know who 'he' is." McCoy replied.

"You asked me if a Vulcan attacked me...who else would 'he' be." Joanna growled. "And for the record I don't appreciate you calling him 'Vulcan' when you damn well mean 'Salen'."

"Salen?"

"Bones," Kirk broke into the discussion quietly "we need to talk."

"Captain," Joanna called out as she tried to sit up again "please, it's not what you think."

"What is going on here?" McCoy demanded as he guided her back down again.

"I know Spock was in my mind."

"I was." Spock admitted. "I am sorry to invade your privacy, however it was the only option."

"Please, don't expose Salen," Joanna begged "Starfleet will discharge him if they find out he came to visit me."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, someone needs to stop and explain to me exactly what everyone is talking about." McCoy grumbled. "Salen was aboard the Intrepid?"

"He was on a mission." Spock informed.

"So he did this?" Bones snarled.

"He's not doing anything wrong." Joanna insisted.

"He almost killed you!" McCoy roared.

"No! I told you, it wasn't an attack, he would never hurt me!"

"Intentionally." Spock added.

"What?" Joanna asked with fear tainting her voice.

"Joanna," Spock said solemnly "Salen gave you a condition known as Pa'nar Syndrome. You nearly died from it."

"I...I've never heard of it."

"It is contracted and spread through improper mind melding. I am sure that he was unaware of the syndrome himself."

"Pa'nar..." Joanna repeated in horror "wait, does that mean that Salen is ill as well?"

Spock looked to Kirk for guidance. Sighing heavily Kirk just nodded to give Spock permission to tell her the truth. The brief silence terrified Joanna giving her the strength to sit up. Her eyes had already brightened with tears and her chest was heaving as she struggled for breath.

"Joanna," Spock said softly "you were hours from death when you were brought aboard. Salen's condition would have been more severe and would have progressed at a greater speed."

"What are you saying?"

"He could not have survived this long without treatment."

"They must have found treatment for him..."

"The only cure for Pa'nar Syndrome is a healing mind meld from another Vulcan. The men he is with would have no idea what was killing him, even if they figured it out they could not get him to Natala in time."

"No..." Joanna whimpered "he was fine when he left."

"He would instinctively hide his symptoms. I am sorry, Joanna McCoy, Salen is dead."

Joanna shook her head vehemently as tears streaked her face. McCoy reached out to sooth his daughter but she jerked away from his touch. She stared at Kirk in desperate hope that he would tell her that Spock was wrong. When he said nothing she buried her face in her hands and shook her head once more in disbelief.

McCoy offered her his support again and this time she accepted. Throwing herself into her father's arms Joanna cried bitterly against his chest. Bones held his daughter close and rocked her gently. Kirk brushed away tears of his own. Spock bowed his head and stared silently at the floor.

Joanna suddenly pulled away from her father. Using the blanket that had been keeping her warm she dried her tears. Taking a deep breath she composed herself and glared spitefully at the men in the room.

"No." Joanna said firmly. "You're wrong. He's not dead, I know he isn't. I can't explain how I know, I just know that Salen is alive."

"Joanna," Bones said softly "you said the same thing with your mother, this kind of denial isn't healthy."

"It's not denial!"

"There is more I must tell you." Spock said. "I know that Salen was involved in black operations..."

"Starfleet operations." Joanna corrected coldly. "He was acting under Starfleet direction."

"I am not contesting that, nor am I questioning his loyalty. However, as a member of black operations they will be informing Admiral Pike that his son was killed in an accident aboard the Excelsior to keep their missions a secret."

"You don't want the Admiral to know the truth, do you?" Joanna guessed.

"We feel it will be best for the Admiral if he does not."

"Has Starfleet contacted Admiral Pike about this so called 'accident'?" Joanna demanded.

"No," Kirk admitted "however, it is only a matter of time."

"Until that time I will continue to believe that Salen is alive...and that he needs our help."

"It is not logical to..." Spock began.

"Please, Spock, don't..." Joanna stopped as she broke down into tears again. "Don't give up on Salen, please."

"I do not wish to give up on him."

"Then don't."

"Joanna," McCoy said "there is nothing we can..."

"Captain, please," Joanna looked to Kirk "help him. If it was Spock or my father would you leave it at assuming they were dead? Or would you fight against the odds?"

"I would fight." Kirk admitted quietly.

"Then help me, please, help me find proof that he is dead or help me save him if he is still alive."

Kirk hesitated to answer knowing that he didn't have the authority to chase after a Starfleet black ops ship. Even if they started on the trail it was likely that they'd be recalled from their pursuit under penalty of court martial. Looking to McCoy and Spock he could tell that they were both thinking the same thing. Tears spilled from Joanna's crystal blue eyes as she silently implored him to help her.

"I will do everything in my power to find him."


	38. Chapter 38

Note from the PHOENIX: Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I was dealing with some medical issues, but it looks like I'm going to live. Hugs.

Chapter Thirty-eight

"Ow! Damn it."

Razor muttered a few more choice cuss words. Having mostly forgotten about his mutilated ear he'd pulled his hands through his thick black hair and bumped into the still healing cut. He still had no interest in having the now pointed ear reconstructed. As far as he was concerned having it repaired would be little more than an act of vanity, and he'd never been one to care what other people thought of him.

"Besides, it would take more than that to ruin my rugged good looks." Razor chuckled to himself.

Pulling on his one piece ops uniform Razor checked his belt to make sure everything he was going to need was there. Satisfied that all his gear was in place and in working order he left his room and stepped out into the hallway. He had barely slept the night before in anticipation of this mission. The no holds bars, destroy everything in sight, assignments had always been his favorite.

"Days like this remind me why I took the job."

Humming to himself Razor made his way to the briefing room where Beckett would give them any last minute information needed. Rather than taking his normal route Razor detoured so that he could swing by Salen's room, in case his partner was still there. He was still worried about Salen, but he felt a nice simple mission would help.

Coming to Salen's door Razor could swear that he had heard a growl of pain coming from behind the door. Razor passed his hand over the panel that activated the door chime, but he received no answer. Becoming concerned Razor physically knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Salen's voice asked from the far side of the door.

"Razor."

"I am not ready. I will meet you in the briefing room in a few moments."

"Um...yeah, okay."

Razor had decided against asking Salen if he was alright knowing that the Vulcan would only lie to him if something was wrong. Walking towards the briefing room Razor was staring to have a bad feeling about allowing Salen to come along. When he reached the meeting Razor hunted out Beckett. Although only a handful of the Dogs were going to be on the planet's surface nearly the entire crew was at the meeting to keep up to speed on the mission.

"Sir, can I talk to you?" Razor asked.

"Go for it."

"In private."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Razor confirmed.

"Let me guess: you don't think Salen's ready for this."

"I know that he's ready, I just think there is something physically wrong with him that he's hiding."

"He looks healthy to me." Beckett motioned for Razor to look over his shoulder.

Salen had just entered the room. Beckett was right Salen looked like he was raring to go and fit enough to run a marathon. Joking with a few of the other Dogs Salen smiled brightly as he made his way through the crowd towards Beckett. Razor yelped in surprise when Salen pounced on him, throwing his arm over his shoulder and pulling him close in an uncharacteristically over exuberant greeting. Razor noticed that Salen's chest was heaving as though he'd been running.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Beckett chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could tear this ship apart with my bare hands." Salen beamed as he released his partner.

"We'd better get you down to the surface so that you can put that destructive energy to good use again Dankort and his men."

"I am looking forward to it, Sir."

"Then let's get this briefing underway." Beckett nodded as he noticed that Cobalt and Ice had just joined the crowd. "Hang on one second, looks like Cobalt's got something on his mind."

Razor looked Salen over as Beckett went over to talk to Cobalt. The Vulcan looked like he was going to crawl right out of his skin at any moment. His eyes darted around as he seemed to be looking at everything at once. Salen suddenly noticed the look he was getting from Razor and trained his dark eyes on him. When Razor didn't say anything Salen raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Salen asked.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Drugs? No. There are few drugs in the galaxy that even effect Vulcans." Salen replied and started to shift his weight from one foot to the other. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you look like you've taken a heavy dose of Speed or something."

"I am simply excited."

"It's like you're bi-polar." Razor huffed. "This must be why normal Vulcans keep such a tight hold on their emotions."

Razor could tell that he had hit a nerve the moment he had said 'normal Vulcans', but by that time it was too late. Salen's eyes narrowed into dark icy slits and his lip curled slightly. Razor tensed fearing that Salen was about to attack him. Panting for breath Salen took a step back. Razor watched as Salen composed himself and forced a smile.

"Salen..."

"I am fine, Razor." Salen interrupted.

Before Razor could question his partner further Beckett drew everyone's attention by announcing that the meeting was going to begin. Everyone turned towards Beckett to give him their attention.

"Alright, Dogs, slight change of plans. As we all know Dankort is an illegal arms dealer with an impressive arsenal. Cobalt and Ice were down planet side to do some quick snooping about in the nearby native village and it would seem that Dankort took seventeen hostages last week after a handful of locals tried to run him off the planet. Dankort has no demands, he seems to just be holding the hostages to prevent further up risings.

Seventeen civilian lives is an unacceptable loss. The original team of fourteen is still going to beam down, however, a team of four is going to infiltrate first and at the very least locate and protect the hostages while the rest of the team cleans the compound out. Cobalt, Ice, Razor, and Salen will be the infiltrating team. If you can't get into the compound without setting off alarms I need you to stand down until we can better determine the state of the hostages. At any point if it comes down to your lives or that of the hostages I do fully expect you to turn tail and run. Any questions?"

"No, Sir." Was the chorus that rang out.

"Shit." Razor muttered. "There goes our 'simple' mission."

"Do not worry, Razor, they will never even know were are there."

"I can't decide if I like this new confidence of yours or if I find it dangerously cocky."

"Cocky?" Salen repeated in confusion.

"Never mind."

"You do not trust me." Salen accused.

"I didn't say that, it's just that it's my job to notice when things are out of place and something about you seems out of place lately."

Salen smiled brightly and took a breath to say something, but Beckett arriving distracted him. Beckett came up and put his hand on Salen's shoulder. Razor had the vague feeling that he was being left out of the loop on some important piece of information.

"Salen," Beckett greeted "I know I said that you weren't going to have to do a mind meld on this mission, but things have changed. We might need you to in order to find where the hostages are being held. Can you do that?"

"I...uh..." Salen stuttered in sudden fear, he reached up and rubbed at his ribs.

"It won't be necessary, Sir." Razor came to Salen's rescue. "We will find those hostages the old fashion way."

"I am sure you can, but Salen could save precious time and probably lives by getting the information for you."

"It's a small compound, there are only so many places to store seventeen people."

"True, but every second you spend sneaking around is another second that you risk capture..."

"I can do it, Sir." Salen interrupted. "I will get the information from the first of Dankort's men that we get our hands on."

"Salen, if you don't..." Razor started.

"I said I could do it, Razor." Salen growled. "I understand my orders, Sir, am I dismissed?"

Beckett nodded and Salen turned around sharply and left the briefing room to head down to transport. Razor watched Salen leave. The feeling that something was terribly wrong was growing stronger.

"You gonna just stand here and let your partner go down to the planet without you?" Beckett chuckled.

"Sir,..." Razor hesitated "Sir, I think mind melding with these criminals is ruining Salen."

"Ruining him how?"

"I don't know." Razor admitted. "He just seems like he's running faster and faster to keep from falling on his face. He's also getting more aggressive."

"That's a good thing. Now get your ass to transport or I'm pulling you from this mission and finding myself a new Team Leader."

Knowing that Beckett wasn't kidding Razor made his way to transport. Everyone except Salen was already down on the planet's surface. When Razor stepped into the room Salen smiled and stepped up to him.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to make me go on this mission alone."

"Never."

"Good." Salen nodded in approval. "Razor, I know you think I am losing my mind, however I am slowly learning to cope with the stress of this life style. Just give me a little more time, and a few more missions before you judge me too harshly, I will even out I promise."

"Perhaps I have been looking too much into your behavior lately." Razor smiled. "I tend to forget that you're new at this. Come on, let's go add another scumbag to your resume."

Feeling better about the mission Razor jumped up on the transporter pad. Salen joined him and they were beamed down to the planet with the others. They landed a few miles away from Dankort's compound in a forest of pine like trees. After a quick regroup they made their way towards Dankort.

It was dusk when they arrived on the bluff that over looked the arms dealer's hide out. Tyger knelt down at the edge of the cliff and brought out a pair of high powered binoculars. Down below was the sprawling compound that was set up like a small town that had a pulse-wire fence around it. The trees had been cut away around the structures and huge spotlights kept the surrounding area brightly lit. The original plan had been to surround the compound and take down anyone who came into view while others set up explosives.

Salen had asked if they ever destroyed targets from the Black Diamond itself. He was told that they never did because of the special energy signature that Starships leave behind. The last thing Starfleet needed was someone figuring out that they were operating on neutral and at times un-contacted planets illegally.

"I don't like your chances of getting in undetected, Razor." Tyger announced. "There are six guards that would need to be taken out almost simultaneously to keep them from raising the alarm."

"At this distance I don't think I can snipe them." Ice said. "Certainly not one right after the other fast enough to keep them from alerting the others."

"We'll have to get into the trees closer to the compound and try to find a blind spot to sneak in through." Razor said.

"I can get the guards from here." Salen said as he laid down on his belly next to Tyger on the edge of the bluff. "It took me a moment to do the correction calculations for this distance and angle, but I have them now. Ice, can I borrow your sniper phaser?"

"Have you ever fired one of these?" Ice asked, hesitant to give over his weapon.

"Standard Academy training."

"Not this phaser, this baby is custom." Ice said proudly. "It fires a tiny burst of gamma that is invisible to the human eye, three times as powerful as your average sniper phaser, and twenty times as accurate which means it is more sensitive to mistakes."

"Accuracy will assist me."

"Salen, you've never sniped anyone." Razor pointed out. "It is not like firing while under fire to protect yourself, it is a lot closer to cold blooded murder. Sniping is far more intimate."

"You think I will hesitate to kill the others after the first shot?"

"It has happened to men in the past."

"I will not have time to think about it. By the time the first one falls to the dirt the last will be on his knees. I can do this, and then we will have at least ten minutes before anyone even realizes that no one is on guard."

"Razor, if Dingo can do it we'll have an easy in." Cobalt said.

"And if he misses or only kills half of them the alarms will go off and the hostages are as good as dead."

"That will not happen." Salen assured.

"Ice, it's your weapon, you think Dingo has any chance of making that shot."

"Technically it has the range, I just don't have the reflex speed for it. Being Vulcan...yeah, I think he does have a chance."

"Okay, Dingo, I'm going to let you off the leash for this one."

"You do not sound confident."

"Honestly I'm not. However, I don't think we'll get within twenty feet of that compound without being spotted, they've got that place lit up like a super nova."

"I will take the eyes off us." Salen replied. "Tyger, spot for me."

"You got it."

Ice handed over his large sniper phaser like it was a child. Salen set the weapon up on it's small bulit in tripod and settled into to his prone position. The scope on the weapon offered him a somewhat closer view. The men that Tyger had spotted were spread out, four of them in small look out towers. Before taking any shots Salen reached up and pressed his hand over his side. Razor furrowed his brow, but then realized that Salen's heart would be right under his palm. He was probably trying to calm it. Taking a deep breath Salen calculated the shots one last time before rapidly pulling the trigger. The phaser fire had only lasted a few seconds.

"Holy shit." Tyger hissed as he watched through the binoculars. "All six targets are down, and dead, very dead. Heart shots on everyone of them that I could see."

"Not bad, Dingo." Razor smiled. "But you took eight shots, by my count that's two missed shots."

"No." Salen shook his head and got to his feet. "At the last moment I noticed that there were seven guards not six, and I used the eighth to knock out the power to the pulse-wire fence."

"Awesome." Cobalt chuckled.

"Good work, Dingo." Razor nodded. "Okay, boys, let's go. The rest of you get to your positions and wait for our word."

Razor, Salen, Ice, and Cobalt quickly made their way down off the bluff by rappelling down on ropes. As they raced through the trees they kept in radio contact with the others who had a better view of the compound. So far no one had realized that the watchmen were dead. Razor just hoped that it stayed that way a little longer.

With the pulse-wire no longer activated the fence was easy to get through. Usually the energy that coursed through the pulse-wire was strong enough to kill. They still had to dash through the brightly lit circle that surrounded the compound, however no one was still alive to spot them. Staying in the shadows they broke into the largest of the buildings. Once again they discovered that the compound was deeper than it was wide. The first level was little more than a warehouse with a way down off to the far right.

"What is it with scumbags and hiding underground?" Razor grumbled.

"They don't like the light, just like any other vermin." Cobalt offered.

"If I was going to house hostages, I keep them on the lower le..."

Razor was cut off as Tyger suddenly started chattering in his ear piece. Tyger had just enough time to inform Razor that one of the dead guards had been spotted when the alarms shrieked out.

"Shit, I thought we'd have more time. Okay, they know we're here, we need to find those hostages fast."

"I will find them." Salen announced before running off.

"Salen!" Razor cried. "Wait!"

"Razor, trust me." Salen stopped long enough to make his point. "Make a diversion to keep them from going straight to the hostages, and I will find them. If we don't figure out where they are in the next five minutes they are as good as dead."

"I'll come with you."

"I can move faster on my own."

"Sale..."

"He had a point, Razor." Cobalt interrupted. "And a plan, which is more than we have at this point."

"Fine, go, find them."

Salen nodded and headed off again There was a hole with a spiral stairwell that lead down into the depths of the compound off to the right. Instead of using the stairs Salen simply jumped over the railing and disappeared down the pit that they spiraled around. Razor looked around to see what would make a decent diversion. In the far corner of the warehouse was a large stack of boxes that were marked as food supplies.

"Cobalt, how about we blow that stuff up?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Go for it. Just check to make sure that they aren't weapons first. Ice, keep watch on that door, shoot anyone who comes through."

"Aye, Sir."

Outside the shouts of alarm were getting louder. Razor caught a few words and smiled. Cobalt was looking through the boxes and was just starting to set up charges. Trotting over to the explosions expert Razor knelt down next to him.

"Cobalt, it sounds like they think we're still out in the trees. Hold off on the explosion for now, but still set it up." Razor clicked on his radio. "Tyger, they think we're still out in the woods, why don't you help them believe that? Just a few shots, don't give away our numbers."

"Aye, Sir."

Razor could just barely make out the sounds of phaser fire in the distance. From the sounds of things Dankort's men had raced into defensive mode. Razor furrowed his brow, something didn't seem right. Although it made sense that a marjory of the men would go to the defensive front, it seemed odd that no one would come to the main warehouse.

"I don't think the hostages are here." Razor muttered to Cobalt. "These kind of scum tend to grab at least a few of their hostages to use as human shields."

"They certainly tend to. There could be more than one entrance to the lower levels."

"Or in a different building completly. We should split up and search."

"Just give Salen a few minutes."

"I would rather find the hostages before he finds someone to 'ask'." Razor growled. "Besides I don't think anyone is down there."

"What's our next move then?"

"I want to draw attention away from this building. Let's level the building on the far back corner of the lot as a distraction, and then search for the hostages. Did you bring along anything that can do that?"

"I brought along several things." Cobalt smiled.

"Excellent, let's go."

Razor, Cobalt, and Ice ran through the streets towards their target. They came across several hostiles, however they easily brought them down. Ice took a phaser hit to the shoulder, but his uniform absorbed the energy. Unsurprisingly the men they were up against were heavily armed. After making sure that there were no hostages inside the storage building Cobalt set a charge on the small building and they retreated to a safe distance. Razor was just about to give Cobalt the go ahead when Salen's voice came over the radio.

"Razor," Salen's voice sounded weak over the radio "Razor..."

"Salen, are you alright?"

"The hostages..."

"Did you find them?"

"They are all dead." Salen whispered.

"What? Already?"

"They have been dead for weeks. Dankort took them, but he never had any intention or letting them go or caring for them. They are in a shallow ditch..."

"It doesn't matter where they are now." Razor interrupted. "Are you in a safe place?"

"For the most part."

"Stay there for another five minutes, we're gonna make some fireworks up here and then we'll regroup at the East edge of the compound in the trees. There should be enough confusion after the explosion for you to get there."

"Understood."

"Tyger,"Razor barked into his radio "open up on these assholes."

"What about the hostages?"

"They're dead, make sure everyone else here except us follows in their footsteps."

"Can do."

"Cobalt, turn that building to cinders."

The massive explosion lit up the night sky with a plume of fire. Razor slapped Cobalt on the back in acknowledgment of a job well done. They retreated to the shadows once again as yelling men came running back towards the explosion to put the flames out before it spread to the ammunitions.

"Okay, I want you two to place as many charges as you can. We'll coordinate the next explosion and trigger them at once, flush these rats from their den. If you find an ammo depot set that puppy to blow sky high. If you see Dankort, kill him, but don't go out of your way to hunt him down, the charges are more important at this point. I am going to regroup with Salen and we will meet you in the forest on the East side in ten minutes. Got it?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ice nodded. "We'll give Dankort your best."

"You do that." Razor chuckled.

Razor provided cover for Cobalt and Ice until they were out of view. Clicking his radio to hail Salen Razor called for a his partner a few times. When Salen didn't answer Razor broke into a run back towards the warehouse. One of Dankort's men was laying in wait behind one of the buildings and jumped out as Razor ran past.

The man landed on Razor's back and drove them both to the ground. In no mood for distractions Razor reached over his shoulder and grabbed a handful of his assailant's hair. Keeping a tight grip on the man's hair Razor got to his feet and flipped him forwards over his shoulder. The man hit the ground hard and was knocked mostly senseless. Razor was going to leave him there since really was only Dankort that they were trying to kill. However when the man tried to trip Razor he pulled out his phaser and shot him in the chest.

When he got to the warehouse there were several men outside. Aiming to kill Razor brought down the men guarding the door. There were two more inside who came out when they heard the phaser fire. Razor dropped them as well. He tried Salen on his radio again and got nothing.

"Tyger," Razor hissed "how is it going out there?"

"We're out gunned, no surprises there, but we are far from being out classed. These lights are actually working in our favor, they can't see shit out into the trees."

"Any sign of Dankort?"

"None."

"Keep them busy just a little longer."

"Not a problem. A few are starting to try and run away into the woods, what are your orders on them?"

"Shoot to kill, one of them could be Dankort."

"Sounds good."

Razor tried Salen on the radio again before heading into the warehouse. With all of the panic and confusion several men ran right past Razor without even realizing that he wasn't one of them. Rolling his eyes Razor peacefully allowed them to pass. With his phaser out Razor made his way down the winding staircase. There were stacks of weapons from cases of phasers to full sized photo torpedo launchers and everything in between. Beyond just Federation weapons Razor caught sight of both Romulan and Klingon firearms as well. It was a maze of boxes and equipment.

"Razor," Cobalt's voice came over his ear piece "we are all ready up here. Where are you two?"

"I can't find Salen, he's not answering his radio. Is he at the regroup spot?"

"Not. Do you want us to come back and help?"

"Negative, you have the detonators. Stay put, I'll find him."

"Razor," Tyger's voice broke in "they are getting more brazen out here, they are dragging up the big guns. We've had to fall back, they are about to reduce the forest to the North to ash to get rid of us."

"Retreat completely."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Cobalt and Ice have this place ready to blow, we've won this one already. I just need to make sure we all get out."

"Aye, Sir."

"Cobalt, give me exactly ten minutes and blow this place to pieces." Razor ordered.

"Razor, you are going to want to be a good distance from the compound before we light it up."

"I will be."

"What about Dingo?"

"He'll be with me."

"I'm going to give you fifteen minutes."

"I hate to admit that I need it, but I might."

While Razor had been barking orders he had been making his way through the corridors of weapons. It was becoming a little eerie that he couldn't find anyone. After five minutes of searching Razor realized that he was starting to run out of time. He tried Salen once more on the radio before risking calling his name out loud. Razor still got no answer.

"Damn it, Salen, where the fuck are you?"

A door with an open access panel caught Razor's attention. He knew that Salen had developed a skill for gaining access to computers after his stunt on the Intrepid. The door was still unlocked so with his phaser ready Razor slid it open. Beyond was a short hallway that lead to an open door.

The large room beyond the door was completely out of place. Thick Taurisian rugs covered the walls as well as the floor. There was a well stocked bar next to a plush lounge couch. A digital pool table and other various distraction littered the room as well. Set into the back corner was a hot tub that bubbled quietly to itself.

"Salen?"

Still not get an answer Razor explored further. There was another open door that lead to a lavish bedroom. It looked like there had been a serious phaser fight in the room. Scorch marks and the smell of ozone was heavy in the air. Sprawled out on the floor was the bloodied body of Dankort.

"Salen?"

This time razor heard someone stirring. He rushed to the far side of the bed and found Salen laying on his stomach on the floor in a small pool of green blood. The source of the blood seemed to be from his nose. He struggled to lift his head up to look at Razor. Razor knelt down and helped Salen to his feet. He had to slip under Salen's arm to keep him standing.

"Salen, what happened?"

"I...I...can no longer do this..." Salen panted. "I can not...share my mind with these animals..."

"We won't ask you to do it again."

"That is a promise that Beckett made to me before."

Salen pushed away from Beckett and instantly fell to his knees. Doubling over he retched violently. He brought his hand up to his ribs and pressed against them hard. Howling in pain Salen seemed to find the strength to get to his feet on his own. Keeping his hand on his side he looked to Razor with tears streaking his face.

"When I look into their minds it is as if I am them, their memories are my memories...Dankort he...he raped...he murdered all those people. Some weren't even killed by the phaser shots...they were just thrown injured into the pit and buried alive. It is one thing to know about such atrocities, to even witness them...it is another to feel yourself giving the orders."

"I can't even imagine." Razor said sympathetically. "Come on, we need to get get out of here."

Salen just nodded and began staggering towards the door. When Razor tried to help him Salen pushed him away and insisted on standing on his own. Salen looked injured as he limped along at Razor's side, but there was no evidence of blood beyond what dripped from his nose. They just made it back outside when Cobalt came over the radio.

"Razor? You find Dingo? Things are getting heavy out here."

"I've got him. Give us two minutes to get to the trees."

"Got it."

"Time to run, Salen."

Salen just nodded, his hand still pressed hard against his side. Razor took off on a mad dash towards the tree line. For nearly half the way Salen managed to keep pace with him, but with a cry of pain he suddenly crashed to the dirt. It took Razor a few steps to skid to a halt and turn around.

"Salen!"

"Run..." Salen panted.

Razor tried to get Salen back on his feet however it was impossible. He was just about to simply pick him up when Salen went into violent convulsions. Green blood jumped to his lips as he arched and clawed at his ribs over his heart. Razor grabbed Salen around the waist and hauled him up. Slinging Salen over his shoulders Razor carried him the rest of the way into the trees.

"Cobalt, do it!" Razor ordered.

The heat from the explosion blasted against Razor's back as he continued to flee into the thick forest. The charges that Cobalt had set tore the compound apart and set off a series of explosions. Cobalt and Ice caught sight of Razor and called him over. Panting for breath Razor laid Salen down on the pine needles.

"Is he hit?" Cobalt asked in concern.

"Not that I can tell."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea, but we need to get him back to the Diamond." Razor growled. "Tyger, how is your team?"

"Intact, there are too many of them fleeing into the woods now for us to take down."

"Never mind, Dankort is dead. We have an emergency here, we are going to beam up to the Diamond, we'll have them pick you up as well."

"Aye, Sir."

Razor put his hand down on Salen's chest as he started to wake. Screaming at the top of his lungs Salen lashed out blindly. Razor felt a familiar tingling sensation and knew that the Diamond had been listening in and was beaming them aboard. He had considered asking to be beamed up the moment he'd found Salen, but it was his responsibility to ensure that the entire team made it back.

Razor and Salen were transported directly to sick bay where the doctor was waiting for them. Razor lifted Salen up and laid him down on the biobed that instantly went crazy with beeping and warnings.

"Switch that goddamn thing to 'Vulcan'!" Razor barked.

"It is set to Vulcan," the doctor replied "he's in critical condition."

"Damn it."

"What is happening in here?" Beckett demanded as he stormed into the infirmary.

A hot flood of anger washed over Razor and before he could stop himself he rushed over and punched Beckett directly in the face. Reeling back Beckett nearly ended up on the floor from the blow. The security guards hadn't been fast enough to stop him, but the pounced on Razor and held him back from attacking Beckett again.

"What the..."

"You did this!" Razor roared. "You're killing him! He didn't want to do this anymore and you forced him to! Salen looked into Dankort's mind and now he's dying!"

"Get him out of here." Beckett barked at the guards. "Give him a chance to cool down."

Razor strained and fought against the men holding him, but they proved able to keep him under control. As they began to drag him away Salen cried out in agony once again. The doc was forced to turn on the ion restraints, and even then he thrashed wildly against them. Razor fought bitterly for freedom once more.

"Salen!" Razor roared in panic. "Salen!"

"Razor, calm down, we are going to care for Salen."

"How can you? None of you know the first thing about Vulcans!"

"Colonel, come here," the doctor called "I think I know what's wrong."

Razor finally managed to tear himself away from the guards. When the guards went to take a hold of him again Beckett waved them away. Trying to prove that he could be civilized Razor calmly walked back to the biobed with Beckett. The doctor had opened Salen's uniform and striped him to the waist.

On Salen's ribs over his heart was a big 'X' of adhesive tape. Salen's chest heaved as his labored breathing became shallower. The doctor carefully pulled the tape off, revealing a small electronic device. With a pair of tweezers the doctor removed the disc shaped device. The moment it was removed Salen's entire frame relaxed as he passed out. The doctor held up the piece and inspected it.

"What is that?" Beckett asked.

"I'm not sure." The doctor admitted.

"I know what it is." Razor whispered in horror.

"What is it?"

"The pain inducing component of a force blade..."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine

Sitting on a bed in one of the VIP rooms of the Enterprise Joanna stared at the small orb in her hand and the delicate plant inside it. It was the only item she had insisted be brought from her quarters on the Intrepid while she was on medical leave aboard the Enterprise. The purple blooms were as bright as the day Salen had given the orchid to her.

Suddenly the flowers seemed to melt as her eyes blurred with tears. After brushing her tears away she reached up and rubbed her chest over her heart. Swallowing hard against the pain in her chest she refused to break down and truly cry.

"You can't leave me," Joanna whispered "you promised me that you would return...Vulcans never break their promises."

Joanna wished that her voice held more conviction in it. Bitting down on her lower lip she continued to fight her tears. In her mind to cry would be admitting that she didn't think she was going to see Salen again. Holding the sphere with the orchid closer to her chest she studied it to distract herself. Part of her felt that if the plant was still alive that Salen must be as well, she was afraid that if she looked away it might wilt and die while she wasn't paying attention. When the door chime rang out she quickly brushed away more tears that had escaped.

"Who is it?"

"Just me. May I come in?"

"Of course, Daddy."

Joanna carefully placed the orchid down on her nightstand as her father entered her room. She looked up at him and forced a brave smile. Bones forced an equally awkward smile. Walking up to the bed he hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the edge. For a while neither McCoy said anything. Bones looked over at the orchid and a more genuine smile touched his lips.

"Did Salen give you that?"

"Yes, back when we were still at the Academy. Uncle Jim told him that orchids were my favorite."

"It must be a rare plant. Sulu caught a glimpse of it when it was being brought over to the Enterprise and I thought he was going to pass out he was so excited."

"Salen bought it for me because it was purple." Joanna smiled at the memory. "I thought you had told him that I liked them because Mother used to grow them, but he told me that he was fairly certain that you wanted him to stay away from me."

"At the time I believe that I did." McCoy admitted. "Just the protective father in me."

"You thought Salen was dangerous?" Joanna asked with a flush of anger.

"The only danger I saw was you falling in love with a bright young Starfleet Officer."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Love is always a risk." Bones sighed.

The pair settled into an uncomfortable silence once again. Joanna's heart felt so heavy that she feared that at any moment it wasn't going to have the strength to keep beating. Her father wasn't looking at her, he was starting at the orchid with a unreadable expression on his face. Feeling the sting of tears Joanna turned her attention to the flower as well. As she watched a single petal fell from one of the largest blooms.

"He's not coming back...is he?" Joanna whimpered.

"Spock says that it isn't logical to think that any Vulcan could survive this long with Pa'nar. However, if anyone could survive it...well it would be Salen."

"What makes you believe that?"

"When I first met him I thought to myself: 'this boy has been through too much, he'll never be anything other than terrified and broken'. It took him less than six hours to show me that I was wrong."

"How did he do that?"

"He never told you the story?" McCoy asked surprised.

"He rarely tells me anything about his past."

"Ah, well, despite his fear he faced the Romulan witch who had taken over the Enterprise and poisoned the crew, including myself and Admiral Pike. Salen thought on his feet, outwitted her, and then saved my life and the lives of everyone aboard the ship."

"He saved your life? I never knew that."

"I'm sure he's not one to brag." McCoy chuckled softly.

"No, not really." Joanna smiled.

The conversation stalled and silence made the daughter and father uncomfortable. They both regretted the fact that they hadn't been closer to one another in the past. Starfleet had kept McCoy so busy after his marriage fell apart. Joanna wrapped her arms over her suddenly nauseous stomach and she wished that her father would leave.

"Are you okay, Ladybug?" Bones asked gently.

Joanna weld her eye shut and shook her head.

"I came down here because I wanted to apologize for accusing Salen of hurting you, I was scared after almost losing you and...I...uh...I needed someone to blame. I was wrong, and I am sorry. I know Salen is a good man."

"Why...why did he attack Michaels?"

"Spock explained to me that a combination of the Pa'nar Syndrome and mind melding with violent Starfleet prisoners was probably the driving force behind his aggression that caused him to attack Michaels out of primal jealousy. He wasn't thinking clearly."

"You mean he's insane." Joanna whimpered as tears streaked her face "It's my fault...he didn't want to do it...and I pushed him...I...I did this to him..."

"What are you talking about?"

Joanna couldn't speak anymore as she broke down into a bitter weeping. McCoy's eyes brightened with tears as he watched his only child wracked with painful emotion. Reaching out hesitantly he put his hand on her shoulder. Crawling into her father's comforting embrace she cried against his chest until she was breathless.

"It's okay, Honeybee." Bones soothed. "Take a deep breath."

"I killed him..."

"I don't believe that."

"When he was offered the black ops assignment he didn't want to take it, he was afraid that it was immoral. I told him that he needed to take it, that it was an amazing opportunity. The last time I saw him he hated himself for what he had done under the Black Diamond's command...I...I told him that the scum he was killing deserved it, I encouraged him. If I had told him not to do it, if I had told him to take the other assignment, he would be here, he would be on the Enterprise, he would be alive, if..."

"Hush, Jo-jo." McCoy ran his hand through Joanna's hair. "You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known where the black ops mission was going to take him."

"There's more..." Joanna closed her eyes as more tears ran down her cheeks. "He asked me to marry him, when we were still in the Academy...I...I said 'no'. I loved him...but I was afraid...I wasn't ready."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"Starfleet would have kept us together if I had just said 'yes'."

Joanna pushed herself away from her father. Miserable with grief and regret she dragged her hands through her hair and pulled at it hard. The pain was a needed distraction. McCoy took her wrists to keep her from hurting herself any further. Joanna stared at him, desperate for him to offer her something that would take away the heartache.

"Salen knows that you love him." McCoy said softly. "You both made decisions that you could never know the outcomes of. He is..."

"'Is', 'is', 'is'...you mean 'was'!" Joanna spat angrily. "You talk about him like he's still alive when you know that he's dead!"

"Joanna..."

"No, no, I don't want to hear it." Joanna broke into tears again. "I can't keep lying to myself. I won't be able to handle the pain of learning that he is dead if I continue to hold onto the hope that he is alive...this is becoming more painful with every breath."

"Jim is going to do everything he can to..."

"But we already know it's too late!"

"We don't know that."

"How often is Spock wrong?" Joanna demanded. "How often does that logical Vulcan brain of his miscalculate the odds?"

"Not very often...but it does happen."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"Sir?"

"I hope you've got good news for me, Toby." Beckett growled.

"Er...well, not really."

"Your force blade really is missing?"

"Uh...aye, Sir." Toby reported hesitantly over the intercom. "I also found the rest of it under Salen's bed."

"How the hell did he get a hold of it?"

"He must have broken into the room."

"How did he even know it was on the ship?"

"That...uh..."

"Spit it out, Toby."

"It's my fault, Sir." Toby admitted. "He came to me the other day and asked me for help getting over his knife phobia."

"What?"

"He...um...well....he asked me to cut him."

"And you did?"

"Aye, Sir." Toby said meekly.

"Toby, the next time one of my men comes and voluntarily asks you to torture him you'd better be damn sure you report it to me, understood?"

"Aye, Sir." Toby replied. "Sir, is Dingo going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure Salen has ever been alright."

Beckett slammed the panel that would shut down the intercom system, he was in no mood to be disturbed. Walking over to the biobed where Salen was laying he looked down and sighed heavily. Locked in an unnatural sleep Salen twitched in the clutches of an unknowable nightmare. Beckett reached out and gently ran his hand through Salen's snow white hair to calm him. Salen's eyes fluttered open for a moment, but they never focused.

Beckett glanced up at Razor who was sleeping peacefully on the next biobed over. He had fought sleep as best he could, but after the strenuous mission he had eventually given in to sleep. Beckett stared at Razor's cut ear and realized that if he lost Salen he was going to lose Razor as well. Razor would never trust or follow his command ever again if Salen didn't survive this. The doctor came up and stood next to Beckett.

"I want him sedated." Beckett ordered.

"There isn't much sense in sedating Salen at this point, Sir."

"Not Salen, Razor."

"Sir?"

"I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Aye, Sir."

The doctor walked over to his medical cart and fetched a hypospray with a deep green fluid. When he jabbed Razor in the neck he jolted awake with a cry of alarm. The doctor calmly held Razor down while the drug quickly took effect. Razor struggled in vain before relaxing completely as though dead.

"Don't worry, Sir, he won't remember that when he wakes up."

"Good. How is Salen doing?"

"His condition is deteriorating. I'm still not sure what's happening to him. It's like his sympathetic nervous and endocrine systems are shutting down. Which may explain why he's been seeking pain."

"I don't follow."

"The pain would encourage his failing systems to go into emergency mode and dump adrenaline into his blood which would help him stay awake."

"So the device isn't killing him?"

"Quite the opposite, it is keeping him alive. The adrenaline and endorphins that it stimulates during violent actions to act as a reward have been helping him fight whatever this is. In fact I think the device has been doing its job beautifully."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just got the autopsy report back on Dankort. Salen unleashed on him, his death was perhaps the most gruesome I've ever seen."

"What did he do?" Beckett asked hesitantly.

"At first Salen tried to suffocate him by stuffing a piece of cloth down his throat, however it went down his esophagus rather than his trachea. From there it looks like Salen sat down on his stomach heavily enough to rupture his spleen and then forced Dankort's jaw shut so hard that he cracked a dozen teeth. Unluckily for Dankort he also bit down on his own tongue, nearly severing it. As his tongue bled he couldn't swallow the blood because of the cloth in this throat, which he was gagging on so violently that he ruptured all of the blood vessels in his eyes. The blood from his broken teeth and half eaten tongue ran down into his lungs and he slowly drown in it."

"My god..." Beckett whispered in horror as he stared at Salen.

"The more violent he became with Dankort the more the device would reward him, but in this case instead of just a simple reward it was the only thing that would make Salen feel alive. I think it was the same with the pain, without it he would feel himself starting to die. With the force blade in his heart he probably felt closer to 'normal'. He might have even been getting a high from it."

"But it failed." Beckett pointed out. "He was screaming."

"The human, or in this case even the Vulcan body can only take so much."

Beckett closed his eyes and dragged his hands through his silver hair. When he opened his eyes again the doctor was inspecting Salen. He forced the unconscious Vulcan to turn his face away so that he could get a better look at the green gem. The doctor tapped on it and brought out the small remote that could interact with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying an experiment." The doctor shrugged.

"Experiment?" Beckett repeated in disgust. "This is Admiral Pike's son, not a medical experiment!"

"He's not going to be either of those things if I don't try to do something."

"Doctor..."

"At this point I can't do any more harm."

"Fine...just...just don't let him feel anymore pain." Beckett sighed in defeat.

"I can't promise that."

Beckett shot the doctor an icy glare however he eventually nodded. Having permission to continue the doctor shut the device embedded in Salen's neck off. The biobed monitor that had been beeping in alarm now wailed in panic. Salen started gasping for breath as his body failed him.

"You're killing him!"

"I'm trying to reset his system, trust me."

When Salen stabilized again his heartbeat was barely noticeable on the monitor. After waiting another moment the doctor pressed the remote against Salen's skin once more. This time Salen jerked awake. Blinking a few times Salen looked up at the celling with a look of confusion etched into his fine features.

"Salen?" Beckett asked.

"Colonel?" Salen asked weakly. "Is...is Razor alright? I thought I heard him cry out."

"He's fine, Salen. How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

Salen closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. The doctor took a step back as Salen fought to sit up. It took all his effort, but Salen managed to sit on the edge of the biobed. He trembled slightly as he stared sightlessly at the floor.

"Sir, may I return to my quarters?"

"Salen, you're barely strong enough to remain upright."

"I will be fine." Salen whispered. "I just need...I need to go back to my quarters."

"Salen," the doctor broke in "we know about the force knife."

"I...I did not want to steal it." Salen said fearfully. "I am sorry. I can explain."

"I'm hoping that you can. It might help us figure out what's wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with me." Salen insisted. "I have simply been lax about my emotional control, and I am paying the price. I will be fine."

"Salen..." Beckett hesitated "Salen, you're dying."

"Dying? No, no I will be fine. I will take care of this."

"I don't think this is something that you can deal with on your own." Beckett said sadly.

"Salen," the doctor said "I need to know what has been happening to you to give me a place to start."

"It is nothing. Please, just leave me alone."

"Salen, we are just trying to help you."

Salen closed his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks. He shook his head like a stubborn child. When Beckett reached out to touch him he jerked away, nearly losing his balance. Cowering in fright Salen froze, looking for all the world like he expected to be struck across the face for having pulled away in the first place.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Salen."

"Please, Sir...I...I need to speak with Commander Spock."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Please, hurry."

"Do you think he can help you?"

"Yes." Salen nodded.

"How?"

"He can take the memories out of my mind."

"Memories?"

"If I am dying, then they are the cause." Salen whispered. "I do not know why I did it, perhaps I deserve death."

"Salen, what are you talking about?"

"I could not tear myself away from Dankort's mind as I was murdering him."

"You got locked to him?" Beckett asked in confusion.

"No..." Salen replied vacantly "no, I could not tear myself away because I did not want to...I reveled in his pain, it made me feel alive...but now...now it haunts me. I can not..."

Salen stopped suddenly as he arched back and began convulsing. The doctor acted quickly and slammed Salen down on his back on the biobed. Beckett watched in shock as bright green blood began to drip from his nose. Salen's dark eyes were open, but they had a terrifying glassy stare as he continued to tremor in seizure. The doctor pressed the remote to his neck and he relaxed and closed his eyes once more.

"What just happened?" Beckett demanded.

"I was able to bring him back to consciousness by turning the device up as high as it can go. Unfortunately his body could only handle the extreme dose for a few minutes before going into into seizure."

"How much longer does he have?"

"A day, two at the most."

"Do you really think that the mind melding could be causing this?"

"I don't know, I'm not an expert on Vulcans. I could check Dr. McCoy's records on the Enterprise to see if he's dealt with anything like this in the past."

"Do it."

"Aye, Sir."

While the doctor busied himself with the computer Beckett went over to the sink and got a cold wet rag. He ran the cloth over Salen's forehead gently before working to clean the emerald blood off his face. Beckett traced one of the scars on Salen's face as his eyes stung with tears.

"Don't give up, Kid." Beckett whispered. "You can't die on my watch."

"Sir." The doctor called.

"Please tell me you found something."

"I did. Salen is right, Spock can save him."

"You're kidding."

"No, Sir. It's called Pa'nar Syndrome, caused by improper mind melding. Apparently both Joanna McCoy and an Engineer aboard the Intrepid contracted it from Salen when he was aboard their ship."

"It's contagious?" Beckett exclaimed in alarm.

"Only through mind melding. This condition is insanely rare and it took even the crew of the Enterprise a while to figure it out."

"I guess it doesn't matter, the point is that they have a cure."

"According to the notes that Dr. McCoy wrote Pa'nar can only be cured by a mind meld with a highly trained Vulcan."

"Or half Vulcan." Beckett smiled.

"The only real problem is that Commander Spock is aboard the Enterprise and she tried to blow us to Space-dust the last time we got anywhere near her."

"I'll need to go to Thomline about it, but we'll figure something out. Keep Salen alive until I do, got it?"

"Aye, Sir."

Beckett brushed Salen's cheek one last time before turning to leave the infirmary. He rushed to his office and slammed his emergency code into the subspace transmitter. It was only seconds before General Thomline was on the screen. Thomline glared at Beckett with what looked like barely contained rage.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to contact me, Jack." Thomline snarled.

"Brian?" Beckett asked in concern.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't understand..."

"You let Salen on the Intrepid, and in doing so compromised everything that the Black Diamond Dogs are!" Thomline spat.

"I'm sorr..."

"You don't let your men off your ship to fuck their girlfriends when that girlfriend happens to be the daughter of a doctor who is best friends with a Vulcan!"

"Brian..."

"Spock and Kirk are heading to the place where you intercepted the Intrepid and they are going to be on your tail any minute now. What part of covert operations confuses you?"

"I'm sorry. I fucked up. But I can fix this, I need you permission to contact Commander Spock."

"Absolutely not!" Thomline snapped.

"Sir, Salen is going to die if..."

"I know exactly what is happening to Salen, I read McCoy's report about his daughter and put two and two together myself."

"So you know that Spock is the only one who can save Salen."

"Spock already knows far more about the Dogs than he should. There is no way I am going to authorize allowing Spock to look into Salen's mind."

"But he is going to die!" Beckett roared.

"You should of thought of that before you started messing with Vulcans to begin with. I warned you."

"No, no you can't do this, please. Spock won't say a word..."

"I disagree. The only thing keeping him quiet right now is the fact that he does not wish to pain Admiral Pike with the truth about what happened to his son. If Salen lives and is returned to Pike Spock will expose us and even Starfleet will not be able to protect us from the Federation, in fact they won't even try. We'll all be exiled to a shithole prison planet to die."

"No, this is a secret that Spock would keep to save the Admiral's son."

"I will not take that chance." Thomline replied coldly. "I am ordering you to contact Captain Yule of the Excelsior and inform him to run a code Reaper on Salen."

"No! Salen's not dead yet!"

"Yes...he is."

When Thomline broke off the communication Beckett slammed his fist down on the glass desk in pent up rage and frustration. As much he hated to admit it he realized that Thomline was right. Going over to the cabinet Beckett brought out a bottle of scotch and a glass. Returning to his desk he poured himself a drink and drained it before tapping on the communicator again.

"Captain Yule, here. What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I'm afraid there has been an accident. I need a code Reaper, full military honors."

"On who, Sir?"

"Salen Pike."

"The Admiral's son is dead?"

"...yes."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one

"Captain, there is a very faint ion trail."

"Heading?"

"217.08."

"Anything of interest in that direction, a planet or even a reasonable sized asteroid?"

"There is a star system that lays about a day's journey from here along that heading." Spock confirmed. "It is most likely that if this ion trail is a ship that it is headed for that star system."

"If?" Kirk repeated.

"The trail is cold, the ion traces being detected are in the limits of standard instrument calibration error."

"So it could just be space noise that we are mistaking for a ship?"

"Precisely, Captain."

"It's the best we've got." Kirk shrugged. "Sulu, set a course for..."

"Captain," M'Ress the Communication's Officer purred "Starfleet is hailing."

"Wow, that didn't take long. We just arrived at the intercept point." Kirk sighed. "Put them off, M'Ress, if we can at least get a glimpse of this 'Black Diamond' we might be able to hail them."

"I doubt that very much, Captain." Spock said.

"They would listen to us if they knew we could help one of their own."

"The Black Diamond knows that I could assist Salen. I had Dr. McCoy place his notes on the incident with his daughter on Starfleet's mainframe so that the Black Diamond could read them. When Salen became ill they would look to Dr. McCoy's notes first."

"Captain," M'Ress said softly "it is not just Starfleet who hails, it is Fleet Admiral Morrow."

"Shit," Kirk muttered "they brought out the big guns to stop us."

"Captain, it would be unwise to leave Fleet Admiral Morrow on hold any longer. If he is calling to keep us from endeavoring to find the Black Diamond he will not be easily dissuaded."

"I know." Kirk sighed. "Alright, M'Ress...put him through."

"Yes, Captain." M'Ress purred.

"Admiral Morrow," Kirk greeted over the subspace "to what does the Enterprise owe this honor?"

"My contacting you is no honor, James." Morrow's voice replied grimly. "What mission is the Enterprise currently on?"

"Uh...we're just investigating a possible Romulan ship that may have intercepted the Intrepid."

"Romulans? What are the chances of you catching up to them?"

"Can't really say, Sir. The trail is kinda cold."

"Unless you feel that your current mission is of vital Federation security I would like to request that the Enterprise return to Earth at maximum Warp."

"What is going on, Sir?" Kirk asked although he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"I am recalling the Enterprise as a personal favor to retired Admiral Pike...his adopted son was recently killed in an accident aboard the Excelsior."

"Salen..." Spock said quietly.

"Yes," Morrow sighed "I'm sorry, Spock, there is one less Vulcan in the galaxy. He will be missed. I met him a few times, he was a good kid. The Admiral requested that you, James, and McCoy be allowed to return for the funeral."

"We will be there, Admiral." Kirk assured

"Admiral?" Spock asked. "Was Salen's body returned to Admiral Pike?"

"No." Morrow replied sadly. "Salen was killed in an explosion, there were no remains to return. How soon can the Enterprise arrive?"

"At maximum Warp we can make the trip in little over four hours." Sulu answered.

"Then do it, unless you feel this Romulan ship is more important."

"No, Sir." Kirk said. "Being at Admiral Pike's side is more important at the moment."

"I'm glad to hear it, James, he could use friends right now. Enterprise, return to Earth for twenty-four hours of leave, that is an offical order."

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk sat down heavily in the Captain's chair and dragged his hands through his hair. Spock stared at the floor with his thoughts locked on the thought of his mentor suffering the keen pain that could be brought about by loss. He was angered by the fact that the black ops had not even had the decency to return Salen's remains to his father. Feeling sick to his stomach Spock was unsure what to do next. Kirk suddenly jumped to his feet and headed for the turbo lift.

"Captain?" Spock asked.

"I need to tell McCoy...both of them."

"Of course."

Sulu had already made the calculations back to Earth and the forward view turned to the blue glow as the Enterprise jumped into Warp. Spock paced the bridge for a while before handing the con over to Sulu. It had been late at night when they had reached the spot where the Intrepid had encountered the Black Diamond. Retreating to his quarters Spock walked quietly over to his bed where Daniel was sleeping peacefully.

Kneeling down next to the bed Spock smoothed out Daniel's hair before gently kissing his temple. Despite his attempts to control his emotions Spock's eyes burned with unshed tears. Daniel had been born just a few weeks after Pike had adopted Salen which reminded Spock that Salen had only been allowed to enjoy six years of freedom and family life after captivity before it had all been abruptly ended.

Nuzzling deeper into the soft covers in his sleep Daniel turned over onto his back. Spock stared at the tiny scar that could just barely be seen on Daniel's chest where the v-neck of his pajamas dipped. Daniel's heart was human in anatomy and placement, however at two month of age it was discovered that the organ was straining to follow a Vulcan rhythm. Beneath the scar was a pacemaker that had saved Daniel's life.

Crawling into bed on top of the covers Spock placed a protective arm over his son. Unable to sleep Spock simply waited for the Enterprise to arrive at Earth. When Kirk came over the intercom and announced that they had made it to Earth Spock woke his still sleeping child.

"Fa...Father?" Daniel asked sleepily.

"Daniel, I am returning you to your mother early."

"Are you coming home with us?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"No."

"What has happened?"

"A friend that I deeply respect needs my help."

"I am sure that you can make everything right."

"I wish that were true."

Spock had Daniel go get dressed while he put on his best dress uniform. Daniel went with M'Ress who was going to transport him down to Uhura when the others had already left for the funeral. When he met Kirk and McCoy in the transporter room they were also wearing their dress uniforms. With her eyes bloodshot with tears Joanna was wearing a simple black dress. She glanced at Spock, but his Vulcan features brought her grief back to the surface and she turned away as tears slipped down her face once more. Bones pulled her into a comforting embrace and held her tightly.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Joanna McCoy." Spock said softly.

"There is no chance...is there?"

"The Admiral would not have been notified if Salen was still alive. I was unable to find Salen in time and I will forever regret that fact."

"I know you would have saved him if you could." Joanna replied. "Thank you for saving me."

"Joanna," Bones said "please remember that we can not mention any of this to Admiral Pike."

"I understand." Joanna sighed. "His grief will be hard enough for him to bare as it is."

"Come on everyone," Kirk said quietly "it's time."

They arrived in the National Starfleet Cemetery only moments before the formal military funeral began. In his own dress whites Admiral Pike looked more like a statue of cold marble than a living man made of flesh. For the first time the cold steel of the wheelchair that he was bound to looked like it was natural: now they both looked mechanical. Pike glanced at his friends as they arrived and nodded solemnly to them before returning his attention to Admiral Morrow who was performing the ceremony.

The traditional ceremony was attended by many high ranking Starfleet Officers who were there to offer support to the retired Admiral out of respect. Spock noticed a few younger members present that he decided must be friends of Salen himself. As Morrow offered Pike a folded Federation flag the dark slate gray sky began pattering down a light rain. The rain striking Pike's face gave him the appearance of tears, however Spock had already noticed that Pike's mental state was beyond the ability to shed tears. He could not recall a time when the strong Admiral had looked so lost.

When the ceremony was over the various men and women in attendance offered their sympathies to the Admiral. Pike didn't say a single word to any of them. He only offered them a sight nod of thanks in return to their woefully inadequate words of sorrow. Kirk, McCoy, Joanna, and Spock held back while the others filed out of the cemetery. Feeling guilt gnawing at his stomach Spock couldn't find the courage to watch Pike as he suffered through the parade of well wishers.

Eventually Pike was left alone sitting in front of a small stone cross that held his son's name etched into it. The cross was set into the grass along with countless others that littered the rolling hills in neat lines. The Enterprise crew approached Pike, however it was Joanna who made the first contact. Kneeling down in front of the Admiral she leaned forward and embraced him, sitting back on her heels she stared at him with redened eyes.

"I don't know what to say." Joanna whispered.

"Neither do I, Sweetheart." Pike replied with a joyless smile.

"I loved him...but I missed my chance."

"Joann..."

"Salen asked me to marry him when we were at the Academy...I told him I wasn't ready. With your permission I would like to take his last name, I would like to call you family."

"I would be honored."

"Thank you."

Joanna leaned forward and kissed Pike's cheek before she broke down into tears again. McCoy offered his condolences to Pike as he gathered his daughter up in his arms. Kirk didn't have any words of comfort that he felt were worth saying so he gave Pike a respectful salute instead. Even though Starfleet had long since moved away from the traditional salute Pike still returned the gesture.

Kirk guided McCoy and Joanna away to give Spock and Pike some time alone. Spock stood in front of Pike at a loss for what to say. Pike looked up at Spock and forced a sad smile before reaching his hand up in the traditional Vulcan salute. Spock reached out and pressed his palm against Pike's in the same salute briefly before pulling away.

"Walk with me, Spock."

Spock was sharply reminded of the last time Pike had given him that order. It had been moments before he had handed the Enterprise over to him and volunteered to board the Nadara to be Nero's prisoner. Pike turned his wheelchair away from the insignificant little stone cross that was meant to mark Salen's life.

Spock walked silently at Pike's side as they made their way to the top of a nearby hill that overlooked the vast cemetery. Pike stopped at the top of the hill and gazed out at the horizon. It was beginning to rain harder and soon both men were soaked to the skin. Unmoved by the rain Spock stood by Pike and stared at the horizon as well. When lightning flashed in the distance a genuine smile touched Pike's lips.

"I remember Salen's first lighting storm like it was yesterday." Pike mused. "It was just a few weeks after you and Kirk were returned from Romulus. I woke up in the middle night, but not because of the storm. I listened carefully and I could hear Salen whimpering with fright with each lightning strike. It took me a few flashes to realize that he was hiding under my bed."

Spock listened to the story without adding any comment.

"It never occurred to me that he would have never encountered something as simple as a lightning storm. He didn't want to admit to his fear, so he just sought refuge under my bed. Despite being sixteen he was like a child in so many ways. I was able to talk him out from under the bed and we went out into the living room to watch the storm together. He asked me if lightning could hurt him, and I told him that it would be very rare for lightning to strike him. He seemed to lose his fear instantly, he quickly grew to love watching lightning. Did Vulcan have lightning storms?"

"No."

"I was so proud of Salen when after only three years he announced that he was ready to go to the Academy. I asked him if he was ready to be around so many humans and he replied that he felt that humans were just like lightning and that it was probably very rare that one would strike him. There were times when I wondered where he found the strength to trust again."

"He found that strength through you."

"I would like to think so." Pike whispered.

Silence settled over the pair as the lighting continued to dance on the horizon. Distant thunder rolled over the landscape with its deep rumble. Spock looked down at Pike and watched in pain as the Admiral reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. With his eyes weld shut Pike's expression contorted into one of grief before he composed himself once more.

"I want hear it from you, Spock." Pike whispered. "Right now, say the words, I need to hear them from you."

"I do not understand. What do you wish me to say?"

"Stand in front of me." Pike directed.

Spock stepped out in front of Pike and stood motionless in the rain with his hands behind his back.

"Kneel down." Pike ordered.

Spock followed the unusual request without hesitation. Sinking down to his knees in the wet grass he waited patiently for his next order. When he found himself staring into Pike's ice blue eyes he was forced to look away, unable to be witness to the pain in their crystal depths. For several minutes the rainfall was the only source of sound between the Commanding Officers.

"Spock," Pike whispered "I need you to look me in the eyes, and tell me that my son died aboard the Excelsior."

Spock brought his head up and looked directly into Pike's waiting eyes. Opening his mouth Spock tried to speak, however with only a lie in his throat he lost his voice. Unable to say the words that Pike wanted to hear Spock bowed his head in defeat.

"Spock, please, I need the truth." Pike begged.

"And you deserve it. I am just uncertain if it is best."

"The truth can't hurt any more than this lie. Is Salen dead?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Spock hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and relating everything he knew about Salen's demise. He told him what little he knew about the back ops and the ship that Salen had been assigned to. Spock explained how Salen had come to contract Pa'nar and how Joanna had almost died as well. Pike listened to the story without interrupting. When Spock was done Pike closed his eyes once more. He only had one question.

"Was his death a quick one?"

"No." Spock shook his head sadly. "However, it would have been painless."

"Thank you for the truth, Spock."

"I am sorry that I did not do more to prevent this."

"You had a son of your own to raise and Salen never showed any interest in being truly Vulcan."

"Admiral..."

"It's okay, Spock, I forgive you...I can only hope that you will forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what?"

"The next time you see me I will be a cold-blooded murderer, I hope that you won't think too much less of me."

"Murder? Who are you going to murder?"

"Jack William Beckett..."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-two

"Father! Fath..."

Razor was jerked awake by a blood curdling cry of panic and agony. Disoriented by the drug still swimming in his system Razor tried to jump to his feet, but only managed to roll off the far side of the biobed that he had been laying on. Landing hard on the infirmary floor Razor was knocked breathless. Salen's voice rang out again, but this time it was quickly muffled.

"Damn it, shut him up!" Beckett barked. "I told you not to wake him again!"

"I didn't." The doctor protested. "He came to himself."

"Well put him down again!"

Razor had no idea what was going on, but even in his haze he could hear the fear in Salen's voice as he whimpered beneath Beckett's hand over his mouth. Shaking his head to clear it Razor got to his hands and knees, remaining hiding behind the biobed. From his hiding place Razor watched as the doctor pressed a hypospray against Salen's throat. Salen fell quiet, but he didn't relax right away. With every muscle in his body tense he stared unfocused at the ceiling as tears continued to stream from the corners of his eyes. Eventually he closed his eyes and went slack. Beckett dragged his hands through his hair and paced back and forth in agitation.

"Sir, we need to ge..."

"That's not an option!" Beckett snapped.

"Then what do you want me to do?" The doctor asked quietly.

"I don't know. Ke...keep him alive as long as you can... I...I need time to think." Beckett ordered shakily. "Just, don't let him wake like that again. I don't want him in pain."

"Due to the nature of his illness keeping him sedated, and keeping him alive are mutually exclusive goals."

"Didn't you just sedate him?"

"No." The doctor shook his head. "I paralyzed him."

"He's still aware?" Beckett asked fearfully.

"I don't think so, he looks like he's slipped back into his coma."

"'You don't think so'?" Beckett repeated in a snarl. "I want a 'yes' or 'no', Doc! Is he suffering?"

"I can't answer that!" The doctor snapped angrily. "If he was human I'd say 'no', but he's not, he's a Vulcan, and it's anyone's guess as to what's going on in that mind of his! I can keep him alive for a day or two, but I can't guarantee that he'll be comfortable, or I can let him slip peacefully into death. Those are your options. I suggest that you just let him go."

"No...no, keep him alive."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Aye, Sir." The doctor sighed.

Razor wasn't sure why he still felt the need to hide on his own ship, but his instincts told him that he wasn't supposed to be overhearing this conversation. Beckett reached out and affectionately brushed Salen's cheek before turning away and leaving in a hurry. The doctor looked down on his patient with pity and shook his head sadly before making one last check on the readouts and then disappearing into his office.

Furrowing his brow in confusion Razor waited until everything was quiet before getting to his feet. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the biobed after Salen had stabilized from the seizure. Walking up to Salen Razor reached down and pressed his fingertips against his throat. Salen's pulse fluttered under Razor's touch weakly. He peeled back one of Salen's eyelids, but the eye beneath remained rolled back to white.

"What are we doing to you?" Razor whispered. "And why the fuck am I skulking around my own ship?"

Throwing his shoulders back Razor marched into the doctor's office. The doctor looked up from his chart for a moment before returning his attention to it. Razor marched up to his desk and put his palms down on it so that he could lean into the doctor's personal space. The doctor tried to ignore Razor for a moment, but eventually he sighed and put his chart down.

"Samuel..."

"Don't you 'Samuel' me, Doc!" Razor snarled. "What's happening to Salen?"

"He's dying."

"That much I figured out on my own! Why don't you get your ass out there and do something about it?"

"There is nothing I can do." The doctor said sadly.

"You're not even trying!"

"Because it's too late. I'm sorry, Sam, but it's only a matter of time before Salen dies."

"If that's true then why is Beckett asking you to keep him alive? If there is nothing that can be done, why not just let him go?"

"I...I'm not allowed to talk about it. If you want answers you'll have to get them from Beckett."

Razor glared spitefully at the doctor for a moment before whipping around and storming out of his office. As he made his way purposefully towards Beckett's office several Dogs started to ask him about Salen, but they all quickly thought better of it when they saw the murderous glare in his eyes. Reaching Beckett's door he was about to pound on it when it suddenly slid open. The fact that he had clearly been expected made Razor pause for a moment.

"Come in, Razor."

Still angry Razor stepped into the office with his fists clenched. He came in ready for a shouting match with Beckett, but the moment he saw his Commanding Officer his tempered cooled somewhat. Beckett was sitting behind his desk looking like he was a hundred years old. He had a bottle of strong liquor with two glasses in front of him. It looked like he'd already had a few himself as he poured another and one for Razor as well. Beckett looked up at Razor and forced a sad smile as he offered him the glass.

"Drink?"

"No."

"Please, sit down."

"No." Razor growled. "What is killing Salen?"

"Cowardice."

"What? He's one of the brave..."

"Not his." Beckett interrupted as he knocked back the drink. "Mine."

"Sir...please, just tell me what is going on."

"You were right, Razor." Beckett said vacantly as his eyes brightened with tears. "I sentenced Salen to death."

"That thing behind his ear..."

"No, no that's a whole different story. He has a Vulcan disease called Pa'nar Syndrome, caused by these mind melds I've been forcing him into. I...I didn't know, I didn't realize how dangerous..."

"Sir," Razor said to bring Beckett back to the subject "is there a cure for this Pa'nar?"

"Spock."

"Spock? As in Commander Spock?"

"The one and only."

"Shit." Razor growled as he sat down and finally accepted the drink that Beckett had offered him.

"You figured out the problem quicker than I did."

"Spock would never expose..."

"The higher ups are not interested in taking that chance. I've been given direct orders to stand by and let Salen die."

"You can't follow that order, Sir."

"I know, but I don't see anyway out." Beckett sighed. "I went ahead and had the Excelsior declare Salen dead."

"What? Why?"

"I had to, it was the only way to keep Thomline from having Spock killed."

"He wouldn't..."

"Razor, there are a lot of powerful men who would be dragged to prison planets if the truth about the Dogs got out, and any one of them has the power to have Spock killed if they even suspected that he was threat to them. I had to declare Salen dead to protect Spock. I had to make Thomline believe that I was going to follow orders like a good boy."

"You weren't protecting Commander Spock, you were protecting yourself!" Razor spat. "If you don't take Salen to Spock immediately I'll expose the Dogs myself!"

"Razor, you and I both know that no one would believe you...not with your past." Beckett shook his head sadly. "Besides, if we make even the slightest move towards the Enterprise, Thomline will activate the Black Diamond's auto-destruct remotely...and kill us all."

"He...he can do that?" Razor asked in surprise.

Beckett nodded. Razor took a breath to protest the idea that Starfleet would give the order to have the entire ship and her crew destroyed to keep their secret, but he knew in his heart that it was true. Part of being a Dog was accepting the fact that your life was disposable.

"What are we going to do?"

"Right now I'm waiting for Salen to die and then I plan to return to Earth and apologize to Admiral Pike in person for his son's death."

"Are you insane? He'll kill you."

"I know, but I'm not going to let him destroy his life over me. I have an artificial heart, and as a man who has given his life to black ops it has a self destruct the same way this ship does in case I'm ever captured I can quickly end my own life. I will make my apologies and commit suicide before Admiral Pike can commit murder."

"Sir..."

"Christopher deserves to watch me die, but he doesn't deserve to have to pay for it."

Razor stared at Beckett trying to figure out if this was all some sort of sick joke. Looking at his weary Commanding Officer he saw that there was no hint of mirth in his eyes. Razor reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose against a mounting headache. He was suddenly reminded that he owed Beckett everything, and that he'd still be rotting on a prison planet himself it wasn't for the chance that Beckett and the Dogs had given him.

"This is madness, there has to be another way."

"I'm open to suggestions." Beckett said sadly.

"I have one...but it's risky."

"What kind of risky?"

"Capturing the Enterprise risky."

"I already told you that we can't go near the Enterprise, besides even in the Diamond Kirk has already proven that he can kick our ass."

"Well, that's part of the risk...we can't use the Diamond."

"Now you're just talking suicide." Beckett shook his head sadly.

"So were you." Razor pointed out.

"Ra..."

"Salen's going to die if we do nothing, you're going to kill yourself if Salen dies, with this plan the only other life at risks will be mine."

"And you're willing to make that sacrifice for a one in a million chance at saving Salen?"

"Absolutely." Razor replied without hesitation.

"In that case I think it only fitting that I make your promotion effective immediately."

"Promotion?"

"I know that officially Flash is next in line to command the Dogs, but it's an honor and a burden that he doesn't want. Between you and me he'd be happier as just the Diamond's helmsman rather than First Officer. So I am giving her to you instead."

"Me?"

Beckett got to his feet and Razor automatically did the same. Walking out from behind the desk Beckett held his hand out to Razor to shake. When Razor remained frozen like a deer in headlights Beckett took his hand by force and shook it. Beckett reached up and removed his own Commander insignia off his uniform and pinned it to Razor's uniform over his heart after taking the lower ranking pin off him.

"I...I don't understand."

"You've earned it." Becket smiled. "Command of the Black Diamond and her crew is yours."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. What are your orders, Colonel Samuel 'Razor' Donavan?"

"We need another ship, something non-Federation." Razor mused. "Set a course for Ioni 11, maximum Warp."

"Aye, Sir."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-three

"I will kill you! Stay away from me!"

"I don't like this new found disobedience of yours."

Locked in the past Salen pressed his back against the rough cement wall of his prison as Wilson unlocked the bars. Ever since his brush with pon farr he was no longer willing to cower before Wilson. As the years past he was losing his sanity and along with it his fear of punishment. Salen had become determined not to be cut again, but so far Wilson continued to over power him. When he started to fight back they cut back to only feeding him once a day, if he was lucky, and the starvation was keeping him weak.

Wilson entered the cell with a short length of rope held casually in his hand. Salen's decision to no longer cooperate had forced the men to tie him in order to steal his blood. With his arms pinned behind his back they had started slashing open his chest and stomach rather than the places he'd been choosing on his arms and legs. Salen stared at the rope and bared his teeth at Wilson like the animal backed into a corner that he was.

"Turn around." Wilson ordered.

"N...no." Salen tried and failed to hide his fear.

"Do it now or I'll have Jake turn on your favorite music."

Salen looked up in panic at Wilson's partner, Jake, who was waiting on the other side of the bars. Jake held up the tiny sonic device that produced a sound that never failed to cut through Salen right to the bone. Gritting his teeth together Salen peacefully turned around and placed his hands behind his back.

When Wilson went to tie Salen's wrists together he instinctively jerked his hands away. Salen suddenly found the rope around his neck. Salen threw his hands up to his throat as Wilson pulled the binding tight. Salen was able to get one final gasp before Wilson jerked the rope hard enough to cut off his air. He bucked wildly, but could not free himself from Wilson's deadly hold.

Panic washed over Salen as his lungs started to burn from the violent suffocation. Desperate to free himself he tried throwing himself back into Wilson. The move bought Salen a gulp of air, but Wilson was not thrown off balance for long. He kicked the back of Salen's knee and with an explosion of pain Salen fell to his knees. Still trying to win the tug of war with the rope that was cutting into his throat Salen fought to get back to his feet.

Wilson slammed his knee between Salen's shoulder blades to keep him down. He kept his knee digging into Salen's back and used the leverage to tighten the noose. Tears slipped down Salen's face as his body started to become more demanding about its need for oxygen. His heart pounded hard against his ribs in a dangerously escalating rhythm. Salen tried to cry out for mercy, but the rope was silencing his voice.

"Wilson...you're gonna kill him." Jake warned.

"Maybe I will." Wilson growled in Salen's ear.

Salen started to lose the ability to claw at the rope around his neck as the acid burning in his lungs spread into his muscles. It felt like it had been years since his last breath. His body started to go slack and a green tinted foam escaped his parted lips as he began to lose consciousness. Closing his eyes Salen prayed that death would find him and finally release him from torment and captivity.

Spock woke from Salen's nightmare with a painful gasp. Sitting bolt upright Spock panted for breath. The cool air of the Enterprise lanced into his lungs. Separating dreams from reality Spock calmed himself. Taking a deep slow breath he laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

It had been years since Spock had suffered from a nightmare brought on by the memories of Salen's that he had gained during their extended mind meld. Spock's thoughts drifted back to the scene that the nightmare had originated from. Wilson had released Salen moments before he'd passed out and kicked him in the ribs hard enough to crack two of them. It had taken the fight out of Salen for a few weeks before he had started fighting back once again.

"You had nothing to live for in that cage, and yet you still fought to survive..."

Unable to get back to sleep Spock got out of bed and pulled on his uniform. He took a few moments to center himself and regain control over his emotions before heading for the bridge. It did not seem right to be back on the Enterprise and back to the mundane task of charting the nebula, however there was nothing else to be done.

Spock worried about Pike hunting down whoever this 'Beckett' was, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. He hoped that it had just been the grief talking and that time would help heal the wound of losing his son. Feeling a wash of guilt mixed with sorrow Spock shook his head to clear it.

"There is work to be done." Spock muttered to himself. "It is not logical to dwell on what cannot be changed."

Despite his words Spock's mind continued to drift back to the grieving Admiral. Arriving at the bridge Spock found Kirk sitting in the Captain's chair looking tired. They were back in the inky nebula, but it was late at night and no tests were being run. The bridge was unmanned other than the Captain himself which Spock found highly unusual.

"Captain?"

"Hey, Spock." Kirk greeted with a sigh.

"Where is the rest of the bridge shift?"

"I kind of wanted some time alone."

"Then I will leave you."

"No, Spock, it's okay. Join me."

Spock nodded and stepped up to stand besides Kirk. With his hands held behind his back Spock stared out at the vast nebula. For a while neither man said anything. Eventually Kirk looked up at Spock and studied him for a moment before returning his gaze to the nebula.

"It seems so unimportant, doesn't it?"

"Captain?"

"Charting this damn nebula, I'm finding it hard to care."

"It is our current mission."

"I know that, Spock." Kirk grumbled. "I just...I just can't believe that Starfleet let Salen die and now they just expect us to get back to business as usual."

"I do not believe that Salen was allowed to die, his health would have declined faster than they could understand why."

"I still feel rotten about lying to the Admiral about it."

"I told him the truth." Spock said quietly.

"What?"

"Admiral Pike asked me directly what happened to his son and I had to answer."

"Now I feel even worse." Kirk moaned. "It's not fair."

"Little about Salen's life was fair."

"Do you still blame yourself?"

"I do."

"Spock..."

Kirk was cut off as one of the sensors started beeping wildly. Spock knit his arched brow together and moved towards the sensor. Before he reached his destination the ship was rocked violently. Thrown to the floor Spock got to his feet in time for the bridge to roll and buck beneath his feet for a second time.

"What the...!" Kirk cried. "Did we hit something?"

"Unknown, Captain."

"All hands to stations!" Kirk barked over the intercom. "Red alert!"

The ship was slammed by another explosion that had the distinct sound of a phaser blast. Kirk jumped up and went to the helm. Pulling the ship up into a looping arc he tried to evade whatever was firing at them. Spock made it to the sensors and raised an eyebrow at the readings.

"Captain, we are indeed under attack."

"Damage report."

"No damage. The ship that is attacking us does not have the fire power to breech our shields. It is a small ship, it is moving fast off our port."

"I want eyes on it!" Kirk ordered.

"On view now."

"I don't recognize the design...certainly not Romulan or Klingon. Does the Federation even have any enemies in this area?"

"None other than common outlaws."

"Local scum run from Starships, Spock, they don't attack them."

"I agree."

Sulu and Chekov arrived looking surprised followed by three security officers. On the screen a sleek ship about a tenth the size of the Enterprise was turning to make another attacking run. Sulu took over the helm and managed to evade the next bout of phaser fire.

"Chekov, return fire. Don't destroy her, just disable her."

"Aye, Keeptain."

"Captain," Spock broke in "this ship is not a threat in the traditional sense, with this caliber weapon it can not penetrate our shields no matter how many times it fires on us."

"Then what the hell is it doing?"

"I am uncertain."

"Well if they want a fight I'm going to give them one. Chekov, why aren't you firing?"

"It is deeficult to get a fix on her in da magnetic field of the nebula."

The forward shields flashed a brilliant white as the mystery ship fired on them again.

"Just fire from the hip."

"Aye, Keeptain."

Chekov fired several rounds of phaser fire at the small ship, but it proved to be far too maneuverable to hit without targeting guidance. The enemy ship danced around them and circled like a mocking bird attacking a hawk. After firing two more shots the ship began to dart away.

"Should I follow, Captain?" Sulu asked.

"Not yet, something tells me that's what they want." Kirk speculated. "Spock, where are they going?"

"I believe you are correct about them wanting us to follow, however, I can not track them with the sensors in the nebula, there is too much interference. If the ship was any larger we would be able to see it through the interference, however this ship is far too small. We can only track them within a thousand kilometers, they just moved out of range."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why wou..."

Kirk was cut off as the sensors started beeping their warning again.

"Spock?"

"They have looped back around and are about to attack from behind."

As Spock made the announcement there was another blast to the aft of the ship. Kirk slammed his palm down on the contact that activated the short range communication to hail the attacking vessel.

"Unidentified craft, you are firing on a peaceful Federation Starship! Cease fire at once and identify yourself."

In response the ship fired on them several more time. Kirk's mind was working overtime as he tried to figure out what this particular enemy was attempting to gain. If they continued to engage like this it would only be a matter of time before the Enterprise scored a hit on them. Sulu and Chekov worked as a team once more to try and bring down the small ship.

"Captain, whoever is flying that ship is damn good." Sulu said.

"I can see that. What I don't see is what they are trying to accomplish." Kirk replied. "They must be attempting to engage us in a game of chase. They can't penetrate our she..."

The Enterprise suddenly jolted far more violently before. Several warning lights sprung to life on the panels and Engineering was suddenly chattering over the intercom in alarmed voices about a shield breach. The damage was minimal and no injuries were reported, but the hull had still taken a direct hit. Kirk glared at their tiny attacker.

"Spock, I thought you said they couldn't get through our shields."

"Not with the weapon they fired first, the last blast was something far more powerful. It makes no logical sense that they did not attack with that weapon first when they still had the advantage of surprise."

"I don't care about logic right now, Spock, that ship is officially a threat. Sulu catch that ship, Chekov do whatever it takes to hit it."

"Aye, Sir." The pair chimed in unison.

"They are moving away again." Spock announced.

"Follow them, Sulu, keep you eyes out for a trap."

The small ship dove deeper into the heart of the nebula and the Enterprise took chase. Firing phasers after the craft it managed to gracefully evade the incoming blasts. Chekov managed to nick her flank once, but it was a glancing blow and the ship remained intact and on the run. The spiral dives and sharp turns that the ship made as she fled were the mark of a trained expert at the helm.

"I feel like I've chased this pilot before." Kirk muttered. "They hid in a nebula last time as well...but they never fired on us."

"Captain, the interference on the sensors is increasing exponentially, without a visual we will lose all contact."

"Captain!" Sulu cried out in surprise as the ship they were tracking disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I believe they jumped into warp." Spock speculated. "A very risky move in the heart of a nebula, it is likely that they did not go far."

"Just enough to get out of visual range." Kirk growled. "Damn it, the Enterprise shines like a beacon in this muck. They've got eyes on us and we're blind. Sulu, double back, if she wants to destroy us she'll have to take us on in open space."

"Aye, Captain."

As Sulu was brining the Enterprise about the telltale sound of transport beam sang out on the bridge. Kirk barked a warning at the security officers as three men dressed in black materialized on the bridge. With the disorientation of transport the men were at a disadvantage. One of the security officers managed to tag one of them in the chest with a phaser, but the weapon had no effect on him.

The fire fight that ensued was short lived. The men who had boarded were efficient and seemed immune to any return fire. The security officers were taken down quickly, as were Sulu and Chekov. Not about to let his ship go without a fight Kirk launched himself at the nearest enemy. The man had shock blue hair and clearly had not expected Kirk to charge him. Kirk got one good swing at the man, connecting hard enough to knock him back, before he caught a stunning phaser blast to the chest.

"Captain!" Spock cried.

Trying to get to his fallen friend Spock jumped over the console that divided the upper and lower sections of the bridge. The muscular man who had brought down Kirk stood over him, clearly using him as bait to lure Spock closer. Spock glanced around and noted that he was currently out numbered three to one. Normally it would not be an issue, however the man over Kirk pulled out a second phaser and switched to kill. Spock stopped a few feet away and glared at the man who was holding one phaser level with his chest and the other aimed at Kirk's heart.

Everyone froze for a moment, each waiting to see if the other had any more moves planed. Spock's intuition told him that the man threatening the Captain's life was bluffing, but it was still to risky to continue. Remaining calm Spock straightened his posture and peacefully held his hands behind his back as he stared icily at the intruder. The man risked taking a quick glance around and Spock noticed that one of his ears was cut so that it looked pointed.

"You have attacked a Federation ship." Spock pointed out matter of factly. "You have also assaulted a Commanding Officer of Starfleet."

"He's fine, just stunned. Stay where you are and he will remain unharmed." He assured. "Please don't make me fire on you, I do not have time to wait for you to wake."

"I will not assist you in taking over the Enterprise."

"I know. Cobalt, Tyger, secure everyone," the obvious leader of the group barked "make sure no one requires medical assistance."

"I think I require medical assistance." The blue haired man chuckled as he touched under his black eye gingerly, a cut on his cheek leaked a small amount of blood. "I hope this scars, I'd love to be able to tell the ladies I got it from the one and only Captain James T. Kirk."

"Cobalt, get back on task!"

"Yes, Sir."

Spock knit his brow together slightly as the other two intruders went to each man to inspect them for injury. Sulu had fallen in an awkward position against the helm and in the process had cut a gash above his eye. The men worked together to gently lift him up and lay him flat on the floor. They brought out a small medical kit and quickly stopped the bleeding. Even though the injury had not been life threatening they still tended it with meticulous care. Confused Spock turned his attention back to the man with the single Vulcan ear and lifted a quizzical eyebrow. The man flashed him an apologetic smile.

"It is an honor to meet you, Commander Spock."

"Who are you?" Spock demanded.

"My name is Razor...I am an elite member of Starfleet, and I'm here to kidnap you."

"Fascinating..."


	44. Chapter 44

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Sorry about the long wait, I had a medical emergancy, as well as this was my last week of clinicals to get my masters in occupational therapy. There is a way sexy drawing of Salen up on my deviant art account (my 'homepage') for anyone who is interested.

Chapter Forty-four

"I will not abandon my post aboard the Enterprise."

"Commander, please, Salen needs..." Razor stopped when he saw the ice in the Vulcan's eyes. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do not."

"I promise you that Salen is alive and he needs your help."

Razor sighed when he realized that Spock wasn't buying his story. This wasn't a complication that he had prepared for, in his plan Spock was going to come along willingly. Far from being a willing participant Spock was silently making it clear that he was going to be a difficult prisoner to take. Razor glanced down at Kirk who was still unconscious from the stun. He still had his phaser trained on Kirk's heart, but there was no sense in trying to bluff Spock into believing that he'd actually kill the Captain.

"Commander Spock, what can I do to convince you that I'm telling you the truth?"

"You may start by releasing the Captain."

"Fair enough." Razor holstered both of his phasers. "Now what?"

"I will not leave this ship without proof."

"I can bring a video of Salen up on the screen, but he's in a coma so he can't talk to you."

"Video is easily faked."

"Salen is not only too sick to be moved to the Enterprise, but if we are not off this bridge in five minutes your friends are going to start waking up..."

"Allow me to touch your mind."

"A mind meld? Isn't that what started all of this?"

"If you are unwilling..."

"No," Razor interrupted "I'll do it. Take a look, I have nothing to hide."

Spock took a step closer and reached out causing Razor to winch in anticipation.

"Mind melds are not painful." Spock assured.

"Yeah, right...let's just get this over with."

"It will take mere moments."

"Good, because every breath Salen takes could be his last...we don't have much time."

Razor weld his eyes shut as Spock touched his face with his surprisingly cold fingertips. Razor gasped sharply as Spock's memories and thoughts suddenly clashed against his own. He was curious to see what Spock's past had to offer, but it quickly became clear that Spock was the one in control of what they were going to think about. Rather than go straight to Razor's recent memories of Salen Spock tore deeper into Razor's past.

Falling into the past Razor stared down in horror at the lifeless young man at his feet that held a devastating phaser wound to the abdomen. He could hear the hysterical sobbing of a woman, but he didn't even glance in her direction. Horrified he dropped the phaser in his hand and knelt down next to the body, shaking his shoulder uselessly.

"M...Mike? Mike, no...no..."

Infuriated by the violation of his privacy Razor tried to mentally tear himself away from Spock. The Vulcan effortlessly kept control and jumped forward in time to the next strongest memory in Razor's mind. In a crowded underground mine of one of the Federation's least desirable prison planets a glint of steel caught Razor's eye. Reacting without first thinking it through Razor attacked the man who was aiming to kill one of the guards.

The chaos that ensued was violent and even with Spock's help Razor still wasn't sure how he had managed to wrestle the homemade knife away. What he did vividly recall was sinking the blade into the man's chest in a mixture of battle rage and self defense. The other prisoners had cheered and encouraged the fight until they had caught sight of blood, and then they had scattered like rats when the lights go on.

The prisoner he had just stabbed through the heart fell back to the dirt floor with a strangled cry. Death took him before the dust had settled. Razor looked back at the guard who had tried to stop the fight once it had started. He'd been knocked unconscious and was bleeding heavily from a gash in the side of his head. Locked in shock it didn't even occur to Razor to drop the knife until he heard the angry yelling of the Warden.

"Donavan! You murdering wretch!"

"No, no this isn't what it looks like..." Razor tried to explain as he dropped the makeshift weapon. "Tegaus was going to kill Guard Reily, I saved hi..."

Razor was cut off as the Warden came up and back handed him hard enough to knock him to the blood stained floor. Two other guards that had arrived with the Warden grabbed Razor by the upper arms and hauled him to his feet. Razor was still trying to explain his innocents when they dragged him into the main work chamber and up onto one of the raised metal platforms. The scent of entertaining punishment had brought the scattered prison jackals back out of the shadows and once again they were crying for blood.

There wasn't supposed to be any physical punishment allowed in the prison colony, but Razor had seen others beaten half to death for even small offenses against the guards. Terrified Razor cried out for mercy and attempted to scramble off the platform. Nearly all of the guards were on hand now since it was one of their own who had been injured. It didn't take them long to tie Razor's wrists together and hang them over a large metal hook on the end of a chain that was usually used to haul supplies up or down into the mine.

Razor tried to get a grip on the chain as tightened it, but it slipped from his bloodstained hands as they lifted him off his feet. With his barefeet brushing against the platform Razor struggled to breath as his entire weight was being supported by his bound wrists. He tried to kick, but it only made his situation more uncomfortable.

The Warden gently drew the thin metal rod in his hands against Razor's back to get his attention before pulling back and slashing the weapon between his shoulder blades with a whip like cracking sound. The rod ripped open Razor's shirt and sliced open his flesh with an explosion of pain. Arching back Razor screamed at the top of his lungs. The rod whistled through the air and bit into his flesh once more. Seven strikes later Razor's skin was dripping in sweat and blood. Shaking violently he fought to free his wrists as the Warden beat him once more before handing the rod to the next guard.

Choking on his own voice Razor wasn't even sure what he was saying as he cried out incoherently for them to stop. With the gaurds taking turns Razor quickly lost count of how many hits they had landed before he started to become numb to the abuse. As he started to lose consciousness Razor wondered if this was how his short life was going to end. A splash of cold water across his tattered back brought him back from the edge of darkness.

Razor didn't even try to catch himself when they released the tension on the chain and dropped him to the floor. Quickly picked up they dragged him away and it wasn't long before he found himself being thrown to the floor again. He forced himself to his hands and knees and turned to look at the Warden as he slammed a set of heavy metal bars shut. Razor looked around the small cell with confusion. His already laboring heart suddenly pounded harder as he realized what was happening.

"H...how long?" Razor whimpered.

"I don't know, how much longer is your sentence? Twenty-nine more years?"

"What?" Razor forced himself to his feet and gripped the bars to keep himself up. "You...you can't leave me in solitary confinement for thirty years!"

"No, probably not. You'll probably be insane within two, and dead in five." The Warden smiled coldly. "The Federation doesn't believe in the death penalty, but no one ever seems to complain when a trouble maker kills himself while in 'time out'."

"Warden, please, I was trying to save Guard Reily...I swear!"

The Warden snarled at Razor in disgust and turn to walk away. Razor cried out for him to come back until his voice failed him. Sinking to the floor he leaned his head against the bars and sighed. His torn up back throbbed angrily, but he didn't care. Looking out of the bars he stared at the rough hewn wall across the hall. This cell, and the others like them, were constructed at the ends of dead end tunnels away from the colony for punishment.

Being alone seemed like a nice vacation at first, but he had seen what became on the men who were locked away in these tunnels for more than a few weeks. They came back like they had lost part of their soul. Some of the other inmates told stories that the planet had a mysterious life form that sought out anyone who was alone and fed off their minds. When the lights went out on Razor's first night in solitary he suddenly wondered if they were just stories.

"Please! Someone...anyone! Don't leave me here!"

Razor's voice echoed off the darkened halls and disappeared into the night. It was so quiet here that the only sound was his own heart Closing his eyes didn't change his view, it was the same darkness. Delusional with pain and exhausted from the day Razor sought out the small cot and laid down on his stomach. Razor woke to a brain scrambling fever and then spent nearly a week drifting in and out of consciousness. Once or twice a day one of the guards would come by and force water and broth down his throat, but they never spoke to him.

It took a month for his back to heal, but as his body mended itself his mind was falling apart. For the next two months he desperately tried to talk to the guards that would come every so often to give him food and water. When no one would even say a word to him his desperation turned to a deep depression. He spent most of his days pacing his cell and working his body to the point of exhaustion just so that he could sleep at night. However lately he'd even lost interest in that. Sitting on the cot listlessly staring at the bars that held him captive Razor didn't even react when an older man stepped in front of them.

"Hello there, Samuel."

Razor knit his brow together, but it had been so long since anyone had talked to him that he assumed that this man was just another hallucination. Beckett clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he studied the young prisoner. He had a tablet in his hands which he tapped on and read with mild curiosity.

"How old are you, Sam?"

"I don't know." Razor answered to humor the hallucination. "I don't remember."

"Guess."

"I don't know, twenty-five, maybe."

"You're barely nineteen."

"What?" Razor asked in disbelief.

"Five months in solitary can do that to you, makes time slow way down." Beckett said sympathetically. "You've had a fairly rough start in life considering you've been in prison nearly two years already."

"I, uh...I was tried as an adult."

"In your brother's murder?" Beckett asked calmly.

"No!" Razor roared as he jumped to his feet and slammed into the bars. "No! I didn't murder Mike! It was an accident!"

"Tell me what happened."

"We were there to rob the place, no one was supposed to be home..." Razor trailed off.

"But someone was home. The daughter. How old was she?"

"Sixteen."

"She testified in your defense during the trial. Why did she do that?"

"Mi...Mike...he...he was going to rape her." Razor admitted. "I didn't want him to, we fought, I ended up with the phaser...it went off."

"Her testimony is probably what got you thirty years instead of life."

"I'm going to end up with a life sentence anyway." Razor sighed. "I'm not going to make it...I mean...I'm talking to a hallucination."

"I'm no hallucination, Son."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm your last chance."

Looking around nervously Razor slowly reached through the bars to touch Beckett's chest. Beckett held his ground and peacefully allowed Razor to make contact. When he felt that his visitor was real Razor chuckled in relief as his eyes brightened with tears.

"Are you the new Warden? Are you going to let me out of solitary?"

"No, and yes, respectively."

"I don't understand."

"Guard Reily has been in a coma for a while, he's better now. He told his father what happened, his father told me."

"I was trying to help him."

"I know. Just like you were trying to help that girl." Beckett nodded. "You've got good intentions, Kid, you just don't know what to do with them. I'd like to teach you."

"How?"

"First a shower, maybe a shave. Then you're coming with me back to Earth, to Starfleet, where you're going to enroll in the Academy."

"The Academy? Are you insane? They'd never let me in, I'm a criminal."

"You're also a victim." Beckett countered. "I have the power to clean your record as if none of this ever happened."

"What do you want in return?"

"Complete the Academy training, be at least in the top ten percent of your class, and then we'll talk again."

"What if I don't make it at the Academy?"

"Then I'll put you right back where I found you. Deal?"

"Deal." Razor said instantly. "I just have one question...why me?"

"When you release a dog from a cage they tend to be a hell of a lot more loyal than your average pampered pup."

"I won't let you down, Sir." Razor said sincerely. "Get me out of here and my loyalty will be yours forever."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Once again Razor tried to pull away from Spock, only this time he mentally asked nicely that Spock not drag him through his past anymore. Spock still insisted on touching on his years in the Academy and learned that Razor meant every word that he had said in that cell and managed to graduate in the top five percent of his class. It was at that time that his mysterious benefactor returned and asked him to join with the Black Diamond Dogs.

Realizing that there was nothing he could do Razor relaxed and continued to peacefully allow the Vulcan to get to know him. Spock pieced through the last few months with Salen quickly, lingering on the times when Salen had lost his mind to violence in Razor's presents. Eventually they came to the point where they had stolen a smuggler's ship and had started to plan attacking the Enterprise.

Razor stepped up to where Salen was laying one of the stolen ship's biobeds. Salen was laboring for each breath as he jerked in his unnatural sleep. Worried about his partner Razor reached out and ran his hand through Salen's ivory hair.

"Hang on, Salen, help's on the way."

When Spock released his hold on Razor's mind it took him a moment to refocus. Razor felt like it had been hours since the mind meld had started, but he could tell by the way that Kirk was still locked in his stunned sleep that it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Spock looked at Razor and nodded.

"Take me to Salen."

"You can save him?" Razor asked.

"I do not know yet, he appears very close to death."

"He is."

"I am pleased that you chose the guise of an attack and kidnapping. It will make things easier for the Captain to believe that I am a casualty and not a traitor if I do not return."

"Wait...what? We have every intention of returning you to the Enterprise, Commander."

"I know. However, it may become necessary for you to kill me once I have touched Salen's mind."

"I don't understand."

"I can try to remove the stain that has been left on Salen's mind by the melds with these criminally insane men, however there will be no one to remove the memories from my mind."

"Commander, I can't ask you to trade your life for Salen's."

"No you cannot, but you do not have to. I will do it gladly."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-five

"Commander, welcome aboard."

Spock studied Beckett coldly for a moment. When Beckett offered his hand to shake Spock put his own hands behind his back the way Salen always did. Razor could feel the distinctive tension in the air that always occurred in the seconds before a fight broke out. Beckett put his hand down and smiled sadly.

"Spock, I'm sorry..."

"I am not the one you need to apologize to. However, I do not recommend that you show yourself to Admiral Pike. He greatly desires your death, and I can not think of a logical reason to blame him for his emotional response."

"Please, just help Salen."

Spock nodded and walked off towards the sick bay. At first Razor was surprised by how easily Spock navigated the stolen ship, but then he recalled that Spock had pulled the information right out of his head. In the small infirmary Salen was laying on a plain hospital table with his head lolled to one side. He looked peaceful, far too relaxed to even look like he was sleeping. Spock stepped up to the bed and reached out to put his hand over Salen's oddly placed heart.

"He is barely alive."

"Can you help him?" Razor asked.

"I do not know, but I will try."

"Thank you."

Spock looked up and Razor suddenly found himself under the Vulcan's intense gaze. Razor wasn't able to read Spock's emotionless face, but he feared that his look was one of sympathy. Not feeling very assured about Salen's chances Razor watched wordlessly as Spock reached down and touched his face.

Closing his eyes Spock took a deep breath while Razor held his. Seconds later Spock snapped his eyes back open and jerked his hand away from Salen as though his skin had burned him. Razor took a step back at the murderous look in Spock's eyes. Spock turned his attention on Beckett and bared his teeth at him like an angry wolf.

"What have you done to him?" Spock demanded.

"Nothing, I had no idea that the mind mel..."

Beckett didn't get a chance to finish. Spock was across the room with lightning speed. He grabbed the front of Beckett's uniform and hauled him off his feet to slam his back into the medical cabinets. Tyger and Cobalt went to move in to rescue Beckett but Razor held his hand up to stop them.

"What did you do to the Admiral's son?" Spock roared in uncharacteristic rage.

"Spock..."

"The implant in his ear, what does it do?"

"It's just a hearing ai..."

"Do not lie to me!"

"Spock...Salen needed an edge or he wasn't going to survive in this line of work."

"What does it do?"

"It enhances his aggression...hormonally."

"You have no idea what you have done." Spock snarled as he released Beckett.

"It just increases his adrenaline. We worried about his Vulcan nature keeping him from defending himself, it was to make sure that he would kill without hesitating."

"It rewards him for violence and pain, turns it into a addictive drug that drives him to seek more."

"No." Beckett shook his head. "It's not addictive..."

"You have tampered with Vulcan biology without first taking the time to understanding it." Spock hissed. "You have been torturing Salen, he became so unable to rationalize the exhilaration and pleasure brought from violence that he began to turn it on himself."

"The device can be turned off."

"It is too late, you have hardwired sadomasochism into his already delicate psyche."

"Spock..."

"Return me to the Enterprise." Spock ordered coldly.

"Wait," Razor broke in "does this mean you aren't going to help him?"

"It would be inhumane to save his life at this point. It is not logical to save his body when his mind is beyond repair."

"Please, Spock, give him a chance." Razor begged. "I've seen him at the edge of madness, but he always manages to come back. He's tougher than you think."

"And if he becomes uncontrollable, what then? Will you condemn him to live the rest of his long life locked in a cell in a psychiatric ward?"

"No." Razor shook his head. "When a dog gets rabies, you put him down. I will kill Salen personally before allowing him to suffer in captivity."

Spock did not respond to Razor's plea. He just stared blankly at Salen. Still locked his unnatural sleep Salen had started to gasp gently for each breath. With time running out Razor stepped up to Spock to confront him more directly.

"What are you afraid of, Spock?"

"Fear is a human emotion."

"So is anger, but you were just fairly pissed a few minutes ago."

"Salen's insanity affected me." Spock explained camly.

"What's affecting you now?"

"I am simply considering the ethics of the situation."

"Bullshit." Razor growled. "I've been around a Vulcan long enough to know that they only pin their ears back like you're doing right now when they're frightened.

Spock furrowed his brow and then consciously relaxed his features causing his ears to move forward slightly bringing them back into their usual position. Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise, apparently having been unaware of his own tell.

"You are very observant."

"It's my job." Razor replied. "Why are you suddenly afraid to save Salen, you were willing to give your life for him just ten minutes ago."

"At that time I was unaware of his mental status. You are unaware of how gruesome Salen's last victim's death was. Dankort..."

"Dankort was no victim! He murdered women and children. Whatever Salen did to Dankort he deserved it."

"There is a very high probability that these murderous rampages of Salen's will continue, he has been changed to the point where he enjoys them. He has all the makings of a serial killer, a mindless murdering animal. If I save him every death that occurs at his hand becomes my responsibility."

"I am the new Commander of the Black Diamond, that makes Salen my crewman, my responsibility, I will answer for all his actions."

"Your sentiment is noble, however..."

"You wouldn't just let Captain Kirk die, even if it was certain in your mind that he had become a monster, you'd give him a chance." Razor pointed out. "I am just asking that you give my friend the same chance. Salen's messed up, I will grant you that, but he's a good man and he is worth saving."

"This is unwise..." Spock sighed.

"Does that mean you'll help him?"

Spock wordlessly returned to Salen's side and reconnected to his mind. Razor watched anxiously as Spock started panting for breath. No one dared separate the pair even as Spock moaned in pain. When Salen cried out piercingly Razor wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. Spock released Salen and staggered back, exhausted by the effort.

Beckett went to help support Spock, but he pushed him away. Doubling over Spock retched violently. On the table Salen groaned pitifully. Razor put his hand down on Salen's chest. Salen opened his eyes and looked up in confusion. Razor smiled to try and help Salen orient himself. Salen's eyes widened in fear and he cried out in terror.

"Salen, it's okay..."

Not looking reassured Salen scrambled off the table and backed himself into the corner. Panting for breath his eyes darted around the room, searching for escape. Razor silently gave Tyger and Cobalt orders to block the exit. Seeing that he was out numbered and flanked Salen cried out in incoherent panic once again. Razor put his hands up in a placating manner and took a step closer. Salen pressed himself harder into the corner with his chest heaving.

"Do not get too close to him." Spock warned. "I was able to save his body, I was unable to influence his mind."

"I thought you were going to at least remove the memories from the other men."

"I could not untangle them from his own. If Salen is to regain his sanity he will have to do it on his own."

"Can he?"

"Perhaps, although chances are not favorable. As it is he is currently very dangerous."

"He doesn't look dangerous, he looks terrified."

Salen was trembling violently and looking like he was about to pass out. Despite Spock's warning Razor continued to close in on Salen. He felt that if he could just put his hand on Salen's shoulder he could prove to the delusional Vulcan that no one wanted to hurt him. Salen whimpered as Razor drew closer, but he remained peaceful.

It wasn't until Razor was a few feet away that he realized that Spock was right. When Razor came into striking range Salen's whole disposition changed. Narrowing his dark eyes Salen bared his teeth and roared in blind rage. Razor took a step back, but it was too late. Salen threw himself at Razor. Salen backhanded Razor hard enough to make his ears ring and force him back a few feet.

Razor was just quick enough to block Salen's next blow, however Salen continued his assault, landing several good shots. Cobalt and Tyger stepped in to try and pull Salen off his prey, but it just caused him to turn his aggression on them. The gem behind his ear was glowing bright green as it responded to his attack on his teammates and rewarded him for it. Beckett went to the countertop and grabbed the device that would turn the implant off, but he wasn't sure how he was going to get close enough to Salen to use it.

With his attention on knocking Cobalt unconscious Razor was able to tackle Salen from behind. He got his arms around Salen's thin waist and in response Salen elbowed him in the face causing him to see stars in a burst of disorienting pain. Spock moved in to help restrain Salen as he continued to attack anyone within reach.

Spock grabbed Salen's wrists and tried to hold him. Salen was slowed momentarily by Spock's strength, however being a full blooded Vulcan in his prime Salen proved more powerful. Ripping one hand free Salen lashed out at his captor. With blood dripping from the corner of his mouth from the blow Spock tried to get his hand on Salen's shoulder to bring him down with a nerve pinch.

Spock's attempt to render Salen unconscious gave him an idea and Salen instantly went to grab Spock by the neck. Razor had just gotten his hands on his phaser and set it to stun when Salen dug his fingers into the space between Spock's shoulder and neck. Spock's eyes rolled back as the nerve pinch stole his consciousness. Salen went to follow him to the floor, but neither one of them made it. Tangled together they were suddenly surrounded by swirling light before disappearing.

"What the hell just happened?" Beckett demanded.

"It looks like they were beam..."

Razor was cut off as the ship was rocked by an explosion. Razor sprinted over to the intercom and slammed his palm down on the contact pad.

"Flash! What was that?"

"The Enterprise! She found us! The damn sensors on this bucket of bolts didn't give me any warning!"

"Not good, evasive manu..." Razor was nearly thrown to the floor by another phaser blast to the ship. "Damn it, Flash, get her off our tail!"

"I'm evading as fast as I can, Razor!" Flash barked. "The Enterprise is pissed!"

"Imagine that." Razor grumbled to himself. "Once they found us they must have pin pointed Spock for beaming by his copper blood and ended up taking them both."

"I'm going to jump into Warp." Flash announced.

"No!" Razor ordered. "Keep us in range for three more minutes and then get your ass back to the Diamond."

"Aye, Sir...but the Enterprise may tear us apart before then."

"I have faith in you."

Razor dashed out of the room and ran down the hall. He hit the deck as the ship was struck once more by the Enterprise's impressive arsenal. Scrambling back to his feet Razor started tapping calculation into the transporter computer. He had no idea if he could actually board the Enterprise in the middle of a fire fight, but he was certainly going to try. Just as he finished Beckett burst into the transporter room gasping for breath after having run after him.

"Razor, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go rescue Salen from the Enterprise...or rather rescue the Enterprise from Salen."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-six

"Ow..."

Razor had transported directly onto the bridge of the Enterprise. This time Kirk was able to land a solid punch before Razor could get oriented. Backing away with his hands held up in a pacifying manner Razor tried not of offer the infuriated Captain another chance to strike him. To both Razor's and Kirk's surprise Beckett arrived on the bridge in a swirl of light. Kirk glanced over at Beckett, but instantly turned his ire back on Razor.

"I'm going to kill you." Kirk growled at Razor.

"Wait, Captain, please give me a chance to explain..."

"Explain? You fired on us, kidnapped my First Officer, and then when I finally get him back I also end up with psychopathic alien running amuck on my ship!"

"He's not a psychopathic alien...well, I guess technically he is..."

"Captain, the uninvited guest on your ship is the Vulcan Salen." Beckett supplied.

"Salen? Salen Pike? As in the Admiral's son?" Kirk asked in shock. "He's dead."

"No, he's alive." Razor insisted. "That's why we came here. Only Spock could save him from the Pan'nar Syndrome, but we weren't supposed to let Spock see what's in Salen's mind. So we went a touch rouge and attacked you so that we could borrow Spock."

"'Borrow'?" Kirk repeated skeptically. "You don't really expect me to believe any of this do you?"

"Don't you have security cameras around here?" Beckett asked. "You can see for yourself."

"He moved too quickly to get a good look at, there was a lot of chaos and fists flying in the transport room. However...he was described as white haired with green tattoos."

"Not tattoos, scars." Razor corrected. "I promise you, Captain, it is Salen."

"Why is he attacking everyone?"

"He's had a rough time lately. Has he killed anyone?"

"No, no deaths, just injuries, lots and lots of injuries."

"Where is he now?" Razor asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kirk sighed. "We tried to seal him off in a corridor..."

"But he knows all of the door codes from his meld with Spock." Razor finished.

"At least now Scotty will feel better, he thought it was poor engineering that was letting our 'guest' hack our system."

"I have to get to him before he kills someone," Razor said "he's very dangerous even if he doesn't mean to be. Please announce to the crew to just stay away from him."

"The general crew already has that order, and I have five of my best security teams out to capture him."

"Captain, please..."

"All phasers are locked on stun." Kirk assured.

"Captain," Beckett said solemnly "a phaser on stun is not going to be powerful enough to bring Salen down. Let us take care of this."

Razor wasn't sure if Beckett was bluffing or not about Salen and the phaser. Salen wasn't wearing his uniform so there was no reason that a phaser shouldn't affect him. Kirk looked like he was still undecided about letting two more strangers roam his ship. Kirk took a breath to say 'no' when the intercom urgently hailed him.

"Captain, we cornered him, but the phaser barely slowed him down. Hanson, Demark, and Nickels are all critically injured."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yes, Sir, he looks like a Vulcan, but he certainly doesn't act like one. Captain, this thing is crazy, permission to use killing force."

"Permission denied. Where did you last see him?"

"He was trying to get to sick bay, but we managed to chase him off down into the lower levels."

"Medical?" Razor asked in surprise. "Is Joanna McCoy on board?"

"No, she's on Earth." Kirk answered before turning back to the intercom. "Harlow, I want you and the other teams to stand down."

"Sir?" The security officer asked in shock.

"Pull your men back, that's an order."

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk closed his eyes and dragged his hands through his gray tickled blonde hair. Razor was start to get anxious about finding Salen before the Vulcan found someone else, however he knew that he wouldn't get very far on the ship without Kirk permission. Kirk looked up at Razor and stepped up to him.

"Can you save the Admiral's son?"

"I am certainly going to try."

"Okay, do what you must." Kirk nodded. "What do you need from me?"

"Access codes to everything that might stand in our way."

"I will come with you, I can open any door."

"Captain, we are about to try and capture a very dangerous Vulcan. If we fail we need you alive to hunt him down and kill him. I need you to stay here, and I need those codes."

"Starfleet Command will kill me when they hear about this." Kirk sighed. "A Captain is supposed to guard those codes with their life."

"Sir, we are Starfleet...we are on the same side."

"You'd better be."

Although clearly unhappy about it Kirk gave Razor and Beckett the main code that would override any lock that might come between them and Salen. As soon as Kirk completed the sequence he suddenly arched back and fell to the floor from a phaser stun. Razor looked at Beckett in shock as the Colonel quickly incapacitated the five others on the bridge.

"Was that necessary?" Razor asked.

"Trust me, Kirk was going to follow us. He'll be safer on the bridge. Let's go."

"Sir...why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something about Salen?"

"Because I trained you well?"

Razor took a breath to ask more questions, but it was too late, Beckett was already heading for the turbo lift. Shaking his head in frustration Razor rushed over to get on the lift before the doors shut. On the way down Beckett took Razor's phaser away from him and set it to kill before handing it back.

"I'm not going to kill Salen." Razor growled.

"You promised Spock that you would."

"Salen just needs some more time, he needs help."

"I agree, but this is a precaution. If Salen can't be captured he needs to be stopped. His aggression is gong to escalate and the lives of everyone on this ship might be at stake."

"You can't know that he's going to get more violent."

"Razor, we are going to do everything we can, but you need to accept the fact that you may need to defend yourself with lethal force."

"Then why don't you set your own phaser to kill?"

"Because that's what I've got you for."

Razor gave Beckett a look of disgust, but he nodded in agreement. Beckett smiled sadly as the turbo lift doors opened on the last level that Salen was spotted on. Razor went to step out but Beckett reached out and stopped him.

"For what it's worth: I'm sorry." Beckett said sincerely.

"You keep trying to apologize to the wrong people."

Not interested in anything further that Beckett had to say Razor stepped out into the empty corridor. The crew had all been ordered to clear the halls until the danger was over. As they stalked the halls of the Enterprise Razor started to realize just how hard a job finding Salen was going to be.

"If I was out of my Vulcan mind where would I go?" Razor muttered to himself.

As if in answer the pair heard the sound of violently breaking glass. Rushing to the sound they came to a locked door outside navigational control. Razor used the code that Kirk had given him to slide it open. He and Beckett took positions on opposite sides of the door before Beckett gave the order to charge in.

With his phaser held high Razor took the lead and stormed into the room. He expected Salen to jump out at him, but the room seemed vacant. The large room held several large vertical clear glass panel computer screens suspended from the ceiling as well as the various machines and workstations needed for the complicated navigation through the stars.

Razor found that the source of the sound had been someone shattering one of the suspended glass panels. Still keeping a sharp eye out Razor knelt down and picked up one of the shards of glass. He held it up for Beckett so that he could see the green blood stain that was splattered across it.

The pair both nearly jumped out of their own skins when a sharp wail of pain cut through the silence. With his phaser at the ready once more Razor closed in on the source of the cry. There was a smaller connecting room that was dimly lit off to the right. Razor approached cautiously with Beckett right behind him.

The room was dominated by a circular holograph generator that produced three dimensional pictures of the stars. The lights had been dimmed automatically when the generator had been activated. Razor looked at the glowing map that hung in the air like a small piece of space within the ship. Each star had a label that hovered next to it. At the moment it seemed like there was just a random star map up.

"There's blood on the console." Beckett whispered.

Razor turned his attention to the green streak of blood marred the console. The blood had dripped to the floor and left a trail to a door in the far back corner of the room. The door itself had a green hand print smeared on it. Razor opened the door and stepped through. The lights had been turned down to near darkness. The rows of computers gave off blinking lights of various colors.

Carefully making his way around the consoles Razor came to a dead stop when he found Salen. Sitting on the floor in the corner he was staring blankly down at his heavily bleeding forearm that held three long gashes. The green gem behind his ear was glowing radiantly in the dim room. He didn't seem to notice that he had company. Having torn off his shirt he had exposed all of his scars as well as a few new cuts in his abdomen that dripped blood. Clutched in his hand was a large shard of bloodied glass.

"When he couldn't find anyone else to hurt he turned on himself." Beckett whispered sadly.  
"What?"

"If what Spock said is true, then pain would be just as gratifying as violence."

Razor watched in horror as Salen brought the broken glass up to his chest. Salen sunk the point into his chest over the large existing scar and slowly drew it across his flesh. With the wound reopened blood ran down his chest. Salen closed his eyes and took a deep breath followed by a deep moan. Fighting the sting of tears Razor raised his phaser so that it was level with Salen's heart. Beckett reached up and lowered Razor's aim.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting my friend out of his misery." Razor hissed.

"Don't give up on him just yet."

Beckett took a small device out of his pocket and looked it over. He went to step closer to Salen but he stopped when Salen snapped his head up. Springing to his feet Salen gripped the makeshift glass knife tight enough to cause blood to drip from his palm. Slashing the weapon at the air Salen roared in rage.

"Razor, I need you to draw him out of that corner and distract him."

"Without getting myself killed?"

"Preferable."

Razor didn't have to draw Salen out of the corner the craze Vulcan launched himself at them. Beckett jumped to the side to get out of the way. Holstering his phaser Razor lashed out at Salen and punched him in the face to defend himself. Salen staggered back and then lurched forward and grabbed the front of Razor's uniform with one hand. Razor was shocked to see how easily Salen lifted him up off the floor.

"Salen, wait!"

Uninterested in what Razor had to say Salen tossed him over the console. Landing hard on his back Razor looked up just in time to see Salen jumping over the console with the glass shard held high over his head. Razor scrambled to his feet, and tried to get away, but Salen was too quick. Salen tried to sink the glass into Razor's chest, but the material of his black uniform protected him. Angered that he hadn't injured his target Salen slashed at Razor's eyes.

Jerking back Razor ended up with a cut across the bridge of his nose as Salen tried to blind him. Razor noticed that Beckett was trying to get behind Salen so he grabbed Salen's wrist in an attempt to hold him still. The speed with which Salen twisted out of Razor's grip was almost as surprising as the Vulcan's next move. Snatching a hold of Razor's wrist he forced Razor to turn around and then with one quick motion he dislocated his shoulder.

Razor cried out against the sickening wash of pain as the joint gave way. Managing to tear himself out of Salen's grip Razor stumbled forward into the holograph room. Razor was able to put the circular holograph table between himself and Salen and used it to play a round about game of cat and mouse.

For the moment Salen was simply trying to chase Razor around the holograph table, but Razor knew it was only a matter of time before Salen realized that he could just vault over the device. Beckett simply wasn't quick enough to get behind Salen to do whatever it was that he had planed. Razor had one last idea and if that failed he feared that he was going to have to use his phaser.

Using his good hand Razor desperately typed into the holograph machine. He had to run around the table three times in avoiding Salen before he was able to finish the program he was trying to run. The stars that hung in the air suddenly vanished and were replaced by a single star with a deep orange planet with no moon circling it. Razor's trick worked and for a fatal moment Salen full attention was fixated on the image of his destroyed homeworld.

Beckett jumped on the chance and ran up behind Salen. He pressed the device he had taken out of his pocket against Salen's neck behind his ear. Salen's body stiffened for a moment before he whipped around.

"Colonel!"

Razor's cry of warning was far too late. When Salen had turned he had brought the glass shard up in a powerful arc and sunk it into Beckett's chest. When Beckett collapsed to the floor Razor pulled out his phaser and aimed it at Salen's back.

"Damn it, Salen! Don't make me do this!"

Salen turned around slowly to face Razor. If he took one step closer Razor was prepared to kill him. However, Salen had lost the murderous look in his dark eyes. He stared at Razor balefully before he reached up and pressed his hand against his injured chest and winced in pain. Salen reached out and tried to touch the image of Vulcan. When his hand passed through the hologram he wandered off into the corner like he was sleepwalking.

Razor kept his phaser trained on Salen even as he sunk to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. Curled up in the corner Salen hid his face in his crossed arms and began shaking with a bitter weeping. Unsure of what to do Razor decided the first step was to lower his weapon, Salen was no longer a threat.

Holstering his weapon Razor rushed around the holograph and fell to his knees next to Beckett. With his hand on the glass embedded in his chest Beckett was gasping for shallow breaths. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as the blood seeped into his lungs and jumped to the back of his throat. In his hurry to board the Enterprise he had not changed into his mission uniform, the glass had no trouble tearing through his casual uniform.

"I...I never meant for this to happen... I just wanted...I wanted Salen to be the best..."

"Take it easy. It's going to be okay, Sir. The Enterprise has the best doctor in the fleet."

"McCoy can't help me...my heart is just a machine..."

"Then Mr. Scott..."

"It's over, just make sure that Salen gets back to his father...that's an order."

Razor panicked as Beckett's eyes rolled back to white. There was nothing he could do to keep the Colonel from slipping into death. Razor bowed his head as Beckett's last breath hissed across his teeth. Reaching down Razor closed Beckett's sightless eyes.

"Thank you for everything you did for me..." Razor sighed pointlessly.

With the action over Razor's shoulder painfully reminded him that he needed medical attention as well. He looked over at Salen, who was still cowering in the corner. The gem behind his ear had gone dark and Razor suddenly understood what the device in Beckett's hand had done. To keep Salen alive the device had been turned up to its highest level, Salen had recovered after his mind meld with Spock so quickly that there had been no time to turn it off.

"Salen? Salen, are you with me?"

Salen didn't react to his name in any way. Sighing heavily Razor grit his teeth together and got to his feet. Walking over to Salen he tried once more to get his partner to look up at him. When Salen continued to ignore him Razor stumbled over to the intercom.

"Captain Kirk...are you awake yet?"

"Yes, no thanks to your friend." Kirk growled.

"I have Salen, he needs medical attention right away."

Razor told Kirk where he was and walked back over to Salen. Sitting on the floor next to him Razor waited for medical to arrive. Kirk and Spock were on the scene in minutes with a security team. Salen peacefully allowed Razor to guide him to his feet and together they walked to sick bay.

"That looks like a badly dislocated shoulder." McCoy noted clinically.

"It is, but help Salen first."

McCoy looked Salen over and nodded. Bones held his hand out for Salen to take, but Salen made no move to take it. Razor guided Salen over to a biobed. Kirk and Spock took over in helping Salen lay down. Uninterested in his fate Salen laid on the bed and peacefully allowed McCoy to close the wounds that he had inflicted on himself.

"Salen," McCoy said softly when he was done "my daughter took your last name...she loves you."

Salen looked up at McCoy briefly, but then turned his face away. Razor waved his hand in front of Salen's blank gaze, but he got no reaction. McCoy took a hold of Razor's arm and with a swift motion set his shoulder back into place. Razor growled in pain, but kept his eyes on Salen.

"What's wrong with him?" Razor asked.

"His mind has turned in on itself." Spock said quietly.

"Can you help him?"

"No. He must make the decision to come back on his own."

"We'll take good care of him." Kirk said. "You should get back to your own ship with your fallen Commander."

"I'm taking Salen with me."

"I can't let..."

"Captain, I have orders to return Salen to his father...and I intend to follow them."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-seven

"I'm sorry, Admiral, I've used every favor I have and I can't find where Beckett is."

Closing his eyes Pike pinched the bridge of his nose until it caused pain. Sighing heavily he stared out the sliding glass door at the sunset vacantly. The voice on the other end of the panel phone was silent for a moment.

"Sir, what did you mean by it being a matter of life and death that you find him?"

"Never mind." Pike said dismissively. "Thank you for trying."

"I...I heard about your son...I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Pike reached out and tapped on the contact that would end the call. He had talked to everyone he could think of in both high and low places looking for Beckett. However it would seem that the snake in the grass had slithered into oblivion.

"Lay low as long as you want you son of a bitch...I will find whatever hole you've crawled into."

Pike lashed out blindly at the laptop type computer on his desk and sent it crashing to the floor. Ignoring the mess he backed his wheelchair away and glided across the smooth floor into the kitchen. Open one of the drawers he pulled out an old paring knife. He turned the small knife that Salen had once used to cut himself over in his hand.

"Why did I keep this?"

Pike threw the knife back into the draw and slammed it shut. Dragging his hands through his silver hair he growled in frustration and pain. He wished more than at any other time that he could walk right now, he felt that a few hours at a dead run on a treadmill might help him feel better. However he had no way of truly burning off the excess energy that was fueled by his grief over Salen's death and his rage.

"I should have known, I should have known the instant I saw Beckett that Salen wasn't safe. I should have killed him the minute that he came back into my life."

Becoming increasingly restless Pike began rocking his chair back and forth a few feet just for something to do. Realizing that he was starting to lose his emotional control he stopped and took a deep breath. Rather than focus on the negative Pike went out onto the deck to look at the view of the forest that Salen used to enjoy so much.

Outside Pike watched the afternoon sun slowly sink behind the trees. As night settled over the scene the bright full moon cast an ethereal silver glow on everything. Pike stared up at the stars and wondered where among them Salen had fallen. It bothered him that Beckett didn't even have the common decency to return Salen's body for a proper burial. Closing his eyes Pike allowed tears to streak down his face.

"Admiral..."

Pike jerked his head up in the direction of the deep voice. He turned his wheelchair towards the large figure that was standing in the shadows on the far side of the deck. Fearless of the intruder Pike pulled his shoulders back and glared defiantly at the uninvited guest.

"Did Beckett send you to put me out of my misery before I could put him out of his?" Pike growled.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then go away."

"Please, Sir, I need to talk to you."

The man stepped out of the shadows to show his face. Pike raised an eyebrow in slight surprise when he saw the man. With his left arm in a sling he also walked with a slight limp. His face was bruised in several places, but he looked like the kind of man who was used to wearing such marks.

"Samuel Donavan." Pike greeted. "I always wondered what happened to you."

"You...you remember me?" Razor asked in surprise.

"I do. You caught my eye at the Academy."

"Why?"

"Because you looked like you had excellent potential for an Officer. You weren't just attending the Academy like a lot of the other young recruits, I could tell that you were putting your all into absolutely everything you did. It paid off, if memory serves you graduated near the top of your class."

"I'm honored that you took notice of me."

"Since you seemed to disappear shortly after graduation I assume that Beckett got to you."

"He was the one who got me into the Academy in the first place."

"Did he send you to apologize? Let him know that I don't accept, and I won't rest until I find him."

"That will not be necessary, Sir." Razor said sadly. "Colonel Beckett is dead."

"I don't believe you, but thank you for the message. You can go now."

"I didn't come here to talk about Beckett. I'm Salen's partner."

"You mean you were."

"No." Razor smiled sadly. "I am his partner...Salen is alive."

Pike glared up at Razor with a murderous look in his eyes. Razor saw the dangerous look in the Admirals gray-blue eyes and took a step closer. When Pike tensed Razor stopped and sighed.

"I know this must be difficult for you Admiral. However, I assure you Salen is alive."

"Where is he?" Pike demanded.

"I put him in his room."

Before Razor could explain further Pike turned his chair and rushed back into the house. Razor followed him, but stayed back. When Pike entered Salen's old room he froze at the sight that greeted him. Salen was laying in his bed looking like he was sleeping peacefully. Pike stared at his chest to make sure that his son was actually breathing. Salen's hand and forearms were wrapped in white bandages that had some green blood seeping through.

"Sa...Salen?" Pike whispered.

When Salen didn't respond to his name a chill of fear ran down Pike's spine. He moved closer and hesitantly reached out to run his fingertips through Salen's ivory white hair. Salen slowly opened his dark eyes and turned his head to face his father. Pike smiled, but Salen's expression remained blank. Salen looked at Pike for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"Salen?"

"He's not talking, Admiral." Razor said sadly.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's complicated..."

"Tell me everything."

Razor nodded and took a deep breath to tell the story. Pike continued to watch Salen sleeping as he listened to the adventures that Razor was recalling. When Razor told him the story of Salen meeting the man who had purchased and sold his blood and that of his parents Pike put his hand over Salen's heart as his eyes stung with tears. Salen reacted once more and opened his sorrow filled eyes. Salen had always looked older than his young years, but looking into his eyes now Pike felt that he was looking into the soul of a creature that had endured centuries of hardship.

Razor continued his tale, up until the point where he had brought Salen back to Earth and placed him in the bed. Pike thought about everything that had been said without comment. He had mixed emotions about Beckett's death, but he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Leaning down Pike gently kissed Salen's forehead. Salen knit his brow together for a moment before closing his eyes once more.

"How can I help him?"

"I don't know." Razor admitted. "If you offer him something to eat he will, if you push him under the spray of a shower he'll go through the motions, he peacefully lets anyone clean his wounds. Physcially he's fine, I just don't know how to reach him mentally."

"I think I know someone who can."

"I was hoping that someone would be you."

"Sometimes these things take more than a father's love..."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-eight

"Is it true?"

"It is."

"Where...where is he?"

"On the deck."

Joanna swallowed hard as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. When Admiral Pike had contacted her and told her that Salen was alive she had broken down in tears fearful that she was in the middle of a hopeful dream. Even standing on the Admiral's door step she wasn't sure if she truly believed it.

Walking towards the glass doors that lead to the deck Joanna couldn't keep from trembling. Stepping out onto the deck she gasped as she caught sight of Salen. Dressed in white he was sitting cross legged on the railing, using his Vulcan sense of balance in a way that made it look like he was defying gravity. He was staring at the trees as their leaves rustled in the gentle summer breeze.

"Salen?"

Joanna had been warned that Salen didn't respond to his name, but it still hurt when he didn't even glance at her. Joanna approached him slowly, afraid of startling him. When she reached the railing Salen glanced at her for a moment before returning his empty gaze to the trees. Feeling like her heart was breaking Joanna reached out and lightly rested her hand on Salen's arm.

Reacting like a robot Salen turned his attention to the hand that was touching him. He stared down at Joanna's hand for a moment before pulling away to break their contact. Tears slipped down Joanna's cheeks as Salen continued to show no interest in her. He got down off the railing and leaned against it as he continued to ignore her.

"Salen, I love you..."

Salen looked at her once more, but he looked more annoyed than anything else. Desperate to reach him Joanna reached out and carded her hands into his hair. She attempted to engage him in a deep kiss, but he didn't kiss her back. When she realized that she might as well be kissing a statue she stopped. Unable to face him like this she turned to leave. As she pulled away she ran her fingers over Salen's in the traditional Vulcan show of affection. Feeling more miserable than before she went to talk to Pike.

"Wait..."

Joanna's heart leapt when she heard Salen's soft voice. She turned around and found that he was truly looking at her. Instead of the blank stare he was searching her face with his arched brow knit together as though he was trying to figure out where he knew her from. Joanna stepped up to him and held her hand out for him. Salen pulled away in apprehension at first, but then slowly stepped back up to her.

Salen hesitantly reached out and touched her fingertips with his own. Joanna encouraged him by running her fingers against his. Salen smiled and closed his hand around hers. He brought her hand up to his face and closed his eyes as he nuzzled the back of her hand affectionately. Joanna found herself holding her breath as Salen continued to inspect her. A pleasant chill ran over her skin as Salen reached out and caressed her face. His dark eyes studied her every feature with almost a comical look of concentration on his face.

"Salen? Are you okay?"

"I...I think you name is Joanna."

"That's right."

"And I think I love you."

"Oh really?" Joanna smiled mischievously. "Prove it."

Chuckling softly Salen's face lit up with a broad smile. He ran his hand through Joanna's hair and used the purchase to tilt her head back slightly. Salen pressed his lips against Joanna's gently at first, but he quickly became more passionate. Returning the affection Joanna pressed her body against his. Wrapping her arms around his waist she held on to him as though someone was going to pull them apart at any moment.

When Salen released Joanna from the kiss she hid her face in his shirt and broke down into a cathartic weeping. Salen cradled her gently and stroked her hair as she continued to cry in a mixture of relief and emotional release from everything that had happened. Salen held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"It is okay. I am here." Salen whispered. "I love you."

Salen had to act quickly when Joanna fainted. He already had his arms around her, but he now lifted her up. As his memories flooded back to him he realized that she must have been told that he wasn't returning. His heart felt tight in his chest as he thought about all she must have been through. Looking up Salen caught sight of Pike who was watching them through the sliding glass door.

Pike smiled and motioned for Salen to come inside. Holding Joanna close to his chest Salen walked into the house. He went over to the couch and gently laid her down before returning to the Admiral. Salen knelt down in front of Pike as he always had. Pike chuckled and held his hands out. Salen reached out and took his father's hands and gave them an affectionate squeeze.

"Father..."

"I knew she could find you."

"I am sorry for all I have put you through. I should not have lied to you..."

"Salen, I am proud of everything you accomplished as a Dog."

"You are not ashamed of me?"

"No." Pike shook his head. "Not at all. As much as I hate to admit it the galaxy is full of evil that sometimes can only be resolved by violence."

"I still should not have lied to you. I will not return to the Black Diamond."

"It is your life to live, Salen. I just want you to do what you feel is best."

"I do not know what is best any more."

"Why don't you and your partner talk it over?" Pike suggested.

"Razor?"

Pike nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. Salen hesitated, but eventually got to his feet. Walking over to the kitchen Salen found that Razor was sitting up on the counter. He smiled brightly at Salen and jumped down off his perch. He winced in pain as he adjusted his arm in its sling. Among the bruises Razor also held a slash mark across the bridge of his nose. Looking at Razor's cut ear Salen realized just how much trouble he'd brought into Razor's life.

"I am sorry that I tried to kill you."

"It wasn't the first time." Razor shrugged.

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Razor shifted his weight, grimacing in pain once more. Salen wasn't sure what to say next, his memories of what had happened were chaotic at best. He had in his mind everything that Beckett had told Spock about the device behind his ear, but it was still hard to believe.

"Is Beckett..."

"He died saving you Salen, and he had no regrets other than mucking with your biology to begin with." Razor interrupted. "He left me in command of the Black Diamond, and I want you to know that you still have a place there."

"How am I supposed to trust the Dogs or even Starfleet after what they let Beckett do to me?"

"You're right...I'm not sure." Razor admitted. "However, the elite in Earth's history had a motto that I think the Dogs need to adopt: Semper Fi."

"Semper Fi?"

"Short for semper fidelis...'faithful always'."

"Razor..."

"I can't leave the Dogs, Salen." Razor interrupted. "They are my life, I owe everything I am to that crew, and despite a few bumps in the road I believe in them and what they do. There is no where else in the galaxy for me, the Black Diamond is my home."

"I understand."

"I need a First Officer, Salen, I want him to be you..."

Salen said nothing at first, frozen with indecision. Razor waited patiently for Salen's answer. Salen ran through the events that had lead him to this cross road in his life and in his mind he had a logical answer to Razor's request. However despite what logic was screaming at him Salen found himself taking a step towards Razor. Holding his hand out for Razor to take Salen had two simple words to answer his unspoken question.

"Semper Fi."

Razor smiled brightly and grasped Salen's hand. He pulled Salen closer and threw his arm over Salen's shoulders. Chuckling in relief Razor ruffled Salen's white hair.

"Semper Fi, indeed my Vulcan friend..."


End file.
